When The Future Died
by SpikyStar
Summary: He controlled the elements, it wasn't enough. He was the powerful light wizard, but Voldemort was winning. Fate sent him back. No Slash please read, future Harry going back in time! Slight AU- Retains older body. fifth year Grammer fixed.
1. In the beginning

**READ! Hi this an amended version of my story with hopefully all grammatical errors i.e. lack of full stops and comma's fixed, if you are in the process of reading my story and have received this as an alert don't bother rereading because there are no significant changes, just a random sentence tweaked and a conversation improved over the next twenty chapters, however chapter thirty one I've rewritten my prophesy, it didn't match how my story was evolving. A new chapter will be posted in the next couple of days so please be patient x**

**Luv SpikyStar x**

**And to all new readers I hope you enjoy my story x**

Chapter One

Harry stood before Voldemort, the final day had come. Two weeks after the Hogwarts Massacre, ten days since the Order of the Phoenix had been obliterated, Five days since Harry had put his last friend and ally in a grave, nearly twenty one years since his first defeat of Voldemort as a baby.

Voldemort was elated, at long last he was about to kill Harry Potter, the man that had caused him so much trouble and stopped him at every turn. But now it was his turn, a few light wizards still existed scattered around the world in rebel groups. None however were here to help Harry Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

They were standing on a pile of rubble, the bricks of which had once formed the famed Ministry of Magic. Surrounding them was a circle of at least five hundred Death Eaters.

Voldemort was resplendent in blood red robes that matched his cruel eyes. Harry was opposite him, he had long since changed the look of his face to avoid attention. His scar was gone, the lucky result of an extremely painful procedure, his face was narrower than it had been previously, his features were sharper giving a new face entirely.

His eyes were a strange mix between dark blacky green with flecks of red with amber, Harry's black hair was longer reaching his muscled shoulders and tied back in a loose tail flicked through with red streaks. He was dressed in ripped and worn black jeans and a dirty plum jumper, clutched in hand was a wand, he didn't know who it once belonged to but he had found it on the battle fields after his own wand had been destroyed, it was simple and black and at the same time an tremendously powerful item undoubtedly a speciality item for some rich wizard. A black sword was strapped to his side covered in dry blood.

'It's time,' Voldemort smirked 'for Harry Potter to take his final bow, or should I call you Anton Lukyen as you've taken to being called?'

Harry held his wand defiantly in front of him 'you will never win Voldemort!'

Voldemort raised his hands up high and laughed 'but I've already won, you are of no more concern to me, in fact I don't think I'll even lower myself to killing you.'

Harry glared at Voldemort and gripped his wand every more tightly 'What then?'

he asked 'am I just stuck in this Hell forever?'

'Oh no.' Voldemort sneered 'I think I'll have Wormtail kill you, after all he did make all of this possible' he gestured to the body strewn ground with a twist of his lips 'forward Wormtail and serve your master!'

Pettigrew strutted forward with his wand held out in front of him.

'It will be an honour My Lord' he simpered 'to be allowed to kill the last pure light wizard.'

Harry held his wand up to match Pettigrew's 'to the death it then' he muttered 'after all, what's left for me to live for?'

'Nothing,' laughed Voldemort cruelly 'which is why you need to die, oh and _Anton_ your elemental magic won't work here, so don't even bother trying.'

Wormtail and Harry circled each other with Harry limping slightly in pain from previous wounds. Wormtail held a similar black wand to Harry's and he brandished it with unskilled grace.

'Avada Kedavra!' he screamed.

'Avada Kedavra!' Harry screamed at the same time, he had long since abandoned the _Expelliarmus_ spell, times had changed and enemies were safer dead.

The two beams of green light smashed into each other with colossal force, the spells intertwined creating a ray of golden light that connected the two wands. Thousands of golden threads of light surrounded the two fighters creating a dome. Harry felt himself being lifted from the floor at the same time Wormtail rose into the air.

A laugh burst from Harry's mouth in surprise 'Priori Incantatem' he laughed bitterly 'Priori bloody Incantatem! What's the chance of that?'

Wormtail's own face was contorted with fear as he gripped his wand with the silvery hand.

'My Lord!' he shouted 'what should I do?'

An answering curse flew towards Harry as Voldemort screamed 'Crucio!'

The curse smashed into Harry's chest, instead of incapacitating him however, the curse shattered the time turner that hung from Harry's neck. A Slivery glow burst from it, screaming through the air, it encased Harry completely. More of the silvery glow leaked down the golden beam of light, it reached Wormtail who was desperately trying to break the connection, it enclosed the traitor just as it had done Harry.

A loud scream came through the air and Harry felt himself falling, the scene of destruction was gone, only blackness remained and he fell through it unsure of what was happening he could dimly hear Wormtail's petrified screams in the distance.

Swirling colours spun around Harry and a new landscape came into view, remains of the Ministry were gone, instead it stood glorious and whole. The Death Eaters were gone as well as Voldemort, they were standing on the street outside the building and the sun was bright in the sky, Wizards and Witches in colourful robes came running out of the building to see what had caused the almighty crash.

Harry ignored them and concentrated on Wormtail who still held his own wand tight in his hand.

'It looks like magic isn't going to cut it!' he shouted drawing his blade out and twirling it in a threatening manner 'how about physical combat?'

Wormtail screamed as he recognised were they were 'Take me back!' he shouted 'Take me back to the Dark Lord!'

Harry heard gasps as they recognised the supposedly dead man confessing his loyalty to Voldemort.

'What's the matter Peter?' mocked Harry 'unable to kill me without the protection of your Death Eaters?'

Wormtail screamed again and pulled a dagger out 'I will kill you!' he promised 'just like I helped kill your parents!'

Harry stormed towards him raising his blade.

'Just like I helped kill everyone you ever cared about! Your friends and family I will help Voldemort kill again just like I gave up Lily and James, I will give up you!' taunted Wormtail desperately, loudly enough for the whole crowd to hear.

'Not if I kill you first!' Harry said lunging towards him 'to pay for every light wizard you helped slay!'

He swung the blade at Wormtail, the rat managed to avoid the cutting edge as he darted out of Harry's reach. The ministry officials were pulling out their own wands, but moments to late. Harry swung again with his sword and this time the blade sank into Wormtail's neck. Wormtail's eyes went glassy and his outstretched hand fell empty, he sank to the floor still with the look of shock on his face.

_600 miles away the Wormtail from this time was scurrying around in his rat form in a rough tunnel, a rock fell from above and impaled the man, the narrowness of the cave prevented the body from reverting to human, so it remained a rat. A chance accident that concealed the fact there were two Wormtail's. _

_Fate Had Dealt Their Hand._

Harry yanked the blade back out, he dropped it to his side limply as the he felt a strange dizziness overcome him, looking down he saw Wormtail's knife sticking out of his side and the blood soaking through his jumper. The sword fell out of his numb hand and hit the ground with a clatter.

People were shouting and voices were calling to each other, Harry sank to his knees and grasped the hilt of the knife with his other hand, he began to slowly pull the blade out. It was almost a third out when a hand yanked his own off the handle, Harry didn't have the energy to protest he looked up to see the face of Mad-Eye Moody and his swivelling eye.

'Stop pulling it!' he instructed gruffly 'you'll only end up causing more damage.'

Harry tried to focus in on the Auror he had seen being blown off of his broom after his sixth year.

'Is he dead?' Harry choked out painfully.

'Yes,' Mad-Eye answered without turning round 'what's your name?'

'Anton,' Harry lied gasping slightly 'Anton Lukyen.'

Mad-Eye opened his mouth to say something else but Harry was to busy concentrating on the blackness edging his vision, he tried to stay awake but the numbness was spreading completely through his blood. He fell backwards onto the ground and blinking slowly he let the blackness take him.


	2. Hello?

Chapter Two

**From now on Harry from the Future will be called Anton, younger Harry will remain as Harry in order to get rid of confusion.**

Brightness leaked in under Anton's closed eyes, he came into awareness slowly and groggily. Anton kept his eyes closed as he tried to work out were he was, there was softness underneath him, the softness that he hadn't felt for a while of a bed. He shifted his arm slightly and felt the pull of wires attached to them. The complete numbness had gone, it was replaced with a dull ache instead that throbbed throughout his entire body.

'I think he's waking up' someone said quietly.

'About bloody time,' the voice he recognised as Mad-Eye said 'I thought he'd be out for good the rate he was going.'

Anton cracked open his eyes but closed them quickly as the light hurt his eyes, letting out a slight groan he opened them again blinking to dispel the pain. He was lying in a hospital bed with clean white sheets connected to clear plastic tubes that were pumping brightly coloured potions into his veins, this was a method only used in emergency conditions where a constant stream of potions needed to be administered, they were sealed magically and were much more effective than their muggle counterparts. Anton lifted one of his arms slowly and rubbed his eyes roughly noticing immediately the clean light blue pyjamas he was dressed in.

After he dropped his arm back to his side he gazed warily around the small white room he was in. A chair was positioned next to the bed with the recognisable figure of Remus Lupin sitting in it watching him carefully, Anton cast the image of Lupin having the Dementor's kiss forced on him out of his mind. Leaning against the doorframe was Moody who was staring at Anton intently.

'Where am I?' Anton croaked out his throat dry and sore.

'You are at St Mungo's,' answered Lupin leaning forward to look more closely at Anton 'recovering from serious injuries.'

'I'll tell Dumbledore he's woken up,' Mad-Eye said to Lupin not looking at Anton 'he'll want to be here.'

Mad-Eye pushed off from the door frame and clunked from the room Anton looked back at Lupin trying not to display the shock on his face 'it wasn't that serious,' he grimaced 'the bastard only stabbed me.'

'He stabbed you with a blade laced with Gildras poison,' Lupin said concern obvious on his face 'when it entered your already depleted immune system it rapidly spread through your blood deadening everything, if the antidote,' he gestured to a bright purple wire 'hadn't been administered in the twenty minute period after infection you would have died.'

Anton shifted his body slightly 'that's probably about the luckiest thing I've had happen to me in a while.' he muttered.

'Getting stabbed?' Lupin said amazed.

'No,' Anton coughed 'someone recognising the poison.'

'We nearly didn't.' a voice said from the doorway, Anton glanced up to see his formally deceased headmaster standing in front of him in green robes 'If Severus hadn't been close by…' he paused studying Anton closely 'you were mere minutes away from succumbing to the poison.'

'Who are you?' Anton asked hoarsely pretending not to know the people he had watched die years before, or as it was years to come.

'I apologise Mr Lukyen,' Dumbledore said stepping into the room 'I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this, is Remus Lupin.'

'Call me Anton, Mr Lukyen sounds to much like my father,' lied Anton wincing slightly 'how long have I been here?'

'You arrived on the 10th June.' Dumbledore replied 'however you have been unconscious for nine days so that makes it June 19th 1996'

1996 that made it seven years earlier than were he had been, six years before the ending of the light world but just after the events of the Triwizard Tournament.

'May I ask you Anton,' Dumbledore said 'just how you came to be battling Peter Pettigrew outside the Ministry of Magic?'

'We weren't there at first,' Anton said gasping slightly as he twisted the truth 'we were in a forest somewhere, I was fighting him there, our wands connected. Priori Incantatem. And then I was outside your ministry.'

'How did you come to be fighting Peter,' Lupin asked keenly 'I thought he was keeping his presence a secret from the world.'

'My family had been fighting the Dark Wizards in Eastern Europe,' Anton coughed again 'we were trying to escape but they kept finding us, in the end it was only my brother and I.' Anton thought sadly to Ron, the last wizard that had fought by his side and the closest thing he had ever felt to a brother.

'What happened to him?' Dumbledore asked softly.

'We were apperating from country to country in the hope they wouldn't find us' (at least this part was the truth) 'my brother went outside to get wood for the fire and they were waiting, I buried my brother and searched for those who had killed him, the last of our once large group.'

'There were lots of you?' Lupin asked gently.

'A fair number,' Anton nodded thinking back to the once great number of wizards 'but they picked us off one by one, and now only I'm the only one left.'

A tear ran down his cheek and Anton made no move to stop it 'what have I got still to do?'

'The cause is still there?' Dumbledore said firmly 'you still want to defeat Voldemort?'

'For my family, yes,' Anton said honestly 'I will fight him with every breath I have left.'

'Anton have you anywhere to stay?' Dumbledore asked concerned 'anyone you know in Britain?'

Anton shook his head 'I don't have anything.'

'Then I would like to invite you to stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix' Dumbledore said 'in return we are asking you to join us.'

'The what?' Anton asked trying to look nonplussed.

'I'm sorry 'Dumbledore said 'that was rude of me, the Order of the Phoenix was set up to fight Voldemort, now he has returned we have important jobs to fulfil.'

'Help you fight Voldemort,' Anton said pretending to think it over while internally rejoicing at the prospect 'I would be honoured to accept, though won't people mind me staying at the headquarters?' Anton asked thinking carefully of the fact none of them actually knew him.

'Fawkes trusts you,' Dumbledore said simply 'he gave a few of his tears to help to begin your healing.'

'And Sirius Black would be the one honoured for you to stay there,' Lupin said quickly 'by revealing the truth about Wormtail you helped clear his name.'

Anton nodded stiffly and let another yawn escape from his mouth, he watched the two men carefully making sure they noticed the slight drooping to his eyes. Without fail they both looked at each other before turning back to Anton.

'We'll leave you now,' Dumbledore said 'you are obviously tired, we will return later.'

'Take care of yourself,' Lupin said sincerely 'I'll be sure to tell Sirius you're awake, he wants to thank you.'

Anton yawned out a muffled thanks to the two men and watched them vacate his room, as Dumbledore was exiting he turned back and looked at Anton a look of curiosity on his face.

'May I ask,' he said 'how old you are Anton?'

'Twenty two in a month' Anton replied not seeing the point of lying, after all he bore no close resemblance to what he should have looked like at twenty two even his scent had been altered. Where at one point many said he was the spitting image of his father, now if they stood side by side the relationship would not be so obvious.

'Twenty two' repeated Dumbledore 'young indeed to fight so readily'

'I've been fighting all my life,' Anton said letting his eyes sag close.

Listening he heard the door snap closed and silence fell on the small room, wasting no time Anton flicked his eyes open and sat up flinching in pain as his body protested to the harsh treatment, as soon as he was sitting up straight he pulled the wires out of his arms with quick ease. There were about ten or eleven tubes and as Anton removed them small trickles of blood ran down his arms from the wounds they had made, which would have been avoided with a simple finite. Potion leaked out of the ends splattering onto the clean white floor.

His wand was on the cupboard next to him along with his jeans and jumper, which had been cleaned. His sword was no where in sight, moving quickly in case a healer decided to visit, Anton removed the pyjamas and replaced them with the clothes, next to the cupboard were his worn dragon hide boots which he yanked on gritting his teeth to dull the pain. When he was dressed he pushed himself awkwardly of the bed, the moment he was standing his legs gave way almost immediately reminding him of just how long he'd been in bed. Seething quietly Anton used the bed to pull himself back onto his feet, as soon as he was standing he staggered towards the door and jerked it open.

Outside, the door other closed doors signalled private rooms along a wide corridor, muttering and laughing could be heard in a couple of the rooms. Anton ignored them and limped down the hallway occasionally using the wall to keep him upright, halfway down a tray of potions stood unattended. Anton studied them carefully until he recognised _Pepper up Potion_, grabbing the vial he downed it in one swallow, the potion gave immediate relief wiping away the cobwebs that were fogging his head, it also helped him walk in a straighter more up-right line.

Anton kept walking, as he passed another room a thick black travelling cloak hung from a hook, he grabbed it quickly and yanked the heavy hood up to cover his face. Pulling the cloak more tightly around him, Anton kept his head down as a middle aged female Healer hurried past him.

'Nine days,' she was muttering 'when he eventually decides to wake up I'm on another floor.'

At the end of the corridor was a set a wooden double door's that led onto a landing, opposite Anton another set of wooden doors headed in the opposite direction behind which an open ward was visible. A large staircase rose up to the landing and another staircase led up to the floor above. On the wall in-between pictures of smiling Healer's a floor guide was attached to the wall, it read:-

YOU ARE ON THE THIRD FLOOR

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS…………………………..Ground Floor

_Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom_

_crashes, etc._

CREATURE INDUCED INJURIES…………………First Floor

_Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc._

MAGICAL BUGS……………………………………Second Floor

_Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, _

_vanishing sickness, scrofunglus, etc._

POTION AND PLANT POISONING………………..Third Floor (You are here)

_Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable _

_giggling, imminent death, etc._

SPELL DAMAGE……………………………………Fourth Floor

_Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly _

_applied charms, etc._

VISITORS TEAROOM/ HOSPITAL SHOP………...Fifth Floor

IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOMEWITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

Anton studied the sign for a moment trying to find out what floor he was on, as soon as he saw the THIRD FLOOR he turned to the stairs and began his downwards descent. Down the corridor he heard the Healer scream out something unintelligible, other Healer's came running from the opposite corridor heading towards the screams. Anton darted quickly down the steps as fast as his body would allow and headed to the ground floor. As he reached the next landing and started on the next flight of steps a couple of security guards ran up the stairs barrelling past Anton shouting into commu globes.

'He's gone,' one called 'Healer Rowley found his bed empty! He's dressed in jeans and a jumper and he's injured.'

Anton didn't hear anymore of the conversation as they passed him barely giving him a second glance and hurried on, Anton pulled the cloak even further around him self-consciously in case they noticed him. He tugged the hood ever further to cover his face and next to ran down the next few flights of stairs. As he reached the First Floor the familiar tones of Lupin and Dumbledore came to his ears as they headed back up, Anton looked around the landing he was standing on and spotted an open door, he darted through the door which was an empty treatment room.

'Where the Hell has he gone?' Lupin said anxiously 'surely he'd know that it was suicidal to venture out so quickly after waking up!'

'That's assuming he walked out on his own violation,' Dumbledore answered 'but he has to be here somewhere, he can't just get out without anyone noticing.'

They passed the room Anton was hidden in and continued up the stairs following the security guards. When they had passed Anton exited the room and hurried down the remaining flight of steps to the ground floor. On the ground floor a bored looking witch was sitting at a desk attempting to distinguish what a hysterical wizard with an elephant's trunk in the place of a nose was babbling about.

Anton slipped past the desk and security guards that were talking intently to each other, they cast an uninterested look at Anton as he strode through reception and out of the doors, the fact he was wearing a cloak ruled him out as the missing patient. He left the hospital to arrive in an entrance to a grubby shop with a dummy in the window. It was a muggle street and the hospital had taken the form of a red brick department store named Purge & Dowse Ltd.

A young mother pulled her child to the opposite side of the street at the sight of Anton and his sinister facade. He quickly pulled the cloak off and carried it slung over his shoulder to reduce the amount of attention he was getting.

As soon as he had got out of sight of St Mungo's Anton attempted to get his bearings, the landmarks were no longer ruined monuments but instead stood tall and intact. Shoppers breezed down the crowded muggle streets clinging to bags and chastening their shopping partners who were not so eager to be out.

Anton tentatively worked his way through the thronging masses aiming for the Leaky Cauldron, which was assumedly reverted to one piece. After about half an hour of painfully jarring walking, the memorable sight of the pub came into view, Anton nearly ran across the busy main road in anticipation of seeing the magical hub in all its glory.

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron he replaced the cloak and hood and kept his head down, Anton went directly through the smoke filled room and into the back courtyard. Withdrawing his wand he tapped the required bricks and waited for the entrance to open. When it did it greeted Anton with every scent colour and emotion he thought he'd never experience again, unable to contain it, a huge grin flashed across his face. Almost skipping with joy he joined the colourful horde and headed to Gringrotts.

As he stepped into the marble bank the coolness of the air wafted over him, a relief from the stifling heat of the outside. A goblin looked up from her work and glared at Anton.

'Next,' she snarled waiting for Anton to step forward, when he did she inflicted another piercing gaze upon him and said 'Bank Number?'

'That may be a problem,' Anton answered noticing immediately her distrustful gaze 'I am here to claim a Time Account under the name of Anton Lukyen.'

'And you would be?' she asked.

'Anton Lukyen,' he replied calmly 'is there a problem?'

'No problem,' she sneered 'you'll be needing Fablemine' she gestured to another Goblin with her finger he approached nervously.

'Take him to Fablemine,' she ordered 'matter of a Time Account.'

-=-=-

The Goblin led Anton out of the atrium and through a hallway to an office, he knocked at the door hesitantly.

'Yes?' came a voice from within.

'Anton Lukyen,' he said quickly 'Time Account.'

'Come in then,' instructed the voice evenly.

The Goblin stood back and gestured Anton to enter the room, at the office's large black marble desk another Goblin was perched on a chair, he watched Anton carefully as he entered before clicking his fingers and summoning a piece of parchment.

'Mr Lukyen,' he said dryly 'are you lying claim to this Time Account?'

Anton nodded swiftly before asking 'I trust this is in confidence?'

'Nothing you say will leave these walls,' Fablemine said looking at his parchment 'By claiming this account, you are reducing the amount that will be present in the future for yourself. As I am aware this is your account which you managed to set up in the future.'

'Future me doesn't mind,' Anton replied with a small smile 'how much is in the account now?'

'When you set up the account and made it available to your past and future selves, you decreed 8 million galleons to the fund, as I am sure you are aware.'

Anton nodded.

'However it is now worth 500 000 galleons,' the Goblin looked up to gauge Anton's reaction.

'How,' Anton said shocked 'did I lose 750 000 galleons by going back seven years?'

'What inflates must in turn deflate,' Fablemine said steadily 'the dramatic reduction is the result of the huge inflation we are forecast to have next year.'

'So that's all I have?' Anton asked dejectedly, he had been hoping for more even if he had set the account up without realising it would be in the past the money would be put to use, Anton was just glad that when the Goblin had asked him if he'd wanted a Time Account he'd said yes.

'Yes My Lukyen, though many may see that as substantial,' Fablemine summoned another sheet of parchment 'now what type of account would you like the money transferred to? We haven't set up Time Accounts yet so the money cannot remain in one.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton left the bank with his wallet considerably heavier than it had been previously, heading down Diagon Alley he headed for a shop he had once been well acquainted with, the shop was called '_**Master Gerninhil's Combat Clothes'**_ What you failed to comprehend on reading the sign, you soon picked up on when entering the fairly well lit store.

At the front of the store shelves lined the walls along with clothes rails, on top of which different clothes were labelled in order of, Strength, Endurance and Freedom. A small changing room was at one side with curtain to conceal the occupant.

At the back of the store the more practical side lay, including wand holsters, stun grenades etc. no one below the age of twenty was allowed in the shop regardless of the fact the legal age was seventeen.

Anton studied the shelves before picking what he'd wanted all along, the highest calibre of all three specifications. First he grabbed a pair of dark jeans, then a black long sleeved top and new dragon hide boots, he finished it off with a new cloak, the cloak was lighter than the one he had stolen and the blackness had a tinge of red to it. The cloak also came with inbuilt shield that guarded from basic spells and hexes and was usefully fire resistant.

Anton went into the changing room and stripped out of his old clothes, underneath, his side was swathed in bandages but creeping out were purplish veins, a not so subtle reminder of the severity of the poison. Tattoo's were inscribed onto his well toned arms (one didn't survive where he came from by being unfit), they were ancient runes of protection, at the top of his arms they met at his shoulders and snaked down his back reaching into the small of his spine were they ended with a ball of fire.

His body protested painfully as he stretched it out gently and pulled on the new clothes, every so many minutes a painful twinge would shoot through his body leaving him gasping. When he was ready and dressed he pulled a couple of items from his old jean pockets, a small brown compass and a hair tie. Using the tie he dragged his hair into a ponytail and shoved the compass and wallet into his new pocket. He studied himself in the mirror taking in his pale drawn face and tired eyes, he had lost weight over the past fortnight and his already lean, athletic form was thinner. Yet he still cast a formidable presence, the fact that in the few years after leaving Hogwarts he had become proficient in martial arts and weapon fighting.

From the back of the store he commandeered a wand holster and a lumos flare. After paying the amount of 190 galleons to the proprietor he left the shop and rejoined the crowd.

A newsagent's had a shelf full of papers outside its window, Anton stopped and sifted through the display looking for the Daily Prophet, when he had located the paper he purchased it and looked closely at the front page. Emblazoned on the front was a large moving picture of Wormtail dodging out of the way of Anton's blade, beneath the title screamed.

**You-Knows-Who's Loyal Servant Uncovered!**

It went on to detail Wormtail's betrayal of the Potter's and the clearing of Sirius Blacks name, it also however to Anton's disgust had included his name within the text as well as a description- but luckily no photograph, the paper described him as a 'mysterious saviour' which at least made him smile.

The Daily Prophet had decided to continue its slander of Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' even with Pettigrew's loud proclamation that Voldemort existed, it seemed the magical world was unwilling to accept it. Whatever happened though, Anton was determined that this year would end significantly different than the first time he'd lived it.

The news that Anton had inexplicably disappeared was still unreported, which was something to be grateful for however part of the article detailed what had happened afterwards a small section read:-

_Mr Lukyen, is still recovering in a private room at St Mungo's Hospital, his condition was said to be serious but stable. The Daily Prophet is able to reveal exclusively that the man named Anton Lukyen is in a comatose condition that Healers are worried he will never wake from._

Anton almost laughed out loud at this, never mind not waking up he had left the hospital within half an hour of waking.

Suddenly another editorial caught his eye he studied it carefully the caption announced:-

**Peculiar happenings in the Forests of Albania- **Louis Mort reports

_Ministry Officials have been studying the forests after wizards living in the area recently complained of dark-magic surrounding the place._

_On arrival the Officials were unable to discover the source of these magical level's, one top representative announced the possibility of residual energy left over from when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named existed in non-corporeal form._

_Why though would the dark-magic effect the surrounding villages years after?_

A sudden influx of dark-magic meant only one thing- a sudden increase of dark wizards in the forest. Anton dropped the paper into the bin next to him and narrowed his eyes thinking hard, Voldemort was obviously hiding in the Albanian Forests, which meant the real Pettigrew couldn't be far behind.

Anton felt in his pocket and pulled out the worn brown compass that was concealed there, flicking open the lid he tapped his wand on the gold dial and muttered Peter Pettigrew.

The compass only showed were dead bodies were to be found, in this instance the dial spun in one direction and smoky lettering rose from the dial.

_**Ministry of Magic, London**_ was plainly visible, which obviously indicated the Pettigrew he had killed. Just as he was about to shut the lid, the needle spun again, this time facing the opposite direction.

_**Albanian Cave**_ swirled out, this could mean only one thing, both Pettigrew's were dead.

The single thing Anton had left to do was to conceal the body wherever it was, stepping forward he disaperated to the location the compass had indicated.


	3. Back Again So Soon?

Chapter Three

When Anton arrived in the Albanian forest, he was brought to the entrance of a small cave. It was a dark night with the tall trees blocking the moonlight from filtering down, Anton listened to see if he could hear anything, when only silence greeted his ears he ducked into the cave and adjusted his eyes to brighten in the dark. In the future were it was dark every hour of the day, it had been a necessary extra to have his eyes manipulated to see in the dark and to see the traces of magical signatures, and it was a decision he never regretted.

Inside the dank cave was a small space that Anton could hunch in while he studied the walls. The entire wall of the cave had tiny tunnels burrowed into it, each was about 10cm in diameter and crawling with rats.

Anton pulled his wand out and pointed it at the wall.

'Accio' Anton muttered flicking his wand,

nothing happened for a few minutes until quite suddenly a dead rat came shooting out one of the tunnels, it was rotting and blood covered with bugs crawling all over with it. Anton pulled the compass out and searched for Peter, this time the compass signalled that Pettigrew was straight in front of him.

Anton channelled his energy and summoned a ball of fire in his hand, the fire burned in a hot ball lighting the cave with an intense glow. Anton thrust the fireball at the

rat, the rat ignited with the flames and burned hotly for about 30 seconds, when the flame died down the only thing that was left was of the traitor was a cremated husk.

Shouts sounded in the distance and lights flared through the forest.

'I saw fire!' came a shout 'over there!'

Anton cursed under his breath and clicking his fingers he vanished the remains before sticking his head out of the cave, outside a group of people were blasting trees out of their way with wands. Anton shoved his own wand in its holster and crawled out of the cave, this time instead of just summoning a small portion of fire Anton surpassed his previous effort.

He placed his hands together and slowly drew them apart, in between his hands a sphere of fire grew with every centimetre he separated his hands. When the glittering inferno had reached roughly a metre in width he hurled it towards the voices and disaperated in the noise that followed the fireballs explosion against a patch of trees.

He apperated back to London, with the reasoning that if he went anywhere he might as well go near the people who were the most dedicated to the downfall of Voldemort. Anton landed just outside the Leaky Cauldron and pushing the door open he strolled into the pub desperate for a meal and a hot shower.

'What can I help you with?' Tom the barman asked smiling as Anton approached the bar.

'If you've got a spare room for the night I'll take it,' Anton answered 'and a firewhisky would be appreciated.'

'I reckon I've got both of them' Tom answered pulling a glass off a shelf and filling it with a shot of whisky 'rooms to be paid in advance 3 galleons per night, 4 if you want breakfast'

Anton pulled his wallet from his pocket and counted out the required amount for the barman 'can I play how many nights I'm staying by ear?' he asked.

'Eye ye can,' Tom said carefully 'but if you cause any problems you'll only be welcome the one.'

'Understandable,' Anton acknowledged 'but I doubt I'll be the one to cause trouble.'

Tom handed a large key to Anton and slid the firewhisky in front of him

'That'll be a room for the night and 5 sickles for the drink' he said holding out his hand.

Anton dropped thirteen galleons into the expectant hand and picking up the drink he downed it in one swallow, placing the empty glass on the counter he pushed away and limped slightly to the stairs, the pain that had been building back up only slightly numbed by the alcohol.

The clock next to the stairs displayed the time to be half ten, the bar was still packed and amid the noise Anton's presence had hopefully gone unnoticed.

Upon entering his room Anton only had the energy to pull his boots off, sighing at the rawness of his body Anton dropped back onto the four-poster bed and slipped quickly into a dreamless sleep.

-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

The next morning pulled Anton groggily and painfully awake, the ache that had originated from his side was now a throbbing burn. Anton pulled himself out of the comfort of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom slowly shedding his clothes as he went.

Stepping under the heat of the water soothed Anton's aching head, and it was only then he dared to look down at his side. Pulling the waterlogged bandage off he surveyed the wound in surprise, were the knife had entered was a deep gash the colour of which was inky black. The veins that had extended from it had become tinged with the dark blackness.

Anton made a face of disgust at the lesion before averting his gaze, instead he focused on getting completely clean, the warmth of the water making him sigh in delight. When he stepped out of the shower exactly five minutes later he ignored the towels at the side and as an alternative summoned fire to dance under his skin warming it pleasantly and evaporating the water droplets hanging on his skin.

After scourgifying his clothes Anton pulled them on and headed downstairs for some breakfast. The Leaky Cauldron was already full by the time he arrived, the early shoppers were passing through and the other guests were already shovelling food down their throats. Anton ordered his own breakfast and sat down at a vacant table, a paper had been left on it and Anton picked it up curiously to read the headline.

_**Patient walks out of St Mungo's Unnoticed in Serious Condition! **_

Anton groaned out loud at this and tugging his hood further over his face he scanned the article:-

_A patient that the hospital has refused to identify yesterday walked out of a private ward only minutes after waking up from a deep coma!_

_We question why exactly patients in serious conditions are not monitored more closely, if one can walk away from the third floor what exactly is stopping those that pose a risk to themselves and to others?_

_Though St Mungo's refused to comment our inside source told us that the patient is rumoured to be 'Anton Lukyen' Lukyen was recently hurt when…_

It carried on to repeat what it had said the day before, Anton folded the paper up ignoring the section that read _'maybe Mr Potter should pay a visit to St Mungo's to help explain his delusions.'_

Anton looked up to see his food arriving, he quickly ate the fried breakfast and left the pub with his body feeling properly fed for the first time in ages.

Next though he had a problem, if he entered any apothecary to obtain pain relief he risked the possibility of being recognised. Biting the bullet Anton stood up from his table and left the Leaky Cauldron to arrive back in Diagon Alley.

It was a Saturday morning so it was busy with shopper's, young children that had not yet left for Hogwarts were being shepherded around by parents with the promises of ice cream if they were good.

Anton weaved in and out of the jostling crowds unsure of the layout of some of the less familiar shops, eventually the sign he had been searching for made itself known.

**Amrahan's Apothecary **

Harry ducked into the dingy shop and mentally adjusted his eyes to the gloom, there was a man standing behind the till watching him closely with a curl of distrust in his lip.

'Can I help you?' he asked waspishly.

'I'm hoping you can,' Anton replied 'I'm looking for simple pain relief potion.'

'Pain relief.' repeated the man turning to the bottle lined shelves 'do you want pain relief or pain blocking? Though pain blocking can be more volatile.'

'I'll have the pain relief,' Anton said pulling out his wallet 'medium strength please.'

'I'll give you Lavacion potion,' the shopkeeper said pulling a small red bottle down from a shelf 'its fast acting and effective.'

'How much?' Anton asked calmly.

'Nine sickles,' the man replied placing the bottle in a brown paper.

Anton handed the amount over without question and after receiving the potion he left the shop to stand once again in the warm sun. The uncomfortable thing about wearing a cloak in the summer was the fact that it was unpleasantly hot, Anton pulled the cork of the bottle and took a swig of the potion.

It burnt his mouth on contact, a vile stinging flavour that tasted foully like ash. Forcing the revolting concoction down Anton retched slightly in disgust.

The only positive thing about the Lavacion potion was that it did ease the pain he was suffering, with his mouth still smarting he started walking towards Knockturn Alley and the shady customers that haunted the area.

Anton swept down the narrow alleyway ignoring the witches and wizards who were selling cheap rubbish from trays.

'A sickle a pack!' a witch shouted steeping in front of Anton 'just a sickle!'

'Not interested,' Anton replied trying to get past her 'now move!'

Before Anton could get rid of the grubby little witch she shot out a filthy hand and shoved a dirty cloth into Anton's hand, before he had time even to blink the familiar pull of a portkey tugged at his navel and he vanished from Knockturn Alley leaving behind a very pleased Death Eater.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Anton landed in a lane with a thump, it was an empty dirt track road with no sign of modern day life. He turned round searching for anything that would tell him where he was, Anton cursed the witch under his breath, and then cursed himself at his own stupidity to allow a dark witch to get so close.

'You're supposed to be an expert' he berated himself quietly 'what a genius to get tricked so damn quickly!'

Anton concentrated on trying to dissaperate but found something was blocking his power. Anton immediately switched into full alert as his situation became painfully apparent, this was no usual occurrence and he was in danger.

He was waiting barely a second when the land around him became filled with Death Eaters portkeying in. Anton pulled his wand from its holster and dropped into a battle stance as one of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

There were about twenty of them give or take and they all had their wands out, bad odds but not as bad as he'd previously faced and escaped from. Ignoring the pain in his body he geared himself up to fight. The Death Eater that had moved forward began speaking in a cold voice.

'Anton Lukyen, you have been identified as having strong powers' he said his eyes glinting at Anton through his mask 'we are giving you a chance to join the side of the Dark Lord and serve under him in the coming battle.'

'And if I refuse?' Anton asked calmly shifting his weight to centre himself.

'You will be killed,' the Death Eater replied smoothly 'you will never have this chance again, so I advise you to do the right thing.'

'The right thing,' pondered Anton 'and in who's opinion is it right?'

'The Dark Lords,' another Death Eater barked 'so you'd better decide soon as we're getting tired of waiting.'

'In that case,' Anton said conjuring fire in his spare hand 'I choose the wrong way, it seems to suit me more.'

Anton hurled the ball of fire at a Death Eater setting their robes on fire instantly, the other Death Eaters all started to raise their own wands and attempt to curse Anton. Anton dodged beams of spells as quickly as possible while throwing as many of his own silent curses back at the Death Eaters with his wand, at the same time he summoned fire ball after fire ball, throwing these with remarkable speed and accuracy.

A smashing sound echoed through the battle scene and other wizards apperated onto the road as the wards fell. Anton recognised them immediately as the Order of the Phoenix, they joined the fray with their own wands held high. Anton focused on his own battle, a Death Eater was duelling with him, now the others had been distracted it was a much more even footing.

'Incendio!' the person yelled.

The spell hit Anton who hadn't even bothered blocking it, the fire licked around Anton but didn't burn him. As the Death Eater was staring shocked at Anton, he used the opportunity to launch his own attack, throwing off his cloak he slammed a cutting hex into the person's arm bringing them screaming to the ground. As the individual pushed himself back up Anton threw a bone breaking curse into their neck, it snapped instantly but the man remained breathing, if he didn't move there was a chance he could be saved.

Anton turned back to the rest of the fight, a lot of the Death Eaters had fled the scene leaving their comrades to the mercy of the light wizards. One Death Eater was starting to shout a curse his wand aimed at the back of Sirius Black. Anton's heart constricted as he recognised his Godfather, without stopping to think Anton summoned a large ball of fire and hurled it as hard as possible at the Death Eater. The fire ball smashed into the Death Eater knocking him off his feet and throwing him at least thirty feet to land in a heap.

The moment the fire had left Anton the pain had thundered back at least five times more powerful than it had ever been, the sudden blow sent him falling to his knees. The rest of the Death Eaters had either been incapacitated or killed, Anton put his hand to the searing pain in his side, when he drew his hand back it was coated with blood so dark it was tinged with black.

'Shit' he said in a conversational voice, people were rushing towards him with Sirius at the front.

Before they reached Anton he felt the darkness drawing him in and sucking his energy.

The next thing he was aware of was being slumped on the hard ground with someone applying hard pressure to his side. He was feeling and seeing everything with a detached sensation, Sirius was next to him calling to him worriedly.

'Anton, don't die!' he commanded his voice highlighting his panic

Dying, that was an old concept to Anton, he didn't feel like he was about to die, but then again if Sirius's and the others faces were anything to go by, it appeared that he was very close to dying. Anton felt a laugh of disbelief fall out of his mouth, the laugh turned to coughing, a coughing which racked his whole body painfully. The coughing stole his breath and left him gasping painfully for air, people were shouting in alarm and Anton felt a tug of a portkey, he fell into blackness without the energy to stay awake.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The pain was there the moment the blackness set him free, there was no freedom from it. Anton was somewhere but he didn't know where, his eyes were clenched tightly shut against the pain little things were digging into his arms that felt remarkably like the tubes he had in his arms earlier. Anton moved his hand less than a centimetre and the small movement sent blinding white pain through his head, he gasped roughly at the pain, his breathing was rough and ragged as if the effort was a step too far.

'Anton,' a voice said softly from somewhere by his ear 'can you tell me what hurts?'

'Ev…ery…th.i…ng h…h…urts' he whispered painfully not moving as much as possible. 

'I need more pain relief,' the voice said full of authority to someone else 'this is ridiculous, he shouldn't be in this much pain!'

'Anton,' the voice said once again close to him 'are you allergic to anything?'

When Anton didn't answer the voice said more sharply 'Anton! Answer me, are you allergic to anything?'

'R..oo…t o…of n…n…n' Anton trailed of as tiredness tempted him with unconsciousness.

'Stay awake!' the voice said shouting slightly and bringing Anton back slightly from the darkness 'What are you allergic to? Root of what? Come ON! Root of What?'

'Ni..gh.t…in…dr…a..d.e' Anton groaned out with the pain still bursting through his body, white hot lances of pain.

A hand grabbed one of the tubes he could feel digging into his arm and pulled it out roughly, Anton cried out as it jarred his body.

'We've been pumping that potion into him for twenty minutes,' another voice said nervously 'its main ingredient is the Root of Nightindrade.'

'I know that!' the main voice said annoyed 'get me a bezoer…'

Anton slipped back into unconsciousness welcoming the painlessness of it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

'Wakey wakey!' sang a voice into his ear 'time to wake up!'

'Sirius!' that was Lupin's voice 'he needs rest not you hounding him.'

'It's been ages,' Sirius moaned loud enough for Anton to hear 'how am I supposed to thank somebody for giving me my life back, it they look like they're about to leave their own!'

'He's not dying anytime soon,' Lupin chastened him 'just very ill.'

'He was out for nine days last time,' Sirius grumbled loudly 'how long are we meant to wait this time?'

'You heard what Healer Rowley said,' Lupin said tiredly as if they'd had this conversation before 'first he has to _wake _up from the coma like state and then he'll need lots of rest afterwards to recover.'

Anton listened with interest to the conversation, at least he'd changed something this time. Sirius had been declared a free man when he was still alive. He shifted and was this time rewarded to no stabbing pains.

'Wakey wakey!' Sirius sang again but with less enthusiasm.

'He's not going to wake up just because you're singing,' Lupin laughed 'though that could be enough to scare him awake.'

'Or frighten me to death,' Anton said loudly causing somebody to crash into something in surprise, he opened his eyes slowly to see Sirius picking up a tray off the floor looking embarrassed. Anton stifled down the look of joy that was threatening to creep onto his face and instead looked expectantly at the two men.

'Let me guess,' he said flickering his eyes around the white room 'St Mungo's?'

'I think you arrived this time with even worse injuries than last time,' Lupin said seriously 'you were even closer to dying this time than last time.'

Anton couldn't help the smile that spread across his features 'I should keep a record,' he joked his voice weak 'I've lost count of the amount of time I've _nearly died._'

'You stopped breathing,' Sirius said sitting back in a spare chair next to Lupin his face grim 'twice!'

'And then you nearly died because of the Root of Nightindrade,' Lupin added unsmiling 'it started shutting your body down.'

Anton looked down at his body, it was once again dressed in blue pyjamas, the number of tubes that had been pressed into his arms had almost doubled in number, each channelling bright colours into his blood. Lifting one of his arms it felt heavy and unresponsive, Anton poked one of the wires untrustingly.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Lupin warned 'those potions are keeping you from reverting to the mess you were, I don't think the Healer's would be to happy if you dislodged something.'

Anton dropped his hand back to his side and looked at the two marauder's closely 'How much pain relief am I under?' he asked suspiciously.

'You've got enough in you supply the whole of Hogwarts for a year,' Sirius answered a small smile reaching his eyes 'but when they bring you of it, all of that lovely pain is going to come flooding back.'

Anton groaned and dropped his head back in his pillow 'how long have I been here this time?' he yawned.

'Four days,' Lupin said quietly 'and that yawn had better not be one of your creations because it's not working if it is.'

'We're gonna stay here and make sure you don't run away again,' Sirius said grabbing a grape from the side of Anton's bed.

'I didn't run away,' Anton said trying to be convincing 'I had something important to do!'

'Just think though,' Sirius said smirking 'if you hadn't left you probably wouldn't be stuck here now.'

'Is that supposed make me feel better?' Anton said stifling another yawn.

'No it's the annoying truth,' Sirius replied 'you should get some sleep you're on your last leg.'

'I think I just might,' Anton agreed sinking back into the comfort of the pillows 'though I don't see why you both have to stay here.'

'We're not taking any chances this time,' Lupin said firmly 'you look harmless, but I'm learning there's more to you than meets the eye.

You don't know,' Anton thought to himself 'just how true you are.'


	4. No 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter Four

When Anton next woke up the room was in darkness, the only light was the faint light coming from the hall outside his room and a low glow from a lamp next to him. A clock was on the wall, it told Anton it was two in the morning. The sound of murmuring was leaking in from just outside the door and laughing brought Anton back into the present.

The pain relief dosage must have been still high because Anton was feeling lethargic and heavy without so much as a twinge of pain from his side.

So here he was, seven years in the past with his younger self receiving grief at every turn. It was probably only about a week until Hogwarts broke up for the summer.

Anton stretched his arms out to loosen up the joints, almost immediately a small whining alarm sounded next to him. The door opened and Sirius and Tonks hurried in, when they saw that Anton was not attempting to leave they relaxed considerably.

'Well look who's woken up again' Sirius said flicking his wand at the alarm to shut it off.

'What the hell was that for?' Anton asked indignantly 'I do not need to be monitored like a child!'

'Aww is liccle Anton getting upset' Sirius teased smiling at the annoyance on Anton's face.

'And anyway' Tonks joined in 'you're not getting monitored like a child, you're getting monitored like an adult who can't act responsibly and who risks his life, just think if you get yourself killed we may lose out on a really good fighter.'

'Gee thanks,' Anton said still annoyed 'It's nice to know that my life is valued, you haven't got a load of aurors hidden somewhere have you?.'

Sirius and Tonks exchanged small smiles before looking back Anton.

'What?' he asked.

'We've got a few aurors hanging in the wings, they'll be more than happy to jump in and help including Tonks here.' Sirius laughed.

'Funny,' Anton said scathingly, he was feeling miserable because he was in a situation he couldn't see a way out of 'so when do I get out of here?'

A look of disbelief crossed over both Sirius's and Tonks's face.

'You'll be here for at least a week,' Sirius said 'and after that you'll need about a fortnight to recover even further.'

'I don't believe it,' Anton said disgusted 'I kill Wormtail and you keep me hostage in a damned hospital.'

'You revealing Wormtail is something I'll always be grateful for,' Sirius said quietly 'it's the fact you've helped me so much that makes me determined to help you.'

'Can you help me by letting me the hell out of here?' Anton asked hopefully.

Sirius laughed 'not a chance Anton, I'm helping you by making sure you stay here.'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next morning when Anton woke up again a Healer bustled into the room, Anton immediately remembered her to be the Healer that had gone into his room after he had left it.

'I am Healer Rowley,' she announced drawing her wand and waving it over Anton 'I would advise you do not attempt another disappearing act, the repercussions could be deadly.'

'I'm already under a close eye,' Anton said irritably 'I suppose you're going to turn off some of these things,' he gestured at the tubes in his arms, there were about twenty of them all coming from a large white object a bit like a large box.

'Turning some down,' the Healer said sternly 'not off, that would take you back to the start.'

'Brilliant,' Anton muttered under his breath.

'I'll ignore that as you're about to be reintroduced to your pain,' the Healer said smartly 'I do however have to change the dressing on your wound and check it.'

She pulled up the t-shirt part of Anton's pyjamas far enough so she could see the bandage that had been strapped there, she clicked her fingers and a tray zoomed in with all necessary equipment on it. Pulling a chair closer to Anton's side she sat down so she was the right height and slowly began peeling the bandage off.

Anton watched he entire thing with a disgusted interest, the wound when it was displayed was back to the purple colour it had been, the inky blackness was gone. The veins were still there though looking pretty nasty, Healer Rowley picked up a vial from the tray and pulled the stopper off with an ominous pop.

'Do I really need any more of that crap?' Anton asked dismayed 'surely there's enough being pumped into me!'

'Allow me to know how to do my job!' the Healer said her patience cracking slightly.

She poked the wound mercilessly with meticulous fingers, every so often she would tip some of the purple liquid into the wound which made the wound weep.

'What's that for,' Anton asked unable to help himself.

'This,' Rowley said pouring some more 'is the antidote to the Gildras potion you were infected with.'

'I thought you'd got rid of that,' Anton said surprised.

'We would have,' Healer Rowley replied 'if you hadn't gone off all of a sudden it would be almost healed by now.'

Anton didn't say anything in answer to this he just hunched down in his mass of pillows and contented himself with glaring at the Healer's head.

Twenty minutes later she had declared everything to be done regarding the wound, placing a new bandage over the injury she stood up and watched as Anton pulled his top back down to cover not only his wound but the bruised area that fell over his muscled stomach, the bruises were rapidly turning into dark purple and they covered at least half of his chest.

'I'll be back tonight to check on everything,' she said walking over to the white box, tapping her wand on the lid it popped up to display clear packs of potions all attached to the tubes, leaning over it she adjusted the nozzle's power on a couple to slow the speed down. She locked the box back up and taking the tray she left the room.

-=-

And so continued the system for the next five days, in-between the Healer coming to change his bandage and adjust his potion measures other people came to see guard him and talk to him, he had been told it was to make sure no Death Eaters tried to get to him but Anton knew fine well they were making sure he didn't leave. He had met a large number of Order of the Phoenix and most were more than willing to tell him what was happening in the world of Dark Wizards, which was a surprisingly large amount. Lupin had already told him that Dumbledore was waiting until Anton was feeling better before he spoke to him again.

Sirius had been right about one thing though, the pain. After Healer Rowley had reduced some of the potions Anton realised just how much pain they had been suppressing, he also found that he was tiring quite quickly compared to what he was used to. At first he had thought it was solely to do with the poison, however Healer Rowley had been only to happy to tell him that his lack of energy was to do with his body recuperating from long term sleep neglect and pushing it to far for long periods at a time.

On the sixth day Anton was feeling he would go mad if they didn't let him go soon enough, when Sirius and Lupin entered his room he was in jeans and a plain hoody, his legs were hanging over one side of the single bed and his head was hanging over the other side staring at the wall upside down, he still had about fifteen tubes stuck in his arms and he was getting more and more impatient about taking them out.

'Hi,' he greeted the two men sitting up and swivelling round to see them making sure he didn't strangle himself with the tubes.

'Anton!' Sirius said loudly as he walked through the door.

'What?' Anton asked suspiciously.

'How would you like to get out this place,' Sirius asked watching Anton closely for a reaction.

'You're serious!' Anton said 'really serious, I can get out of this hellhole?'

'Under one condition,' Lupin said as Healer Rowley followed them into the room.

'Which is?' Anton said his elation decreasing as he looked for the catch.

'You need to stay with someone while you're still recovering.' Rowley said.

'And that someone would be me,' Sirius said 'and of course everyone else that's staying at my house which includes Remus and the Weasley's.'

Anton's shoulder's visibly drooped, this meant he wouldn't be given a chance to get back into action straight away, he'd have everyone watching him to make sure he was okay.

Healer Rowley looked from Sirius to Lupin before deciding that Remus looked the more trust worthy one 'he needs to take each of these potions everyday and night,' she instructed handing the werewolf a box 'for at least a month maybe more, then he needs a different potion for his lack of natural immunity that developed as a side effect of the poison.'

'I'm not a child,' Anton said exasperated 'I do not need to be mollycoddled!'

They ignored him completely and the Healer handed Sirius a list 'he needs to get at least fifteen hours sleep a day in this next week. If he gets the whole 105 hours for that week after that he can go down to ten but preferably twelve hours a night. You also need to make sure he keeps a healthy diet going and doesn't do any taxing work for the next fortnight. I've written it all down, and hopefully he'll make a full recovery.'

'Bloody Brilliant,' Anton said standing up and gesturing to the potion tubes he was attached to 'now can we go?'

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They left the room a short while later with Anton next to jumping up and down with relief, it was noticed by Lupin and Sirius that Healer Rowley was also looking thankful that Anton was finally going.

'How are we travelling to the headquarters?' Anton asked switching into concentration mode.

'Dumbledore's done a Portkey to take us straight to my house,' Sirius answered pulling out a pair of scissors from his robe pocket 'we should be safe doing that.'

'We should be,' Anton repeated under his breath 'that fills me with confidence you know.'

When they were standing on the Third Floor landing, Lupin, Sirius and Anton all held onto the scissors and Lupin tapped them with his wand activating them.

The bottom dropped out of the world and when they next met solid ground it was to arrive on the steps outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius held out the bit of paper and told Anton to read it.

'_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

When the house appeared Anton waited for Lupin to knock on the door before following him through into the familiar presence of the Black House. The gas lights flickered on displaying the painfully memorable peeling wallpaper, threadbare carpet and wonky portraits. A light was on in the kitchen and Sirius and Lupin herded Anton in that direction, before he could open the door it was thrown open and a beaming Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway with a cooking ladle in her hand.

'Hello dear,' she said to Anton pulling him bodily into the kitchen 'I'm Molly Weasley.' she pushed him into a chair opposite Mr Weasley who gave Anton a big smile as well.

'Um Hi Mrs Weasley,' Anton managed to get out before she set a plate in front of him and began heaping it with Spaghetti Bolognese.

'Call me Molly dear every one does,' she said heaping ever more on his plate 'my goodness you're skin and bones,' she cried 'I know you've been ill but you need to put some weight on!'

Anton stared in shock as Mrs Weasley fussed over him, he had almost forgotten just how nice the Weasley's were, he had never forgiven himself when they had been killed and neither had Ron and Ginny, no one else had been left of the family to feel guilty.

'See,' Sirius said in a stage whisper to Lupin 'he is being _**Molly**_coddled!'

Before Anton could think up a comeback Mrs Weasley rounded on the two men and forced more of her cooking on them, but not before relieving Lupin and Sirius of the potions and instructions, she studied them carefully taking in all of Healer Rowley's instructions.

'How many hours of sleep has he had?' she asked the two men over Anton's head.

Anton growled in frustration, no matter what he did they all were determined to treat him like a sickly child.

'We spoke to Healer Rowley earlier,' Sirius said ignoring Anton's snarl of annoyance 'she said he had ten hours from midnight to this morning.'

'So he needs fifteen from twelve to twelve,' Molly said studying the paper, she eventually turned back to Anton 'you need an early night tonight' she said in a tone that commanded obedience.

'But,' Anton began to protest.

'Terms of the agreement,' Lupin said 'We're in charge of making sure you're well again soon, its no use if your ill and we need immediate backup.'

His tact had worked instantly, there was nothing Anton wanted to do more than to help the war effort and Lupin knew it.

'Early night it is then,' Anton said shovelling some of the hot food into his mouth 'but I still can't understand why you insist on treating me like a kid.'

'I have a boy your age,' Molly said filling his plate even more 'and I would treat Charlie in exactly the same way if he'd been hurt!'

-=-=-=

'So what now,' Anton asked when they'd all finished eating.

'You need to rest,' Lupin said sipping some of his tea.

Anton pulled a face 'I'm going to bed early why do I need to rest now?'

'It all helps,' Sirius said putting his fork down 'that was lovely Molly' he said politely.

'Yes Dear very nice,' Mr Weasley said picking up his paper and standing up from the table 'I'll see you tonight, I have to get back to work.'

'Be careful,' Mrs Weasley said looking worried.

When he had gone Anton opened his mouth to say something else but Sirius cut him off.

'I mean it Anton,' he said in a voice that was frightfully convincing as stern 'every time you do something stupid you reawaken the poison still in your blood and then you know what happens.'

'So what am I supposed to do?' Anton asked.

'You can keep me company,' Molly Weasley said clearing up the plates 'I'm making the beds for when the children get here.'

'He can't…' Sirius began to say but stopped at Molly's face.

'I know he can't,' she said 'but he won't be, I'll be doing it Anton'll just be keeping me company.'

When Sirius looked suitably humble and he turned to Lupin and asked 'so what time do you want to go?'

'In the next hour,' Lupin replied helping Molly with the dishes 'I need some supplies from Flourish and Bolts.'

'You're going to Diagon Alley,' Anton said 'and I have to stay here!'

'We didn't run away from hospital,' Sirius said 'so we get to go shopping.'

'Is there anything you want?' Lupin asked Anton 'you don't have much.'

'Clothes would be good seeing as I can't go and get them and I've only two tops,' Anton said passing his wallet to Lupin which linked directly to his Gringrotts account.

'Any colours you hate?' Sirius asked smirking at the thought of choosing someone else's clothes.'

'Anything bright, really bright,' Anton said shuddering slightly 'way to visible, I like red though.'

'I can see that by your hair,' Molly said studying his hair closely 'I could give it a trim for you it's looking ragged.'

'I haven't had the chance to cut it in over a year,' Anton said gratefully 'but the colours sort of natural.'

'Is it?' Molly said surprised at the black red highlighted hair.

'Yeh like my eyes,' Anton said which was partially the truth, the colour change had been a natural process, the extra's he'd had done were not so natural.

'Well a cut would certainly look better,' she said thoughtfully 'if I could only get my Bill to cut his hair, now that would be an achievement!'

-=-=-

Lupin and Sirius left soon after with shopping lists from both Anton and Mrs Weasley, then Anton followed Mrs Weasley as she took him to his room.

'Sirius and Lupin did it two days ago with a couple of the others' she said conversationally 'we're doing up a room at a time, so when someone moves into one of the bedrooms Sirius has decided decorate it.'

Compared to the first time Anton had stayed at Grimmauld place this room was different to say the least, three of the walls were cream with the fourth one a deep red. The wooded floor had been polished and a red rug had been paced on it, red curtains hung at the high windows and the four poster bed had a red cover on it, a wooden cupboard stood in corner and a small table was next to the bed and a mirror hung to the wall opposite the bed.

'They didn't do this just because I was coming? Anton asked touched but upset they had gone to so much trouble.

As if realising what he was thinking Mrs Weasley smiled at him and said 'if you're sleeping for fifteen hours, you might as well do it somewhere nice.'

'So Mrs We… Molly' he said smiling 'who are the kids that are coming to stay?'

'Well,' Mrs Weasley said beaming 'there's…'

-=-=-==-=-

When Lupin and Sirius returned three hours later laden down with parcels they were greeted with Molly shushing them.

'He's asleep,' she whispered 'he's to full of restless energy that's his problem, he can't stand to be sitting for more than two minutes.'

'How long has he been asleep?' Lupin asked handing her parcels over.

'Only about twenty minutes,' she answered 'are you taking his parcels up?'

'Yeh,' Sirius replied 'don't worry I won't wake him up.'

'Mind that you don't,' she warned sadly 'what kind life is it for a twenty one year old to spend over a year running from country to country, losing everyone they love along the way?'

'I don't know Molly,' Lupin said sadly 'I only hope I could have that courage.'

'I think he's still running,' she said suddenly.

'What to do you mean?' Sirius asked concerned.

'I think he's been running for so long he can't face staying somewhere more permanently,' she said 'I think it's a subconscious thing, but watch him, every time he gets somewhere new he's looking for somewhere else to go straight away.'

'Survival instincts,' Lupin said 'maybe Dumbledore should wait a bit longer before coming to talk to him about joining the Order properly.'

'I agree,' nodded Sirius 'he needs time to get settled first.'

-=-=-

Sirius climbed the stairs to the first landing and walked quietly into Anton's room, the boy was lying haphazardly on his bed with half the quilt thrown off, every so often he would groan and shake his head as if trying to clear it of something. Sirius tiptoed over and pulled the quilt back up over Anton, he studied him carefully, he didn't know what it was but something about the mysterious Anton had made him feel strangely paternal or brotherly towards the young Light Wizard.

Dropping the parcels on the chair by the wall Sirius closed the curtains with a flick of his wrist blocking the sunlight out and quietly closed the door on its sleeping occupant.

-=-==-

Anton woke up less than an hour later with the sun still high in the sky, he rolled out of bed painfully and hobbled to the bathroom for a shower, the pipes clanked noisily but eventually supplied him with warm water. Going back to his room he dried himself while walking and surveyed the items they had bought there were:-

- Five more T-shirts in different subdued colours and styles, along with two dark shirts.

- A pair of black jeans.

- Two new robes, one in plain dark blue and the other a mix between red and black.

- Two sets of new pyjamas one black and one red.

- Plus assorted underwear was added in.

Dressing in the black jeans he pulled on a black t-shirt and his hoody and walked down the stairs looking for a sign of anyone.

-=-=-

Lupin, Sirius and Molly were in the living room and had been joined by Tonks and Mad-Eye.

'That's only fifty minutes,' Molly said disapprovingly 'so so far he's had ten hours and fifty minutes, he's got to make up just over four hours before midnight.'

'I can really see Anton being keen on that,' Tonks said studying the newspaper in front of her 'you know the fuss he gave that Healer when she suggested he go to sleep at four in the afternoon.'

'He did it though,' Mad-Eye said swigging some drink from his hip-flask 'I can still feel that man's mouth on this bottle.' he said disgusted.

'I'll wash it for you Alastor,' Molly offered 'and Anton only went at four under sufferance.'

'Why what was he threatened with?' Mad-Eye asked 'I was out that day.'

'He was threatened,' Sirius said smiling 'with more fussing if he refused.'

-=-=

Anton entered the room and everybody looked at his expectantly, Anton rubbed his head nervously.

'What?' he asked warily 'why are you all staring at me?'

'No reason,' Tonks said dropping her feet off the end of the settee 'come and sit down.'

Anton dropped onto the couch and still looked apprehensively at them,

'Seriously,' he said 'why are you staring at me?'

'You're just self-conscious, that's all,' Sirius said 'now it's five in the afternoon who wants food?'

'You're eating early because you're making me go to bed early,' Anton said looking peeved,

'Doesn't miss a trick this one,' Sirius said smirking 'anyway the kids are coming tomorrow aren't they?' he asked Molly.

'Yes we're picking them up at half past one, why do you fancy coming?'

'No,' Sirius said looking bothered 'but I owe it to Harry to go and meet him even if he can't stay with me at the moment, and say something to his aunt and uncle.'

'You should go,' Lupin said sitting up 'I'll come with you.'

'We'll be there as well,' Mad-Eye said nodding to Tonks 'got to make sure no jumpstart Death Eaters decide to attack him but I'll be incognito.'

Anton was about to ask how such an obvious man could go in disguise but decided against it, after all it had obviously worked in his time round.

'Who's going to stay with Anton then?' Molly said 'he only got out of hospital this morning, we can't all just leave him on his own.

'You could,' Anton interjected.

'Not a chance,' Sirius said 'you may be an adult but like Molly said you've only just started recovering from a serious illness.'

Anton sat back and let them decide who was stuck with the task of looking after him, after ten minutes of them still going on he asked 'why don't I just come with you?'

'You're supposed to be resting,' Lupin said immediately 'I don't think travelling to a busy muggle station constitutes resting.'

It was eventually decided that Mr Weasley would watch Anton and with that decided they moved onto dinner. They ate it in the kitchen, a quick meal of hot soup with thick crusty bread but Anton couldn't fine his appetite so he struggled to force the food down, afterwards Molly Weasley had insisted on him taking the five different types of potion one of which had him gagging over the sink.

Anton contemplated the fact that all the things that were supposed to make him feel better had just made him feel worse and tired.

'Bed,' Molly said half an hour later taking in his red eyes and bags.

'But,' protested Anton 'it's only half seven!'

'We've already had this discussion,' she reminded him 'now you have to go to bed.'

'This is really unfair,' Anton grumbled pushing himself up from the chair he was sitting on 'fifteen hours is extreme.'

'It's only for week,' Lupin said gently 'then you can go later.'

'Sometimes I was lasting on three or four hours a night at a time,' Anton moaned 'I didn't have anyone telling me to go to sleep then.'

'Which is half the reason you're going now,' Sirius said grinning at Anton's disgust.

-=-=-=-=-

Anton trudged up the stairs feeling thoroughly fed up with what was going on, the Weasley's would be arriving tomorrow and his younger self was about to endure a month of the Dursley's not knowing what was going on. Getting annoying letters, being watched every hour of the day, and then being attacked by Dementor's to top it all off.

Anton pulled on the pyjama bottoms but left off the top, crawling into the comfort of his bed he soon dropped off to sleep.

The nightmare sucked him in and before he had chance to stop it he was swimming in a heap of bodies, each mutilated body had the face of one of his friends. The pile pulled him further and further in, until the bodies were almost covering his face, Anton tried desperately to free himself, but the more he struggled the more he was dragged in. Making the mistake he looked at one of the faces and saw Ginny staring blankly back at him her eyes glazed over and bloody, Voldemort was floating above him laughing into the gloom and by his side Wormtail poked his finger into the hole in his neck giggling as he pulled it back out.

Anton woke with a strangled yell sitting straight up in bed, the covers had wrapped themselves around him making him feel like he was still in the pile of bodies. Shivering he thrust them off and pushed himself off the bed to stumble across to the door. Pulling it open the rest of the house lay in darkness, unable to stand the shadows Anton conjured a handful of fire and made his way downstairs, the flickering ball lighting his path.

The large grandfather clock told him the time was well past two in the morning, creeping into the kitchen Anton sat down at the table, he made the ball of fire bigger and then made it hover in the air so it lit the kitchen. Holding out his hand he summoned a glass and a bottle of firewhisky to come zooming from a cupboard shelf. He filled the glass with shaky hands and gulped back the drink in one swallow, the alcohol stopped him trembling but every time he shut his eyes a face floated past his closed eyes.

An hour and four more glasses later Anton pushed himself up from the chair and cancelling the fire ball he made his way back to his room making sure he didn't wake anyone. The alcohol had numbed his fear and when he fell back asleep it kept him in a deep sleep away from the nightmares.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Mrs Weasley packed her children into the kitchen and started to cook them lunch

'How was your year then?' she asked her four kids.

'Oh fantastic,' George said sarcastically 'in-between people dying, Voldemort coming back and Harry getting treated like a leaper it's been great.'

'Yeh,' Fred added 'a real blast.'

'There is no need for that kind of attitude,' she scolded them 'I asked you a question so don't give me any cheek or they'll be trouble.'

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed and they sat down and waited for the food to be done, Ron and Ginny were talking to Sirius and Lupin about what they were going to do all summer. Sirius looked distracted as if his meeting with Harry had left him feeling worse than before, Lupin was also looking unhappy.

They were distracted by Mr Weasley entering into the kitchen and welcoming his children wholeheartedly.

When all eight of them were seated at the table footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door, Ron, Ginny, Fred an George all looked up from their food in interest as the door opened and Anton entered the room still only in his pyjama bottoms, his hair was sticking up in odd places and he was yawning loudly. He'd taken the bandage off so you could see the purple slash mark that was slowly turning back to pink, the veins were fading and the bruises were yellowing.

'I guess I missed breakfast,' he grinned ignoring the fact all four of them were staring at him, it was definitely strange to see all four of them young and innocent, they were so different from the people they had turned into and it surprised Anton more than he thought it would.

Mrs Weasley was staring at his tattooed arms disapprovingly 'sit down' she told him 'I'll get you some lunch.'

'So how'd it go?' Anton asked Sirius softly.

'Not the best,' Sirius answered truthfully 'he's got to go back to that sick _family _and there's not a thing we can do about it.'

Anton nodded in understanding and dropped into a spare chair.

'I'm Gred,' one twin announced.

'And I'm Feorge,' the other said staring curiously at Anton.

'Nice to meet you,' Anton said smiling at them 'I'm Anton Lukyen.'

'Wait,' Ron said joining in 'you're that guy from the paper!'

Anton grimaced slightly and said 'I wish they hadn't published my name.'

'If mine got published then yours had to be,' Sirius said livening up 'after all you revealed an evil dark wizard.'

'I should have just pushed him off a cliff,' Anton laughed 'would've been easier and

he wouldn't have stabbed me.'

'He stabbed you!' Ron said 'ouch!'

'Excuse our brother,' Fred rolled his eyes at Ron's childish interest 'he's a prat.'

'Dumbledore's coming to talk to you today,' Lupin said pulling out a letter and handing it to Anton 'he sent a message this morning, he'll be here at about three this afternoon.'

'Great,' Anton said looking at Lupin 'does this mean I'm joining the Order?'

'Dumbledore said he was going to ask you, but at the end of the day it's your choice,' Lupin answered 'but whatever happens you won't be joining in any missions for at least a fortnight.'

Anton groaned again 'this is getting old' he muttered.

'And it's getting old to say it's your own fault,' Sirius said tucking into his own food 'you're the one who almost got killed by Death Eaters.'

'Sirius not in front of the kids,' reprimanded Molly to the disgust of her children.

'Mum we're legal adults,' George said 'we should be able to listen to what's going on!'

'The less you know, the less danger you're in,' Arthur Weasley replied quickly 'I don't want any of you putting yourselves in unnecessary harm.'

'Tell that to Harry,' Ron said angrily 'he doesn't even put himself in the way of danger, it just finds him.'

Molly put a plate in front of Anton and then put the potions next to it, Anton ignored the potions and tucked into the food instead. Mrs Weasley regarded him as if you would a naughty child.

'And what time were you up last night?' she asked sternly.

'What?' Anton said trying to play dumb.

'You heard,' Sirius joined in 'someone was in the kitchen drinking firewhisky in the middle of the night and it wasn't any of us.'

Anton mentally cursed himself for leaving the bottle out.

'The Healer said no alcohol whatsoever until you're off the potions,' Lupin said 'and we don't even know how much you chose to drink last night.'

'As I keep saying I am not a child who needs to be supervised,' Anton said annoyed 'if I want to have a drink I should be able to have one without getting grief over it.'

'Death wish,' one of the twins muttered under their breath and they all concentrated on what they were eating.

'You say that but you constantly do things that are reckless and stupid,' Mrs Weasley said drawing herself to her full height 'you spent years doing God only knows what, you left St Mungo's within half an hour of waking up! You got into a fight with twenty Death Eaters and nearly died! And you say that you need to be treated like an adult!'

'I only wanted a drink!' Anton said indignantly.

'Well you're not having another one!' Sirius said firmly 'now just drink your potions and eat your food, you keep saying you wanted to be treated like a grown person yet you appear to do everything to oppose it!'

Anton slumped back in the chair miserably and grabbed a piece of bread.

'It's only for a fortnight,' Sirius said in a more gentle tone.

Anton managed to smile and look less irked, as everyone seemed slightly on edge he cast around for something to say 'So' he began looking at the twins 'what's the most ingenious prank you've ever come up with?'

It definitely broke the ice and soon everyone was joining in on the conversation, though none quite as enthusiastically as Sirius who had them all howling with laughter at some of the pranks he had gotten up to during his time at Hogwarts.

An hour later Anton excused himself to get ready and after a quick five minute shower he pulled on jeans and a shirt buttoned over a T-shirt, tying his hair back he went downstairs to await Dumbledore.


	5. Fate

Chapter Five

Dumbledore arrived at ten past three in an elaborate set of cobalt robes, after asking Sirius for a quiet word later, he ushered Anton into the sitting room and shut the door behind him to avoid interruption.

'Anton,' he began with 'I'm sure you know why I'm here.'

'Joining the Order,' Anton perching on the arm of a chair while Dumbledore seated himself on the opposite chair.

'That is one of the things I wished to discuss,' Dumbledore agreed 'but I also wanted to talk about where you went after you left the hospital.'

Anton looked down at his feet for a moment, he'd been expecting that question to arise.

'I wanted to make sure one of the murderers wasn't hurting anyone else?' he said eventually, making sure the strongest of his mind shields were in place.

'And were they?' Dumbledore said softly watching Anton closely with his twinkling blue eyes.

'They were dead,' Anton admitted 'at least a week before I found their remains.'

'So you didn't kill the Death Eater,' Dumbledore said carefully.

'No,' Anton said quickly realising what Dumbledore was suggesting 'it looked like he'd been hit with a heavy object of some sort.'

Dumbledore nodded 'I also wanted to ask you how long you've had the gift of elemental fire magic?'

'You realised?' Anton said shocked, elemental magic was very rare and it was even rarer for it to be recognised.

'Oh yes,' Dumbledore said a small smile breaking through 'I recognised you used a lot of fire, but you didn't just harness it, you created it, which can only mean one thing- an elemental, though usually the powers are given to four people not just one.'

'Fire, Wind, Earth and Wind,' Anton said sadly 'gifted to four people, four friends who were united against one force.'

'What happened to them?' Dumbledore asked gently realising this was a sore topic for the man.

'Earth fell first,' Anton said thinking of her green and brown hair, her features like Anton's were adjusted 'they put her body in plain sight, we tried to get her back but it was a trap.' he wavered off.

'And then what?' Dumbledore asked.

'There was no way out, Wind burst a hole in a wall,' Anton's memory's flickered to Ron bursting the wall away his silver hair glinting in the moonlight 'they got Water, it was only later we discovered what happened to her' this time another face came flooding into his mind, her long blondy blue hair surrounding her laughing face engulfed by darkness.

'And Wind?' Dumbledore said finally.

'My brother,' Anton said 'I told you about him, a simple Avada Kedavra was all they could be bothered to spare him.'

'I'm sorry,' Dumbledore said realising the horrible truth to Anton's life 'I'm sorry to bring it all back to you.'

'I don't mind,' Anton said lying slightly 'it's better to remember than forget completely. So what was that you were saying about joining?'

'Would you like to?' Dumbledore said inquisitively.

'Most definitely,' Anton said honestly 'I can't think of anything that would bring me more satisfaction.'

'Well then,' Dumbledore twinkled 'I personally invite you Anton Sasha Lukyen to join the Order of the Phoenix in the battle against Voldemort.'

'So I get to go on the secret missions,' Anton said smiling 'and sit in on the secret meetings.'

'I assure you Anton,' Dumbledore said laughing 'they're not half as exciting as they sound.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That night was the first meeting that Anton attended under the guise of an innocent light wizard. Most of the Order was there, there were also a few people missing that were yet to join the organization that Anton knew more of in the future. The younger members of the Weasley family were being kept in another room, much to their obvious disgust and Fred and George's muttered curses.

The meeting was held in the basement of Sirius's house, Anton descended the steps with curiosity, he had never seen the room in all its glory having only seen the decimated remains. Chairs were set out in a semi-circle in rows of about five by ten, the other half of the circle was taken up by a small platform behind which the emblem of the Order hung- a glittering phoenix. The walls were taken up by large pieces of paper with diagrams and writing scrawled all over them.

Most of the chairs were already taken and a low murmuring filled the air, quite a few waved and smiled at Anton along with greeting him as a full member, he also knew a lot them from when they were guarding him at the Hospital. Anton dropped into a seat at the back next to Sirius and Lupin, Sirius was getting rid of some of his boredom by annoying Snape with talking loudly about greasy hair products.

Dumbledore swept into the room five minutes later and stood on the platform, almost immediately the entire room fell silent.

'Good evening,' he said smiling 'and welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, I would like to take this moment to welcome Anton Lukyen as a member, I'm sure he will be a great asset to our cause!'

There was a burst of clapping and quite a few smiles among the group. When the noise had died down Dumbledore began speaking again.

'As I am sure you all know,' he said gravely 'Severus recently became accepted back into the Death Eaters.'

'Round of applause for the slimy git,' Sirius whispered to Lupin and Anton with a smile.

'Severus has been able to find out that Voldemort,' a few shudders followed the name 'he found out that Voldemort is trying to find a way to get to Harry at the safety of his home.'

'Some home,' Mrs Weasley bristled and a small number of people added their agreements.

'You know that Harry must remain with his aunt and uncle for his own protection,' Dumbledore said tiredly 'anyway back to the issue at hand, I believe it would be best if we organised a round the clock watch.'

'Can't we just bring him here?' Sirius asked in a slightly mournful voice.

'That is not an option,' Dumbledore said firmly 'in order for the protection to work he must stay at his family's home for at least three weeks.'

'I volunteer for first watch,' Lupin said loudly.

'Second!' Mad-Eye shouted.

'A schedule will be sorted,' Dumbledore announced 'another issue is that we must keep our presence a secret, we cannot take the risk of Voldemort spotting our plan.'

'I'm with Dumbledore's suggestion,' Kingsley said and this followed a greater amount of voices issuing their own agreements.

Anton just sat there, he didn't want to take the risk that he would change something to extreme. The next task was to divide the tasks that people would do over the coming week, Anton was passed over for any physical task and was instead assigned to character profiles of current Death Eaters, a assignment he was told to spend only an hour at a time on, few people were told they would be guarding a door at the Department of Mysteries this was including Sirius and Lupin.

When the meeting eventually finished at eight, a whole two and a half hours since it had begun, Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Lupin ordered Anton to go to bed after enduring the horrendous tastes of the potions. Anton decided to go without much fuss even though the rest of the Order were about to have a meal and the teenagers were also awake. Anton darted up the stairs his mind whirling over all the things he had learnt during the evening, including just how it was decided that he was to be left in the dark at the start of the summer after his fourth year.

As he entered his room he pulled off his clothes and dumped them on the floor pulling on his pyjama bottoms he was about to get into bed when a sudden burst of white light engulfed him, Anton flung his arm over his face shielding his eyes from the intensity, when he removed his arm and opened his eyes he found he was in a different place altogether. Anton gazed around in shock, he was in a white square shaped room there were no windows and no door, the floor, ceilings and walls were all a luminous white.

Anton attempted to draw fire into his hands as his anxiety worsened but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't conjure the flame.

'Come on!' he muttered to himself in panic.

'It won't work here,' a soft voice said from behind him.

Anton jumped and span round on one foot and dropped to a defensive position. On the opposite side of the room a woman stood, she had an old fashioned simple blue robe on, her long brown hair hung freely around her face and her feet were bare, not one jewel adorned her body. She watched him closely through deep blue eyes, it was impossible to tell her age, one moment she looked young and fresh and the next she would move slightly and her face would age instantly.

'Who are you?' Anton said nervously eyeing up his captor warily.

'I am Fate,' she said simply walking closer to him, her features were calm and tranquil.

'Why am I here then?' Anton asked cautiously his body relaxing slightly as he realised who she was, or rather _what_ she was.

'You are here because you were sent back and now you have to know the rules,' she replied.

'What rules?' Anton said relaxing his body completely 'and who sent me back?'

'Fate sent you back,' she answered 'we were unhappy with how things turned out, we decided to adjust history.'

'You can do that?' Anton said surprised.

'We can do that,' conceded Fate 'and we did do that.'

'What's the catch?' Anton said suspiciously.

'Catch?' Fate said curiously '_Catch_ is not something we are familiar with, please rephrase your question.'

'What's the snag? What's the drawback?' Anton rearticulated.

'It was not possible to send just you back,' she answered 'we sent another as well, to preserve the time balance.'

'Pettigrew right?' Anton said feeling slightly relieved.

'Not the rat,' she stepped closer 'we had to send someone of equal power from the Dark Side.'

'Who?' Anton said fear filling him once more.

'We cannot say,' she replied 'that is for you to discover.'

'That's not fair,' Anton said angrily 'I deserve to know who we are dealing with!'

'No you don't,' she said 'we are under no obligation to reveal who we sent back.'

'Then what else can you tell me?' Anton asked miserably.

'We spoke of rules,' she continued 'these are your rules.'

'And if I break them?' Anton asked.

'You would be unwise to break these rules,' she said evenly.

'you are forbidden from speaking of where you came from, you are forbidden from revealing your true name, you are now only known as Anton Lukyen, you are forbidden from revealing the name of the other time traveller or the names of the people you know in the future, they are known only as the aliases you had in the future. If you attempt to call anyone you knew previously by their original name you will be punished.'

'Anything else?' Anton asked sarcastically.

'You are obliged to fight for the Light Side,' she said unperturbed 'all of this is for the greater good to succeed. There is also no place for you in the already changed future, you must live your life in this time.'

'Is that it?' Anton said this time more seriously.

'That is all for now,' she inclined her head slightly 'if we believe there is anything else we will summon you.'

'I really appreciate that,' Anton said tiredly.

The woman disappeared in a glow of light leaving Anton on his own in the room. He waited for a few minutes in perfect silence waiting for Fate to take him back, time stretched and Anton found it impossible to say just exactly how long he was kept waiting before they eventually sent him back.

Finally the powerful glow re-enveloped Anton and went it dissipated he found himself back in his room at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Anton noticed immediately the daylight leaking in through his closed curtains grabbing a clock off the bedside table he realised with shock that it was almost nine in the morning, he had been away for over twelve hours and it felt like he had been awake the entire time.

After standing under the freezing spray of his shower for two minutes Anton still felt drained, he toyed briefly with the idea that he should go back to bed but came to the conclusion that it may look suspicious. Instead he pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and trekked down the stairs in search of food.

Anton got as far as the bottom of the stairs before the exhaustion caught up with him, he half fell half slid to sit on the last step of the stairwell. Resting his head on the banisters he let his eyes droop closed slightly, it wasn't long before the peaceful silence of the house was broken by footsteps approaching. Anton didn't bother opening his eyes as the footsteps suddenly sped up and a murmured curse fell on Anton's tired ears.

A hand dropped on his shoulder and shook him softly, when Anton didn't open his eyes the shaking got progressively harder.

'Anton wake up!' the owner of the hand commanded.

Anton cracked his eyes open a fraction, after realising it was Lupin doing the shaking he promptly shut them again.

'What happened?' Sirius's voice said urgently and more footsteps hurried towards him.

'I don't know,' Lupin replied worriedly 'when I came into the hall he was just sitting here.'

'Is he supposed to be that pale?' Sirius said tensely.

'Somehow I doubt grey is a healthy shade,' Lupin said uneasily 'we should call a Healer.'

'I'm fine,' Anton managed to mumble out 'just tired.'

'Yeh and I'm the Queen of England,' Sirius said disbelievingly 'we should get him some help.'

'Just sleep,' Anton groaned out his head slumping further down the banister.

'We should get him to bed,' Lupin said grabbing one of Anton's arms and beginning to pull him up.

'Then we should call the hospital,' Sirius suggested taking hold of Anton's other arm 'make sure there isn't something that's gone wrong.'

'I'm not broken!' Anton struggled out.

'Of course not,' Lupin said soothingly as they hoisted Anton back up the staircase.

As they made their way to Anton's room he distinctly heard Sirius mutter to Lupin

'I'll call for Healer Rowley.'

Anton was so weary he was unable even to groan audibly, succumbing to the tiredness he was asleep before he was even carried to the top of the stairs.

Anton fell immediately into a nightmare world, the darkness overwhelmed him almost instantly and he found himself back in the future. The sky was dark with not even one star to light the permanent night sky, Anton stepped forward through a deserted and ravaged street. Bodies lined the road, some of them were suspended on poles making them sway in the wind. A breath caught in Anton's throat as a figure stepped into view at the end of the street. Her long blonde blue hair glowed out in the dimness and her pale features were visible from the distance that Anton stood at.

He took an involuntary step backwards as she moved further into the street, Anton reached to his back and drew the familiar hilt of his sword, the woman at the end of the street drew her own and raised the silver blade high into the air where it switched to blue. Anton echoed the movement the black of his blade converting to red. Lowering her blade she pointed the cerulean sword at Anton, summoning water she sent a powerful burst at Anton, he felt his eyes widen in shock and his breathing dramatically increased.

Just as the water was an inch from hitting him Anton tore himself out of the dream with a huge intake of oxygen. His eyes flashed open and he sat up straight in his bed with a small shout. At once the unwelcome face of Healer Rowley appeared in front of him waving her wand.

'He is exhausted,' she said ignoring the fact Anton was awake, and awake by less than pleasant means.

'How did that happen?' Sirius said concerned, he came to stand next to Healer Rowley.

'It can mean only that he has not been getting enough sleep,' she replied sharply 'and I did specify that he must get over fifteen hours a day!'

'He was supposed to be' Sirius said irritably 'we sent him to bed at eight last night'

'Well he obviously didn't sleep,' Rowley said 'and now he's paying the price.'

Anton felt a wave of sleep beginning to wash over him once more and he flopped back onto the pillows.

'He was definitely asleep,' Mrs Weasley said entering the room 'I checked on him at eight and he was fast asleep, and then I checked again at eight the next morning and he was still asleep, the sensors on his door indicated he had not gotten up all night.'

'You set a sensor on my door!' Anton said the shock causing him to sit back up.

'After the night you snuck back down we thought it would be for the best while you're still recovering,' Mrs Weasley said apologetically looking down at Anton.

'Gee thanks,' he muttered sarcastically.

'If that's the truth then maybe it we should re-admit him,' the Healer said uneasily.

'No thank you,' Anton said disgustedly 'the only reason I'm so tired is because when I fall asleep I manage to wake myself up again within about half an hour' he half lied.

'And why would that be?' the Healer asked unconvinced.

'When you see the people you love die, it tends to stay in your mind,' said Anton acerbically.

'There is no need to be like that,' Healer Rowley replied 'we have all lost people in this war.'

'I dream of them every night,' Anton said quietly 'when I close my eyes I see them all again, I see what happened to them.'

'Then there is only one thing I can prescribe,' she said less brusquely 'I think a dreamless sleep potion would be for the best.'

'On top of all the other rubbish you're making me drink,' Anton said despairingly as he watched Sirius, Mrs Weasley and Healer Rowley all give each other subtle looks.

'So how much sleep extra is he going to need?' Mrs Weasley asked anxiously.

'Well if he drinks the potion now and if he wakes up in the night,' she said pouring some liquid into a goblet and handing it to Anton 'I would also insist that he drinks this potion every night while his body is recovering, maybe even for longer.'

'Oh this is just fabulous,' Anton said taking the goblet and regarding the contents pensively.

'Drink it,' ordered Rowley.

Anton took a quick swallow of the liquid and handing the goblet back, the sleep he had been suppressing enveloped him and slumping back he closed his eyes and for a rare event he fell into a dreamless sleep free from Voldemort and his servants.

As soon as Anton was dead to the world Sirius pulled the covers back over him and turned to the two women.

'Should someone stay with him?' he asked.

'No that's not necessary,' she shook her head 'though I will insist that he gets checked on every couple of hours.'

'We'll make sure of it,' Mrs Weasley said waiting for the Healer to finish packing up her bag.

As they exited the room a few minutes later they never noticed the droplets of water that clung to the mirror.


	6. Mrs Figg

Chapter Six

Anton dozed peacefully and when he awoke he found he had slept through the previous day, night and that it was half past five the next evening. For the first time he felt thoroughly rested, he next to jumped out of the bed, almost knocking the goblet of potion onto the floor in his haste. Anton pulled open his bedroom door and hurried into the bathroom as he crossed the hall laughter could be heard from down the stairs. Ignoring the noise he continued into the shower and switched the water on, taking the risk he stayed in for six minutes.

'Anton! Are you awake?' Sirius shouted up the stairs when the shower had finished.

'Yeh I'm up!' Anton called back as he pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt.

'Well dinner's on the table, and Molly said she's setting you a plate' he said back.

'Coming I'll be two minutes!' Anton yelled down tying his hair back.

'Right but there's someone here you might like to meet,' Sirius said loudly.

'I'm coming!' Anton replied hurrying down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with Hermione, he halted immediately as he saw her face, he quickly disguised his shock as confusion as he looked from Hermione to Sirius who was standing next to her.

'Hi,' he said hesitantly not looking directly at the teenager.

'Anton this is Hermione Granger,' introduced Sirius with a flourish 'and Hermione this is Anton Lukyen.'

'It's nice to meet you,' Hermione said politely, she had a coat on and her trunk was on the floor next to her.

'Nice to meet you to,' Anton smiled at her.

'Hermione will be staying here for the rest of the school holidays,' Sirius informed Anton 'she's a good friend of the Weasley's.'

'Well it's good to have a new face around,' Anton said to her sincerely.

'Anton is that you?' Mrs Weasley's voice called from the kitchen.

'Yes Molly it's me,' Anton said making his way to the kitchen.

'Come and have some dinner then,' she said loudly 'you've been asleep for over thirty hours.'

'And it's been brilliant,' Anton laughed entering the room and sitting down next to Ron 'I can't remember the last time I slept like that.'

'In any case you're looking better,' she said heaping his plate with sausages

'Hello dear' she said turning to Hermione 'take of your coat I'll get you some food, you're going to be sharing a room with Ginny.'

'So what have I missed,' Anton asked tucking in, not failing to spot the sudden looks of interest from the teenagers.

'Not a lot,' Sirius said truthfully 'what we did a schedule for, went off without a hitch.'

Molly frowned despite the cryptic way Sirius was answering Anton's questions

'Sirius,' she said softly 'I'm sure you can tell Anton everything later, away from the children.'

'Of course he can,' Anton smiled at her 'that was me being stupid.'

'Don't be silly Anton, you're quite right to want to know what's been going on,' Mrs Weasley said quickly 'it's just some things the children are better off not hearing.'

'Mum!' protested Fred 'stop treating us like we _are_ children.'

'Fred and I are both legal adults,' George added 'I think it's time we were let in on a few things.'

'Not a chance,' she replied curtly 'and when you're finished with our food you can get back to helping clean the house.'

Anton stuffed his last sausage into his mouth and looked apologetically at Molly Weasley.

'Sorry,' he muttered.

'Never mind that,' she said glaring at the twins 'I'll get you some more food.'

An owl flew to the kitchen window and began tapping furiously on the glass, Anton caught a glimpse of white feathers before Sirius pulled open the window and let the owl in. It took Anton less than a second to realise that the owl Hedwig, Sirius pulled a trio of letters from her beak and handed one each to Hermione and Ron and kept one for himself. They each ripped the letter's open and studied the writing intently.

Hermione was the first to throw hers down to the table closely followed by Sirius and a second later Ron.

'It's not fair that Dumbledore's made us limit what we say to him,' she seethed not protesting as Ginny grabbed her letter and scanned the contents.

Fred was reading Ron's letter with George looking over his shoulder 'are they all the same?' he said looking up.

'Stuff about it would be great if someone would tell him what was going on?' Sirius said looking depressed.

'That's it,' George answered.

Anton said nothing and just kept eating, he was well aware of what the contents of the letters were having written them himself eight years ago. Hedwig cocked her head curiously and studied Anton closely, she continued to stare at him until she was offered some food by Ron and then she turned away still keeping a wary eye on Anton.

'We should try and devise a way to get him messages without the risk of the letters being intercepted,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'No,' Sirius said sharply 'I trust Dumbledore and he insisted that no potentially dangerous information is spoken or written outside the protection of secured locations, no matter who it's too.'

'What do you think Anton?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'I don't think I'm one of the best people to give advice,' Anton said carefully 'I agree with Dumbledore's opinion as if the wrong people get their hands on sensitive information it can prove costly…' Hermione made to open her mouth but Anton continued before she could say anything else.

'However being left in the dark is one of the most demoralising feeling's you can experience.'

'Speaking from experience?' Sirius asked quietly.

'It wasn't one of the best times of my life,' Anton replied honestly.

'They rarely are,' Sirius agreed.

-=-=-

Lupin came yawning through the fireplace at quarter to nine that night, Sirius poured him a firewhisky almost immediately and Lupin dropped onto a settee and closed his eyes tiredly.

'What a night!' he groaned swallowing the firewhisky in one gulp.

'That bad,' Sirius said smiling 'that should be good I'm up doing it tomorrow.'

'Is this the guarding of the Department of Mysteries?' Anton asked curiously knowing full well that all the teenagers were being safely occupied upstairs by Mrs Weasley.

'Yeh though nothing interesting has happened so far,' Sirius said drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

'That's good though,' Lupin said snapping his eyes open 'I'd rather guard an empty corridor than a corridor complete with an Evil wizard.'

'Wimp,' Sirius laughed flicking Lupin with a spark out of his newly returned wand.

'Well after you've stood your own guard you tell me what it's like,' Lupin answered 'I doubt someone with your patience would be able to stand eight hours in the dark and quiet.'

'Hey I'm an expert of surviving in dark places,' Sirius grinned 'though the silence aspect, more like an expert at being able to stand the screams of the poor Death Eaters.'

Lupin laughed and sitting up he poured himself another drink 'so Anton' he said 'it's good to see you up and looking a lot healthier than the last time I saw you.'

'I sort of just bombed,' Anton said eyeing the firewhisky 'though it was my own fault I was warned I had to get fifteen.'

'You've definitely had fifteen today,' Sirius said 'so I guess Molly will let you stay up till later.'

'It is the strangest thing,' Anton said looking at the two men 'to be completely self-reliant one day and then the next to have a whole contingent of people looking out for you.'

'I can relate to that entirely,' Sirius agreed 'one minute I was fleeing from everyone and then suddenly they're all congratulating me on proving my innocence.'

'I'm still waiting for that day,' Lupin joked 'werewolves still have an unfair disadvantage in society.'

Anton noticed both men watching him subtly to gauge his reaction, Anton smiled at Lupin unconcerned before pronouncing 'an old friend of mine found that it was easier to threaten to bite them if they weren't polite.'

Sirius roared with laughter at this statement and turning to Lupin he said 'somehow I can't imagine Moony saying that, he's much more likely perform a complex spell to throw them off-balance.'

'War changes people,' Anton replied knowing full well that if he failed that would be the exact person Lupin would change into.

'So what kind of education did you have?' Lupin asked Anton 'I was lucky enough to be able to teach at Hogwarts before I was forced to resign.'

'I went to a magical school until I was seventeen and then I was taught on the go' Anton said again twisting the truth.

'What were you taught in that you couldn't be taught at school?' Sirius said interested.

'My family found that the best defence is a good offence,' Anton said smiling faintly 'and the best way to fight dark wizards is to fight them at their own game.'

'Dark Arts?' Lupin said.

'One of,' Anton nodded 'Defence against, actual dark arts, that kind of thing, I'd already got a good grasp of other skills like transfiguration and Charms.'

'How about potions?' Sirius asked hopefully 'because it would kill Snape if someone else was as good as him.'

'I strongly doubt I'm as adept as a potions master,' Anton snorted 'I have a basic grasp but that remains the sum total.'

'Damn,' Sirius smirked 'and here was me hoping you'd knock Snivellus off his shining pedestal.'

'Satisfying but unlikely,' Anton said floating an empty glass across the room with his finger.

Sirius clicked his own fingers and the glass fell from the air to land on the thud on the new floor rug, Anton grinned and was about to return the move when Mrs Weasley hurried through the door.

'Quick!' she said flapping her arms at Sirius 'Dumbledore needs to speak with you and Remus right away.'

'Coming,' Lupin said tiredly pushing himself out of the chair with a hand from Sirius.

'Um, Molly,' Anton said 'where are the Death Eater files?'

'Over there by the fire Dear,' she said hurriedly.

'I can't see anything,' Anton said confused looking at the blank space by the fire.

'Oh sorry,' Mrs Weasley said waving her wand and revealing a stack of parchment 'we have to keep them concealed from the children.'

'Understandable,' Anton said as she rushed out of the room after the two marauders.

Anton picked a few of the folders up and began leafing through them, he opened the first folder and the name 'Bellatrix Lestrange' immediately had alarm bell's ringing. Anton put her folder on the floor and over the top of it he wrote in flames _'Deadly'_

The next folder belonged to a man named 'Herman Nell' Anton grimaced at the name and looked how long the sadist had been a Death Eater, the file read two months and it was blank at the point of 'number of recorded deaths'. Knowing exactly what the man was going to be capable of Anton put his folder apart from Bella's and wrote over the top _'Potentially Dangerous and Deadly'_.

By about an hour and half later Anton had gone through about fifty folders, most he was able to identify and categorise in a few minutes, a fraction proved to be more difficult with Anton unable to remember if they'd died before he became actively involved against them, or if there was another reason he couldn't recall them. There were about twelve groups each with their own flame title, the titles ranged from _'Deranged'_ to _'Innocuous'_.

The door opened and Anton raised his hand to vanish the folders and names but at the last moment he realised it was Sirius coming in. The older man raised an eyebrow at the sight of Anton sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by fire and files.

'Having fun?' he asked picking a folder from the stack labelled_ 'Annoying but Harmful'._

'Lucius Malfoy,' Sirius said disgusted reading the name 'he's definitely harmful to anyone who can't stand assholes.'

'What did Dumbledore want you for that was so urgent?' Anton asked curiously.

'Information on my darling cousin,' Sirius replied shaking his head 'and something about werewolves in Europe, but that was aimed at Moony.'

Anton nodded in understanding, it was certainly a strange feeling to have your questions answered when you enquired and not have to put up with the awkward answers.

'Are you on watch tonight?' Anton said opening another folder and seeing Pettigrew's face staring back.

'I start at midnight,' Sirius said watching as Anton dropped the folder onto '_Tragically Dead.'_

'Good Luck,' Anton said seriously 'I really wish I could do something more useful than this.'

'Yeh but this work is valuable and less than a fortnight you can go on active missions,' Sirius said picking another folder up.

'I am counting the days,' Anton said turning back to the stack of files that had yet to be sorted.

'Are you going to be doing any more of those?' Sirius asked glancing at the clock 'it's nearly half ten.'

'Yeh but I only woke up five hours ago,' Anton said smirking' I'm enjoying a late night.'

'Or at least until Molly tells you to go to bed,' Sirius taunted.

'At least I get to go to bed tonight,' Anton replied beginning to clear up some of the mess he was encircled with.

'I reckon there are quite a few people in this house that rely on potions for a goodnights sleep.' Sirius said looking sad.

'Just a few?' Anton asked looking closely at the man he had grown to love when he had been younger, one of the people who he had regarded as a surrogate parent.

Sirius smiled slightly before helping Anton to clear up 'Molly's going to back soon and she's definitely going to start fussing you to get to bed.'

'I hate being fussed,' Anton said grumpily.

'Molly lives for it,' Sirius said smiling 'and cooking, she also lives for that.'

'I hope your not talking about me,' said a voice from the open door.

Both men turned to see the face of Mrs Weasley who was trying to look stern but a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

'But Molly you make the best conversation,' Sirius said standing up 'and without you we would have starved to death by now.'

'Well keep that in mind Sirius,' Molly said sternly 'otherwise you'll find yourself returning the state of food quality you had before we moved in.'

'Can't be worse than some of the stuff I had to eat on the move,' Anton said shuddering slightly 'have you ever tasted raw lizard? It's disgusting!'

'No I have to go with rats,' Sirius juddered 'they are foul.'

'Well as interesting as this conversation sounds can we talk about a different type of food,' Mrs Weasley said looking dubious 'maybe something that tastes nice.'

'Snake,' Anton said his eyes lighting up 'snake tastes nice.'

'I had some snake when I was on the run,' Sirius said nodding with a bemused expression 'it wasn't bad when it was cooked.'

'Enough!' she announced loudly 'let's change the topic completely, how about potions?'

'Potions,' Anton repeated looking queasy 'I'd rather go back to food.'

'Have you had any today?' Sirius asked studying Anton closely.

'I had some when I woke up,' Anton said defensively.

'That counts as this morning,' Sirius said loftily.

'I'll get you tonight's dose,' Mrs Weasley said exiting the room.

'That's not necessary as I had them this evening,' Anton protested 'that's counts as the night.'

'No that counts as when you woke up,' Sirius said as Mrs Weasley came back in with the box 'you need another set before you go to sleep.'

'Which is within the next half hour,' Mrs Weasley said firmly passing him a vial.

'I think I would both hate and love to be your child,' Anton said taking the vial with a scowl.

'I believe that that's the opinion her own children have,' Sirius said waiting for Anton to finish the potion.

Anton let out a small smile and then gagged at the taste of the concoction.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The next couple of days passed with similar happenings, Anton would spend most of the day sectioning files, the teenagers would spend the majority of the time cleaning and painting under the supervision of Mrs Weasley and Sirius and Lupin would get in late at night absolutely shattered. A full week after Anton had gotten out of hospital he found himself lying on his stomach on the living room floor at lunchtime playing chess with Ron, so far he was managing to keep up. The look of concentration on Ron's face was also making him smile.

'Pawn to E5,' Ron said eventually not taking his eyes from the board 'your good, who taught you?'

'Queen to E5,' Anton said 'I was taught by my brother and he was damn good.'

'I wish I could play him if he's better than you,' Ron said wistfully looking for another move after Anton had destroyed his pawn.

Anton grinned as he thought of Older Ron playing Younger Ron 'I don't think that's possible,' he said eventually.

'Why not?' Ron asked glancing up from the board.

'A little curse called Avada Kedavra,' Anton replied calmly 'Knight to D3.'

Ron jerked his head up and his face went bright red 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'

'Chill it Ron,' Anton said smirking 'he'd be laughing if he could see your face at the moment.'

'Anton,' said a voice 'can I have a word?'

Anton rolled over and sat up to look at Dumbledore who was standing just inside the door.

'Sure I'll come right now,' Anton said standing up 'oh and Check Mate.'

'What!' Ron said scanning the board 'how could you know I was going to pull that move?'

'Magic,' Anton said 'spooky!'

When they had left the room Dumbledore headed to the room containing the black family tree, when Anton came through the door he shut and locked it quickly and turned to Anton.

'I need you to do something,' he said carefully 'Molly will have my head for asking you to do this but I'm willing to take the risk if you are?'

'What is it?' Anton asked interested.

'It's nothing dangerous, well hopefully it's not going to be' Dumbledore said 'it's just we've run out of people and I need someone I can trust to watch Harry.'

'Tonight?' Anton said.

'Yes but it's only for about three hours until I can get Tonks to take over, though after next week you'll be doing it for the full allocated time,' Dumbledore answered 'that's not a problem is it?'

'No,' Anton said quickly 'I'm fed up of being stuck in this house I'd appreciate the chance to get out.'

'Excellent,' beamed his former headmaster 'you need to be ready in half an hour and dress in clothes you can fight in, not that I believe it will come to that.'

'I'll be ready,' Anton said rejoicing the prospect of getting out 'though I would like to ask where my sword is, I would want it back?'

'I'm afraid it's being held in the Ministry,' Dumbledore replied 'they said it was evidence, will that be a problem at the moment?'

'No,' Anton shook his head 'I've always wanted to try a returning spell on a confiscated object.'

'Good luck with that,' Dumbledore said an amused expression on his face 'you'll be flooing to Privet Drive, and watching from Arabella Figg's house.'

'And if he walks off somewhere?'

'You follow with uttermost discretion,' Dumbledore said seriously 'to keep Harry safe we must keep our own presence a secret.'

-=-=-=-=-=

Twenty minutes later Anton was climbing through the fire grate dressed in his recently purchased combat gear, he reached for handful of powder not paying any attention to the roaring flames he was standing waist deep in.

'No. 2 Privet Drive,' he said clearly as the flames turned a vivid green.

The bottom fell out of the world and he zoomed past grate after grate until he eventually found himself climbing out of Mrs Figg's fireplace. Looking out of the window he saw his younger self sitting miserably on the garden wall of the Dursley's house. Anton felt a sudden burst of adrenalin at the prospect of seeing himself through a different prospective.

'Criminal isn't it,' Mrs Figg said coming to stand next to him 'I try and invite him over but he's started to avoid me, and I don't blame him.'

'Our experiences help us to grow stronger,' Anton said quietly.

'That's what I hope for,' she said picking up a cat that intertwined her legs 'now would you like some cake?'


	7. Memories

Chapter Seven

'No thank you,' he replied smiling at her 'there is something I wouldn't mind getting on with if you don't mind.'

'Of course not,' she said returning the smile 'I had hoped to go and do some shopping, so if you're ok here I'll get on with it.'

'I'll be fine,' Anton said sitting down cross legged on the floor making sure he could still see Harry from where he was positioned.

'Wonderful,' Mrs Figg said picking her coat up 'if there's a problem just floo Dumbledore's office.'

'I'll make sure I do,' Anton nodded 'but before you go have you got an old piece of metal cutlery I can use that you don't mind losing?'

'Of course I'll get you a piece,' she said 'though what you want it for I can't imagine.'

'Thanks that'll be great,' Anton smiled again.

She gave Anton an old knife and left the house with an old bag clutched in her hand, Anton set the knife on the carpet next to him and looked out of the window to make sure Harry hadn't moved- he had chosen to think of his younger self as an entirely different person due to the peculiarity he felt addressing his younger self as himself now.

After ascertaining Harry wasn't going anywhere at the moment he got on with what he was doing. He picked up the knife and made a shallow cut in his middle finger spilling a couple drops of blood, next he conjured a ball of fire in one hand and held the bloody knife in the other.

'I call to the Elements,' he said clearly 'as Fire I ask you to return what is mine.'

He paused before continuing 'with my blood and through this metal I prove my stake in the Fire element and what rightly belongs to Fire.'

Anton thrust the blade into the fire, the fire changed to a bright blue and crackled menacingly, heat grew out of the combined items and it burned hotly. Anton held them together through strength and shear effort until eventually the fire began to grow, he held it aloft in his hands and waited as the inferno grew. When it was about a metre across it suddenly extinguished with a snap, and Anton found himself holding his sword, the blood and knife were also gone and all that remained was Anton's shinning black weapon.

Anton smiled in triumph and grasped the handle tightly familiarising himself with the comforting weight 'I did it,' he whispered slightly in awe.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Four and a half hours later he climbed back through the fireplace and retuned to Sirius's house, Mrs Weasley was waiting for him not looking at all happy.

'Do I even have to begin?' she asked tapping her foot 'reckless yet again!'

'I sat on a settee for four hours watching cats play,' Anton said lightly 'not at all reckless.'

'That would be your opinion,' Mrs Weasley said throwing her hands in the air in despair.

Anton attempted to look downcast but he was still elated about getting his weapon back and the joy was visible on his face.

'Oh come on!' she said eventually 'a meeting's happening right as we speak.'

They entered the room and quickly took their seats, Snape was speaking and it wasn't for a couple of seconds that he realised what exactly Snape was saying.

'The Dark Lord has a new lieutenant,' he said loudly.

This incited worried mutterings among the group and Snape had to wait a few minutes for the sound to die down until he could continue.

'We're yet to be introduced to her but she is powerful and seems to have appeared out of the blue,' Snape said 'she's also rumoured to have powers that are quite rare, I saw her last night from a distance.'

'Have you any idea what kind?' Lupin asked.

'An affinity with water supposedly,' Snape replied sneering 'the Dark Lord was impressed.'

'Please tell me she hasn't got blonde and blue hair?' Anton asked urgently standing up feeling his stomach drop as far was humanly possible.

'Yes…how did you…?' Snape said surprised.

'I thought I was rid of her,' Anton said faintly rubbing his hands furiously through his hair and eliciting worried looks from the people watching him.

'Anton what's wrong?' Sirius asked standing up as well.

'She's an Elemental,' Anton answered 'Earth, Wind, Fire and Water.'

'And?' Mrs Weasley said looking concerned.

'Earth and Wind were killed,' Anton said panicking slightly 'Fire and Water survived.'

With that he lit a ball of flame 'she betrayed us, she sold us out to Dark Wizards to save her own skin.'

A few gasps followed this statement and Dumbledore spoke up 'Anton could you show us what she is capable of? If it's not too hard for you.'

Anton gave a curt nod and placed his wand against his temple drawing out a silvery beam 'I'll show you from the start of our time as Elementals.'

He threw the beam against a wall and the Order got ready to watch it, a lot of them feeling sickened already.

Memory

_The four of them were sitting in a dimly lit room, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Or as they had changed to_

_Harry- Anton_

_Ginny- Gia_

_Ron- Rhoan _

_Hermione- Ofelia _

The rest of the Order watched the unfamiliar people, their faces had been changed and it was no longer possible for the Order to recognise even their own children. Sirius gazed at the screen trying to process the images he was seeing.

_He recognised Anton immediately though his hair was short and he was at least three years younger than he was now, they sat in a circle on the floor their faces young and innocent. On Anton's right side there was the only other lad, and Sirius realised this must be his brother. The boy had silver hair and was jumping up and down with childish excitement making mini twisters twirl in the circle. The girl on Anton's left had long brown and green hair and a smile was stretched across her face as she grew a flower out the ground._

_Opposite Anton sat the girl that was now the right hand of Voldemort, she had long velvety blonde hair tinged with streaks of blue, to the watching crowd she looked harmless and enthusiastic._

'_We need to make a pact,' the green haired girl said suddenly 'after all we're the only ones that are left.'_

_Everyone else's faces hardened at this pronouncement and eye's clouded over in grief_

'_You're right,' Anton agreed 'we should promise to tell each other the truth no matter what the cost.'_

'_Why?' the blonde haired girl asked innocuously 'we already know we can trust each other, I've known all of you for years, we practically grew up together.'_

'_We need to make a pact so we'll stand against Voldemort' Rhoan insisted 'to make sure our family and friends didn't die in vain!'_

'_We are the only one's left' Anton said quietly 'if we don't trust each other then who can we trust?'_

'_You're right,' the blonde girl agreed 'we'll do it tonight, a pact that we'll stand together and fight no matter what the cost.'_

'_No matter what,' the green hair girl repeated growing vines in the centre to entwine Rhoan's twisters. _

'_No matter what' Anton said adding fire to the mix in the centre._

'_No matter what' the traitor nodded creating spurts of water._

_The Elements combine to create a solid block of white light, the colour of power and purity_.

Anton pulled the memory of the wall and putting his wand to his head he barely paused before drawing another two beams of light.

Memory

_A cage hung from the air, it wasn't possible to see what was in the cage from Anton's memory but a limp bloody hand hung out from the side and a lock of green and brown hair left no on in doubt of who exactly it was._

_Anton and Rhoan stood beneath both shaking in shock as if unable to believe what they were seeing the grief was evident in their faces, there clothes were grubby and their hair was longer and knotted._

_Rhoan gave in first, he collapsed with rackin sobs against Anton pulling him to the ground as he fell. Anton clung to his brother silent tears running down his face as he clutched the sobbing teenager._

'_I promised' sobbed Rhoan 'I promised to keep her safe and I failed, I failed Mum and Dad.'_

'_We failed' Anton said trying to draw himself together for the sake of his friend 'but we are not to blame this is her fault, she betrayed us.'_

'_She wouldn't!' Rhoan screamed drawing back 'She would never have killed her, she loved her, she was her best friend,'_

'_Then who else was it?' Anton said angrily rubbing his streaming eyes 'how do you explain this?'_

'_I don't know?' Rhoan wailed a fresh wave of sobs encompassing him 'I just want her back!'_

'_I know,' Anton said hugging his adoptive brother 'I know exactly how you feel.'_

The memory ended as harshly as it had begun, Anton's face was stoic and cold as he waited for the next memory to take place, he was trying not to look at the Weasley's, they didn't know it but they were watching their own son break down and that fact was breaking Anton.

Memory

_They watched as the teenagers sat miserably in the cold at least two years had passed by and both lads looked grubby and tired._

'_I'm going to get some wood' Ron/ Rhoan said quietly walking to the door of the old shack he and Anton were sharing, there was no furniture and the only clothes they had to protect themselves was the ones they were wearing._

'_What, now?' Anton asked studying his best friend closely taking in the dark tired bags and pale face._

'_I need a walk' Rhoan growled taking a swig on some old bottle, he looked out at the dark windy night 'I'm Wind what's this little bit of breeze going to do to me?'_

'_Let me come with you!' Anton said slightly desperately as he looked at the state of his friend._

'_NO!' Rhoan half yelled 'I need some time to myself' he paused to compose himself 'I didn't mean…I just need some time, please Anton just let me be.'_

_Anton nodded unhappily 'just be careful we don't know who's out there.'_

'_If that bitch is here I'll kill her' Rhoan said his voice slightly slurred by alcohol 'but right now I just need some time.'_

'_Ten minutes and then I'm coming to look for you' Anton said sternly. _

'_You're not my Dad' Rhoan said stumbling over his words 'remember he's Dead!'_

'_I was there as well,' Anton muttered turning away from the former red-head. _

'_Everyone was there' Rhoan grumbled yanking the door open and stepping out into the roaring wind 'even Mum was there.'_

_When he had gone Anton buried his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes hard as if trying to dispel a nightmare. Thirty seconds had barely passed when a yell could be heard clearly in the hut, the door was burst open by a strong gust and it howled_

'_Anton!'_

_Anton didn't pause he grabbed his sword and ran from the shack, he ran through the pitch black forest night not stopping until he heard a shout of _

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

_Anton stumbled and fell to his knees in despair, pushing himself back up he started running again. He burst through into a clearing and halted as he saw Rhoan's prone body on the ground._

'_No' he whispered._

'_Looks like he's dead' a voice said. _

_Anton and the Order all watched as the blonde girl stepped into frame she was dressed in a silver robe and as Anton stared at her she twirled on the spot_

'_Appropriate?' she asked innocently 'I had it made especially to kill Rhoan, after all it was his colour.'_

_Anton snarled and raised his blade 'why did you do it?' he said bitterly._

'_Power' she smiled 'I did it for power, goodbye old friend.'_

_Anton hurled a rocket of flame at the empty spot she had just been standing in and screamed 'Bitch!'_

_His anger left him and he turned round to look at the dead body of Rhoan and a sob burst from his mouth._

Anton clicked his fingers and the memory vanished, he regarded the stunned Order with a look of defiance on his face.

'When I get the chance I will kill her' he whispered before fleeing the room.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-

The room exploded in noise as people began speaking of the power and nerve their new enemy possessed, Sirius ignored it and after urging a look from Mrs Weasley he hurried after Anton.

He found the boy sitting on the stairwell staring at nothing, Sirius sat down tentatively next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Anton continued to stare into space his face grief stricken.

'Anton,' Sirius said softly 'I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that again.'

Anton turned his head slowly and gazed at his unknowing Godfather 'they're dead,' he said miserably 'I never saved them and I didn't even realise my own best friend was a murderer.'

'The people we trust the most are often those who cut us the deepest,' Sirius said sadly.

'I failed them,' Anton said a lone tear trickled down his face 'I was alone for so long without them.'

'Trust me when I say I know how that feels,' Sirius said thinking of Pettigrew 'but the pain does get easier.'

'I had to bury him on my own,' Anton whispered 'there was always someone to do it with before, but when he died…'

'He'd be proud of you if he could see you now,' Sirius said firmly 'you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'I just want them all back,' Anton said real tears beginning to spill down his face 'I want my parents back, I want my friends and family back, and I want my Godfather back.'

He seemed to deflate in energy and he let hot angry sobs peel from his body 'I want them back!'

'I know,' Sirius said his own tears visible on his face, he pulled the young man who was barely older than a teenager closer to him.

Anton put his head against Sirius's shoulder and let all of the pain he had been keeping inside him spill out, Sirius clutched him around his shoulder, just like he had held Ron when Earth had died. Anton savoured the first real contact he was having with his Godfather, what he had wanted ever since he had been a child.

They sat there for a long time with Anton crying like the child he had never had the chance to be, for Sirius it had brought back his own similar feelings of pain, loss, betrayal and loneliness.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

That night a knock came at Sirius's door.

'Come in,' Sirius called looking up from the photo album he was going over.

Lupin pushed the door open and walked in, Sirius's old Gryffindor room was gone and was instead taken up by a more adult blue and silver, grey colour scheme, Sirius himself was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the antique bureau.

'I'm sorry I missed it tonight,' Lupin said apologetically 'I heard the meeting was eventful.'

'Did Molly tell you?' Sirius asked looking at his friend.

'No Kingsley did when we swapped' Lupin replied 'was it as bad as he made it sound?'

'Worse,' Sirius said groaning 'it was awful Anton had to match the memories all over again and it brought back…you know.'

'Peter's betrayal,' Lupin said quietly 'is that why you've got the old photos out?'

Sirius looked down at a picture of himself, Lupin, James and Peter 'memories' he muttered 'sometimes they're good sometimes…'

'How was Anton?' Lupin asked concerned.

'A wreck,' Sirius said honestly 'he was completely lost, we got him to go to bed eventually, after he'd spent so long bottling it all up it was like it opened the floodgates.'

'How did everyone else take it?' Lupin said.

'Pretty understanding, most have lost people themselves,' Sirius said 'we all have the memories, we just saw Anton's in a bleaker light.'

'Do you think he'll be ok?'

'I think so,' Sirius said tentatively 'but Goddamn it he's only twenty one, we were still pulling pranks at that age!'

'And look where that got us,' reminded Lupin 'maybe it's better to be prepared.'

'You and I both know that's not true,' Sirius retorted 'you shouldn't have to give up your childhood to fight off bastards. Looking at Anton makes me worry if that's what Harry's going to have to face.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton sat in his bed with the bedclothes wrapped round his feet, his mind was still in the future and the deaths to come. His door opened and Sirius stuck his head round taking in Anton's depressed state.

'Can I come in?' he asked gently.

Anton nodded and Sirius pushed the door open, he was carrying two mugs and he was balancing them to make sure he didn't spill any of the liquid.

'Coffee?' he said shaking one of the cups.

Anton held out a hand and took the silently, Sirius sat on the end of the bed and took a sip of his own drink watching Anton closely.

'How are you?' he asked.

'Fine,' Anton muttered looking up 'thanks for…' he trailed off after giving Sirius a meaningful look.

Sirius smiled in understanding 'I'm just glad I could have been there,' he said truthfully 'though you should get some sleep you look beat.'

'Can't,' Anton said staring at the light brown liquid.

'Well at least have something to drink,' Sirius said gesturing to the cup.

Anton quirked his lips slightly and took a big gulp just to satisfy the man, as soon as he had swallowed it he felt drowsy his eyelids began to droop and he tried to blink to clear the fatigue. The mug was plucked out of his hand and Anton looked at Sirius's apologetic face trying to process what it meant.

'You drugged me,' he said his voice slurring.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures,' Sirius said shrugging 'and you look shattered.'

Anton flopped back into his bed yawning.

'It's fast acting,' Sirius said looking guilty.

'No shit,' Anton said succumbing to sleep.

Sirius placed both cups of coffee on the bedside table and stood up, turning to Anton he pulled the covers him and turning off the light he picked the cups up and left the room.


	8. Teacher?

Chapter Eight

Anton woke feeling better than he had, the memories of death and loss had been forced back into the depths of his mind and he felt grateful that Sirius had gone to the measures that he had. Cooking smells had wafted into Anton's room and hunger became the most pressing concern, he got out of bed and finding himself still in the clothes he had worn the day before he decided it would better to wash first.

He found the bathroom empty so he locked the door and pulled off his sweaty clothes, the wound on his side was almost completely healed, it was fully pink now, all of the purple infection had gone. However it still looked like a formidable gash, Anton stepped into the shower and washed quickly timing himself to make he didn't remain in the shower any longer than was healthy. Dressed once again in jeans and a t-shirt he left his room.

When he got downstairs the smell was coming from the kitchen, he opened the door and entered it to find only Sirius and Lupin at table with the remnants of breakfast scattered around them. They both looked up as if regarding a primed bomb, Sirius looked contrite as Anton's eyes settled on him.

'I suppose I owe you an apology, he said pulling a face.

Anton regarded him critically for a few moments before smiling 'I should thank you really, he said 'I wasn't about to sleep and you drugging me certainly fixed that.

'Molly's kept you some breakfast,' Lupin said jumping in 'she said it only needs warming.

'Where is everyone?' Anton asked grabbing the plate Lupin had indicated.

'Molly and Arthur went to Diagon Alley with the kids,' Sirius replied 'I think Tonks might have gone as well.

Anton heated the plate with a flame in his hand, setting it on the table he was just about to start eating when a house-elf popped into the room. It was definitely not Kreacher but a younger elf entirely, she was younger and was wearing the relics of a curtain.

'Danky is bringing a message,' she said 'Danky is telling Mr Anton that Mr Dumbledore is wanting a word.'

'Thank you Danky,' Anton replied putting his fork back down 'where is this word going to take place?'

'Mr Dumbledore is hoping you will travel through the flames to visit him,' the house-elf said 'sooner rather than later.'

'I'll go now.' Anton said standing back up 'will he be in his office?'

'Yes, he is telling Danky that is where he is.'

Anton went over to the kitchen's fireplace and taking some floo powder he dropped it into the flames.

'See you later then,' he called to the two men.

Heading into the fire he called the address and vanished in the green flames, he stepped out into the old comfort of Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk his white beard gleaming from the light filtering through the windows.

'Anton,' he beamed 'please come and have a seat.'

Anton walked out of the fire and went over to the chair in front of the desk, he sat down hesitantly unsure of what to expect.

'Relax,' twinkled Dumbledore 'nothing bad is about to happen I assure you.'

'Why did you want to speak to me?' he asked.

'I was wondering Anton what you could tell me about yourself, Sirius has already been kind enough to tell me you are trained in fighting against the Dark Arts as well as having a fair knowledge on them yourself.'

Anton shrugged as he thought. What exactly could he say certainly not the whole truth in any case 'Sirius is right I do have a good understanding of the Dark Arts,' Anton admitted 'I have also been taught to be a adequate Occulmens, though Legulimacy was something I never got the hang of.'

'Not everyone can,' Dumbledore agreed 'though it is hard enough to learn Occulmancy, what about sport?'

'I played seeker at school,' Harry smiled at the memory 'I was pretty good, and when I'm not infected with poison I usually run and I'm a black belt in both Karate and Judo.'

'So you can hold your own in fights then?'

'I have done and probably will do again,' Anton said confused 'but what exactly is this for?'

'All will be revealed Anton,' Dumbledore said not giving anything away 'I did notice you playing chess with Ron Weasley, so I'm assuming you don't mind teenagers?'

'No,' Anton said growing ever more perplexed 'Professor?'

'I have a proposition for you,' Dumbledore said seriously 'would you consider taking the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'You want me to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher' Anton said in disbelief 'are you serious?'

'Definitely,' Dumbledore said 'I need a teacher for at least a year and you are obviously capable for the job.'

'But I'm only twenty one,' Anton said 'I'd be a rubbish teacher.'

'I strongly doubt you'd be rubbish and you'd be twenty two by September,' Dumbledore said twinkling faintly 'but I need a teacher and if I don't get one, I can trust then the Ministry will see fit to place their own teacher in Hogwarts.'

'A spy,' Anton said rubbing his head.

'A spy,' agreed Dumbledore 'everyone else who I have approached has been to scared to take up the position, the job hasn't exactly had the greatest survival record.'

'And if I take the job?' Anton asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled as he realised Anton was beginning to consider the offer 'if you take the job, you will teach all years from first to seventh and you get weekends off.'

'I can still take part in active missions?' Anton said expectantly 'being a teacher won't impair me from stopping Voldemort's new Lieutenant?'

'No it won't,' Dumbledore replied 'I have a couple of teachers who actively work for the Order during term time.'

'I'd like that,' Anton said 'so what's the pay like?'

'For the position you'll be taking its 30,000 galleons per year, 25,000 after tax.'

'What are my sleeping arrangements going to be like? Because I'm not actually that keen on sharing.'

'You get your own quarters, which include a bedroom, living space and bathroom. Your office will be attached to your classroom' Dumbledore informed him carefully 'you have to set homework at least once a week and mix theory lessons with practical.'

'And you're seriously offering me this job?' Anton asked still mystified as to why Dumbledore would give him a job.

'We need people who will help train the children to defend themselves against the coming battle,' Dumbledore replied 'and with your experience you can help with that, after all it's our duty to make sure they're prepared.'

'And I can choose what I teach?' Anton asked his mind whirring of all the possibilities he could instruct on.

'Roughly,' Dumbledore replied 'you would have to make sure that the students learnt all the things on the syllabus but you would be able to teach it how you like.'

'Professor Anton Lukyen,' Anton said with a laugh 'that sounds strange.'

'So you're considering the position?' Dumbledore said watching Anton closely.

Anton thought of his own fifth year and the delightful reign of Dolores Umbridge, was that really what he wanted to inflict on Hogwarts.

'When do is start?'

Dumbledore smiled his eyes beaming 'September 1st, though you may like to arrive earlier to settle in.'

'September 1st' Anton said standing up 'I'll be there.'

'And Anton, congratulations on retrieving your sword, the Minister was incredibly put out when he discovered it missing.'

-=-=-=-=-=-

When Anton got back to the house breakfast had long since passed and Mrs Weasley was back and manning the stove once more.

'Was Diagon Alley very busy?' he asked her as he tucked ravenously into a plate of her food.

'Not really dear,' she said 'why are you thinking of going there?'

'I need some supplies,' Anton replied as the five teenagers came looking for food all looking incredibly dusty 'and I want to get out for a while.'

'You're better going early then,' she instructed 'it'll get busier as it gets later.'

'Mum do we have to keep cleaning?' Ron groaned 'There must be a hundred rooms to this place!'

'It's keeping you out of trouble,' Mrs Weasley replied setting down plates 'you should thank me for giving you something to do.'

'Yes Mum,' Fred said 'Thank you very much.'

'Wouldn't know what we would have done if you hadn't given us such a fun job,' George finished.

Anton wolfed down the last of his food before Ginny and Hermione had even begun to start eating.

'I'm going then,' he said 'see you later.'

'Make sure you're back by the meeting,' warned Molly 'it's at eight.'

-=-=-=-=-=--=

Anton went to Flourish and Blotts as his first port of call, when he entered the shop he noticed a few familiar faces in amongst the witches and wizards shopping there. Neville was being berated by his formidable grandmother about something, it took everything within Anton not to go over to her and tell her just how amazing a wizard Neville was going to be.

Turning to the manager that had appeared by his side he asked

'Have you got any suitable texts on Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

'We have just had a new stock delivered' he replied leading Anton over to a section of the shop he had never bothered with before 'it's becoming a very popular choice of reading, is there any style you wanted in particular?'

'I was hoping I could get a few on different learning levels,' Anton said already thinking of lessons 'I'm personally quite good in Defence, I was just trying to familiarise myself with what younger underage wizards might need to learn.'

'Right then how many would you be interested in buying?'

'About ten, maybe more but I definitely need at least one that would suit each school year group.' Anton answered peering at some of the shelves.

'Teacher then?' the manager asked interested.

'Brand new this year at Hogwarts,' Anton said with a small smile 'not sure exactly what to expect.'

'Well if you're the teacher you might want to let us know your finalised book list,' the manager said thoughtfully 'so we can stock up.'

'When would you need it by?' Anton said picking up a book entitled '_When Defence is the Only Option._'

'Next ten days realistically,' the manager said 'letters are usually sent out on the August 1st and as it's already July 15th.'

'Ten days,' Anton nodded 'now about these books?'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He exited half an hour later with ten different books to choose from for teaching and five volumes for himself. The next place he needed to go was Madam Malkins, he had to get robes that were suitable to teach in. Anton was thinking hard as he headed there, he was holding his shrunken books in a bag.

He needed a style, it had to be practical and teacherish, jeans were out of the question. He pushed the door opened and greeted the seamstress.

'I was wondering if I could have some new robes, closed and open.'

'Of course' she replied gesturing 'step on up.'

Anton stood on the stool and she began measuring him,

'How many were you hoping for?' she asked.

'Twenty,' Anton said thinking about the two he already had 'twenty at least, they've got to last me all year.'

'Any colours?'

'Black with red,' he replied 'but appropriate for a school environment.'

'If that is what you want,' she said nodding 'do you want to choose them all individually or do you trust my judgement.'

'I trust your judgement not mine,' Anton admitted 'when will they be ready?'

'Give it a couple of days,' Madam Malkin replied 'it's a big order.'

'Can I add to it and ask that they're all fire proof?'

'It will cost you more,' she answered.

'Not an issue,' Anton smiled.

-=-=-=-=-

Anton walked along the warm street, his feet drew to a stop outside of Ollivander's wand shop. Anton pulled his black wand out of his pocket and looked at it, it wasn't his original wand and he felt no connection with it, it wasn't his. The only option was to get another one, Anton felt a slight thrill of excitement so he went into the shop and his eyes fell on Mr Ollivander.

'Excuse me,' he said politely 'I was wondering if you could supply me with a wand.'

'What is wrong with your own wand?' Ollivander asked pointing to the black wand Anton was holding.

'This wand didn't choose me,' Anton said wryly 'and my original wand was destroyed by another party.'

'It's a terrible sin to destroy a wand,' Ollivander said taking the wand and inspecting it 'Thirteen inches, black wood containing one harpy hair and one giant fingernail.'

'That's…interesting,' Anton said unsure of what to say the pronouncement of the contents.

'No it's foolish,' Ollivander said irritably 'that combination would lead a powerful but extremely volatile wand. The results of which could mean the wand would let you down at a crucial moment, maybe refuse to work or even stop working permanently. No good wandmaker would have made this wand unless they hoped it would fail the owner.'

Anton thought of all the points the wand could have failed him and grimaced at the thought, its only redeeming feature was the fact it had been the brother to Wormtail's wand.

'So I would be better getting a new one then?'

'Almost certainly,' Ollivander said fixing Anton with a piercing look 'and disposing of this wand would be best. What's your name?'

'Anton Lukyen' he said.

'I don't remember you,' Ollivander said surveying Anton closely 'and I remember everyone, so this would mean you didn't get your original wand from me.'

Anton shook his head.

'Though the name Lukyen, I do remember that family living in Russia about a hundred years ago.'

'I'm a distant relative,' Anton lied again as Ollivander pulled out a long tape measure will silver markings on it out of his pocket.

'Hold out your wand arm,' he measured Anton from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his had.

He went over to his shelves and started to pull wands out.

'Birch wood, fourteen inches containing one unicorn hair,'

Anton flicked the wand and a glass pane shattered, Mr Ollivander snatched the wand off him and handed him another.

'Twelve inches, willow containing dragon heartstring.'

This time Anton blew a stack of papers off a chair.

'Nearly' the wandmaker muttered.

'I wonder…try this, thirteen inches, mahogany containing phoenix feather and a new idea of mine is the addition of one salamander scale.'

Anton took the dark brown wand and immediately felt the warmth spreading up his arm a streaming burst of red and gold sparks shot out.

'Excellent,' Ollivander said 'that was my newest wand, eight galleons if you wouldn't mind.'

Anton left the shop with his new wand feeling a lot more comfortable, still with a lot more shopping to do. The display in Quality Quidditch Supplies had him pausing, the Firebolt. He didn't have a broom and he couldn't imagine having anything below the standard he could freely afford.

Ten minutes later he walked out with a Firebolt on order, it had cost him three hundred galleons and he was under the opinion it had been worth every knut.

An hour and half later he had bought a trunk, general supplies and narrowly avoided running into the Malfoy's who were coming out of Knockturn Alley with Lucius looking particularly murderous.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

It took until the next day when Anton got round to looking at the books, the meeting the previous night had been fairly uneventful except for the fact Anton was now allowed to go out on active missions.

So far he'd chosen:

First Years- The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Second Years- Dark Arts: How to combat them _by Asher Kabinnsky_

Third Years- Practical Defence and Theory _by Maggie Arcane_

Fourth Years- The Dark Forces: A Further guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Fifth Years- Advanced Defence and Magical Combat _by Barb Kenmare_

Sixth Years- Defence: The Dark Arts, the Spells and Curses _by Billius Blake_

Seventh Years- Extreme Defence Against Dark Arts _by Kilvern Maytere_

A book Anton particularly liked was '_Ancient Curses and Combat: the Methods and Effects_' while it showed how to do complex spells that were useful in Defence it also displayed the effects of the curses.

After sending the list to both Dumbledore and the Manager of Flourish and Blotts he wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat, there was no one around so he was free to get whatever he wanted. Searching through the fridge he eventually picked a plate of leftover casserole, heating in his usual way he tucked into it with a fork while still reading the book. Halfway through an exceptionally gruesome section Hermione and Ron came wondering into the room.

'What you looking at?' Ron asked curiously leaning over the book, he took on look at the diagram and quickly backed away 'that is gross!'

'The Eucalants Curse,' Hermione read 'turns the victim…inside out.'

'Did you see the picture?' Ron said looking sick 'it was still moving!'

'It is an excessive curse,' Anton agreed 'but don't worry Ron you need both the knowledge and a certain potion and incantation to make it work, it's long been abandoned due to the amount of effort it needs. Only sadistic torturers would even dream of using it.'

'Can you stop it?' Hermione asked keenly.

'With a certain spell,' Anton nodded 'if you remember only Avada Kedavra is unblockable.'

'Then why are you looking at it?' Ron said confused 'if people don't bother using it?'

'That is the assumption you can never take,' Anton said seriously 'better wizards have died because they disregarded curse they thought was out dated.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

His broom arrived two days later by a contingent of three owls that flew in during breakfast. Anton had only got back from watching Harry ten minutes earlier and was absolutely delighted at the delivery, the note with it read.

_The Firebolt_

_Delivery Date: 30__th__ June_

_Delivery Time: 8:00 am_

_Delivery to: Anton Lukyen_

_Cost Paid: On Order_

_We wish you all the satisfaction this product can provide_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies_

'Well if I had known you were loaded I would have asked for rent,' Sirius laughed inspecting the broom closely.

Anton felt slightly embarrassed but he was nevertheless grateful that he had bought the broom 'my parents' he said putting the note down 'were nice enough to leave me quite a comfortable inheritance when they died, I think my dad would be happy I spent it on the broomstick.'

'Now that's the kind of man I can understand,' Sirius smiled 'why have it collecting dust in a bank when you could buy a Firebolt instead, I think I would have liked your dad.'

'I think he would have liked you as well,' Anton said seriously, his Godfather didn't know how close to the truth he actually was.

They were interrupted by Ron and Hermione thumping angrily in.

'Problem?' Sirius asked amused.

'Birthday cards,' Ron said annoyed 'what kind of friend do I come across as when I write something as vague as _hope you're enjoying your Birthday we'll all be thinking of you_!'

'You should read mine' Hermione returned equally furious '_I expect we'll be seeing you soon_, Harry'll be feeling so out of it and we can't say anything about anything interesting!'

'I'm having the same problem,' Sirius agreed his good mood rapidly vanishing but it'll be worth it if our mail gets intercepted and all they find out is he's getting some chocolate for his birthday.'

'It's tomorrow then?' Anton asked though he knew the answer.

'Yes the 31st July,' Sirius said glumly, and then as if he had suddenly realised something 'wasn't your birthday this month?'

'Urm it was,' Anton cast around for a date, having the same birthday as his past self wasn't clever, so he had quite a few dates to choose from 'it was the twenty…fifth.'

'But that was days ago!' Mrs Weasley said turning to face him 'why didn't you say anything?'

'It was only my birthday,' Anton shrugged 'nothing special.'

'Nothing special!' this time Sirius joined in 'does that mean you spent the whole of your birthday standing in…complete boredom?' Sirius said catching himself just in time.

Lupin frowned at Sirius as he realised he'd been about to say the corridor outside the Department of Mysteries.

'It wasn't that bad,' Anton shrugged 'better than some years.'

Before anyone could protest any further another owl came soaring through the window, it dropped a stiff letter in front of Anton with a certain pride before flying back out.

Anton picked the letter up, the wax seal was marked with the Ministry of Magic emblem. He opened it cautiously and read the following.

_Dear Mr Lukyen,_

_You are summoned to attend a meeting with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. You are required today at three O Clock to discuss the events, and events leading up to June 10__th__ and the subsequent death of Peter Pettigrew, former Death Eater._

_If you fail to appear you will be escorted by Ministry Officials to supply your account of what happened._

_If you arrive in the atrium at quarter to three there will be someone to meet you_

_With Best Wishes_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Percy Weasley_

_The Ministers Private Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Anton flicked his eyes over the letter once more before passing it to Sirius

'I suppose I should have expected that' he said thinking of how he was going to answer the questions without revealing he was lying.

'I suppose,' agreed Sirius.

Another owl flew in and deposited a letter, Anton pulled it open and read.

_Anton,_

_It would be best for the time being if our arrangement was not discussed with the Minister- that being if he actually knows anything of it_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Brilliant,' Anton thought to himself 'just brilliant.'


	9. Fun at the Ministry

Chapter Nine

Anton dressed in the set of plain black robes that Sirius and Lupin had acquired for him and tied his hair back, he also left off his sword and took only his wand. There was no need to worsen matters by looking threatening and giving the Ministry the chance to make assumptions about him.

He was just about to leave the house when Mrs Weasley grabbed his arm

'One moment,' she said pulling him into the kitchen 'you need a haircut to make yourself more respectable.'

'What's wrong with my hair?' Anton said indignantly.

'The Minister,' Mrs Weasley said sternly 'will take one look at this mess and peg you for a murderer immediately.'

She pushed Anton into a chair and pulled a silver pair of scissors out of her pocket. When Anton's hair was free of its band she brushed it out and began snipping. In the years that Anton had let his hair go wild it had reached nearly a foot down his back.

'I suppose you want to keep it longer?' Mrs Weasley said disapprovingly.

'Yes,' Anton said as he watched in horror as a long strip of hair fell to the floor.

'Right keep still then,' she instructed.

When she had eventually finished she summoned a mirror and passed it to Anton, he looked into it nervously and was actually quite pleased with how it had turned out. She had cut his hair so it fell just millimetres below his shoulders, she had cut the sides shorter so he could sweep them out of his face and added a few layers.

'Wow' he said the effect made him look more responsible, he still had the aura of danger to him but now it looked like he knew when and when not to lose his temper 'thanks Molly.'

She beamed happily and gestured him up from the chair 'I'm glad you like it dear, I just wish Bill would let me do his. Now go or you'll be late!'

After Mr Weasley had given him the number of the Ministry's entrance point he opened the front door and stepped out on to the top step, pausing he surveyed the street before disaperating with a crack.

He arrived next to a red telephone Anton quickly opened the door and stepped inside, picking up the telephone receiver he looked at the dial and began turning it

'Six…two…four…four…two' Anton muttered under his breath.

The dial whirred smoothly back into place and the voice of a cool female filled the box.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Anton Lukyen,' he spoke into the mouth piece 'meeting with the Minister at three.'

'Thank you,' said the cool female voice 'Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.'

Anton picked the silver badge up from the metal shoot and read _Anton Lukyen, Meeting with the Minister_. He pinned it to the front of his robes and the female voice spoke again.

'Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

Anton waited for the floor of the box to start to swallow him. When it eventually did he waited a minute in the darkness until the light appeared by his feet, it grew until the light filled the whole box, the door sprang open and the woman's voice came again saying.

'The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day.'

Anton stepped out and came face to face with Percy Weasley who was looking pompous and important.

'Welcome to the Ministry' he said surveying Anton through his horn rimmed spectacles 'if you would follow me please.'

Percy walked down the hall and past the fountain with Anton following at a slight distance as the Weasley headed to the Golden gates. He stopped by the security desk and the badly shaven wizard passed a golden rod up and down his back. When he had finished Anton knowing the drill handed his wand over to the security wizard, the wizard dropped it onto the strange brass instrument. The instrument vibrated fro a few seconds before dispelling a narrow strip of parchment.

'Thirteen inches, mahogany containing phoenix feather and one salamander scale, been using it for three days is that correct?'

'Yes,' Anton acknowledged.

He impaled the parchment with a brass spike and handed the wand back to Anton

'Wait a minute?' he said noticing Anton's badge 'aren't you that guy?'

'Thank you Eric,' Percy Weasley said motioning Anton to follow him into the stream of witches and wizards heading through the gates.

They branched off into the corridor of elevators and Percy stepped into an empty one, the golden grille slid back and the lift ascended.

'Level One, Minister for Magic and support staff,' the same woman's voice said as the grille sprang open.

Percy stepped out of the lift and Anton walked next to him, the Weasley walked down the hall until he came to an office labelled _Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic_. He knocked on the door and pushed open with a flourish, standing back he gestured for Anton to enter.

Anton swept through the door and came to a halt in front of Fudge's desk, next to the Minister stood Dolores Umbridge in her usual pink.

'Ah Mr Lukyen,' Fudge said 'if you would take a seat, that'll be all Percy.'

As Percy left the room Anton sat down in the chair facing Fudge.

'Now we have summoned you to talk about the events on the 10th June' Fudge said seriously 'and how you came to be fighting Mr Pettigrew. But first it would be better if you could tell us were you have been staying this past month.'

'I've been staying with friends,' Anton replied having already decided he would tell the Minister the bare minimum of his story.

'And those friends would be?' Umbridge asked with her girly voice.

'Nothing to do with you,' Anton said smartly enjoying watching her getting peeved.

'If you wished to be cleared of responsibility,' she simpered 'you'd better answer our questions.'

'Is that a threat?' Anton asked calmly 'because I fail to see the relevance of who I've been staying with to this investigation.'

'No it's a slight warning,' Fudge intervened 'let's get on with the next question. How did you get to be fighting Pettigrew?'

'I was ambushed,' Anton replied 'a curse he shot at me hit a transporter I was carrying and we were deposited outside this building.'

'A transporter,' Fudge said looking unconvinced 'where were you when this fight was taking place?'

'In a forest,' Anton said vaguely 'somewhere in East Europe.'

'You don't know where?' Umbridge said raising an eyebrow 'what date was it?'

'10th June,' Anton said looking at her with an expression of confusion.

'So the transporter- which I might add is a regulated device, brought you straight to outside the Ministry.' Fudge said closely.

'Yes,' Anton replied 'that was lucky.'

'Right,' Fudge said standing up seemingly satisfied with Anton's story of events 'why did you kill Pettigrew?'

'He was trying to kill me,' Anton said keeping eye contact with the minister 'I'm not a natural killer, the fact I had to take another person's life…' he trailed off convincingly 'it pains me deeply.'

'If it had not been revealed that Pettigrew was a former Death Eater you would be being charged with murder right now,' Fudge paused 'however as he is now classified as a criminal you are lucky enough not to be going to Azkaban this instant.'

'Is that would could have happened,' Anton said pretending to look shocked 'I didn't realise.'

'I'm sure you didn't,' Umbridge threw in looking annoyed.

'I didn't,' Anton repeated calmly 'was there anything else?'

'Albus Dumbledore came to visit you while you were in hospital,' Fudge said 'moments after he had left you disappeared, can you tell me why Dumbledore went to visit you?'

'You'll have to ask him that,' Anton answered 'I have no idea why.'

'You have no idea why Dumbledore came to see you,' Umbridge said unconvinced 'I find that debatable.'

'Albus has recently been asked to leave the Wizengamot,' Fudge continued 'he is probably not the best person to place trust in.'

'Why because he believes that Voldemort has returned?' Anton asked ignoring the blanches 'why does that make him less trustworthy than any other?'

'He is delusional,' Fudge exclaimed 'and it would be better if you told us exactly what he said to you and why it caused you to leave St Mungo's.'

'I didn't leave because of Dumbledore,' Anton said pretending to look surprised 'I left due to private matter which I will not discuss and does not have any relevance to this meeting whatsoever.'

'Hem Hem,' Umbridge cut in and Anton was hard pressed to suppress a grimace 'I think we will be the judge of that.'

'I suppose you believe this madcap idea that You-Know-Who is back then,' Fudge said impatiently 'and who is the fool there I ask you.'

'That Minister, no offence would be you,' Anton said ignoring the looks of outrage 'it is a bigger fool who ignores all the possibilities and allows his fears to cloud his judgements.'

'Well!' Fudge said his temper rising 'who exactly are you to dare to call me a fool, you will be sorry indeed when the Ministry is able to take control of Hogwarts' he glanced at Umbridge who was smirking.

Anton sat back with a smile, they didn't know that Dumbledore had already employed him, the minister was still under the impression he was putting Umbridge up for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

A knock came at the door and Fudge yelled 'Come in!'

Dumbledore swept through the door looking supremely unconcerned with the glares he was getting.

'Afternoon Cornelius,' he said eyes twinkling 'I have come personally to tell you the good news.'

'And what would that be?' Fudge said still glaring at the headmaster.

'There is no need for Madam Umbridge to degrade herself to the role of teacher in September.' Dumbledore beamed and Anton was biting his lip in an effort not to laugh at the looks of their faces 'I have found someone willing to take on the role.'

'You've found someone!' Fudge seethed.

'Oh yes he's is excellent for the position,' Dumbledore nodded 'and I am pleased to say he has readily accepted the challenge.'

'Hem Hem,' Umbridge interrupted smiling sweetly 'may I remind you Educational Decree No.22…'

'The ministry will supply a candidate if I am unable to procure one,' Dumbledore smiled 'I have however Cornelius, found one, so that is something we can all say was a stroke of luck.'

'Indeed,' Fudge said doing an admirable impression of Vernon Dursley.

'Mr Lukyen,' Dumbledore said as if he hadn't known Anton would be there 'what a surprise to see you here, I trust you are well?'

'Quite,' Anton smiled 'how are you?'

'I'm fine Anton,' Dumbledore replied outwardly oblivious to the angry looks they were getting as they continued with there charade 'what brings you to the ministry today?'

'I was summoned,' Anton answered ignoring both Fudge and Umbridge 'my actions towards Peter Pettigrew,'

'A noble act to obtain an innocent mans release,' Dumbledore continued 'at least Sirius was healthily reimbursed for the hardship he endured.'

'Have you quite finished?' Fudge next to spat 'just get out of my sight Lukyen, you are hereby cleared of murder, the ministry has decided not to pursue any other charges.'

'Great I'll be going then,' Anton said jumping out of the chair 'hopefully I won't be seeing you again'- this directed mainly at Umbridge.

As he left the room he heard Dumbledore saying.

'Good day to you Cornelius, Madam Umbridge. I really must get going, only a month before everyone returns to school.'

Dumbledore left the office and headed over to where Anton was waiting looking somewhat amused.

'Headmaster?' he said smiling.

'Shall we walk?' Dumbledore said ignoring Anton's question and walking down the hall 'I feel sometimes as if everyone is always wanting to talk and _**listen**_ to me' he said jovially.

Anton followed the man who obviously knew his way around the government building and he also picked up the mans hint about not talking about anything important.

'The Minister,' Anton said clearly 'was under the impression that you had come to see me in St Mungo's and told me something important that was connected with me leaving.'

'Really,' Dumbledore said in a voice of utter surprise 'how peculiar that he would think something like that.'

Anton nodded seriously 'and congratulations' he continued 'with finding someone suitable for the post at your school.'

'Anton,' Dumbledore twinkled 'I could not be more delighted with who I have appointed, no doubt the minister will be applying some of his best aurors to discover who it is and no doubt he will find out in a very short amount of time.'

They walked back to the elevators and when they got back to the Atrium Dumbledore led the way to a fire.

'May I suggest you come to Hogwarts before returning home,' he said meaningfully.

Anton nodded as he recognised the need to keep 12 Grimmauld Place a secret.

'Excellent,' Dumbledore said gesturing to the flames 'after you.'

-=-=-=-=-

Anton arrived in the Headmasters office and a few moments later Dumbledore arrived dusting himself off as he stepped out of the grate.

'Now Anton,' he said walking to the door 'I thought I might take this opportunity to show you your accommodation for the next year. Unless of course you stay longer though many are convinced this job is cursed.'

Anton matched the older mans pace as he marched down the familiar corridor leading to the Grand Staircase.

'The house-elf's,' he said conversationally 'have been cleaning out the rooms over the last week, I'm told it took quite a while for them to get rid of the remnants of Polyjuice potion, it appears our last teacher was less than careful where he spilt it.'

Anton felt a slight grimace at the thought of sleeping in the same room that had housed two Death Eaters and Gilderoy Lockhart, though then again, he slept and lived in worse places.

Dumbledore led Anton towards the third floor (A/N please tell me if this is wrong) and when they reached there he walked a short distance up the corridor before stopping at a plain unmarked door, Dumbledore tapped his wand on the handle and pushed the door open, stepping back he allowed for Anton to enter first.

Anton's first though was 'Wow' the door had opened onto a living area that contained all the grandeur associated with Hogwarts. It was a medium sized room with a large settee in the centre a chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered with bookcases each filled to the brim with books. The colour scheme was red and gold which was one of the things that made Anton smile, a heavy antique desk and chair were positioned to face out of the window out of which the Quidditch pitch was visible.

Anton went over to one of the two doors that led off from the room, one was a decently sized bathroom in marble, a sink that was a glass water feature, a shower that resembled a waterfall and a large pool bath Anton knew he would never use for fear of the effects of prolonged water contact.

The other door was his bedroom, a large four poster bed was centred in the middle with cabinets on each side and a heavy wardrobe in the corner, again red and gold was obviously the theme.

Anton smiled his approval at the head as he decided he was feeling extremely pleased with how his living quarters looked.

'I never expected anything on this scale,' he said to the twinkling headmaster.

'We treat our staff well,' Dumbledore replied 'I only wish sometimes that some of them repay the school in a more favourable way.'

Anton inclined his head in understanding at the older man's words, he had never before considered what it was like to be let down constantly by teachers he had thought he had trusted.

'Well now you've seen this would you like to see your classroom?' Dumbledore asked turning to leave.

'Yeh that'd be good,' Anton consented 'I am quite interested to see what I can do with my office.'

'Ah the impact factor,' Dumbledore said knowledgeably 'all good teachers have them, and the effect they can have is often worth more than a hundred detentions.'

'I want something unique,' Anton said thoughtfully an idea forming in his mind 'though nothing stupid.'

'Well you have the best part of a month to figure it out,' Dumbledore said pleasantly 'now is there anything else you'd like to see, perhaps the lake?'

Anton was unable to suppress a small shudder which did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore who was watching him carefully.

'Water,' Anton said thinking of his phrasing 'is best in short doses, for me.'

'Fires greatest enemy,' Dumbledore said understanding 'you happen to be the second fire Elemental I have known in my lifetime, when in prolonged contact with water she often was quite ill.'

'It must run in the element,' Anton said wryly 'we all had our weaknesses, yet mine and the traitors were more debilitating to our health.'

'Which may give us the chance to beat her,' Dumbledore said 'now how about seeing your classroom and office.'

-=-=-=-

An hour and a half later Anton thought he had seen everywhere possible in Hogwarts which included a tour of the kitchens, he had the feeling that Dumbledore was keeping him from returning to the house.

'Professor,' he said turning to the man as they walked along yet another corridor 'is there something you're trying to keep me away from?'

'Am I really that obvious?' the older man asked amused 'I have been set the task of keeping you occupied while everyone else prepares the Headquarters?'

'For what?' Anton said confused.

'A surprise,' Dumbledore twinkled 'though when we do return would you please act like it is unexpected.'

'How much longer do you think it will take?' Anton asked both stunned and flattered by the effort.

'Shall we take a stroll to Hagrid's?' Dumbledore suggested 'I believe he's trying to find a home for some of his pets in advance of his departure on his mission.'

-=-=-=-=-

One of the pets turned out to be a salamander that was the only magical creature Hagrid had yet to find a home for.

'They're tricky ya see,' he said keeping out of the way of the salamander's fiery breath 'no one really knows what to expect with them.'

Anton was not in the least perturbed about the fire breathing lizard, in fact he was rather interested in it. Kneeling down on the warm grass he held his arm out to the lizard and the meter long creature ran over in its curiosity, the creature let out a snort and coughed a fire burst at Anton's arm, the fire licked along his arm coiling as if it was a bracelet. Hagrid was seconds away from grabbing a bucket of water when Anton vanished the fire, clicking his fingers he created his own ball of fire and let it hover in the air, the salamander who was still young jumped up and down snapping at it in excitement.

'What the?' Hagrid said confused.

'Rubeus,' Dumbledore said to the stunned gamekeeper 'I believe you've found a home for your salamander.'

'What!' Anton said looking up 'I don't know anything about looking after salamander's.'

'They're quite easy,' Hagrid said his knowledge of the creature coming through 'she's not hard to look after just make sure you give her lots of red meat and vinegar to drink.'

So that's how Anton got a young female salamander as a pet, Dumbledore said it would be better if she remained at the castle until term began and recruited a couple of house-elf's to look after Pyra who looked incredibly sad when Anton had to leave, she whined and followed the young wizard at a distance until Anton set off a couple of fire balls to distract her, much to Hagrid's and Dumbledore's amusement.

It was well past six when they returned to the fire, before Anton stepped into the flames Dumbledore stopped him and handed him a small silver wrapped object. Anton looked at it in confusion.

'This was left to me by the Fire Elemental I used to know,' Dumbledore informed him 'when she died she decided it would be better if I looked after it as I helped create it.'

Anton tore the silver paper off and came across a pendant, the chain was black gold and the pendant was a red glittering swirl set in a black stone, Anton touched it nervously something about the pendant just called to him.

'What is it?' he asked curiously.

'It is a Fire stone,' Dumbledore replied 'it loses the redness if your reserves are low and it turns completely black if you are in a position where you could die, it also has a few other uses but I trust you'll discover those for yourself.'

Anton dropped it over his head and surveyed it wonder, it would certainly save him a lot of effort estimating how long he could stay in contact with water.

'I don't know what to say,' he muttered 'thank you.'

'Quite alright Anton,' Dumbledore beamed 'think of it as a belated birthday present, now get going or you'll be late.'

Anton stepped into the fireplace before dropping the floo powder as usual he ignored the flames that he was waist deep in.

'12 Grimmauld Place' he said clearly before being sucked from the office.


	10. Parties, Ofelia and Mystery

Chapter Ten

Anton landed with a thud in the grate of Sirius's hall, it was absolutely silent in the dim house, Anton adjusted his eyes so he could see a little better and slowly walked down the corridor, muffled whispers seemed to be coming from the dining room.

'Hello?' he said loudly and the whispers immediately stopped.

'We're in here Anton,' came Mrs Weasley's voice from the dining room 'we thought we'd have dinner in here tonight.'

Anton headed down the corridor and placed his hand on the handle he turned it and pushed it open to complete darkness, he was about to conjure a ball of flame but suddenly the lights flicked on.

'Surprise!' screamed the crowd of people.

Anton felt his mouth drop open, he had known about the surprise yet he was still surprised. A huge banner hung from the ceiling with the words.

_Happy belated Birthday Anton!_

Underneath someone had scrawled.

_Congratulation on not being accused of Murder!_ Anton could immediately guess who had written that.

The large old table was covered in dishes of food and presents, streamers were draped across the table and hung from the ceiling. In the centre of the table a huge cake was positioned, it was in the shape of a ball of fire with red icing, on the top _Happy belated Birthday Anton_ was written in black icing.

There were at least twenty people in the room including the teenagers, the Weasley's, Kinglsey, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin and Sirius as well as quite a few more and one woman who looked in her early thirties that Anton couldn't remember seeing before.

'I think he's surprised,' Lupin laughed at Anton's stunned face.

'I..erm…uh,' Anton stuttered out 'I don't know what to say…Wow.'

'So you like it then,' Mrs Weasley smiled happily.

'Of course,' Anton said gratefully 'but you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me.'

'Nonsense,' Mr Weasley said cheerfully 'it was the least we could do.'

Anton smiled feeling honoured that they had gone to all the trouble 'Thank you so much,' he said sincerely 'I can't remember the last time I had a birthday cake let alone a party.'

'Presents!' Sirius said excitedly 'you have to open the presents.'

'You got me presents,' Anton smiled even more 'now I'm even more stumped for words.'

'Just open them,' Tonks said loudly 'there should be more but no one else knows it was your birthday.'

'More,' Anton said faintly surveying the pile which was bigger than anything he'd ever had before 'I…' he trailed off.

'For crying out loud open them,' George cried 'the suspense is killing me.'

Grinning Anton took the first present from the Weasley's, pulling it open it revealed a knitted jumper in a deep red with a flame on it, he smiled broadly at the simplicity and the memories it conjured.

'Thank you,' he said sincerely giving Mrs Weasley a hug and shaking Arthur's hand.

It took at least half an hour to open each present, he'd gotten a brilliant metal contraption from Mad-Eye that whirred every time a lie was told.

'I thought it would come in useful,' he'd said knowingly.

The rest of the things were items such as chocolate and small wizarding novelty items, the last present was a flat rectangle that was at least a metre long and about seventy five centimetres across, it was wrapped in white paper and the message at the top said it was from Tonks, Sirius and Lupin. It also said drawn by Mylee Bones.

'We thought we'd do something that would be special to you,' Lupin said as Anton began opening the paper.

The three adults and the woman Anton didn't recognise all watched nervously as he pulled the paper off.

The breath caught in his throat as he realised what it was and his eyes widened in shock.

It was a portrait but it wasn't moving, on a plain black background the the artist had drawn them as Elementals.

Ginny/Gia was in the middle smiling out of the darkness her hands were clutching her green and black sword, on her right side Ron/Rhoan stood with one arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders and the other holding his own silvery grey sword. Anton was drawn on the left side with his arm placed on Rhoan's shoulder, his black and red sword was hanging loosely from his hand. It had been drawn to look as if the darkness was shying away from the three friends.

'Oh my God,' Anton whispered his fingers trembling as he touched the picture.

'Do you like it?' Sirius asked sounding slightly anxious.

'It's exactly as I remember them,' Anton said softly 'how can I ever repay you for this' he said looking at the thick gold frame.

'You deserve it,' Sirius smiled relieved Anton liked it.

'Thank you,' Anton said to everyone with such genuineness he looked much younger 'thank you so much.'

-=-=-=-=--=

As Mrs Weasley served the food half an hour later Anton found himself talking to the woman who had introduced herself as Mylee Bones, she was slim and attractive with long curling brown hair, she was quite shy but seemed pleasant enough.

'Thanks for drawing it,' Anton said appreciatively 'how did you get involved with it?'

'I knew Sirius, Lupin and Tonks at school,' she admitted blinking her hazel eyes 'we were all in different years but they remembered me when they were looking for an artist, I also dated Sirius for a couple of years.'

'That was lucky,' Anton smiled.

'It was,' she agreed 'I lost contact with Sirius after I moved from school, but I always wanted to look him up again, but then of course he was arrested and I didn't know what to think.'

Anton noticed she was watching his Godfather carefully as he laughed with Lupin and Tonks.

'He's single,' Anton smiled understanding the look in her eyes.

'Oh no,' she flustered 'he's got a lot on it would just confuse things for him.'

'Most would say that you couldn't know that unless you asked him,' Anton said egging her on slightly.

'I couldn't,' she insisted but with slightly less conviction.

'If you insist,' Anton smiled 'but one drink couldn't hurt could it?'

'One drink,' she muttered under her breath.

Anton smiled to himself, when she had wondered off still deep in thought to talk to Mrs Weasley Sirius ambled over with a piece of cake.

'Good birthday?' he asked.

'One of the best,' Anton answered smiling 'Mylee's nice.'

'Yeh she is,' Sirius agreed 'she was two years below me and Lupin.'

'I think she's got the hot's for you,' Anton continued not missing the sudden interest in Sirius's face.

'Really,' he laughed 'I would never have realised, are you sure?'

'Well there's no harm in asking,' Anton said eating some of his own cake.

'I was a convicted murderer,' Sirius said gruffly 'she would not want to go out with me.'

'Cleared of all charges,' Anton said 'what's wrong with an innocent man wanting a drink.'

'A drink,' Sirius murmured looking over at Mylee who chose that exact moment to glance over herself 'excuse me' he said to Anton heading over to the brunette.

Anton smiled to himself again as he saw Sirius talking to Mylee and her own eager replies.

'Easy,' he said to himself as he headed over to the table for more food.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A bad mood was easily detectable in the house the next morning from irritable replies to the crashing of pots as Mrs Weasley cleaned the breakfast plates with a furious vigour. Sirius hadn't bothered to come out of his room and Lupin had chosen to leave the house to escape the atmosphere that had arrived with Harry's birthday, Mrs Weasley had next to forced his potions down his throat and the only way Anton could see of escaping was to copy Lupin and leave. Anton took his sword with him even though he wouldn't need it, the pendant Dumbledore had given him was hanging over his t-shirt and in the warm weather he had chosen jeans to wear as he was not sensitive to higher temperatures.

Anton closed the door with a definite snap as he felt the freedom of the outside world, he chose as a spur of the moment decision to travel to Diagon Alley even though he didn't need anything.

As he entered the familiar cobble stoned Alley he walked morosely towards Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, after obtaining a quintuplet chocolate ice cream he sat down at a table and started reading the paper he had just purchased.

'Happy Birthday _Anton,_' a voice said suddenly next to his ear.

Anton thrust himself from the chair and did a roll across the floor turning to face the owner of the voice as he did so.

'What do you want,' he spat angrily at his opponent.

'What do you think I want,' the blonde and blue hair girl threw back 'I want to see you suffer and burn.'

'Aww Felly you cut me up,' Anton returned rising from his position on the floor 'I didn't realise you wanted to kill me that badly.'

'Well I can't kill you here,' Ofelia/Hermione said sitting back in the chair Anton had just vacated and smoothing her blue robes out 'to much unnecessary attention, which neither of us wants…yet.'

'So what do you propose?' Anton asked his hand on his wand in his pocket as he pulled an other chair out from under the table 'shootout at dawn?'

'Don't be crass,' Ofelia snapped irritably 'I was suggesting we go to a neutral ground and fight there.'

'Like I can trust you,' Anton said repulsively 'you betrayed us, and you think I'd go somewhere unknown with _you._'

'If we don't go somewhere soon,' Ofelia replied calmly her personality far removed from the young Hermione living at Sirius's house 'I will kill that little girl in the pushchair over there.'

Anton turned his head slightly so he could see the little girl who was only about one slurping happily on her own ice cream.

'What happened to you?' he said disgusted.

'War,' Ofelia sneered 'I was more willing to compromise to survive, now are we going or am I going to have to kill that baby?'

'Where to?' Anton asked gritting his teeth seeing no way out.

'Now where did your element of fun and adventure,' she mocked 'some would say that it died with that worthless lump you called a friend.'

Anton snarled in anger and drew his wand out.

Ofelia shook her head 'if you do that I will have no qualms in killing her.'

'As if you would anyway,' Anton said growing even more angry 'you wasted no time did you, away from one Dark Lord you take a month in getting to know the other.'

'Wasting time is wasting power,' Ofelia said smoothly 'if you had only recognised that I wouldn't have to kill you.'

'Many have tried,' Anton said tauntingly 'how many death attempts was it at last count?'

'The number is irrelevant,' she said getting more enraged 'now get up we're going for a walk.'

Anton stood up his wand at his side, the comfortable weight of his blade on his back reminding him he was not alone.

'Now move,' she hissed.

Anton reluctantly moved away from the table 'where to?'

'We're going to walk a hundred yards north,' she muttered 'then twenty yards west into a disused alley.'

'Then what?' Anton asked.

'That would spoil the surprise,' she replied 'get moving.'

Anton followed her instructions moving a hundred yards north then twenty yards west as directed, he stepped into the alley his wand raised high and a ball of flame alight in his other hand. He faced his nemesis with an angry satisfaction.

'Now what is going is going to happen?' he said conversationally.

'You choose a place,' Ofelia consented 'wherever we go the outcome will be the same.'

'Aren't you the confident one,' Anton snorted 'fine, I choose…the field in which the Quidditch world cup was held last year.'

'As you wish,' Ofelia said 'start on arrival.'

'Fine,' Anton said disaperating with a crack seconds before she did the same.

=-=-=-=-=-=

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the now empty field, Anton pulled his trainers off and let his feet sink into the warm earth feeling its power, he pulled his sword and launched into an immediate attack. He swung the sword down at his former best friend, she threw her own silver blue blade up to meet the strike. The blades met with a glitter of fire sparks and water, pulling his sword back Anton struck again and his strike was instantly met by Ofelia.

'I saved you for last so you could see how you failed,' she said cruelly 'and now I will kill you.'

'We're evenly matched you idiot,' Anton retorted 'the only way one of us will win is if the other gives up'.

'Which you will,' Ofelia snarled throwing a jet of water at him.

'Think again,' Anton came back with, deflecting the water spurt with a burst of fire.

They continued to fight for at least ten minutes more, every time one of them would get a jab in with their sword the other would call their element to dance along their skin and heal the small wound.

Ofelia was growing more and more furious with every passing moment as she realised she was not about to succeed, Anton just looked quietly determined.

With a final scream of frustration Ofelia threw a huge fountain of water at Anton and disapparated, the water crashed down on Anton who only managed to deflect two thirds of the water. His body instantaneously rejected the presence of raw Elemental water and heated his body temperature to over three hundred degrees in a second, almost as quickly it retuned to normal and Anton threw up the remnants of his breakfast on the field reminding him just how much he hated water.

Gasping and shivering he reigned his control in and stopped the judders racking his body, the pendant he was wearing had dimmed in colour which meant his magical reserves were slightly lower than they had been, taking a big gulp of air he disapparated and not a second to soon as the traitor returned with a contingent of Death Eaters.

Anton arrived on the top step of Sirius's house, he paused a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door and entering. Relieved everywhere was quiet Anton limped up the stairs ignoring the grass and mud stains he was covered in, he was still holding both his wand and sword. traipsing to his room he ran into Hermione, Ginny and Ron who all stared at his dishevelled state.

'What happened to you?' Ginny asked surprised.

'Exercise,' Anton rasped 'knew it was a bad idea.'

'Exercise did that,' Ron said unconvinced.

'It was strenuous,' Anton said passing the trio who all eyed his sword warily 'next time I'll go to the gym.'

He knew none of them believed him yet he still continued towards his room

'See you later,' he muttered.

He distinctly heard Hermione ask 'do you think he's been on Order business?'

And then Ron answered 'well I don't think he ended up looking like he'd gone a few rounds with Quirrel's troll by doing _exercise._'

'I wonder what he was doing,' Ginny's voice said and Anton cut the sounds of voices off by closing his door.

Breathing heavily he leaned against the shut door and closed his eyes, she was here and she was actively hunting him out, she also had the knowledge of everything that had happened and was about to happen.

'Fate,' he whispered 'what am I supposed to do?'

Nothing happened, no beam of light enveloped him no answers came for his questions.

'Anton,' knock came at the door 'you're on watch tonight or had you forgotten?'

'Who am I swapping with?' Anton asked Mad-Eye through the wood.

'Kingsley,' he barked back 'be down in fifteen minutes I'll lend you my spare invisibility cloak.'

'Got it,' Anton replied rubbing his face tiredly with the back of his hand, looking down he realised with a jolt that his feet were bare, he'd left his trainers in the field.

When he heard Moody clunking away he pushed off from the door and dropped his sword on the floor, he pulled his dirty clothes off and placed them in his basket. Opening a drawer he pulled out his combat clothes and tugged them over his aching body ignoring the bruises that were starting to form following his fight.

Sighing in tiredness he glanced at the clock it was half three, by the time he got on duty it would be four, an eight hour shift would take him to midnight and at least quarter past before he got back. Almost slumping in fatigue he shook his head before pulling his door open and headed down.

-=-=-=-=-=---

He pulled the cloak closer around him as he strolled up and down the dark corridor his dragon hide boots moving silently. With the range his eyes worked at he could see the corridor in the ministry department as if it was lit up completely. Two hours had passed so far and he was more than a little bored, he looked at the locked door, what he would have done to have known what was behind the door when he was in his fifth year.

A feeling of foreboding creeped up his shoulder blades, Anton shook his head in an attempt to dispel the feeling, then he glanced back around the corridor before deciding what to do next. Standing next to the wall he leaned on it with his legs crossed at the ankles, and stood there watching…for six hours unblinking.

-=-=-=-=-

When Anton was eventually relieved of his duty he apperated to Sirius's and the collapsed into a couch in the living room within seconds he had fallen into a deep sleep.

He was woken up by the sunlight streaming in through the window, his eyes were still on maximum dilation to allow as much light in as possible, the fact that it was extremely bright outside meant in the couple of seconds it had taken him to adjust them they were left red, bloodshot and sore.

Anton pushed himself up from the chair and stumbled yawning into the kitchen and food, he didn't know why it was but he felt as if he'd had a thousand ants crawling in his brain all talking at once and the effect was surreal.

'Anton,' Mrs Weasley greeted, she turned to look at him and her eyes widened 'duty?'

'Yeh,' he nodded 'I'm just glad I don't have to do it for a while.'

'Well here's some breakfast,' she said pilling his plate high 'I was just about to call the kids it's not even eight yet.'

When she left the room Anton shook his head again, it was like his mind was trying to tell him something a ghost of something that used to be familiar, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	11. Dementors

Chapter Eleven

Anton sat pouring over heavy tomb with the small writing and dwindling light making it hard for him to read the Latin inscriptions, voices from outside his room had him listening.

'No Dung's watching Harry tonight,' Mrs Weasley said to someone 'he just left.'

Anton lurched up in horror as he realised what the date was.

'Stupid, Stupid!' he muttered jumping off his bed and grabbing his sword 'how could I have been so Damn Stupid!'

He ran from his room and barrelled down the stairs, at the bottom the five teenagers were a starting to come up the steps and between them they blocked Anton's path. They noticed Anton and began to move but to slowly, Anton jumped onto the banister and slid down the wooden rail with a screech as his dragon hide boots connected, when he hit the bottom he jumped off and hit the ground running, never noticing the appreciative looks he received.

He ran to the front door and slammed it open running out he disperated with a crack but not before shouting 'tell your Mum that Dung left early!'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton thudded into the lit street of Privet Drive and searched for number four, the garden was empty Harry had already left, Anton ran down the street and towards Wysteria Walk, he ran flat out trying to remember the layout of Little Whinging he desperately put on a burst of speed and sprinted to the alley that connected it with Magnolia Crescent, the air was cold and clammy and he could make out Dementor's at the mouth of the alley.

Anton pulled his wand out and yelled as loudly as possible.

'Expecto Patronum!'

A silver animal burst from Anton's wand and crashed into the dementor's with such force they were repelled backwards instantly, and seconds later they vanished into the night. Anton jogged towards the alley and came face to face with his teenage persona.

Harry had raised his wand in anticipation and his mouth was open as if seconds from shouting his own repelling curse, Anton stood their looking positively murderous with his hands on his hips as Mrs Figg ran up behind him.

'Lower your wand,' she said panting at Harry 'he's not about to curse you.'

'What's going on?' Harry asked.

'I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!' she yelled 'it was a damn good job you were here Anton.'

She continued with her tirade word perfect to how Anton recalled it, he had been an idiot, he had allowed for events to continue nearly exactly how they had the first time, Anton felt like thumping himself, if he carried on being this careless then nothing would change and the world of good was in grave peril.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Mrs Figg bent down and picked up one of Dudley's huge arms.

'Get _up_, you useless lump, _get up_!'

Anton stepped forward and grabbed one of Dudley's arms while Harry grabbed the other, together they heaved him up.

'We need to let Dumbledore know so he can act immediately,' Anton said ignoring Harry's nervous expression 'I left a message with Molly so he might know something's wrong by now.'

'MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' she screamed.

With a crack the man appeared and Mrs Figg shrieked blue murder at him before sending him to Dumbledore.

The three of them continued to Privet Drive with the neighbour giving Harry the spiel about Dumbledore wanting him to avoid using magic at all costs, when they reached the house Mrs Figg turned to Anton.

'I'm going straight home,' she said 'to await any further instructions.'

She trotted off across the street with her slippers flapping.

'We'd better get this lummox back to his parents,' Anton said irritably tightening his grip on the boy.

'What's going on?' Harry asked his face a mix of annoyance and worry 'what's been going on this last month?'

'Not out here,' Anton replied as they neared the door, he rang the doorbell and turned to Harry 'I have to go,' he said, 'everything will be ok.'

'But what am I supposed to do?' Harry said indignantly.

'Don't leave the house,' Anton warned passing the whole of Dudley's weight to Harry 'Dumbledore's working it out this very minute, I know you feel deceived but trust me it was for the best.'

'See you soon,' he said troubled, stepping of the step he disapparated as the front door opened, he felt bad lying, it hadn't been for the best.

He got back to headquarters to find it teeming with every member of the Order possible, they ran from room to room calling to each other. Mrs Weasley was standing in the centre of the kitchen yelling at Mundungus with such ferocity that everyone else was making sure they avoided getting in the way.

'ALBUS SAID WE WERE TO MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T DO ANY MAGIC UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!' she shouted 'SO YOU GO AND BUY STOLEN CAULDRONS AND DEMENTORS ATTACK! HARRY WAS SECONDS AWAY FROM DOING MAGIC!'

'Molly be reasonable,' Dung tried to say 'he didn't do any magic did he?'

'BE REASONABLE!' she roared 'WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT REASONABLE.'

'Is Dumbledore at the ministry?' Anton asked Lupin quietly.

'He left seconds before you got back,' Lupin replied as they walked towards the basement 'Mad-Eye's giving people instructions as we speak.'

They hurried down the steps and saw the basement in a hive of activity

'Anton!' Moody barked 'I need you to go under and see if you can spot any Death Eaters that look as if they know something, there are people already out.'

'Got it,' Anton said turning round and running back up the stairs.

He grabbed his cloak this time before he left and when he dispparated he had a location in mind.

-=-=-=--=-=-=-

It was pitch black when Anton arrived back in the Albanian Forests, he crept through the rough undergrowth heading for the sounds of voices, skirting around a clearing he peered in-between the trees to try and see what was happening.

At least a hundred Death Eaters were standing in their infamous circle shuffling nervously, Voldemort stood in the centre with Nagini wrapped around his feet, Ofelia was next to him her features cold and stoic rivulets of water ran around her feet pooling underneath her blue robes.

'Well?' Voldemort hissed menacingly 'what went wrong tonight?'

'He was protected My Lord,' one said hesitantly.

'Crucio!' Voldemort said flicking his wand 'I would say it's obvious he was protected, the question remains…I was assured he was not being guarded, so why did a wizard protect the brat.'

No one spoke a word which only angered Voldemort further.

'Answer ME!' he screamed.

'My Lord we were assured three would be enough,' a familiar blonde offered.

Voldemort inflicted the crucio on him without a second of afterthought. Anton pulled back from his hiding place and as quickly and as quietly as possible he stole away.

'Fire boy,' a mirthless voice taunted him when he'd reached about a five minute walk away.

'Felly,' Anton said cheerfully turning to see her 'and I had hoped not to see you again so soon.'

'I'm going to let you live today,' she said decisively 'my life would be so much less interesting if I didn't have you to fight with.'

'I'm flattered,' Anton snapped his hand safely on his wand 'but if I have the chance I will kill you outright.'

'You wound me,' she smiled coldly 'I knew you couldn't resist protecting baby Harry' she mocked 'it's almost poetic.'

'Why didn't you tell Voldemort his plan would fail?' Anton asked perplexed.

'Why bother when I win anyway,' Ofelia smirked 'unless you make a dramatic difference I don't see you as a threat, after all you've already failed once before.'

'It's your turn to lose this time,' Anton snapped.

She smiled coldly before asking 'want to dance?'

'Dance,' Anton said cautiously 'won't your _master_ miss you?'

'Muggle fighting,' she continued ignoring Anton's comment 'no magic or elemental powers.'

'How do I know I can trust you to play fair?' Anton asked raising his eyebrows speculatively.

'You don't,' she said dropping her sword on the ground followed by her wand 'why are you frightened of me beating you?' Ofelia/Hermione asked dropping into a fighting stance.

Anton took his hand off his wand and raised his hands into a block, his sword was safely stowed against his back.

'Me first,' Ofelia said punching out.

Anton blocked the fist and for a short while they traded blows in some light sparing before they got into the serious fighting. Anton threw a round house kick at the traitor which smashed into her side.

Ofelia gritted her teeth and slammed Anton with a side kick. They pounded each other mercilessly hitting hard and painfully. A fist landed in Anton's eye and then the other split his lip, a bruise was already darkening on Ofelia's pale face.

They withdrew panting, Anton raised his guard once more but before he could strike again Voldemort's voice rang out.

'Ofelia, where are you?'

Anton jerked his head to the direction the voice came from, noticing he was distracted Ofelia jumped at slammed both of her feet onto Anton's chest. He fell backwards into the undergrowth and when he leaped back up she was gone. Cursing to himself he dissaparated with an angry crack.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton walked tiredly through the door, the house was quiet but the vanishing figures from by the basement door told Anton there was a meeting going on. He stretched onto his tiptoes and then shook his arms to wake himself up, suitably loosened Anton pushed the door open and thudded down the steps.

The Order looked like they were finishing up, Dumbledore was just sitting down when Anton entered, he looked as tired as Anton felt and he looked wearily at the Order.

'This shows that Voldemort is waiting for every opportunity to take the upper hand,' he finished.

As Anton walked closer, more people noticed him.

'The Dementors were definitely ordered by Voldemort,' he said 'but he didn't order them to do it, and he was a pissed as hell that they screwed up.'

'You saw Voldemort?' Dumbledore said suddenly alert 'where?'

'Forests in Albania' Anton supplied touching his bleeding lip gingerly 'him and all his worthless followers.'

'What happened?' Hestia Jones asked 'did they spot you? Is that why you're injured?'

'No, they didn't spot me,' Anton said 'this was done by the wicked witch of the ocean, man she's a bitch, I'd forgotten about her double kick.'

'Are you hurt?' Molly Weasley said worriedly.

'It's superficial,' Anton said shrugging her concerns off 'she looks worse, she'll have a hard time explaining to Voldemort why I escaped and why she didn't call for back-up.'

'She didn't call for back-up,' Dumbledore said perturbed 'why not?'

'She wanted the satisfaction of pummelling me herself,' Anton said ruefully 'in fact her exact words were '_my life would be so much less interesting if I didn't have you to fight with'_, she's a real piece of work.'

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance before saying 'we need to move Harry here to make sure he's kept safe, we were just discussing how we'll move him, we can't risk another mistake.'

'How are you going to do that?' Anton asked pretending to look interested.

'We're flying,' Mad-Eye said gruffly 'good thing you've got a broom.'

'I'm going?' Anton said slightly surprised.

'Course you are,' Mad-Eye replied 'we're going on the twelfth.'

'The twelfth,' Anton repeated, he dredged through his memories trying to remember the date he had been picked on, for the life of him he couldn't recall if Hermione had known about it… 'Wait a minute' he thought, she was waiting with Ron upstairs, and he couldn't remember a point where he had ever told her about them flying- he was safe.

'Problem?' Sturgis Podmore said.

'No,' Anton shook his head relieved 'no problem at all.'

=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

It was pitch black, they were all standing in the garden of the house with their broom clasped next to them.

'You know the plan!' Mad-Eye shouted his eye glowing 'first group surround second group wait to provide support if needed! You got that?'

'Yes!' came the loud reply.

'Right then,' he barked 'let's get moving!'

'Anton mounted his broom and rose quickly into the air rejoicing in the sensation of freedom it gave him, the wind whistled through his hair and the next second they were off.

They hurtled over rooftops each person travelling high to prevent anybody muggle or otherwise from spotting them. Anton noticed Sirius with a subtle smile on his face and Anton suspected he wasn't the only one enjoying the occasion, he had also noticed that Sirius was definitely smiling more lately which could or could not be connected to the drink he'd had with Mylee, that coupled with his proven innocence and his Godson coming to stay he was positively cheerful.

The cold was biting so Anton took the choice of calling the flames to dance under his skin, where they usually dried residual water they also warmed him in cases such as these. He watched the other members freezing on their brooms and felt a sliver of guilt run across his mind.

'Bearing North,' Mad-Eye called breaking through Anton's thoughts 'Coming up to Little Whinging.'

They swooped through the air with a couple of flyers looking less than pleased at their method of transport.

'Heading down,' Mad-Eye continued 'First group descend!'

Anton turned his Firebolt down and followed Emmaline Vance as she dropped down in front of him. They hit the ground and dismounted, with Tonks and Sirius reaching the backdoor first.

Anton and a few others waited outside with their wands drawn while the second group remained on their brooms in the air. The smashing off china fractured the night and Anton couldn't help but smile as he thought of Tonks breaking it, he saw the wand lights flicker on out of the corner of his eye. It was happening exactly as it had done all those years before when Anton had felt it firsthand.

The kitchen light clicked on and the sounds of the Order members talking fell on Anton's ears, Anton continued to keep watch as he waited for the time they could leave. Something felt off, something he couldn't quite place as if there was something gnawing at the edge of his mind. He instinctively made sure his mind was clouded from entrance, then again he was never the most proficient Occlumens, he and Rhoan had just learnt a step up from basic.

Before Dumbledore had died he had however sealed Anton's younger memories so that no one except Anton could access his life before his changes, he had been killed before he was able to seal Anton's later memories, everything from the time of seventeen (when they'd altered their features and names) until the age he was now. All five years of information protected only by Anton's own shields.

Anton was distracted from his shielding as the sound of a trunk came thudding down the stairs and more voices in the kitchen. And still the grating sensation continued, ten minutes later the backdoor opened and Lupin stepped out first followed by the other members. When Harry stepped out he had the look of someone who was slightly stunned and was waiting to be woken up, Sirius was standing close to him as if scared he would disappear. Harry looked at Anton with recognition as he clutched at his own broom in his disillusioned state.

'Clear night,' grunted Moody his eye scanning the heavens 'could've done with some cloud cover. Right you boy' he barked at Harry 'we're going to be flying in close formation, I'll be behind, Tonks is in front and Lupin's beneath, the rest are going to be circling us, we don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-'

'Is that likely?' Harry asked but was ignored.

'We don't break ranks, if we're all killed keep flying east and the rear guard will take over.'

'Stop being so cheerful Mad-Eye,' Tonks interrupted 'he'll think we're not taking this seriously.'

'I'm just telling the boy the plan,' growled Moody 'our job is to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt-.'

'No one's going to die,' Kingsley intervened.

'Mount your brooms that was the first signal,' Lupin said sharply.

Anton rose quickly into the air followed by the others, Harry was surrounded with flyers all circling him continuously. Anton listened for Moody's instruction as he tried to concentrate but his focus was elsewhere, namely on what was nagging at him.

'Muggle looking up everybody get higher!' Moody shouted.

They swung their brooms upwards and climbed further into the sky with any sound lost in the flapping of cloaks.

'We should double back and make sure we're not being followed,' Mad-Eye called at least half an hour later.

'Don't be stupid!' shouted a shivering Tonks 'we're already frozen, lets just get Harry back to Headquarters.'

They descended quickly and once they had dismounted Anton watched as Harry was whisked away to the front door and handed a scrap of paper, Anton hung to the back of the group and waited for the door to be opened, a roll of thunder echoed through the night and a second later the heavens opened.

Anton dashed for the door as quickly as he could make it, repelling the water as best as he could wandlessly. He next to barrelled through the door and stood shivering in the passage heating his skin to stave off the freezing rain water that almost definitely containing raw elemental water .Ofelia was watching.

Anton brushed past Mrs Weasley as she rushed to Harry and jogged up the stairs

'Anton,' called Kingsley 'aren't you coming to the meeting?'

'Need to get changed,' Anton shivered continuing up the stairs 'I _**hate**_ being wet.'

-=-=-=-=-

Anton yanked off his clothes and dropped them hastily on the floor of his bedroom, calling fire he engulfed his body heating it internally to over 100°C, when he was no longer damp he opened his cupboard and pulled clean dry clothes out and yanked them on. Anton walked to the door an pulled it open, on the next landing he could hear the angry shouting of Harry as he laid into Ron and Hermione, smiling to himself at the oddness of the situation he hurried down the stairs and swiftly entered the basement.

'It is imperative Harry is kept away from the open,' Sturgis announced 'if we limit where he goes we will make it harder for the slimy bastards to attack again.'

'What about Hogwarts?' Tonks asked 'will there be enough protection there for him?'

'I assure you Nymphadora,' Dumbledore said calmly 'Hogwarts is safe, the ministry's involvement has been prevented so far, but I believe they will try again to place a spy within the walls in time.'

'At least it's not Umbridge,' McGonagall agreed 'she was intending to make sure not one student in her class used a wand.'

'Fudge is afraid the students will turn on him,' Mad-Eye barked in laughter 'at least we've got someone competent teaching them this time, so far there's been Quirrel who had Voldemort possessing him. Lockhart who didn't know a hex from a curse and Barty Crouch who also turned out to be a follower of the good Dark Lord.'

'Yeh,' Sirius smiled 'the only person's who's been any good's been Moony.'

'There wasn't much competition,' Lupin said wryly 'I'm expecting Anton will be a popular teacher for the subject.'

Anton grinned to himself at the thought of some of the things he would love to be able to show a class full of eager students, despite the fact that many would be severely frowned upon.

'Another issue,' Dumbledore paused 'is that of the continued guarding of the Department of Mysteries, we know it is still a risk so we cannot stop anytime soon.'

'We've managed it for a while already,' Kingsley voiced 'it may be tough but if it's worthwhile I know I for one will be willing to continue helping and unless someone says otherwise that's what were all agreeing on.'

'Well we obviously can't do it,' Snape said frostily 'I would assume the more intelligent students would figure something out.'

'Well if you're to scared…' Sirius let it hang.

'I'm spying on the Dark Lord,' Snape spat back angrily 'you wouldn't have the guts to do it and it's because of me we you got that report tonight.'

'Gentlemen that is enough,' intervened Dumbledore 'this meeting is over so I suggest you all go and put your feet up.'

Chairs scraped back and people headed quickly to the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton went down to the kitchen half an hour later with the hopes that the questions had already been answered and the food was now available. He actually managed to arrive just as they finished telling Harry as much as they were able too.

Anton walked in and dropped into a chair knocking back a foul potion as he did so, just as Mrs Weasley was about to send them all to bed the tapping of mail came at the window, confused Sirius yanked it open. A black raven flew in with a message in its beak, it landed in front of Anton and dropped the blue letter before flying back off.

Anton hesitantly picked it up and turned it over, on the back was the seal of water in wax, Anton ran his eyes over the letter checking for any increased levels of magic present in the paper, when no obvious strands showed up he cautiously pried it open and pulled the letter out and read it.

_Anton, darling,_

_Wow completely unexpected that Harry would be moved _(Anton grimaced at the sarcastic content) _Saw you back on a broom, which makes it quite a while since you last flew though I remember it quite clearly as do the followers you killed._

_I'm writing to: one, send you a message which is…Death will not be pleasant. And the second is to send you a present, it's in the envelope._

_Love_

_A friend from another lifetime x_

Anton tentatively picked the envelope back up and shook the contents on to his hand, and felt the breath leave his body.


	12. Hogwarts

Chapter Twelve

'What is it?' Sirius asked suddenly concerned at the expression on Anton's face.

'She…she…she' Anton stuttered out.

'What is it?' Sirius repeated worried 'what was in the envelope?'

Anton silently dropped what was in his hand onto the table.

'Is that?'

They all stared at the lock of silver hair tied with a ribbon that was lying on the wooden table.

'We were barely adults,' Anton said 'he was too naïve to be betrayed, especially by his best friend.'

'How did she know you were here?' Lupin said reading the letter.

Anton realised the teenagers were listening and looked at Molly hopefully, luckily she took the hint.

'Right get to bed!' she said sternly 'I want lights out in an hour!'

When they had gone Anton said.

'You need to redo the security on this place, make it that no one who has dark intentions can get in, even if they know where we are.'

'But only the people we trust are included in the Fidelius charm,' Kingsley said 'and none of them would give us up.'

'Why take the risk?' Anton said calmly 'we may be safer in the long run, and if we make it the less people know then that would be better. Trust me if that traitor wants something she's going to try damn hard to get it.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was Dumbledore who created the actual spell late that night with some helpful suggestions from Anton who'd done the spell on a smaller scale before.

So it was in the early hours of the morning that they all got to bed, before Anton went to sleep he took a swig of dreamless sleep potion and surrendered miserably to the darkness.

The next day Anton was wandering through the house when his younger self came out of a room on his own, when he saw Anton his expression was one of surprise and recognition.

'You're Anton, right?' Harry asked questioningly.

'Yeh,' Anton managed to get out while desperately trying to act normally 'um that's me.'

'Well I just wanted to say thanks,' Harry continued, shuffling his feet 'I don't what would have happened if you hadn't used the patronus.'

'You would have used it,' Anton said recovering quickly 'you would have saved your cousin and yourself, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have done it.'

Harry smiled appreciatively 'thanks, I was beginning to think I only existed to be an easy target for Voldemort.'

'Aren't we all,' Anton said humorously 'though so far he hasn't managed to kill either of us, mind you it was pretty damn close on a few occasions.'

'What would've happened if I had used the patronus?' Harry said 'do you think I probably would have got in much trouble.'

'I'm only guessing,' Anton shrugged smirking to himself at the irony of what was happening 'but I would say…the ministry would have threatened to expel you then they would probably summoned you to a disciplinary hearing in unfair circumstances.'

'Really?' Harry said looking stunned.

'It was a wild guess,' Anton quickly reiterated mentally punching himself 'you actually wouldn't have got more than a warning, it's the heads job to choose about things such as expulsion.'

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Ron hurrying down the stairs

'Oi Mate,' he yelled 'Mum says we've got to clean out the bedrooms on the third floor.'

'I'll see you later then,' Harry said following Ron.

'Yeh see you later,' Anton said gazing at his departing former self.

Sirius walked into the hallway whistling happily, Anton smiled as he saw the expression on Sirius's face. He definitely couldn't recall his Godfather looking that cheerful when he'd done this the first time.

'What's got you so happy?' Anton asked smiling.

'I'm having dinner tonight with Mylee,' Sirius replied 'I'd forgotten how much we had in common.'

Anton felt himself laugh as he said 'carry on like this and people'll start saying you're in love.'

'Maybe I am,' Sirius said strolling of still with the smile on his face 'but if you haven't noticed we've only gone out for one drink so far, so I'd say it's a bit soon for love.'

-=-=-=-=-=----=-=

It was a rush the rest of the month, the kids were kept busy cleaning and getting ready to go back to school and all the adults were working day and night. Anton had been spending nights helping either guard the Department of Mysteries or help find out Voldemort's next plans. This being so September crept ever closer and on the twenty eighth of August Anton spent the morning packing his trunk with all the supplies he'd had delivered, he was going to Hogwarts early to set up everything there and get his classroom ready.

Halfway through packing his new robes into the magically expanded trunk Harry passed the bedroom door and stopped when he saw Anton.

'Are you going somewhere?' he asked curiously.

Anton looked up, he and Dumbledore had somehow managed to keep his appointment quiet even though the minister had tried hard to discover who it was.

'I'm doing Dumbledore a favour' he answered 'so I'm going away for a while.'

'Are we going to see you again soon?' Harry said looking surprised Anton was leaving.

'Probably a lot more than you're expecting,' Anton said enigmatically 'and I'll be coming back to see you and the others before you leave for Hogwarts.'

'I suppose you can't tell me what you're going to do,' Harry said hopefully.

'You'll find out really soon,' Anton smiled.

'Well good luck with whatever you're going to do.' Harry grinned walking off.

Anton smiled again and went back to packing his trunk, this time pushing books in one on top of the other, and to his disgust potions.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was lunchtime when he flooed into his quarters with his luggage, he climbed out of his fireplace and gazed at his living space with childish excitement, dumping his trunk on the floor he kicked it open and began pulling out the items and putting them where he wanted them.

A whine came from the corner of the room, Anton swung around to see Pyra climbing out of her fire proof bed and scurrying over to his side.

'Hello sweetheart,' Anton said softly crouching down to rub her fiery head.

She whined again and coughed a small fireball out, Anton skilfully caught the flames and tossed it like a rubber ball from one hand to the other with the salamander jumping up and trying to seize it.

The door leading to the corridor opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped in smiling as he spotted Anton playing with his pet on the floor.

'We took the precaution of fireproofing your living quarters,' Dumbledore said twinkling 'I see that was definitely a decision well made.'

'I was more prone to causing accidents when I wasn't used to my powers,' Anton admitted 'once I had the misfortune of setting fire to some valuable and irreplaceable books, I was never forgiven for that.'

'And now you have a pet fire lizard…' Dumbledore smiled 'I would suggest she is kept away from the potions in Severus's dungeon.'

'Are all the teachers back?' Anton asked curiously.

'All except for Hagrid,' Dumbledore replied 'though a lovely woman called Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who has agreed to temporarily take over the post until Rubeus finishes peace negotiations.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An hour and a half later Anton had finished his lodgings and had moved on to his office, another bed for Pyra was next to the desk and she dropped into it with bored interest as she watched her master work.

Anton charmed the painted walls into a deep red that went well with the black desk and furniture, then he put the lie detector Moody had given him on the desk next to a few other dark art detectors he'd picked up.

Next to one side of the desk he put a potted plant and on the other side he wordlessly conjured a turret of wind and sealed it in an invisible cage to stop it escaping. For the next ten minutes Anton simply stared at the empty space behind his desk before gritting his teeth and hanging the painting he had gotten for his birthday, he gazed at it for a few moments more before muttering.

'If you could see me now you'd be laughing,' he smiled weakly 'who would've pegged me as a teacher.'

The faces of Gia/Ginny and Rhoan/Ron gazed back silently staring into a place Anton couldn't see.

Shaking his head Anton left the office and turned his intentions on his classroom. He created a duelling platform at the front and a scoreboard behind it, on the white walls he put scattered pictures of duelling battles and of the results of curses, he'd left off the victims being tortured by the Cruciatus as it was eerily reminiscent of the Longbottoms.

'Come on Pyra,' Anton called 'I suppose I'd better get ready for dinner.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

That evening Anton emerged from his quarters wearing black trousers his dragonhide boots a back shirt and a black open robes lined at the bottom in thick red, he'd left his sword off and placed his wand in a holster at his hip with his hair tied back he looked sophisticated but bad.

The other teachers were already seated at the table at the top of the Great Hall and when Anton walked towards them Dumbledore stood up and greeted him.

'Anton welcome to Hogwarts, may I present you the rest of the staff.'

Dumbledore introduced him to each individual professor and Anton smiled politely at each of them before sitting down in the empty seat between Snape and Flitwick. Pyra scuttled behind Anton's chair and curled up sleepily.

'It's good to have you as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' Flitwick chirped 'you're a lot better than the Ministry's choice, unbelievable even suggesting such a thing.'

'The Ministry obviously believes it's is within its right,' Snape cut in 'Fudge will do everything he can to paint us as frauds and this school as corrupt, what do you think Anton?'

'Maybe he thinks we're poisoning there minds,' Anton said wryly (he had decided to treat Snape as if he had never known him).

'Their minds are to filled with rubbish for us to poison them,' Snape replied 'maybe this year we'll get someone who's halfway competent, I can't even begin to dread trying to force knowledge into their dense heads.'

'You're to harsh Severus,' Flitwick said 'I think we've had some really exceptional students over the last few years, there's David Jobbins in seventh year, Ginny Weasley in fourth and Hermione Granger in fifth.'

'Neville Longbottom is very good at Herbology,' Professor Sprout said cheerfully from next to Fitwick 'I fear he gets a rawer deal than many other students.'

'Neville Longbottom is one of the most incompetent potion makers I have ever come across,' Snape said sneering 'and the hat put him in Gryffindor though, one would ask why.'

'If it put him in Gryffindor then maybe he's destined for great things,' Anton offered keeping a knowing smile off his face.

'If he's going to be great I'd hate to see what the competition is,' Snape returned taking a drink of his mead.

'You never know what the future will bring Severus,' Anton this time did smile 'he may save your life one day.'

Snape smirked in disbelief and opened his mouth to speak but Grubbly Plant spoke over him.

'The rivalry here is a little excessive,' she said to him kindly 'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are okay, it's the Slytherins and Gryffindors you've got to watch, never know when they're going to get into conflict.'

'A little rivalry never did anyone any harm,' McGonagall said defensively 'leads to more interesting Quidditch matches.'

'Do you play?' asked Madam Hooch.

'I'm a pretty good seeker,' Anton admitted 'my brother and I considered going professional, but circumstances changed.'

'What position did he play?' McGonagall said interested.

'He was keeper,' Anton replied 'and he was a decent player, we played on under eighteen teams when we were younger.'

'So you'll be watching the matches?' Snape said curiously.

'I hope so,' Anton answered seriously 'I always enjoy Quidditch.'

'So who will you be supporting?' he said carefully, as he said this McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick all leaned in interest each hoping he would choose their house.

'I'll be remaining neutral,' Anton laughed 'or unless one house wins me over.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As everyone was leaving the hall an hour later Madam Pomfrey cornered him.

'You need to come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow for me to give you a check up and if necessary modify the potions you're taking' she said leaving no room for argument. 'I'll see you at eleven.'

Anton couldn't even attempt to look vaguely pleased at the prospect to he just nodded and walked towards the staircase.

Pyra scampered along next to him sniffing at anything and everything, Anton reached his door and spoke the password.

'Incendio.'

The door clicked open and Anton realised he'd never seen a door like this on the third floor before, though he did remember a hideous tapestry in his first year, a garish picture in his second, he couldn't recall what had been there in his third and fourth but in his fifth he recollected a hanging that Hermione had turned her nose up whenever they went past, of course only now it occurred to him that she had known it was the quarters of the current DADA.

Anton held his wand and flicked his wrist transfiguring the door into a sheet of mirror glass that stretched to the height and width of the door that had flashes of red swirling through it. Anton said the password again and the smooth surface turned to liquid, Anton stepped into the mirror and came out in his quarters. After waiting a few moments Pyra hesitantly followed.

-=-=--=-=-=

The next morning Anton had breakfast in his living area brought to him by a couple of house elves, he curled up on his settee wrapped in a thick expensive dressing gown which was 100% silk and was deep red and midnight black with swishes of amber threaded through it which had been chosen by Mrs Weasley who had insisted it brought out his eyes.

Pyra was curled up next to him eating slowly the raw red meat Anton was feeding her. Anton was reading a book and glancing at the clock wondering how long he could leave it until he had to go to Madam Pomfrey, at half ten he reluctantly pushed Pyra gently off the couch and headed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he strode through his door in black trousers and a plain black shirt the pendant standing out with it's redness glowing he had a plain black open robe on top.

-=

'You're late,' the nurse said as Anton walked through the door.

'It's eleven,' Anton protested 'that's the time you told me to be here.'

'It's five past,' she countered 'now sit on the bed.'

Anton reluctantly sat down, Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over him while she read a file.

'The poison has left your body,' she murmured 'though your immune system is still extremely compromised. There are also quite a few missing sections in your patient history, though according to this you've had thirty two broken bones in varying places, been stabbed at least eleven times, been unconscious more times than you can recall and have lost count of the amount of times you've been cursed.'

'That sounds about right,' Anton shrugged 'I've led an adventurous life.'

'There's adventurous and just plain dangerous,' she said still scanning him with her wand.

'So can I come off the potions?' Anton asked hopefully.

'You're on four potions to take twice a day,' she said lowering the file 'is that right?'

'Yeh,' Anton confirmed 'so can I come off them?'

'If you didn't have an allergy to the Root of Nightindrade it would be a considerable plus,' she said candidly 'as it was pumped straight into your veins it nearly killed you, I think the best option would be to put you on an entirely different potion which will rebuild your immune system and make it stronger.'

'So what I just take this potion and I'll be fine?' Anton said.

'Not quite so simple,' she replied 'it's a rare and complex potion but unless you want to be reliant on potions for the rest of your life it's necessary.'

'Is it that bad?' Anton asked amazed 'I thought this was a short term problem.'

'No,' she said simply 'The Idris potion is a supremely difficult potion to brew and is not commonly for sale.'

'So what's the point if I can't get it?' Anton said confused.

'I never said you couldn't get it' she said.

'But…?'

'Severus has consented to make the potion,' she said 'he confessed he was interested in making a rare potion and this is no doubt a suitable challenge.'

'So when should I be cured?'

'If you take the potion five times a day you should be fully healthy by Christmas at

the latest,' the nurse replied.

'But the Healer Rowley said I'd be nearly fine by now' Anton protested.

'The Healer in St Mungo's was dealing with short term solutions,' Madam Pomfrey 'I am here to ensure you are fully healthy and able to give your students the best teacher.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The first dose of his potion was delivered that night after dinner and Snape brought it directly to his quarters in a silver goblet.

Anton regarded the contents pensively, it was thick glutinous black that had bubbles popping on the surface.

'How much do I have to drink?' he said unenthusiastically.

'At least half,' Snape replied, it occurred to Anton he looked positively cheerful at the fact he'd created the concoction.

'I should say thank you Severus,' Anton said taking the goblet 'but I'm really not looking forward to drinking this.'

'Start drinking,' Snape said tapping his watch 'it needs to be drunk when it's still warm.'

Anton took a gulp and gagged almost immediately, it was like thick oil in taste and texture, Anton retched and paused before forcing more down. He managed to keep it down for a total half a minute before it came spewing back up, Anton ran to the bathroom and threw it all into the toilet. Pushing the handle he pushed himself back up and staggered out of the bathroom feeling ill.

Snape looked at him carefully before saying 'well as you wasted all of that potion you need to drink the rest which is in the goblet.'

'But I've already drank the foul stuff,' Anton grumbled picking up the cup again.

'And I'm sure the toilet appreciates it,' Snape said 'but if you don't drink it you will die within the next year.'

'I think that would be preferable,' Anton muttered forcing it down his throat.


	13. Teaching

Chapter Thirteen

Anton attended the party at the end of the holidays in No. 12 Grimmauld Place with a quiet enthusiasm. The moment he arrived he spotted the less than eager figure of Harry who was listening subtly to what Lupin and Kingsley were talking about- why Dumbledore hadn't picked him. Anton headed over to Harry as he made his way to the food table.

'He has faith in you,' Anton said quietly making Harry's head jerk back in surprise.

'How do you?' Harry asked the food forgotten.

'Trust me,' Anton smiled 'it may seem like he's ignoring you but he's just worried, I'm assuming he didn't give you the prefect badge because he thought you had enough to deal with.'

'I hadn't even thought about who would get it,' Harry admitted 'I just didn't think…'

'I know how you feel,' Anton said softly 'to experience moments or even whole periods of time where you feel completely alone and times where it feels everyone is keeping secrets.'

'Its feels like nobody trusts me,' Harry muttered 'even though I've gone up against Voldemort I can't know what happening.'

'Harry, everybody's worried they'll put to much pressure on you,' Anton said comfortingly 'everyone especially your godfather just want you to have a normal life. And in any case I wasn't a prefect so it shows you don't have to be one to be great.'

Anton left Harry looking much more cheerful and went in search of Mrs Weasley who was supposed to be battling a boggart round about then, as he passed Sirius he noticed Mylee close by and grinned despite what he was going to face.

-=-==-=-=-=-

She was clutching a dead Charlie when Anton reached the room sobbing into his chest she croaked.

'Ridiculas.'

Next came dead Bill and then dead Harry.

Having seen enough Anton hurried forward and pulled the shaky Mrs Weasley away from the boggart, as they stepped back from the boggart Harry himself arrived and he stared at his dead body in horror.

'What?' he asked.

Mad-Eye, Lupin and Sirius rushed up behind Harry and Lupin darted forward to take Mrs Weasley from Anton, Sirius was looking at the dead body of Harry with an odd look on his face.

As Mrs Weasley stepped back the boggart changed form again this time taking Anton's fear on.

It was no longer a dementor that formed as Anton's nightmare, this time it was swirling vortex of churning water that sped towards Anton at an alarming and deadly rate. Reacting quickly Anton pulled his wand out and cried.

'Ridiculas!'

The water was changed into an ice cube that clunked limply to the floor.

'Ha,' Anton said flatly.

-=-=-=--=-=-=--

The party ended soon after the boggart was destroyed with hardly anyone still in the mood to celebrate and an early night needed for the start they were getting in the morning. The teachers passed into the fireplace each calling out their respective lodgings, Anton wished goodbye to everyone before he stepped into the fire and was transported to his rooms and his salamander who had succeeded in creating a small bonfire in the centre of the room.

-=-=--=-==--==--

Most of the teachers had already prepared everything necessary for the return of the pupils yet the morning of their return brought hurried rushing throughout the school. The house-elves dusted and aired beds like they were under a threat of death. Sprout was tending her plants, Snape was sorting his potion stock, McGonagall was checking and re-checking the first year list and as far as Anton could tell Trelawney was occupying herself with a bottle of sherry.

To pass the time Anton went for a run through the Forbidden Forest, he jumped over fallen branches and roots steering well clear of all of the hives, nests and densely populated areas. When he finished his run he jogged to his room puffing as his body sucked in much needed oxygen.

The sky was darkening as Anton stepped out of his bathroom he was already dry, he opened his cupboard and shuffled through his new robes trying to decide what to wear. He needed to make a good first impression on the entire student body, if he looked the part he would be treated with respect. Anton didn't want to come across as their friend, even though he had known a lot of them in that way, instead he was their teacher and such a position was one he was determined to succeed in.

Anton selected an open black robe lined with deep thick red silk, the arms of the robe were loose-fitting getting bigger as they got down the arms, the hood was also lined. Anton put on black tight fitting trousers that tucked into his dragon hide boots, on his top he wore a plain back shirt. When he pulled the robe over the top the red silk lining was visible and the exact shade of blood, after tying his hair loosely back he looped the pendant around his neck and smiled as the red glowed out. Attaching the sword sheath to his back he placed his sword in it and positioned his wand in its holster by his waist.

Leaving his room he tried to get Pyra to stay in the room but she wasn't having any of it and short of tying her up he was having trouble getting her to stay. When he reached the Grand Staircase he stopped again and said.

'Pyra you can't come with me,' he stroked her gently 'animals aren't allowed.'

Pyra whined and nudged Anton's foot with her head.

'Oh, I think we can bend the rules a little,' a laughing voice said from the staircase above.

Looking up Anton saw Dumbledore heading down the stairs towards him in deep blue robes.

'Won't the other teachers get jealous?' Anton smiled.

'I think they'll survive,' Dumbledore replied 'and it's obvious she is cleverer than your average magical creature.'

They walked down together towards the Entrance Hall, outside of the windows Anton was able to see the lighted lamps of the school carriages as they trundled closer to the school.

'Looking forward to your first year of teaching?' Dumbledore asked interested.

'If there was one thing I never expected to be doing,' Anton answered wryly 'this would have been top of the list.'

'Didn't you enjoy school?' the headmaster said.

'Some of it was ok,' Anton said hesitantly 'but like all things, there are bad points as well.'

'We try and make all our students at home but there are always those that don't enjoy it, especially at first,' he paused and looked at Anton as if having a sudden thought 'the name Lukyen was a Russian family that supposedly died out about a hundred years ago, are you related to them?'

'I honestly don't know,' Anton said shaking his head slightly 'ancestors were never spoken of, some family secret and whatever it was my Father took it to his grave.'

'As is what often happens,' Dumbledore accepted as they went through the doors to the Great Hall.'

They reached the teachers table and took their respective seats, as Anton sat down he realised there was a goblet of the black potion next to his other goblet. He grimaced and looked at Snape who tapped his wrist once before turning back to his conversation with Sprout.

Anton picked it up and reluctantly began to gulp it down desperately trying to ignore the wretched taste, Pyra curled up beneath his chair and occupied herself with a bowl of vinegar the house-elves had supplied.

As Anton finished the potion and managed to keep it down the hall doors opened and students streamed in calling excitedly to each other and yelling greetings. Anton watched as many of faces as possible, frequently he would spot a familiar face and then he was immediately recall the way in which they died, Dumbledore was sitting on Anton's other side and he leaned over.

'You are about to see an extremely fascinating sorting ceremony which is unique to this school.' he said cheerfully.

'Should I be worried?' Anton asked smiling.

'Only if you dislike talking objects,' Dumbledore said his twinkling merrily.

When everyone was settled and the talking had died down slightly Professor Grubbly-Plank came through the doors and taking her seat, this signalled that the first years had arrived, and sure enough five minutes later the doors opened again and McGonagall came through leading the terrified first years and holding the stool and Sorting Hat.

When she placed the Hat on the stool it burst into song and like the first time it delivered its message along with its end warning.

…_Oh, Know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Applause sounded but it was punctured, Dumbledore frowned as he, like others understood the message clearly.

'That makes the tally of forewarning total twelve since the school was sorted by the Hat.' he said quietly.

'What does this mean Albus?' McGonagall said softly careful to keep her features composed.

'It means we must be very careful' Dumbledore replied as McGonagall pulled her scroll of paper out.

'Abercrombie, Euan'

The boy was sorted into Gryffindor, next was 'Brickly, Emma' who followed Euan to Gryffindor.

'Burford, Michael,' went into Slytherin.

When at last 'Zeller, Rose' was called and sent to Hufflepuff, McGonagall picked up the stool and Hat and Dumbledore rose to his feet, after telling everyone to tuck in the food appeared and both the students and the teachers dug in appreciatively.

Anton found himself getting into an interesting conversation with Snape and Dumbledore on the advantages of such a prison as Azkaban and having the Dementor's guard it.

'It was a good idea,' Snape said agreeing 'but with his return the Dementor's will return to his side and leave the prisoners unguarded.'

'Well Fudge will insist,' Dumbledore nodded 'in ignoring all current problems beyond that of deciding I am a risk.'

'I wonder what Fudge will say when the Dark Lord reveals himself,' Anton said sardonically 'no doubt he'll make himself out to be a hero.'

'Most likely he will try,' Dumbledore granted 'but I'm afraid we must suspend this conversation in order to dismiss the students.'

He stood up and talking immediately ceased.

'Welcome back everyone, now you have all finished eating this sumptuous feast I beg to take a few moments of your time for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore 'First-years ought to know the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds and a few of our older students would do well to remember that.'

Anton saw Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange smirks.

'Mr Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you for what he tells me is the four-hundredth-and-sixty-second time that magic in the corridors is prohibited as well as a number of other things, a list of which can be found on the door to his office.

We have two changes in staffing this year, Professor Grubbly-plank is taking over Care of Magical Creatures and we are very pleased to welcome her back, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Lukyen, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who has taken a break from fighting dark wizards to teach.'

Loud applause came from the students or were unsure whether Anton would be a good teacher or not, nearly all were in the agreement he looked like he'd seen a few battles regardless of his age. Anton didn't miss the affronted looks coming from the trio who were obviously disgruntled that he hadn't told them he was taking over as teacher at Hogwarts.

Without Umbridge's long and boring speech Dumbledore wrapped the Feast up quickly and dismissed the students to their houses, bidding the other departing teachers goodnight Anton got up from his own seat and left the table with Pyra running at his side, students jumped out of his way as he swept down the centre of the Hall.

'Hey Professor!' came a shout.

Turning Anton saw the three hurrying over to him with the twins close behind

'Why didn't you tell us you were going to be the new Professor?' Ron said happily 'Defence is going to be so good this year!'

'I didn't want to spoil the surprise,' Anton responded smirking 'I hope you've been revising this summer, I'm not going to go easy just because I know you.'

'As long as you don't turn out to be a Death Eater in disguise I don't mind,' Harry smiled.

'Ron the First-Years,' Hermione said suddenly grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him away 'we need to show them the way.'

'Have fun Ronnikins,' Fred called at his departing back.

'See you in class then _Professor Lukyen,_' George said grinning.

The three of them left and Anton continued on his way to his quarters trying to avoid the thronging masses of pupils that were rushing through the halls.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

The next morning brought a frenzy of excitement to the younger pupils and resignation to the older students at the prospect of exams.

Anton studied his own class schedule over a piece of toast, first lesson he had first-year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, this meant there would probably be no great problems and a pretty straight forward lesson.

'What are you doing for your first lesson?' Professor Sinistra asked curiously.

'The differences between curses, hexes and charms,' Anton smiled 'what are you doing with yours?'

'Seventh years,' she responded 'I'll be doing planets in the next solar system, that's assuming they can even remember the names of the ones in this solar system.'

Anton laughed and went back to his breakfast, he watched as McGonagall handed timetables out to the Gryffindors, he watched closely as the trio read their timetables, the looks of gloom at first and then obvious smiles as they noticed they had Anton double last thing.

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

He left it a couple of minutes once the bell gone to make his way to his first lesson, the first years were waiting in complete silence in a line outside his classroom, a couple were missing and Anton assumed they were lost somewhere. Give it a few weeks and they'd be laughing and causing mini riots between themselves, but for now they looked terrified.

Anton purposefully didn't smile as he swept towards them his deep red robes billowing in a very Snape-like way, clicking his fingers he made the door burst open with a flash of red light that caused the ones closest to it to scream in surprise.

'Go in and stand at the back!' he ordered.

They rushed quickly in and hurried to the back of the classroom, Anton continued to the front of the classroom and leaned against the blackboard, summoning the register to his right hand he studied it.

'Front row, far left, Abercrombie,' he commanded and watched as the boy rushed to his seat his Gryffindor colours standing out 'Next to Abercrombie I'll have Brickly.'

The girl stumbled to her seat a nervous wreck.

'Next table along Carter,' he continued 'next to him, Lucia Diggory.'

The Ravenclaw went to her seat and Anton realised she was Cedric's cousin, a pang of regret followed but he masked it over as he assigned seats quickly.

When he was done he threw the parchment onto his desk and looked at the class.

'I am Professor Lukyen,' he said calmly 'I will endeavour to be a fair teacher and place all my energies in making sure you learn' he paused for effect 'I will treat you like adults- with respect. However if this respect is not reciprocated I will waste no time in punishing that individual.'

He gazed at the scared faces letting his last statement hang.

'Now then, who can give me the definition of a hex?'

Hands shot into the air and Anton allowed a small smile as he pointed to a Ravenclaw on the third row.

'Is a hex a spell that is done to disable an opponent?' he said quietly.

'Are you asking me or telling me Nick?' Anton said raising an eyebrow.

'Urm telling,' he said even quieter.

'That is part of the purpose of a hex,' Anton nodded 'five points to Ravenclaw.'

Nick smiled broadly at the points.

'Now,' Anton said looking at them closely 'who can tell me what a curse is?'

-=-=-=-==-=--=-

Fifty minutes later when the bell sounded Anton dismissed his class and watched them go, they were all smiling and talking excitedly about their first lesson, Anton watched them go with a look of contented pride before fixing a frown back on his face as the seventh years entered the classroom.

This time he let them sit where they wanted, they were a mix of all four houses and all looked ready to learn.

'I am Professor Lukyen,' he greeted them 'I have been fighting against the Dark Arts full time since I was seventeen, I have lost friends and comrades and if any of you are interested in a career in Defence you need the best teaching I can provide. You also need to know spells that are more advanced than stupefy.'

The sullen looks unknowingly changed to looks of interest as they thought of the spells Anton would be teaching them.

'Now who knows the bone breaking curse and what its proper name is?' Anton paused as hands were raised 'better yet, who can actually do it?'

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

Anton found he quite enjoyed teaching and his lesson with the seventh years passed really quickly, with the homework of practising the curse on spiders, however he did warn that if they used the curse on another student he would do everything within his power to get them expelled.

As they were leaving the classroom with their wands still smoking Dumbledore appeared at the door beaming as he noticed the smiling faces of the older students.

'Headmaster,' Anton smiled 'what can I do for you.'

'I was just checking your morning went ok,' Dumbledore replied.

'I actually enjoyed teaching,' Anton said incredulously.

'By the looks of the pupils I suspect they enjoyed you teaching them,' Dumbledore twinkled.

-=-=-=-=-===-=-=

Break was followed by the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years, Anton repeated his first lesson again with slightly less results, the Hufflepuffs were introverted and the Slytherins seemed to enjoy nothing more than taunting them, as they didn't know any magic, yet one thuggish and decidedly stupid Slytherin reverted to throwing his new wand at a small Hufflepuff which banged off his head in an explosion of sparks, thus landing in Anton's first detention.

The fourth years were Ravenclaw and Slytherin and their tactics seemed to be intelligence verses slyness.

'Today we'll be doing the unforgivables,' Anton said and immediately mouths dropped open 'What are the three curses?'

'The Imperio,' a girl offered.

'Correct take five points for Slytherin,' Anton nodded 'the Imperio Curse will render the person under the complete control of the caster, name another one' he pointed to a boy.

'Crucio,' he said without pausing.

'The Cruciatus Curse is one of the most painful curses to be inflicted' Anton said gravely 'the very pain is like being stabbed with white hot knives, and with extended use can have terrible effects.'

'How do you know what its like?' a Ravenclaw asked timidly.

'Experience,' Anton replied 'now what is the last unforgivable?'

'The killing curse,' a Slytherin answered.

'Avada Kedavra,' Anton said his face a mask of seriousness 'it will kill instantly and is unblockable by wizarding experience, however a few over the years have survived such as our own Mr Potter who ensured we would live in relative peace for fourteen years. Any use of these curses on another human will earn the wizard a one way trip to the hell called Azkaban.'

Anton completed his lesson with an example similar to the one Mad-Eye- or Bartemis Crouch had done in his own fourth year with spiders.

After lunch it was double with the fifth years, they entered the classroom slowly as if expecting the worse or possibly having heard from the other students what the lessons were like.

'Sit where you want,' Anton directed not smiling as he watched them sink into chairs and pull out theirs books and wands, he watched as Hermione, Ron and Harry chose seats near the front with Neville, it wasn't his imagination that Harry was looking very annoyed, no doubt already having been whispered about and pointed at.

'I'm Professor Lukyen,' he said 'I will treat you like adults if you have the maturity to act like them, I demand respect and will give you such in return, this year is your OWL's and I am here to make sure you pass them. I have trained in Defence for more years than I can be bothered to remember so I am more than qualified to train you, any questions?'

Malfoy raised his hand 'are you a muggle born Sir?' he said with an air of politeness

'That question Draco, is neither relevant or appropriate,' Anton said remembering his dislike for the boy but not showing it and also realising that his answer would affect the way in which Draco and the other Slytherins treated him as a teacher.

'But are you?' Draco asked 'I'm only curious.'

'No Draco both of my parents were magical,' Anton said resignedly 'but some of the better witches and wizards have been muggle born. Now any relevant questions?'

'Is it true You-Know-Who's back?' Parvati said nervously.

Everyone looked with interest at Anton as this question was asked.

'Two months ago came with a sudden influx of dark wizard activity,' Anton replied calmly 'I doubt they all surfaced due to any other reason.'

People shuffled nervously in their seats and Anton noticed Seamus looking uncomfortable.

'And if Voldemort…' students gasped in horror but Anton ignored them 'if Voldemort is back you need all the teaching I can give. Wands out.'

'Who here believes they are competent in basic spells?'

Hands rose into the air, among them were Hermione's, Malfoy's, Harry's, Ron's and a few others.

'Excellent.' Anton allowed for a smile 'Lavender, since you think you are capable on the platform please with…Dean.'

The two of them nervously walked to the front and stepped onto the platform at opposite sides.

'First one to body bind the other wins,' Anton said pleasantly 'on the count of one…two…Three!'

They waved their wands and shouted 'Petrificus Totalus!' Lavender shot a beam into the ceiling and Dean managed to get his in the right direction but it was so feeble it simply knocked Lavender back a couple of steps.

'Oh dear,' Anton said shaking his head 'I believe I have my work cut out.'

A knock at the door came and Anton irritably shouted 'come in or go away!'

The door didn't open to so Anton called again, when the door didn't open Anton flicked his wand and it burst open with a bang a yell of surprise came from the other side and his class began to laugh,

'Shut it!' Anton ordered striding to the door as a second year Ravenclaw stepped through, she was looking a bit stunned and was holding a goblet, the contents of which she had tipped over herself in a black mess. At the sight of the laughing class of fifth years her lip trembled and her eyes got watery.

'Professor Snape sent me,' she whispered 'with this.'

'Yes but you seem to be wearing it,' Anton said wincing slightly as he thought of what Snape would say at the waste of the rare potion 'scourgify' he vanished the potion from her robes.

'Am I in trouble sir?' she asked timidly 'Professor Snape will give me detention.'

Anton sighed and walked back to his desk grabbing a slip of parchment and a quill he scrawled a message.

_Severus, slight accident with the potion that wasn't this girl's fault. I'll send someone at the end of this period to get some more_

_My deepest apologies, Anton_

He folded the parchment and handed it to the girl.

'Give this to Professor Snape,' he instructed 'preferably before you tell him you tipped it over yourself.'

The girl next to ran from the classroom and Anton turned back to his class

'I'm going to give you a mouse,' he said 'I will give you ten minutes to bind it, if you kill it in an attempt to make it look bound you will loose house points.'

He pulled a box of wriggling mice out of his drawer and casually tossed a mouse to each person smiling as some dropped them on capture when they wriggled.

'Off you go!'

The room was filled with the shouts of people making the spell, Anton strolled down the aisles and watched as they attempted it. Some like Hermione got it first time others got its few times later. A number caused unexpected effects such as swelling or colour change and some didn't get it done at all, this being Neville, Crabbe and Goyle and a couple others.

Anton called time and walked to the front of the classroom, while his back was turned he heard a spell being called and a thud as something heavy hit the floor. Spinning round he whipped his own wand out and saw Neville lying prone on the floor in a full body bind.

Anton didn't say anything he just adjusted his eyes and looked for the most recent spell fired, with his eyes like this though people were just shadows, spotting a silvery glow that came from Neville's still form. Tracing it back the glow led to Draco Malfoy, blinking the room came back into focus he saw Draco was looking confident.

'Relashio,' he said unbinding Neville 'Mr Malfoy detention tomorrow night, if I had wanted you to attack fellow students that is what I would have said.'

'But!' protested Draco 'I didn't do anything.'

'I would disagree,' Anton said sending Draco a look that had the blood draining from his face 'twenty points from Slytherin.'

'Neville are you ok?'

'I'm fine Professor,' Neville stuttered pulling himself back onto his seat.

'Now since less than a third if you successfully mastered the spell I want you to undo whatever spell you've cast, if you can't, ask me and then we'll go over the spell properly.'

Wands were waved and the door was opened again, this time Snape billowed in holding a goblet and not looking particularly happy.

'This has to be drunk at set times Anton,' he said passing him the goblet 'and drink it while it's still warm.'

'Thank you Severus,' Anton said surprised 'but I would have come and got it at the end of fifth.'

'Set times,' Snape said walking to the door 'and I thought if I sent another useless second year you might find another way to cover them in potion.'

Snape swept back out and everyone pretended they hadn't been listening. When the double lesson had finished and Anton had gone over shielding as well as binding and had set a foot long essay on the two spells, he spotted Neville leaving.

'Neville!' he called 'can I have a word please.'

Neville looked back unenthusiastically and walked over to Anton

'Sir I didn't mean to cause a disturbance.' he said quietly.

'That's not it Neville,' Anton said kindly 'I wanted to ask you how you think you're getting on in classes?'

'I'm not really a good wizard,' Neville confessed miserably 'in fact I'm rubbish and I make a mess of every spell and potion I do.'

'Need any help with catching up?' Anton offered remembering how Neville had progressed in the DA.

'Why would you ask me?' Neville said in surprise forgetting his nervousness 'other people are loads better!'

'I'm not interested in helping people who don't need it,' Anton replied smiling 'I'm interested in helping people who have the potential to be amazing wizards.'

'Then you're definitely wasting your time,' Neville protested 'I'm really bad.'

'No you're not,' Anton said cheerfully 'I'll see you next Tuesday evening, have a good night.'


	14. Detentions

Chapter Fourteen

That evening Anton was marking class work in his office when a knock came at the door.

'Come in,' he said loudly.

The door was pushed open and the first year Slytherin he had placed in detention plodded in.

'It's eight Sir,' he grunted staring at the office with its deep red walls and odd objects.

'That is true,' Anton nodded 'bring that chair and put it next to the desk and I'll tell you what I want you to do.'

The brown haired thick set boy dragged the chair to the edge of the desk and stood behind it nervously.

'Sit down,' Anton said looking up from his marking 'I'm going to you an easy detention seeing as this is your first, but rest assured if you Ever! Repeat your blatant disregard for my rules you will find yourself helping Filch clean the trophy room.

Now I want five hundred lines on why wand misuse is against school policy, off you go.'

The first year began writing and Anton continued with his marking, ten minutes later the first year began to sweat and pull at his collar as his colour rose

'Professor it's really hot in here,' he almost gasped 'can't you do a temperature spell can you?'

'I hadn't actually noticed,' Anton said truthfully and omitted to tell the first year he was causing the high temperatures without realising, waving his wand he circulated cool air through the room 'nearly finished?'

'Another two hundred to go,' the boy mumbled with his tongue between his teeth

'Excellent you should be out of here soon,' Anton replied scrawling corrections over a sheet of parchment.

Another twenty minutes later Anton dismissed the Slytherin and finished up on his marking and at half past eight he locked his office and made his way into his quarters were he made sure Pyra was asleep and changed into black robes and a thick hooded cloak and then threw floo powder in his fireplace disappearing to Knockturn Alley.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton stepped into the dingy alley pulling his thick hood up to conceal his identity, he walked towards a dingy tavern and stepped inside the filthy place. It was a small place filled with witches and wizards with their hoods up and sipping cheap drinks, Anton strode up to the small bar, behind which a short man with grimy robes that once may have been green was serving the patrons. Anton sat down on an empty barstool and beckoned the ruddy faced man over with one finger.

'What do you want,' he said with a voice of uttermost annoyance.

'A Bloody Mary to start,' Anton said tersely 'and a knowing ear would be good.'

The barman slammed the drink down in a dirty cracked glass and stared at Anton concealed face with suspicion.

'What kind of information are you after?' he said after a while 'because I ain't no snitch.'

'I'm not asking you to be,' Anton replied 'I just need you to point a finger if you think it's worth your while.'

As he said this, Anton pulled three galleons out of his cloak pocket and placed them on the bar, the man grabbed them immediately and shoved them into his own pocket.

'I'm listening,' he said realising this was an opportunity to line his pocket.

'I'm what you could call disillusioned with the way wizarding society is run and how many muggle borns are allowed into our world,' Anton let it hang before saying 'I'm interested in helping sort it out.'

'And what, you want me to…?' the barman asked inviting Anton to continue.

'I want you to point me towards a certain witch who can put me in contact with some people who serve someone who's recently returned,' Anton knew that if the barman didn't know anything he wouldn't know what Anton was talking about.

'I don't know anything!' the man said a little too quickly sounding flustered 'and I'm going to ask you to get the hell out of my pub!'

A hooded figure to the left of Anton stood up from their seat and hurried from the tavern as fast as they could, Anton surveyed the barman as he watched the figure go with a look of anguish, wasting no more time Anton stood up and followed the figure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The hooded person was scuttling down the alley when Anton made it to the door, whipping out his wand he pointed it and shouted.

'Crucio!'

The hooded figure was blown off their feet and smashed into the ground screaming with pain as the curse racked through their body, Anton strode slowly up to them his wand outstretched and he watched unblinking as the person thrashed around on the floor desperately trying to get away from the pain.

Anton cancelled the curse and bent over the twitching figure, he reached and yanked their hood off, in front of him lay the witch who had set the trap and sent him to the Death Eaters at the very beginning.

'Well isn't this a surprise,' he said silkily 'it's the evil witch who gave me a one way ticket to a meeting with a few Death Eaters.'

'Who are you?' she shivered.

'Do you send that many people you can't remember one from another?' Anton asked his voice cold 'but do you ever spend one thought on what happens to those who refuse?'

'I do a job!' she spat 'I serve the Dark Lord and I'm proud of it, I don't care how many people get killed because they can't see the bigger picture.'

Anton lent towards the witch and yanked her sleeve up, on her arm was the Dark Mark that was burned black.

'Well well it seems I've come upon a Death Eater,' Anton said sweetly 'a Death Eater with no protection from her comrades, mind you, I doubt they'd run to your aid, as they say, there's no honour among thieves.'

'We will hunt your down and kill you,' she seethed regaining her strength 'no one will dare to stand in our way!'

'Crucio!' Anton cursed again, watching with interest as the witch was reduced back to a quivering lump.

'You are never going to send another wizard or witch to their fate' Anton promised as he stopped the curse.

'The only way you're going to succeed is if you kill me!' she yelled 'and I don't think you've got it in you!'

Anton crouched down and lifted his wand, looking round he realised not one resident had come to investigate the sounds 'you're wrong,' he whispered in her ear 'I've definitely got it in me.'

Her eyes widened in surprise and realisation as Anton lifted his wand and barked 'Avada Kedavra!'

The green curse hit the witch and killed her instantly her face still looking shocked.

'Game over,' Anton said coldly holstering his wand 'you shouldn't have doubted me.'

Leaving her body on the litter strewn floor Anton stood up and headed away from Knockturn Alley back towards the fresher air of Diagon Alley. Sweeping down the cleaner street Anton hurried into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed through the fire arriving in his office with Pyra awake and looking worried as he climbed out of the grate she ran towards him and jumped into his arms licking him with her fiery breath.

'What's the matter girl?' Anton asked hugging her 'were you worried about me?'

Pyra gave him another lick in answer, knocking back his hood Anton ran a hand through his hair and frowned as he thought of the trials to come in his fight against Voldemort.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next day went as well as the first day, the only difference was that his lessons must have been talked about with interest because his classes were all buzzing with excitement as they lined up outside.

The last lesson he had to teach was third year Hufflepuff and Slytherins and Anton felt himself cursing which ever idiot had paired the two houses, the Slytherins in this year were vicious and lots of them came from Death Eater families, the Hufflepuff's were more docile than he'd seen in any other year and didn't seem to know how to combat the Slytherins.

After a vain attempt at teaching them what boggarts were (nobody seemed to grasp what they were and kept asking him why wizards didn't know what boggarts truly looked like) he had also taken a total of thirty points from both houses and barely resisted cursing one girl who would go on to kill Molly Weasley while not even batting an eyelid.

When he eventually dismissed his class and sorted his classroom out it was already well into dinner and the main course was nearly finished, he hurried to the teachers table and took his seat, grabbing a bread role he took a bite from it before filling his plate with sausages and bacon – meat filled him faster and gave him more energy.

A black raven soared into the hall and circled in the candlelit sky before dropping a letter in front of Anton, he recognised with interest that it was a blue howler, clicking his fingers the letter sprung open and instead of screaming it hissed its message venomously, nevertheless it was still loud enough for a lot of people to hear.

'_Anton…Looks like I've found you, you may be taking a little break in the safety of a school. But trust me Voldemort is still after you and I will take pleasure in being the one to kill you, I don't care how many times you've escaped death. It always catches up…'_

Anton stared thoughtfully at the howler as it turned itself into a shower of water droplets raining down on the floor in front of the table, Ofelia was definitely getting impatient and it showed.

Nearly every student was staring at Anton, all interested in why their new teacher was getting death threats from a mystery source. The teachers were looking anxious at what it could mean and Dumbledore was keeping his face placid but Anton could see his mind ticking away.

Turning to Professor McGonagall he asked calmly 'Minerva, you wouldn't mind passing the gravy would you?'

-=-=--=-=--==-=-=-=-=-

Anton excused himself early from dinner and hurried to his office where he pulled a flat silvery bowl from his desk that was roughly thirty centimetres in diameter. Setting it on his desk, Anton conjured a ball of fire and dropped it into the bowl where it swirled in a glowing stream of light, next he broke a twig off the plant and dropped it in, it swirled along with the fire. Clicking his fingers Anton then lowered the shield on the tornado and waving his hand he forced some of the air into the bowl to dance with the other two elements.

Taking a glass vial Anton walked to the nearest bathroom and filled it with water, when he added the water to the bowl it churned along with the others. Summoning a small dagger Anton sliced it across the palm of his hand drawing deep red blood, holding his hand over the bowl he dripped his blood into the bowl the four elements turned into glowing white liquid and Anton frowned as he thought of what he was going to do.

Taking a deep breath he lowered his mind shields completely and pushed his conscious into the bowl.

'Ofelia,' he whispered 'where are you?'

After what seemed like ages an answer came from a long distance away.

'In my mind Anton,' the voice of Ofelia laughed 'I didn't expect you to take the risk, turns out you can still surprise me.'

'Your little stunts are getting old Felly,' Anton said irritably 'you can't get to me in here and I'm not afraid of coming to you if it means I'll stop you.'

'But that's your one mistake,' Ofelia breathed 'by checking I was far away you had to invoke Elemental magic, and that's means you lowered your shields…and that means I'm in your mind just as much as you're in mine. You've let me in…'

Anton realised his error and pulled back from the power but Ofelia understood what he was doing and pushed all of her energy down the mind line and towards Anton. The raw power smashed into Anton and pushed his conscious back into own body along with the angry mind of Ofelia.

Anton's eyes flew open and his vision was tinted with blue and he could still hear Ofelia laughing in his mind, thrusting out his hand he reached blindly for the bowl, he managed to feel the rim and striking it hard he knocked it from the table, it hit the floor with a crack as it broke, immediately the blue vision snapped away and the laughing was cut off, a shockwave cut through the air like a bullet and blew books and objects from the shelves.

Anton stood absolutely still for a few moments gasping slightly in shock at what had happened, the bowl was lying in three pieces on the floor and not a trace of any of the materials he had used or the white liquid remained.

Eventually he straightened up and shook his head to clear the dull aching that had come on after the use of Elemental magic, bending down he picked the broken pieces up and waving his wand he mended the basin and returned it to the drawer.

Flopping down into his chair Anton closed his eyes tiredly, scampering feet signalled that Pyra was coming over to him, when he opened his eyes she lifted her front feet up and placed them on Anton's lap and then lowered her head as well. Anton smiled tiredly and stroked her hot head.

'I'm an idiot,' he said quietly 'I took a risk and I messed up.'

She looked at him quizzically before closing her own eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Half an hour later a sharp knock came at his office door, Anton who was in the middle of choking down his well regulated potion gulped the rest down grimacing.

'Come in!' he coughed wiping his mouth.

The door swung open and an irritated Draco Malfoy stomped in looking utterly put out at the prospect of having to serve detention.

'I'm here for detention,' he said coldly.

'Well I would say that detail is obvious,' Anton said impatiently his tolerance at an all time low.

'So what do you want me to do?' Draco asked his tone edging into insolence.

'What do I want you to do…?' Anton pondered the question 'I know exactly what I want you to do!'

He stood up quickly and grabbed his thick cloak off his desk and swung it over his deep red open robes beneath which his black trousers and dragon hide boots went well with his black shirt.

'We're going to go on a walk,' he said striding to the door his 6"3 frame towering over Draco.

'Where to?' Draco said nervously.

'The Forest,' Anton said relieved to be leaving the stuffiness of his office.

'THE FOREST!' Draco next to yelled 'are you mad?'

'If you continue speaking to me like that then I will be,' Anton warned sweeping through his classroom with Pyra at his heels 'now get a move on before I give you another detention.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By the time they reached the edge of the forest Draco had abandoned any sense of dignity he had managed to hold on to and was trembling with his wand grasped firmly in his hand. Anton wasn't sure why he had brought the teen to the forest, he didn't have any great resentment to the boy- just the adult he would become if things didn't change.

'Are you sure this is wise Professor?' Draco asked hesitantly as he stared into the thick foliage.

'There is nothing to worry about Malfoy,' Anton replied taking a step into the darkness with his wand lit with _Lumos._

'What about the dark creatures?' Malfoy pushed not wanting to follow his teacher.

'They won't bother us,' Anton said almost cheerfully 'I know my way around the forest better than most.'

He strode into the forest with Pyra chasing after him, it took Draco until Anton had got to five meters in before he hurried after him.

'My Father will hear about this,' Draco muttered angrily under his breath 'this is not what a detention should be like.'

'Not what you expected when you attacked Neville?' Anton asked icily 'you should learn Draco, that not everything is going to be how you like it and those in the service of others often learn that lesson the hard way.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco asked his insolence forgotten as he eyed his teacher warily.

'Nothing Draco,' Anton answered walking faster into the darkness 'at least nothing you need to worry about yet.'

They walked for at least ten minutes until quite suddenly Anton sat down on a fallen tree, Pyra lay down and curled up at his feet utterly at home in the forest.

'Sit down Draco we're going to be here for a while,' Anton said coolly.

The Slytherin cautiously sat down opposite Anton his wand grasped firmly in his shaking hand.

Anton smirked to himself and taking a deep breath he relaxed his body and stared into the starry sky – Draco on the other hand was getting more and more nervous with each passing second, he kept jerking his head round to see if he could spot anything within the dark foliage.

Anton felt immorally gleeful at the punishment he was putting the boy through, the part of the Forest they were in was relatively harmless, it was in just the right place to be missed out by most of the animals of the forest as they moved around. Draco was unaware of this and especially as the last time he had entered the forest he had been scared witless and he wasn't faring much better this time.

A high crooning echoed through the nearby trees and Draco jumped to his feet his breathing rapid and sporadic.

'Calm down Draco,' Anton said quietly 'nothing's going to attack us here.'

'But didn't you just hear…?' Draco said fearfully.

Anton shook his head and went back to gazing at the stars.

The crooning sounded again and Malfoy whipped his whole body round.

'Sir!' he next to shouted 'I am not staying in here with these things! We'll get killed!'

'I doubt it,' Anton yawned stroking Pyra's head.

Draco managed to lower himself back to the ground, his arms were wrapped around his knees and trembling. Anton nodded to himself, he had succeeded in his aim, he had successfully got rid of Draco's offensive attitude and was positive that next time he had the fifth years Draco would be the most polite.

Anton opened his mouth to speak to the teenager but was cut off as the crooning came a third time. Not even waiting for Anton to speak Draco jumped up and ran from Anton obviously terrified.

'I'm not staying here!' he yelled.

Anton leaped to his own feet – Draco was running in the wrong direction! And towards danger.

'Draco get back!' he called angrily.

The boy kept running, Anton heaved a sigh and ran after him with Pyra chasing close by.

--=-=-=-=-=-

Draco ran in a haphazard manner his feet catching on branches and tripping on the uneven surface. He could hear Professor Anton chasing after him no doubt to make him go back to the spot they had been in, he redoubled his efforts to get away.

The ground was getting steeper and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was getting closer, with one last ditch attempt he hurled himself forwards…and into nothingness.

He was falling into a small ravine, at the bottom he could see the shadow of a huge creature with bulbous purple eyes, something moved and the creature's glinting razor white teeth gleamed into view as he saw food hurtling towards him.

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=

Anton had seen Draco reach the edge of the gully, he almost seemed to jump forwards… Anton threw himself towards the fifth year reaching the edge just as Draco toppled over it.

Taking a mad risk he threw half of his body over the side and grabbed, through some unknown feat his hand came in contact with Draco's leg, he gripped it hard and stopped the boys death plunge.

Draco's terrified face looked up at him and then back at the Lynchen that was waiting expectantly below. Gathering his strength Anton yanked Draco back up to the top and back to safety where Pyra as giving- if possible, a look of utter disapproval.

The boy lay on the ground shaking madly and shivering.

'Please don't make me stay here' he almost begged any arrogance long gone.

Anton guiltily helped the boy to his feet and handed him his wand back that he had dropped on the floor.

'Lesson one,' Anton said grimly 'never run headlong into unknown places without a backup plan. I think that concludes tonight's detention.'

-=-=-=-=-=

Anton took a shortcut back to the edge of the forest, grateful that no other animal decided to approach them.

When they got back to the castle he handed Draco a vial of pepper-up-potion before dismissing him, the teenager went shakily his egotism coming back as he got further and further from the teacher.

'Oh come on!' Anton protested to the salamander who was still looking at him critically 'he had it coming.'


	15. Gaunt House

Chapter Fifteen

The next lesson that Anton had with the fifth years was the day three days after he had gone into the forest with Draco, the classroom filled up quickly and most seemed extremely excited about another lesson. Anton saw Draco slide into a seat near the back with his customary scowl fixed firmly on his face though Anton couldn't help but notice that he was eyeing him with extreme wariness.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were muttering quietly and Anton thought it best to start the lesson quickly.

'Quiet!' he ordered 'get out your books and turn to page thirty, I know you spent a lesson on this in your third year but that isn't enough, so today we're doing werewolves.'

Books were hurriedly opened and silence fell over the waiting students.

Anton clicked his fingers and began speaking.

'Werewolves are _supposedly_ dark and dangerous creatures in the eyes of the law and society' he said calmly and behind him the relevant words appeared on the blackboard 'can anyone tell me why this is an unfair and inaccurate judgement to make?'

Hands raised and Anton picked one 'Harry what's the answer?'

'It's wrong to say that _all_ werewolves are dark and dangerous because the wizards and witches can't help the fact they've been bitten' Harry replied 'it's only on full moons they can be a risk, quite often they don't want to hurt anyone.'

'Quite right, five points,' Anton nodded 'there are methods by which a werewolf can reduce the risk to others and themselves, which is...Seamus?'

'Me old man said one way was a potion,' Seamus shrugged 'helps them keep their minds.'

'Five points,' Anton granted 'now who knows the name?'

'Wolfsbane,' Hermione answered earning another five points for Gryffindor.

'You'll learn more about that in potions,' Anton continued 'what are the signs of a werewolf?'

-=-=-=-=-=-

The lesson continued with both houses volunteering answers and earning points, Draco did not offer any answers throughout the entire session, he chose instead to glare at Anton with all the venom befitting the son of a Death Eater. After half an hour verbally talking about werewolves Anton hoped that he had been able to rid some of the prejudices from certain werewolves and set the class to copy out the information from the board that had been accumulating since the beginning of the period.

After they were dismissed with the task of a foot long essay on the inequalities suffered of those infected with the werewolf curse and those wizards and witches who were not.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

That evening after dinner Anton went to the library, there were a lot of students among the bookshelves and sitting at tables as they worked through their homework undoubtedly with the view to get it finished before the weekend started properly.

Anton went to the librarians desk and to his utter surprise she smiled a him, being so used to her frown he almost forgot what he was after,

'How can I help you Professor Lukyen?' she said friendlily.

'Urm…I…' Anton shook his head and articulated his words carefully 'I was wondering if you could help me find a book on properties that belonged to old wizarding families in the last hundred years.'

She raised her eyebrows at the unusual request before stepping out from behind her desk and heading over to a bookcase. After about five minutes she pointed a selection of old books.

'These are all the books we have that satisfy what you are after,' Madam Pince said knowledgably 'if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask.'

Anton pulled a book of the indicated shelf and leafed through it looking for the location of a certain house, after a short while he placed it back on the shelf and pulled another one out this again was a futile quest and he jammed the book back with the others while at the same time hauling the next book out. This book was much older than the other two and Anton felt a glimmer of hope that this might supply him with the answer.

Sadly not, it focused on light families rather than dark families. The same disappointments continued with the other five books, 'surely' Anton rationalised in his head there had to be something more substantial than the small mention that the fact the Guant family had had to sell their manor house and move to somewhere else- although where was not specified.

This was not good, Anton was starting up his search for the Horcruxes again, in the future the light side had started to slowly by the time they began looking they reached each consecutive hiding place to find the Horcrux had already been taken by Voldemort, Anton gritted his teeth with frustration that he had not been included when Dumbledore had gone after the ring and even more irritation that he had never asked his old headmaster, it would have made his task so much easier.

He toyed briefly with the idea of asking Dumbledore where the Guant's house was but immediately dismissed it, he thought he may tell the man later on but then again he might not, it would depend on what would happen he could only hope that Ofelia was slower on the uptake.

Putting every book away he strode from the library along the darkening corridors feeling utterly aggravated at the fact his search had shown up nothing. He had gotten as far as his quarters when he had a brainwave- the archives.

He spun on his heels and swept back through the school, when he reached the room of the archives Anton placed the palm of his hand on the centre of the door (students weren't allowed in) a small white spark flickered and the door unlocked. Pushing it open Anton entered the huge cavernous room, every spare inch was covered in files all sorted chronologically.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Three hours later Anton was surrounded by bits of paper and was barely resisting the urge to scream, he pulled another file out and struck gold.

Morfinda Gaunt

Born – 1854

…

It went on to list her address 'The House of Gaunt', and it was most probably be where here ancestors had lived as well and was close to Little Hangleton.

Anton whooped quietly and after he called on the house-elves to tidy up (feeling guilty as he still had residual SPEW values in his head) he hurried from the archives, he jogged past Filch and Mrs Norris and headed to Dumbledore's office,

It was now completely dark outside and the castle was silent which signalled it must be after curfew. He arrived at the gargoyle a short time later.

'Lemon Drops,' he said.

The gargoyle sprung open and Anton rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' the voice of Dumbledore called.

Anton pushed the door open and saw the headmaster sitting at his desk, Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

'What can I help you with Anton?' he asked.

'I was hoping to leave the school this weekend,' Anton replied 'there are some things I need to take care of.'

'When do you want to set off?' Dumbledore said sitting up straight as he listened to his Defence teacher.

'I suppose now would be good,' Anton said seriously 'I'd be back at Sunday at the latest.'

'It's half past three in the morning,' Dumbledore said looking slightly alarmed 'is something so badly wrong you can't wait until the morning?'

'It could wait,' Anton conceded 'but I would like to get going as soon as possible.'

'I'm going to ask you to wait until tomorrow morning when it's light,' Dumbledore said calmly 'and by then you'll be able to get some sleep and Severus will have prepared some more potions for you to take with you, I'm sure he will bemoan you disrupting the times you are supposed to take it.'

'I think I can live with that,' Anton responded nodding 'first thing in the morning then I'm going.'

'Do you need assistance?' Dumbledore asked not happy about what was happening.

'I can manage on my own,' Anton replied.

'Do you need transport to get you to your location?'

'I'll fly,' Anton said making his way to the door 'and I'll apparate once I get outside the barriers.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton didn't spend the time he had before morning sleeping, but instead preparing for his trip. He took a black satchel and dropped assorted weapons into it along with an emergency aid kit and some pain relief potions just in case anything unfortunate happened. Pyra was next to him watching with interest as he packed the bag and then she whined slightly.

'I can't take you with me,' he said gently taking a minute and stroking her head 'you're an amazing salamander but I doubt you can stay on the back of my Firebolt as I'm travelling.'

She growled softly but Anton ignored her, he had more important things to do than nurse the wounded pride of his pet.

'I'll be back really soon,' he promised.

Pyra turned her back on him and walked over to her bed, curling up on it she didn't look at him once.

Sighing in frustration Anton turned back to what he was doing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He waited until seven the next morning before he eventually set of, he was wearing black, tough fabric trousers with a black top and his thick black travelling cloak, as usual he had he had his dragonhide boots on and his black hair was tied at the nape of his neck. The only colour that was even slightly visible was the pendent around his neck, the black satchel was slung across his chest and his broom was clasped in his hand, his sword stuck out above his shoulders in its sheath.

'If these are kept warm constantly and are taken at exactly the right times then my potion skills may not be _entirely_ wasted,' Snape said.

'I appreciate it,' Anton said taking the potions vial which were magically heated continuously. He placed them in his satchel and mounted his broom before looking back at the headmaster and the potions teacher 'I'll be back as soon as possible.'

'Be careful Anton,' Dumbledore said his beard glowing in the growing light.

'I'll try,' Anton replied pushing off from the ground.

He flew high into the air the wind whipping past him as he zoomed forward, as he looked back the two teachers had become small pricks on the steps of the castle.

He flew quickly and in a couple of seconds he had cleared the wards of Hogwarts, while he had stayed up he had done some more research and armed with the name of the Gaunt house he had discovered that there were wards around the area that immediately signalled to Voldemort that a wizard had apparated nearby to his Horcrux. Thus meaning that Anton was forced to fly- not that he particularly minded he had just hoped to get it all done much faster than it was currently progressing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton flew for hours, the sun was high in the sky and it was a cloudless day with hardly any wind buffeting him, he passed over fields and trees as well as cities and lakes.

Dusk was setting in by the time Anton neared the old house, he turned his broom downwards and landed softly on the country lane with its overgrown hedgerows on either side, he went to a gap in the hedge and walked along a narrow dirt track where the hedgerows had grown almost out of control. Hurrying down the rocky path it soon opened up to copse. Ahead the house was almost invisible in the thick tangle of trees, moss covered the walls and tiles were missing from the roof displaying some of the rafters.

Anton climbed through the high nettles and up to the front door ignoring the grime covered windows. The high trees blocked out any moonlight leaving the house in complete darkness, Anton adjusted his eyes allowing him to see in the gloom. The rough front door had a big nail imbedded in the middle.

Anton turned on his sight to detect magic, sure enough the front door glowed with this use of sight, turning it off he pulled his wand out of its holster and touched it to the wood it throbbed as power radiated from the door.

'Finite Incantatum,' he murmured.

A spell burst from the tip of the wand and was immediately absorbed by whatever was blocking the door. Pulling a face Anton stepped backwards and summoned a huge charge of fire, throwing it at the door it burst it open in an explosion of noise, the spell guarding the door was blown towards Anton in a black murky cloud, he quickly threw up a shield to block the spell, it crashed into his shield in a wave of power and was blown back off it.

Anton lowered his shield headed cautiously to the door, there was a combined kitchen and living room with two doors leading off it. A filthy ancient armchair was next to a ash filled fireplace and cobwebs hung to dirty pots in the kitchen and on the stone walls.

Anton passed to one of the doors and nudged it open, two old beds were the only furniture in the room, each with ripped grimy grey sheets strewn over them, a huge influx of power was radiating from under one of them.

'Mobiliarbus,' Anton waved his wand and the bed shattered as it was thrown against the wall.

With the bed gone the thick dust covered floors were exposed, Anton studied the floorboards. One floorboard was coated in several dark curses that leeched any goodness out of the room instantly.

Anton dropped to his knees and gently pried the wooden board away from the others, beneath a black haze blocked the top of the hollow simmering in an ominous way.

Anton edged closer to the hole to see the enchantments more clearly, almost immediately one of the spells whipped out and slashed Anton across his wrist leaving a deep gash that oozed thick blood.

Anton swore loudly his voice breaking through the crystallised quiet with a sudden jolt, he hopped backwards and fired a spell he had picked up in the future at the dark haze. The force of the purple spell exploded against the vapour and one of the curses imploded in on itself leaving two curses left protecting what was now unmistakably a golden box.

A ghostly snake uncurled itself from the black mist, it was long and thick and it raised its head slowly like it was waking up after a long sleep.

'_Password_?' it hissed.

Anton thought as fast as he could, it couldn't be Nagini as she hadn't been around when he had sealed the Horcrux, it also couldn't be Riddle as he hated his muggle name with a passion.

'_Password?_' it hissed again more angrily rising its wraithlike form higher.

'…pureblood…' Anton said cautiously taking a guess.

'_Password…_' the snake hissed '_is incorrect._'

'Oh hell!' Anton cursed as the snakes globular eyes glowed a viscous green colour.

The green discharged from the serpent's eyes and shot towards Anton who barely managed to jump out the way in time, the curse smashed into the wall behind Anton and blew a huge chunk out, the damaged stonework crashed to the floor and the snakes eyes began to glow green again.

'Avada Kedavra's!' Anton shouted in disbelief 'he equipped a ghost snake with the ability to shoot death from its eyes! What I wouldn't give to be invisible.' he seethed distractedly tugging on the pendent around his neck as he thought this.

The snake's eyes began to dim in colour and it slowly began to withdraw back into the hole.

'Enemy destroyed,' it hissed 'password- Merope- still safe.'

Anton gazed at the snake in shock as to why it had stopped its attack, he lifted his arm and noticed with utter shock that it was as if it was a shadow and then he realised- he was invisible. He took his hand away from the pendant and immediately the snake rose back up and hissed.

'_Password?_'

'Merope,' Anton said quickly.

'_Password…_' the snake hissed '_is correct._'

It vanished in a puff of silver smoke and Anton was left wondering exactly how Dumbledore had managed to get past the snake when he had gone after the Horcrux.

Anton scrambled back over to the open floorboard and leant over it, the golden box glinted up at him temptingly and after checking for more curses he picked it up slowly, sitting back on his haunches he prised the lid off.

The gold band of the ring with its black stone glittered, Anton suddenly had an indescribable urge to put the ring on, he lifted it carefully out of the box and went to put it on his finger the twinkling jewel was amazing with its magical inscribed symbol.

The image of Dumbledore's withered arm flashed suddenly into his mind and he dropped the ring in surprise. His mind cleared instantly and he mentally punched himself at his stupidity now he remembered he noticed the incredibly powerful compulsion charm that was clinging to the ring.

'Finite Incantatum,' he pointed his wand cancelling the spell.

The fatal curse was still hanging thickly on the ring but the desire to put it on was gone. Anton bent down and retrieved it from the floor ignoring the aura of evilness that clung heavily.

No simple spell would rid this curse so Anton placed his wand in-between both of his hands and taking a deep breath he summoned magic from his core directly. It was like a rush of energy bursting from his insides, it was channelled down the wand in an eruption of raw magical force, it came in a deep red stream and enveloped the ring.

Power surged from the ring as it recognised an attack and Anton's power fought back equally as forceful, with an extra push from Anton he pressed more magic from his core and into the fight against the ring.

With an ear shattering crash the magic dispelled and Anton fell to his knees in exhaustion, struggling over to the ring he picked it up and saw the huge crack running down the centre of it. Smiling he slipped it safely onto his finger and pushed himself from the floor.

When an Anton eventually staggered from the house he reached inside his satchel and pulled some pepper-up potion out, drinking it down he followed it with the black potion and then wrapped a small bandage around his wrist to stop the blood and after drinking another pepper-up potion he clambered onto his broom and pushed off into the black sky.


	16. Horcruxes and Neville

Chapter Sixteen

The sun was beginning to set by the time Anton saw the turrets of Hogwarts and he internally breathed a sigh of relief, he was shattered and had nearly fallen asleep mid-flight on a few occasions. The relief gave him an extra spurt of energy and he zoomed towards the courtyard as fast as he could, he was going so fast he almost didn't pull up in time.

Next to falling off his broom, Anton couldn't even be bothered to lift it back off the ground so he simply dragged it up to the main door and waving his wand they opened. He walked through them slowly, loud voices and laughter sounded from the hall which meant the whole school was occupied with dinner so Anton stumbled up the stairs to his room.

When he eventually yawned the password out Pyra was waiting expectantly in front of his bedroom door. Anton didn't even have the energy to greet her properly he simply patted her head slightly and mumbled hello ignoring her glare. Staggering into his bedroom he collapsed onto his bed face first and not bothering to get undressed he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Anton's alarm went off the next morning at seven am (the first time he'd ever slept up to it) he still felt wiped-out, instead off standing he simply rolled off the bed and landed with a painful thump on the floor. Groaning Anton unwillingly forced his aching eyes open and pushing himself up he walked unsteadily into his bathroom and blasted himself with the shower before staggering back out and grabbing plain black robes and his boots with the pendant resting on the top.

He also didn't fail to notice that the fire-stone was no longer a deep vibrant red but a dull murky colour. His eyes were not just flecked with red in the iris but the white of the eye was shot through with red he also looked extremely pale and drawn with bags under his bloodshot eyes.

He pulled the dirty bandage off of his wrist and looked at the wound beneath, bending his wrist he reopened the slash and caused it to start bleeding again, sighing in frustration Anton got a fresh bandage and wound it tightly around the lesion keeping his wrist and palm stiff and straight.

-=-=-=-=

A lot of students were already sitting at their house tables and Anton could feel their gazes on him as he walked tiredly to the teachers table he also saw Dumbledore watching him closely as he slumped in the chair next to Snape's.

'I trust my time was not wasted when I prepared those potions for you,' Snape said silkily 'am I to believe you actually drank them?'

'Of course I drank them,' Anton said irritably adding mentally '_well most of them._'

'Because I would hate to think that I was dragged awake in the early hours of the morning to supply you with potions you didn't use,' Snape continued.

'I drank them,' Anton snapped.

Snape raised one eyebrow in obvious disbelief and pointed to a fresh goblet of the potion before turning to his breakfast.

Even though Anton had not eaten since he had left for his search hunger eluded him so he concentrated more on attempting to down the foul concoction.

'Anton could I have a word with you in my office before your first lesson,' Dumbledore asked in a way that Anton knew it wasn't really a question.

'Of course Headmaster,' Anton replied swilling the potion 'I have a first year class but I don't think they'd mind if I was late.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton was standing in the Headmasters office while Dumbledore sat behind his desk studying him carefully.

'Was your journey successful?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

'It definitely worked out well,' Anton admitted.

'I see you've gained a ring.' Dumbledore said suddenly making Anton lurch in surprise at his perceptiveness.

'You recognise it?' Anton said taking it off of his finger and handing it to the older man, he blamed his exhaustion on the reason he'd been foolish enough to leave it on.

'Of course,' Dumbledore nodded taking the ring 'this is Voldemort's, he wore it when he was a student here, but the damage to it is new.'

Anton made a snap decision and sat down in a chair opposite Dumbledore.

'Have you heard of Horcuxes?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore said his whole demeanour changing at the mention of them.

'You probably suspect that this is how Voldemort managed to survive,' Anton prompted.

'I started to suspect it months ago,' Dumbledore admitted his eyes cold as he thought of it 'I've been working on clues as to where Tom might have stored them.'

'I'm a little ahead of you,' Anton said softly 'we found out what they were and where they were, but the drawback is that Ofelia knows as well, and it won't be long until she tells Voldemort what's happening and then we're in serious trouble.'

'Do you know how many there are?' Dumbledore asked seriously.

'Seven,' Anton answered 'one was the diary Harry destroyed, another was this ring, Voldemort also put them in Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem and in Nagini his snake.'

'That's only six,' Dumbledore said taking in what Anton was saying.

'I'm not sure where the other one is,' Anton lied he also didn't mention that technically there were eight because he had the identical section of soul in him that Harry had- even though his scar was gone the power of it still remained.

Anton yawned as Dumbledore processed the information.

'You know where they are?' Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Anton smirked 'we put a lot of year's worth of effort into finding them, the next step is destroying them.'

'You destroyed this one,' Dumbledore paused fingering the ring 'is that the reason your magical reserves are dangerously low?'

'How did you…?' Anton started before he looked down at his locket 'oh.'

'Maybe you should take the day off or at least let Madam Pomfrey check you over.'

'I'm fine,' Anton insisted 'I'm also not going to let my fight with the Voldemort affect my teaching.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton made it to his classroom with only fifteen minutes left, as well talking in depth to Dumbledore he'd also had to take some energy potions to keep him awake through the day.

The class was in uproar with screams and giggling echoing into the corridor through the open door, Anton fingered the pendant around his neck before deciding to scare his third years with a small trick.

Anton walked invisibly through the classroom avoiding getting hit by flailing arms of random people and the kicking legs of a Gryffindor boy jumping on a desk. He went up to his own desk which had the chair pulled out and a Ravenclaw perched on the table facing the class shouting loudly.

Anton sat down softly in the chair and quietly put his feet up on the desk, folding his arms he removed the invisibility and waited for the class to notice him. It took a few moments but eventually someone yelled in surprise, what followed was a domino effect.

One by one the first years began noticing him, they scrabbled towards their desks dropping bits of parchment on the floor in their rush, the boy messing on the table jumping up and down was so surprised he fell off with a huge crash and a lot of thrashing. The Ravenclaw spun around and when he saw Anton a look of utter horror filled his face that made Anton want to laugh, but instead he just looked questioningly at the child who scrambled off the desk and rushed to his seat.

When silence and stillness finally fell Anton waited a few extra minutes before pulling his legs off the table and standing up.

'I expected you to show some maturity,' he said quietly but every student heard 'yes I am late and I apologize for that, but I expected that while I was talking to the Headmaster I could trust eleven and twelve year olds not to wreak havoc.'

He paused for effect and all the students stared back terrified 'obviously I was wrong in my assumptions.'

The class quaked as Anton stared at them coldly.

'Can anyone tell me why?'

No one moved and one small first year let out a slight whimper.

'What to do,' Anton mused 'what to do…'

Everyone sat up a little straighter in their seats as they waited terrified of what Anton would do, the bell rang out loudly but nobody moved and their eyes stayed riveted on their teacher.

'You all have two options,' Anton continued 'you can either do a two foot long essay on proper behaviour in a classroom or…you can serve detention with me, the choice is yours.'

They all stared terrified, none of them wanted to serve detention with Anton. Malfoy hadn't said anything about the detention he had done but people had seen him scramble out of the forest followed by Anton and people had seen his nervous form being escorted to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers office, however no one had he courage to actually mention it to him.

'Well?' Anton prompted.

'Essay,' a Gryffindor girl stammered out into the silence.

'Wise decision,' Anton inclined his head and the girl went white 'Now who here would like to make the same choice?'

Twenty hands shot into the air.

'Class dismissed,' Anton snapped 'I want all the essays in by next lesson and if they are so much as an inch short you will all be serving detention.'

They grabbed their bags and ran from the room all looking scared stiff, the seventh years coming into the classroom raised eyebrows at the tearful faces. When they saw Anton's frosty expression they all entered quietly.

Anton rubbed his sore eyes and tapping the board he started the lesson.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

That night his dreams were vivid and real, flashbacks of true events.

They had fought strongly from the beginning, with every single person dedicated to the destruction of Voldemort.

_**Flashback**_

_The Great Hall was bursting with people, all of the Light wizards in Britain were standing shoulder to shoulder in complete silence._

_They were nervous, anyone with even slight empathy could see it but there was also a feeling of great hope within the ranks the people reverberated with an anxious energy as they waited expectantly._

_Harry (Anton), Ron (Rhoan), Ginny (Gia) and Hermione (Ofelia) were standing near the front, they were only just seventeen with Ginny still sixteen and they were still using their real names._

_Dumbledore stood on a small platform his aura radiating out with power_

'_Friends' he spoke into the silence his voice resonating and filling each witch and wizard with courage._

'_We are gathered because we are the ones who __**will**__ defeat Voldemort, without us the Light will fall. But as we are united within, we will not crumble in the face of this evil!'_

_The hall exploded with cheers and clapping hands and the four fiends looked at each other their faces shining with expectancy all of them in the utter belief that they would defeat Voldemort, they joined in with the applause and young Hermione turned to young Harry. _

'_We can do this' she breath 'we will be great, we will be powerful.'_

'_Yeh but it isn't all about the power' Ron cut in giving Hermione funny look 'we're doing this because it's the right thing to do.'_

'_Well obviously Ron' Hermione said derisively 'we all want to do the right thing…'_

Anton jerked awake suddenly the memories still fresh in his mind. He should have suspected something then, Ofelia had been voicing opinions and comments that had sounded familiar in many respects to the Dark Side's ethos's. They had all dismissed it though, none of them had wanted to even dwell on the possibility their closest friend might be corrupt. Even when she had obliviated her parents and sent them to another continent they had continued like normal and carried on pretending everything was okay, maybe in some respects the betrayal had been inevitable.

It had still hurt though.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next evening Neville stared glumly at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait trying to decide whether to go through it or not.

'What's the matter Nev?' Ron asked curiously.

'I've got a private lesson with Professor Lukyen,' Neville replied miserably 'he's going to help me catch up.'

'Really!' Harry said impressed 'how did you get him to do that?'

'I didn't,' Neville muttered 'he's making me, he said that he's interested in helping people who will become amazing wizards, so think he's got the wrong person.'

'Don't put yourself down,' Hermione said supportively 'if Lukyen said it then he must see something in you.'

'Maybe he's blind,' he sighed 'well he'll realise soon enough when he tries to teach me.'

Neville sighed again and pushed the portrait open, when the portrait swung shut the three friends started talking.

'What do you think of Anton's teaching?' Hermione asked curiously.

'He's miles better than anyone else we've had,' Ron said slouching in a chair 'I couldn't see him releasing Cornish Pixies into a class full of second years.'

'Have you heard the rumours about Malfoy's detention?' Harry said grinning 'supposedly he was close to tears when he stumbled out of the Forest.'

'Well he nearly cried when we went in our first year,' Hermione said putting her homework down 'but I'm more interested in what that potion is that he keeps drinking.'

'Must be important if Snape left his classroom to give it to him,' Ron answered 'or maybe he's poisoning Anton.'

'Professor Snape would not poison another teacher,' Hermione said cynically 'and I don't think Professor Lukyen would be as foolish as to drink poison freely.'

'Why do you think his salamander doesn't burn him?' Harry said thoughtfully 'Hagrid always wears thick gloves when he touches them.'

'I wish he was here and then we could ask him,' Ron growled 'I wonder when he'll be back.'

'He's obviously doing something for the Order,' Harry said quietly 'and I bet that's what Anton was doing last weekend.'

'What do you mean?' Ron asked confused.

'Honestly Ron do use your head,' Hermione said 'he wasn't around all weekend and when he got back he was exhausted and drained, he had a bandage around his wrist and he talked to Dumbledore for most of first period yesterday.'

'How do you know that?' Harry said surprised.

'Jenny Brickly is a first year Gryffindor who was doing an essay last night,' Hermione replied 'I asked her what it was for and she told me that Professor Lukyen had set them all a two foot long essay because they caused a mini riot when he turned up to the lesson with only ten minutes left and he told them that he had been talking to Dumbledore.'

'He was in a really funny mood yesterday when we had him,' Ron said suddenly 'and he seemed really distracted.'

'I wonder what he was doing,' Harry mused.

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton marked homework papers while he waited for Neville to arrive he was half expecting the teenager not to come but he knew it was not in Neville's nature at this time to refuse a teachers direct orders.

Sure enough there came a knock on Anton's study door.

'Come in!' he called putting his quill down on the table.

Neville hesitantly pushed the door open and stuck his head in before tentatively sliding his whole body in as well, Anton saw his mouth open slightly as he took in the deep red walls, the contained hurricane and the picture of Anton, Rhoan and Gia.

'Neville,' Anton smiled 'ready to learn?'

'Yes…' Neville trailed off as the silver contraption on Anton's desk whirred and glowed with a deep red colour- Neville had just lied.

'Don't worry Neville,' Anton said standing up 'this can only help you.'

'Sir!' Neville burst out 'I think you're making a mistake choosing me.'

Anton raised an eyebrow 'Neville, you will one day be a great wizard, trust me when I say that. Every single witch and wizard has the potential to be brilliant, but it is up to us whether we choose to take that capability or to ignore it.'

He paused watching Neville's face before he continued 'you are destined for great things Mr Longbottom. You are destined to make your parents proud.'

As soon as Anton said this Neville's eyes lit up slightly and a look of hopefulness filled his face.

'Do you really think so?' he asked uncertainly.

'I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious,' Anton replied 'now are you ready to learn?'

'Yes,' Neville said hastily and this time the silver device didn't so much as tremble.

'Excellent,' Anton grinned pulling his wand out of its holster 'now where should we start?'

'Like I said Professor I'm rubbish at most things,' Neville said miserably

'The start then,' Anton nodded 'that's always the best place to get going. Can you do Expelliarmus?'

'Does it have to work?' Neville said quietly.

'That would be an upside,' Anton said before saying soothingly 'don't worry Neville, by the time you leave tonight you will be able to cast the spell.'

Neville pulled his own wand out of his robes and brandished it nervously. Anton raised his own wand and nodded his head at Neville.

'Cast the spell.'

'Expelliarmus!' Neville shouted.

The red beam burst from the wand tip (a first) but instead of disarming Anton it wacked into the black desk, bounced back off and hit Pyra who hissed angrily jumping up from the floor and blowing a stream off fire into the air before fixing Neville with a glare.

Neville promptly dropped his wand on the floor and took a step backwards.

'Pyra!' Anton said sternly 'stop it.'

The salamander glared at Anton this time before turning her back and slinking from the room- obviously deciding it was safer that remaining in the office.

'Never mind Neville,' Anton said readily 'I'm sure you will do much better on your next go.'

'You want me to do it again?' Neville squeaked.

'Of course,' Anton said picking up the fallen wand and handing it to its owner 'we can't improve if we don't practise. What you've got to remember is to emphasise certain letters in the spell, you don't just say _Expelliarmus_ you say _**E**__x__**P**__elli__**aarrM**__us!_ Give it a go.'

'Expelliarmus,' Neville said quietly giving his wand a slight flick, as if accepting he wouldn't be able to cast the spell adequately.

This time it hit Anton's wand but didn't knock it from his hand, which made Neville look more downcast,

Anton realised he would have to goad the teenager into the spell and make him passionate about casting spells- one way to get passion was through anger an Anton thought resignedly of what he would have to say.

'Neville,' he said his voice slightly harder 'if I want you to whisper the spell I will tell you to, now do it again or I will be forced to revaluate what I said earlier.'

Neville's face took on a look of anger and frustration when Anton suggested he wouldn't actually be able to make his parents proud.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' he yelled incensed thinking of his parents in St Mungo's and his Grandmothers constant dissatisfaction with him.

The red spell smashed into Anton's wand and smashed it from his hand in a shower of sparks, Anton's wrist snapped backwards and he let out a slight curse that Neville didn't hear as he was staring stunned at what he had just done.

'Excellent Neville,' Anton said placing his other hand on the boys shoulder 'that was a truly excellent spell, if you can remember the emotions you felt when you discharged it and you incorporate that into other spells that you do. In time I think you could be one of the best wizards this world has ever seen.'

Neville looked at Anton completely overwhelmed and what he had done and what Anton had said about him.

'Sir…' he gasped out 'I didn't…I.'

'Never be afraid of your talents,' Anton said cheerfully 'I think that is enough for tonight and I will see you next week at the same time.'

Neville stammered a thank you and stumbled from the room still with the glazed look on his face.

'Damn I'm good,' Anton muttered flexing his wrist tenderly. Neville had managed to sprain it quite effectively, Anton was just thankful that the spell did not mean that Neville's successful Expelliarmus would not mean he was the rightful owner of Anton's wand.


	17. Distractions

Chapter Seventeen

Ofelia apparated to the cave near Hogsmeade and standing at the edge she stared at the distant castle with its glowing lights and if she looked close enough she could just make out the hoops of the Quidditch Pitch in the dark night sky.

Her mouth was set in a thin line as she remembered all the people in the castle who she had already killed once, she wanted something different this time, away from the service to Voldemort. She wanted her own legacy, her own famed power and influence and there was only one person to stand in her way.

She sat down on the filthy ground her blue silk robes rumpled in the dirt, she ignored this and crossed her legs. With her Legilimency she reached out to the sleeping castle and to one sleeping person.

He was in his quarters as Ofelia searched him out, at night his Occlumency shields would lower as his mind dreamt. She had been coming to this spot for weeks now just as she had been outside Sirius's house when he had been there, slowly she was burrowing through his shields one small step at a time and leaving little openings for her to return to later.

After he had searched for her using the scrying bowl he had opened a small floodgate to his mind which she was had stepped through instantly creating more openings for herself before he had had the presence of mind to knock her back out. The damage unbeknown to him had been high and what would have been months of work was done in those precious seconds.

His shields were good though and it would take more work from her before she was able to gain access to his mind while he slept and then- Game Over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=

Anton snapped awake quite suddenly, the feeling of ants scurrying in his mind was back and he shook it heavily to get rid of the sensation.

Pyra sensing he was awake hopped onto his bed and placed her front legs on his chest and licked his face with warm fire.

'If I wasn't already awake I would be now.' Anton said reproachfully propping himself up on his elbows.

Pyra whined as if upset or uncomfortable about something, Anton dismissed whatever concerns his pet had and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown he tugged it on, looking at his clock it told him it was just after four in the morning.

'Come on Pyra.' Anton said pulling his bedroom door open 'where shall we go?'

Pyra scampered through the door in front of Anton and ran to the main door with Anton following her with his feet bare and his hair loose around his face, as he glanced at the hand he had used to push his door open, his wrist was bruised purple and yellow where Neville's spell had it, and it was the same wrist that has been cut by the curse in his search for the Horcrux. Anton shook the sleeve to cover it and left his quarters.

They walked along the candlelit corridors in silence with Anton revelling in being able to walk through the halls at night without running the risk of being caught and either placed in detention or loosing house points.

They wandered aimlessly through the school without any real direction and Anton was half tempted to turn back to his quarters when a muffled yell caught his ears. He swept towards the origin of the yell drawing his wand as he went.

The source of the shout was on the sixth floor in a dark classroom, angry voices were coming from inside it.

Filch ran around the corner at the end of the corridor and hobbled wheezing up to Anton.

'Students out of bed!' he said a sadistic happiness coming into his eyes 'I've caught the hooligans this time!'

'After you then,' Anton said with faked politeness standing back from the door.

The caretaker burst through the classroom door to exclamations of surprise from inside. Anton smirked and followed Filch inside.

Looks of utter dismay and horror flickered over the faces of three seventh years Anton recognised vaguely.

'Well this is unusual,' Anton said dryly 'students actually arriving early for lessons.'

The two girls and one boy looked possibly even more appalled.

'It's after four in the morning,' Anton continued 'which even for prefects is long past curfew, care to explain what you are doing?'

One girl shook her head.

'You don't care to explain,' Anton said his voice dangerously icy 'then let me rephrase. What are you doing?'

'We were…' the boy trailed off looking at the other two for help, he looked back at Anton fearfully when they didn't help him.

'What house are you in?'

'They're in Hufflepuff,' Filch answered Anton happily 'little blighters are in so much trouble, if only I was still allowed to use the thumbscrews-then they'd scream.'

'Thank you Mr Filch,' Anton interrupted 'I think if you are unwilling to tell me then…'

Anton stopped mid-sentence as he spotted a piece of parchment being concealed behind the second girls back.

'Give it here,' he ordered the girl.

She hesitantly pulled it out and handed it trembling to Anton. Anton flicked his eyes over it and his mouth nearly fell open as he recognised what it was, or more what it contained.

'Have you any idea the damage you could cause with this' he said staring at the three seventh years in horror 'what possessed you?'

The second girl who had been shaking slightly began to cry as she recognised the amount of trouble she was in.

'I think this is a matter better left for the Headmaster to deal with,' Anton said finally 'now get back to your rooms this instant.'

They ran from the classroom all of them happy to get away but terrified of what would happen to them the next morning. Anton turned to the caretaker who looked put-out that he had not been able to issue detentions.

'Professor Dumbledore is the only one who will be able to deal with those' he said calmly still internally trying to process what the sixth years had been doing.

Turning on his heel he left the classroom and hurried to Dumbledore's office.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'What can I do for…Anton what's wrong?' Dumbledore asked concerned as he saw the expression on his face and the late hour.

'Take a look at this,' Anton said passing him the piece of parchment.

Dumbledore took the paper and stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking back at Anton his eyes hard and his mouth set firm.

'Where did you get it?'

'Three Hufflepuff Seventh years,' Anton replied dropping into a chair opposite Dumbledore 'they were in a classroom on the sixth floor about fifteen minutes ago.'

'Of all the misconceived ideas,' Dumbledore murmured rubbing his eyes 'why would three of my students start spying for the ministry?'

-=-=--=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--

The next morning as soon as breakfast had finished Dumbledore summoned the three Hufflepuffs to his office along with Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall.

Anton passed them as he made his way to teach his third years. All three of the teachers looked both angry and disappointed at the three students who trailed miserably behind them, all of them looking as if they had barely slept the night before.

Anton shook his head internally and walked into his classroom where the students snapped instantly to attention.

'It is time to switch our attention to Grindylow's,' Anton said walking to his desk and pulling the cloth of a tank that was positioned there 'Professor Hagrid was able to catch this from last year and Professor Grubbly-Plank has lent it to me to show you. Now does anywhere know where Grindylow's inhabit in this castle?'

'Aren't there some in the Lake?' Dennis Creevey said enthusiastically.

'Yes there are quite a few in the Lake,' Anton agreed 'Grindylow's are vicious creatures but not what we'd class as dangerous, though they are certainly not to be taken lightly, if there are enough of them they can cause quite a lot of harm.'

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=

That lunchtime Anton followed a message sent by the Headmaster and went to his office.

'Come in Anton,' Dumbledore said not sounding his usual self 'there is information that needs to be told.'

'The seventh years?' Anton asked gratuitously.

Dumbledore nodded sombrely 'They were in no uncertain terms blackmailed. Parents careers and there own futures were threatened by individual ministry members.'

'They were that determined?' Anton said quietly.

'Cornelius was extremely put out that he failed to get Madam Umbridge positioned within the school,' Dumbledore replied stroking his beard 'but I never suspected he would go to these lengths to obtain information.'

'What's going to happen to the students?'

'They were blackmailed,' Dumbledore said simply 'they deserve a second chance, which is more than I can say for the people responsible.'

'What are you going to do about the Ministry?'

'I believe I need to speak with the minister.' Dumbledore replied 'if he is determined who knows how many other families have been threatened or who are still at risk of being intimidated by the Minister.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next few weeks passed quickly by, with regular lessons with Neville he was definitely improving in confidence and skill. Dumbledore had spoken to Fudge in private and afterwards he assured the staff that Fudge was not going to blackmail any other students, yet everybody knew that Fudge would not be satisfied for long by whatever Dumbledore had said to momentarily pacify him.

Hagrid reappeared in November supporting the memorable injuries and undoubtedly hiding his half-brother in the forest. Anton had intended to go and speak to the man but he never seemed to find the time to go.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton drummed his fingers impatiently across his desk every so often he would stare out of the window. The fifth years he was teaching were making notes on Dark Curses from the nineteenth century and more than a few of them kept looking at Anton as he gazed distractedly out.

'Professor?' Hermione said tentatively

'Sorry Hermione did you say something?' Anton said snapping his attention to the teenager.

'I've finished the work,' Hermione replied nervously.

'Right,' Anton said making the class jump when he leaped up from his chair and stood in front of them 'Quills down that's enough note taking for one lesson!'

The class dropped their quills as quickly as possible not wanting Anton to change his mind.

'As there is quite a bit of time left I think it would be more productive if we learnt some defensive spells' Anton said twirling his wand 'in particular countering the Endarios curse, somebody tell me what the curse is!'

Hands lifted into the air and Anton picked one 'Miss Parkinson, if you will.'

'The Endarios curse removes all the bones it comes in contact with, but leaves the skin and muscle completely intact,' she replied snootily.

'A very precise description,' Anton conceded 'and like all good curses it comes with a good blocking curse, if you were to implement a normal or strong shield it would not stand up against…'

Anton trailed off mid-sentence and glanced back out of the window, the feeling he usually experienced on waking up was happening in the middle of the afternoon, the feeling that someone was gnawing at his mind slowly.

Anton shook his head irritably and checked his shields were at their strongest force. The class began muttering slightly, Anton shrugged and continued with what he was saying.

'The shield would not stand up against the curse and the victim would be hit with the full force, undoubtedly as the victim would be standing in centre of the spells path their ribcage would be removed and from there the wizard would die instantly or one small jab could destroy them. Spells do not have to be intended for death for them still to kill.'

The class shifted restlessly for a few moments.

'Obviously I will not be teaching you this curse,' Anton smiled slightly 'but I will be teaching you the spell _Teractus_, which will block the curse if enough emotion is put into the counter, though if the spell is coming at you I have no doubt that you will be very emotional and driven.'

Anton drew his wand from his holster 'you make a stabbing gesture with your wand' he said calmly acting out what he was saying 'you then pronounce the spell clearly with force.'

He made the stabbing motion and cried 'Teractus!'

A blue web surged from the wand tip growing as it swelled outwards in a circular shape at least a metre in diameter.

'Concentration is the key,' Anton stated before glancing back out of the window where the first flakes of winter were beginning to fall, it was obvious to the waiting class that he was distracted by something.

The fifth years all stared silently at their teacher wondering if they should do something, Anton turned his head back to his class and snapped his fingers.

'Right I want you all to have a go at the spell,' Anton ordered rubbing his eyes absent-mindedly.

The students pulled their wands out and began attempting the spell. Anton turned back to the window and gazed back out at snow flurry that was storming down on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Anton stared at the left over potion lying cold in the bottom of the goblet, Pyra whined and Anton realised she had been doing it in increasing amounts lately.

'What's the matter girl?' he said crouching down and running his fingers across the top of her blazing head.

Pyra whimpered slightly and lifting her paw she pointed out of the window and shivered faintly.

'I know,' Anton whispered in her ear 'I don't think we'll be going out anytime soon.'

Pyra snapped at him as he misunderstood what she was getting at and jabbed her front paw again.

'That's lovely Pyra,' Anton said vaguely rubbing her head and standing back up to scrutinize the class all of which were trying hard to learn the spell. He also failed to notice the looks of curiosity coming from Harry, Hermione and Ron who were interested into why their teacher was so obviously distracted.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As Anton had been watching the first snow beginning to drop from the sky Ofelia had been standing directly in the middle of it revelling in the power, like Anton hated water and cold, she hated heat and fire which meant she was strongest in the winter and Anton was strongest in the summer. Rhoan/Ron and Gia/Ginny had been far less affected by the seasons but it had been noticed that Gia had preferred spring when the flowers and trees blossomed and flourished and Rhoan had enjoyed autumn with its blustery weather.

She was getting close to succeeding in her well made plans, she was literally inches from her goal. On top of that she was putting the finishing touches on another plot that was surely going to shake things up for the light wizards.

-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton couldn't concentrate, he was staring without really seeing at the four house tables filled with students.

'Are you intending to eat that or just to let it form a congealed mess on the end of your fork?' a snide voice said from beside him jerking him back into reality.

Anton turned his head slowly to Snape who was staring at him with his own meal nearly finished compared to Anton's who's plate was barely touched. Anton placed his fork back on his plate.

'I have a really peculiar feeling that something bad is going to happen fairly soon,' Anton said quietly.

'God forbid you have a peculiar feeling,' Snape sneered 'next you'll be visiting Trelawney in her tower and reading tealeaves together.'

Anton allowed a small smile to flicker across his face at Snape's pronouncement.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

On the Gryffindor table the three teens had been joined by Ginny and the four of them were watching the teachers table.

'What's Lukyen doing?' Ron asked after a while 'he's been looking like that for the last fifteen minutes.'

They all watched as Snape said something with a snide expression on his face that made Anton jerk in surprise and stare at Snape.

'What do you think has gone wrong?' Harry asked curiously.

'What makes you say something's gone wrong?' Hermione said reasonably 'he could be distracted for any number of reasons.'

'He spent most of my lesson watching the snow fall,' Ginny announced knocking Ron's arm out of the way as he reached for the last bread roll in the middle of the table.

'Well he's obviously distracted by something' Hermione said staring at Anton as he responded to Snape, who in his own reply gave Anton one of his rare smirks that bordered on an actual smile.

As Harry opened his mouth to say something else, the subject of their conversation rose from his chair and clicking his fingers he left the teachers table with Pyra scuttling behind him keeping close to the hem of his blood red robe.

The professor didn't look up as he hurried past by the four teenagers, he just rubbed his hand perplexedly through his loose hair and continued to the doors.

Looking back at the table they saw Dumbledore watching Anton's retreating form with a look of slight concern, Madam Pomfrey even went as far as to lean to the aged man and mutter something to him. The headmaster merely shook his head at whatever she had said and went back to his own meal.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

When Anton reached his quarters he paced the living room with a restless energy, he in addition heated his skin up as if he had just stepped from the shower, the difference being he wasn't wet and no matter how much heat he added he couldn't seem to shake the coldness that clung to him in a suffocating manner.

Stopping suddenly, Anton stared out of his window and into the swirling snow, it reminded him of Ron and Hermione. Not Ofelia and Rhoan, but of Ron and Hermione. The wind that buffeted the frozen water was eerily reminiscent of his two best friends, beyond the churning blizzard the trees of the forest swayed as if dancing to a silent tune, a subtle reminder of Ginny.

All three of them were out there, but he wasn't, he was inside, unable to put his past where it truly belonged.

In the past.


	18. I'm in your mind

Chapter Eighteen

'Professor Lukyen!' a voice next to shouted down his ear.

Anton stared confusedly at Professor McGonagall who had just barked at him.

'The headmaster,' she informed him from her seat beside him in the staffroom 'just asked you if there was anything you would like to add.'

'To the meeting?' Anton asked still feeling bleary from the poor night's sleep he'd had, and indeed most of nights in the last few weeks.

'Well that would be helpful seeing as this is a staff meeting,' Snape said languidly and without any real malice.

'Severus.' Dumbledore said calmly 'Now Anton, is there anything you would like to say?'

'No,' Anton said blinking to dispel some cobwebs 'no there isn't anything.'

'Then I believe that concludes this meeting,' Dumbledore said rising from his seat a movement echoed by most of the staff.

Anton stared at the clock in surprise, it had seemed like seconds ago he had sat down in his chair and now the meeting was over and half and hour had passed.

Anton rose from his own seat slowly and was about to leave when Dumbledore stopped him.

'A word Anton, if you wouldn't mind.'

Dumbledore waited until the last teacher had left the staffroom before speaking.

'Anton is there anything you would like to speak to me about?' he asked surveying Anton carefully over his half moon spectacles 'it has not gone unnoticed that you have been preoccupied lately.'

Anton debated internally whether to tell the headmaster everything, who he really was, why he was here, who Ofelia was and why he was so distracted

'No,' Anton said eventually 'there isn't anything I can think of, I think it's just the weather getting me down.'

'Anton, Madam Pomfrey has voiced her concerns that you are looking unwell,' Dumbledore continued 'I would like you to go and see her at some point.'

Anton nodded his head in answer, he didn't intend to go to the nurse, she couldn't tell him anything he didn't already know.

Dumbledore waited for a few moments giving Anton the opportunity to say something. When Anton didn't respond Dumbledore sighed slightly and bidding Anton a good day he left the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The weekend wasn't coming soon enough for Anton, his students were starting to notice how distracted he was. On Tuesday evening Anton watched as most of the students emptied out onto the grounds for a snowball fight, quite a few teachers went to both supervise and join in. one thing that did make him smile was watching Professor's Vectra and Sprout hide behind a snow fort wrapped up with scarves and hats.

Anton had been content with wandering around the castle but two people (he assumed the twins) had enchanted a pile of snowballs to attack the people who had refused to become involved. Because of this Anton hastened to his quarters where Pyra had refused to leave earlier that morning, this may have had something to do with how cold certain area's of the castle actually were.

Anton sat at his desk that was heaped with books, he should have really been marking but he was to preoccupied searching for the Horcruxes, he was completely unsure as to why Ofelia wasn't protecting them, he couldn't shake the feeling she had an ulterior motive.

Anton pulled open an ancient book on the four founders and studied the miniscule script.

'_Rowena Ravenclaw was the only founder who possessed a diadem, the diadem was stolen by her daughter Helena in an attempt to become more intelligent. Helena fled to Albania and hid the diadem in a hollow of a tree. When she died she became the Ravenclaw house ghost known as the Grey Lady…'_

Anton skimmed the rest of the chapter quickly, he passed over the section on Gryffindors sword and revised the bit on Salazar's locket. When he had gone to get it the first time he had discovered that it had been replaced with a fake, he just needed now to find out where Kreacher was, in the future the elf had been killed and the location of the locket had remained lost, he pondered how he was going to do this as he couldn't exactly just ask Sirius where Kreacher was, as supposedly he had never met the elf.

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Anton looked up from what he was doing the sun had long set and he hadn't realised because he had unconsciously turned his night vision on in his eyes, as he stopped he realised Pyra was grumbling none to graciously for food.

'I'm sorry Pyra,' Anton said stroking the backs of her ears 'I lost track of time.'

Pyra looked understandably unimpressed. And it was then Anton also realised he hadn't had any potions all day and he was starting to feel slightly nauseous. Anton looked at the clock to find it was five minutes to dinner, he felt an absolute mess so he had a quick shower and pulled on plain black robes, he also tucked the pendant into the neck as he didn't want Dumbledore to see its dulled colour.

The food had just been served when Anton took his seat at the table.

'I don't brew those potions for my own amusement,' Snape's voice cut in the moment he had sat down 'they are actually supposed to be consumed.'

'I completely forgot about them,' Anton admitted trying to look apologetic.

'Well when you keel over and the Headmaster blames me,' Snape said snidely 'I'll be sure to tell him you simply, forgot.'

Snape clicked his fingers and a much larger goblet appeared in front of him. Anton took it unwillingly and spent most of dinner trying to drink it.

-=-=

The nurse seized upon him once dinner was finished, she cornered him in an empty corridor and began berating him on why he hadn't come to see her and why he was looking unwell.

'You have a low immune system,' she scolded waving her finger not noticing that Anton's eyes had glazed over and he wasn't listening to her.

'there are lots of colds going through the school,' she carried on 'it is very important you don't get one, Severus has already told me you are slipping with your potions.'

This statement registered to Anton and he stared incredulously at the nurse

'He told you,' he said in disbelief 'I only missed a couple.'

'A couple!' she exclaimed 'even that is too much…'

Anton lost interest in what she was saying a watched as some of the paintings danced into other frames.

The nurse carried on for a few minutes and all that Anton really noticed was the change in tone as she stressed her points, he was half tempted to use his pendant and disappear from her sight, but he resisted- barely.

'So what do you think?' she asked suddenly.

'To what?'

'What I have just been explaining for the last ten minutes' she answered with forced patience.

'And what would that be?' Anton said grimacing.

'That! Would be you coming for a check up to see how the potions have been helping!' she replied glaring at him.

'Sure at some point,' Anton said vaguely taking a step away from Madam Pomfrey.

'I meant a specific date and time,' she said her cheeks reddening in annoyance.

'I'm sure we'll be able to work that out later,' Anton said pensively striding away from the nurse as fast as he could.

'Professor Lukyen!' she shouted after him.

Anton ignored her and the threats she was beginning to make and hurried away.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Neville knocked on his door at eight that evening, his confidence had improved so much that he even walked into the centre of the room instead of hovering by the door.

'Evening Neville' Anton said cheerfully while internally thinking '_stay focused_!'

'Evening Sir' Neville said his face shining 'we had potions today Professor and it was the potion we went over last week and I got an A!'

'That is excellent' Anton smiled at Neville's happy face (it was no coincidence he had gone over that potion the week before) 'though I wouldn't have expected any less.'

Neville beamed possibly even more brightly and Anton decided it would be best to get on with the lesson.

'Tonight I thought we'd do _Accio_'- the smile fell off Neville's face.

'Don't worry Neville,' Anton said encouragingly 'you got an A in potions, this is going to be a piece of cake.'

Neville managed to look slightly less daunted and pulled his wand.

'On the count of three then show me what you can do.'

An hour later Neville could successfully make the objects he had his wand pointed at vibrate and shake, even though many wizards would have scorned the boy, Anton praised him as often as possible and egged him on whenever there was a slight improvement.

When he dismissed the teenager his young face was shinning once more but Anton suspected he himself looked even more worn out.

-=-=-=-=-=-

That night Anton awoke suddenly as he had been doing many times lately. He checked his Occlumancy shields, they were seemingly in full working order and up to their complete strength yet the feeling that they had been breached still clung to him.

Anton swung himself of his bed, he knew if he tried to get back to sleep he'd just see the faces of those he had lost. Pyra was for once fast asleep sprawled across the bottom of his bed, each time she snored a small lick of fire would dart out of her mouth.

'What is the matter with me?' Anton said rubbing his face with his hands.

-===-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Ofelia stood up and waved her wand over herself a couple of time muttering _'Scourgify'_

She stared at the turrets of Hogwarts a small smile playing on her face, she was closer than ever, so close she could almost feel Anton's dying breath on his lips.

'Not long now old friend,' she muttered 'not long now.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wednesday came with more bad weather but this came in the form of rain which turned the snow into muddy slush, homework was forgotten and warmth was a distant memory to the students hovering by the fires in their common rooms.

Anton spent the evening in the library trying to concentrate (but failing miserably) on lesson plans, he managed to remember to take Snape's potions but spent dinnertime wishing he was anywhere but the Great Hall, especially when he was getting sidelong looks from both the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.

In the rush to get out of the hall at the end of dinner Anton used his pendant and in the disarray snuck from the hall before anybody could stop him or ask him annoying questions.

It was coming up to Christmas and Anton was determined to spend the holiday searching for Horcruxes no matter how debilitating the weather was.

He stayed up later that evening and when Anton eventually did turn in for the night he was exhausted. Pyra had chosen for that night to sleep in her bed in the living room, so he was alone when he sank into sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton opened his eyes, he was sitting on a warm grassy bank, the sun was high and beating a pleasant heat down, it was iridescent in the deep blue sky and a voice seemed to come from the sparkling goldness. Anton strained to here what the voice was saying to him, but he couldn't quite hear. Something about the voice called to him deeply, and in an attempt to hear the voice he hesitantly weakened his mind shields knowing it was stupid but unable to see the harm in it.

'Anton,' sang the voice kindly 'Anton where are you?'

'I'm here!' Anton said loudly calling into the sky.

'Come and find me Anton!' the voice cried out 'I'm so lost and alone, come and find me!'

Anton stood up and gazed down the bank, he slowly considered doing what the voice was saying, he really wanted to but something in his mind was telling him it wasn't a good idea.

'Come on Anton,' the voice sang out 'it's not like you're doing anything bad and this is only a dream.'

Unable to resist the temptation Anton stepped forward through the soft grass and once he'd taken one step the voice encouraged him onwards and he found himself almost rushing to take the next.

Something pulled back on his leg as if desperately trying to make him stop, looking down Anton couldn't see anything so he shook his leg attempting to dislodge whatever it was, after he kicked his leg forcefully he found himself free to move again. Taking the opportunity he hurried on down the bank as fast as he could, though even as he did it he couldn't explain why he felt so compelled.

'Come on Anton,' the voice said again 'I'm so close.'

Anton walked faster and faster as the voice led him further and further through the grassy plane, ahead of him a large grey wall loomed up. The surface was rough and crumbling and had ivy creeping up it, the sight made him feel quite comforted in some odd way reminding him of Ginny and her warm humour.

In the middle of the wall was an archway with a silver gate guarding it, Anton reached the gateway as the ground levelled off and looked closely at the lock that was keeping it shut. Did he really want to open this gate, he wasn't sure, he took a step back.

'Anton!' called the voice and a breeze of soft wind whistled through bars, Anton smiled as he thought of what Rhoan would say of this wisp, he'd laugh and call a hurricane to compare it with.

As if in answer the breeze got stronger and urged him to take a tentative step forward

'Come on Anton,' the voice sang 'I'm so close by.'

Anton raised his hands and slowly unlocked the door and pushed the gate open, it led to more smooth grass and in the distance a bright white light glowed.

'I'm waiting for you Anton,' the voice tempted him 'I'm nearby Anton, come and find me Anton, I'm so alone without you.'

He continued walking noticing that even though the day looked bright and warm his body was cold as if he had stepped into ice from head to toe, he tried to heat his body up and suddenly the air was filled with sobs.

'Stop it Anton,' the voice sobbed quieter than it had been before 'you're hurting me.'

Anton stopped, he didn't know why he had stopped, he normally would have ignored someone telling him what to do, but even as he tried to stop his body seemed to become detached from his mind and it walked him on further into the new landscape and away from the stone wall. It was getting colder and colder for Anton however bright the day looked and how clear the sky was, managing to look down at his arm Anton saw rivulets of water rushing down his arm yet he still couldn't turn back.

Closer and closer he got to the white light and blissful brightness that promised warmth and comfort and still the voice pushed him on.

'Come on Anton,' it sang 'I'm so close you can almost find me.'

Anton dragged a painful breath in that burned his lungs and froze his insides, he was almost reaching the white light.

Another sound came from the sky as if shouting from a great distance but Anton couldn't hear what was being said, all he could hear was the laughing of the voice that had led him to this point as he kept walking, the shout came again.

And then came nothing but darkness.

-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

Pyra was curled up in her bed with her head resting on her front legs, she was gazing at the storm that was howling outside the window and the rain that was happily lashing at the glass panes.

The door of her Masters room creaked open and she pushed herself up expectantly, Anton stepped through it and she bounded over to him flicking her tail and yapping. But Anton stared straight ahead his eyes closed as he walked as if in a trance to the door leading to the third corridor, following him she walked behind him for a few metres as he started towards the stairs she realised something was extremely wrong with her Master, she desperately hooked herself around his leg to try and stop him from moving forward.

He shook the leg she was attached to and through some feat managed to dislodge her, as soon as she was flung away from him, Anton carried on and descended the stairs his movements heavy and sluggish.

Hissing angrily Pyra pulled herself back up and after taking one last look at her master she ran determinedly in one direction.

She reached the stone gargoyle her nails scratching furiously, as if answering her call it slid back and the silvery haired professor stepped out closely followed by the one she recognised as the potions teacher.

'That's Anton's Salamander,' Snape said looking at Pyra 'what is it doing here?'

Pyra whined and nudged the Headmaster while being careful not to burn him, then she scampered a few metres away shaking her head towards the staircase, she ran back nudged him again and the coughed fire towards the stairs.

'I think she wants us to follow her,' Dumbledore said understanding.

Pyra inclined her head and then scurried down the corridor with Snape and Dumbledore following quickly, they hurried down the Grand Staircase, when they reached the third floor Dumbledore swept towards Anton's quarters even though Pyra was edging into panic.

Entering the living space Dumbledore called out.

'Anton! Are you here,' he said worriedly.

Silence greeted his ears and Pyra whined again.

'He must have gone somewhere,' Snape said irritably staring at the older man.

Without replying Dumbledore strode from the room with Pyra scuttling ahead and Snape following.

When they reached the Entrance Hall they immediately noticed the open door leading out of the school and the rain howling in.

'He wouldn't go out,' Snape said aghast 'that would be suicide for him!'

Pyra ran to the door and blasted fire out into the night.

'I doubt she would be telling us to go that way if he wasn't there,' Dumbledore said pulling his wand out 'point me,' he muttered.

The point swung to the open door and Dumbledore turned to Snape,

'Coming Severus?'

Snape frowned but nodded and braved the tempest that was roaring.


	19. Let me tell you a secret

Chapter Nineteen

Both men swept quickly across the grounds following the point of the wand and both hoping that the salamander had sent them on a fool's errand, the rain was beating down hard on them as they ran across the slippery ground and they were straining to see in front of them with the hopes of spotting the missing teacher.

Unexpectedly a burst of red fire came in front of them and they sprinted towards it ignoring their own soaking bodies.

They saw Anton's back walking slowly towards the lake and looked at each other horrified, he was less than three metres from the deadly water, he was most likely already close to death and a submersion in freezing liquid would most definitely kill him.

'Stupefy!' cried Snape swishing his wand.

The red curse bounced off an invisible shield and faded, Anton kept walking and as they drew next to him they realised his eyes were shut.

Dumbledore quickly penetrated his mind and tried to wake the man up, however when he went inside Anton's mind he was met with a powerful shield that was not Anton's magic.

'Let him go!' Dumbledore commanded and then he called louder 'Anton wake up!'

'He's mine,' a veritable hiss came in reply 'and I will kill him, I am water and I am winning Old Fool, I am taking power from both Anton and the rain I will win.'

Dumbledore withdrew from Anton's mind and pointed his wand at Anton who features were blank.

'Albus?' Snape asked worriedly.

'I hope this doesn't kill you Anton,' Dumbledore muttered under his breath waving the wand.

A blue flash of light penetrated the shield instantly and when it hit Anton it dropped him to the ground, less than half a metre from the dangers of the lake.

Dumbledore bent over the fallen man and conjured a stretcher.

Anton lay in the wet muddy ground, his skin was blue with cold and his face was pale and tinged with death.

'He's not dead?' Snape asked as Dumbledore levitated the man onto the stretcher.

'No but if he doesn't get to the Hospital Wing soon he will be,' Dumbledore said grimly

'What would make him do this?' Snape called warily as they rushed back to the castle with Anton covered by conjured blankets and a wet repellent charm on him.

'Not What,' Dumbledore said gravely 'but Who?'

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The bed in the Hospital Wing that held Anton was being watched closely by Madam Pomfrey, who was fretting worriedly over what to do. Remus and Sirius were there as well as Tonks and Mylee (she and Sirius had been out together) Professor Dumbledore was talking quietly to Snape. Anyone who looked at the legendary Headmaster would have known in an instant that he was furious, anger radiated off him in waves as he looked from his potions master to Anton lying with ghostly pale skin in the bed.

He looked bad, that was the only thing that was certain. There was no colour in his face or torso except the slight blueness associated with death, his hair looked unnaturally dark against the pale skin and white sheets, his lips were slightly blue as well and when his eye had flickered open briefly the white of his eye had also been blue. The firestone hanging around his neck was nearly completely black.

'What happened?' Sirius asked worriedly 'how did Anton end up outside in the middle of a storm?'

'My own foolishness,' Dumbledore replied his voice biting 'I knew Anton was preoccupied yet I dismissed it, I thought the matter would resolve itself.'

'What Anton did this to himself?' Lupin said in disbelief.

'No,' Dumbledore replied frowning 'when I used Legilimacy on him there was another person in his head.'

'He was POSSESSED!' Tonks practically shrieked.

'Quiet!' Madam Pomfrey scolded her, 'do not forget this is a Hospital Wing!'

'I think there is more to it than that,' Dumbledore responded 'I've had my suspicions for a while that Anton hasn't been sleeping well, I believe it was when he was asleep his assailant would attack.'

'But…' Sirius trailed off 'how?'

'I think we can only truly know when Anton wakes up,' Dumbledore said his face grave.

'How do we know he won't be at risk now?' Mylee asked 'he is after all asleep.'

'Do you honestly believe we would forget something like that,' Snape said scathingly 'we have set up wards to stop mind penetrations from outside.'

'His temperature is 33°C,' Madam Pomfrey said worriedly 'we need his temperature to be higher.'

'I thought the temperature of a person shouldn't really go under 37°C,' Sirius said.

'He's a Fire Elemental,' she added 'he should have a naturally higher temperature around 40°C any lower than about 35°C would be like pneumonia for him.'

They all looked down at Anton who was shivering on the hospital bed with, to the nurse's objections Pyra, who had refused to leave her masters side. Pyra was giving Anton a brilliant source of heat, however the bed had had to be fireproofed to stand both her and Anton as only five minutes earlier he had shivered so much fire had burst through his skin.

'This should never have happened!' Dumbledore said giving the assembled crowd a rare view of his anger.

Madam Pomfrey poured potions down Anton's throat and muttered a spell to make him swallow them.

'When do you think he'll wake up?' Lupin said seriously.

'I'm afraid I can't tell you,' the nurse said looking up from her work 'when he was brought in he was extremely close to death, only time will really say.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning people could immediately tell something was wrong, there was a dark atmosphere the moment they sat down for breakfast. At the teachers table Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lukyen were all missing as well as the nurse.

People began whispering up possibilities as to why the teachers were missing.

'I think something really bad has happened,' Hermione said quietly 'if you look at the other teachers faces they're all really worried.'

Before anyone could answer her the doors of the hall opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried in, silence fell instantly. There was something seriously wrong, McGonagall's lips were pursed and Dumbledore was wearing the same clothes he had been in the night before which people assumed to mean he had been up all night.

When they reached the front of the hall Dumbledore turned gravely to the assembled students.

'All Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons are suspended until further notice,' Dumbledore said grimly 'all potion lessons are cancelled for today.'

Whispering's flew through the room as people tried to think of a reason why the lessons were cancelled, many were also looking at the Head in worry.

'I believe it is only right that I should tell you what has happened,' Dumbledore continued 'Professor Lukyen has been taken seriously ill…'

The whispers increased.

'Silence!' Dumbledore commanded before carrying on 'Professor Snape is assisting Madam Pomfrey at this very moment, I would hasten to add that you are not in any danger whatsoever and I urge you to be your most responsible today with so many lessons cancelled…'

It looked like Dumbledore was about to say something else when the doors flew open and Sirius Black stood framed causing many people to gasp in astonishment at seeing the newly innocent previously accused mass murderer.

'Headmaster!' he called 'you are needed in the Hospital Wing, immediately!'

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to the doors at this pronouncement, leaving behind a shocked set of students just as the bell rang for first lesson.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry, Hermione and Ron were supposed to have Anton first but instead had a free period, Ginny was meant to have potions so her lesson was cancelled as well. They wondered around the school aimlessly throwing ideas off each other as to what the matter was with Anton.

'It couldn't just be any illness,' Ginny said knowledgably 'that wouldn't have caused such a panic.'

'The Head did say we weren't at any risk,, which may mean it isn't something you can catch' Harry added feeling bad for the teacher he happened too like and respect a great deal.

'I wonder…' Hermione said quietly.

'What do you wonder?' Ron asked curiously turning to look at her.

'Well I was thinking that this isn't a sudden thing,' Hermione said almost inaudibly 'Lukyen has been distracted for ages now, whatever's happened to him must have been something connected with why he's been preoccupied.'

'I think your right,' Harry nodded his head 'something's definitely going on.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=

The temperature in the Hospital Wing was stifling, and it was lucky that no other students were ill enough to be in there.

Anton was still unconscious, though the blueness had receded leaving just extremely pale skin covered in Goosebumps.

'I've managed to get his temperature up to 35°C,' Madam Pomfrey said the moment Dumbledore swept through the doors 'but it keeps dropping every time I stop with the potions and spells.'

'Headmaster,' Snape cut in 'I think the wards were pointless, there is a foreign magic clouding Lukyen, I believe that the Water Elemental never left his mind.'

'When did you find the other magic still present?' Dumbledore asked sharply coming to stand next to Anton's bed.

'Five minutes ago,' Snape replied 'I didn't want to push anymore in case I caused any damage, I thought it best to wait for you.'

'Quite right Severus,' Dumbledore nodded taking in the worried faces 'if Ofelia is stopping him from wakening then the only solution is for me to go into his mind and get her out.'

'Isn't that dangerous?' Sirius said anxiously.

'If done incorrectly,' Dumbledore agreed 'yet I have no intention of doing this wrong and Severus will be able to pull me out if thinks do indeed go sour.'

'What happens if you need more help?' Tonks asked cautiously.

'That is why Sirius will be accompanying me,' Dumbledore replied making his way to the bed next to Anton's 'you may want to make yourself comfortable Sirius this will possibly take a considerable amount of time.'

Sirius immediately went to the bed next to Dumbledore's. Dumbledore waved his wand and with a spell they slipped their consciousnesses into Anton.

-=-=-=-=-==-

'Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black,' a woman's voice almost sang the second they arrived 'how nice of you to come and visit.'

Dumbledore and Sirius looked at where they were in surprise, it was a large room with water running across the floor in rivulets, a waterfall in front of them crashed more icy water into a huge pool that was directly in front of them. In the centre of the pool a blue rectangular cage was at least a foot submerged, they could tell this by the figure of Anton who was trapped in the cage with water up his shins, he was dressed in soaking black robes with his hair wet against his face.

His hands were shaking the bars in anger and he was yelling but no sound could be heard.

Next to the cage a woman stood, she was dressed in blue robes, the fabric of her robes was not sodden with water even though she was standing in it, her hair was pulled back and she surveyed the two men with interest as they neared the edge of the pool, her cold blue eyes glittering with anticipation.

'I take it you are Ofelia,' Dumbledore said calmly 'the Water Elemental.'

'Excellent deduction,' Ofelia smirked 'I have missed the brilliant mind of Albus Dumbledore.'

'I want you to release Anton,' Dumbledore continued not rising to her bait.

'Now why would I do that?' she asked sweetly 'we have after all, so much to catch up on.'

Anton was silently pounding the bars of his cage furiously and Ofelia turned to him

'Oh do be quiet,' she snapped 'you're interrupting my concentration.'

'You can hear him?' Sirius said warily.

'Of course,' she smiled coldly at him 'my cage, my rules.'

'Why are you doing this Madam…?' Dumbledore said his voice composed.

'You would be surprised to learn my real surname,' she answered 'but even more surprised to hear what his (she gestured with her finger) real name is.'

'He gave us a fake name!' Sirius said shocked and confused 'why?'

'I think it better I tell you a little story,' she replied smirking 'though I must say I am surprised _he_ didn't find a way to tell you the truth, he liked to make out he could break the rules, but at the end of the day I amazed them all.'

She turned again to Anton 'shush' she whispered putting her finger to her lips with exaggerated care 'you'll like this story, you're the centre person.'

'What…?' Sirius opened his mouth but she cut him off with a shake of her finger.

'Listen if you want answers,' she reprimand 'I wouldn't want to see you die again.'

'Again?' Sirius asked confused.

'We cannot be harmed by you Ofelia,' Dumbledore said frostily 'we are only visitors to this mind.'

'Indeed,' she inclined her head 'now listen, some of this story you may know, and some of it may be a shock.'

'On the 31st October 1981 Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow killing Lily and James Potter but was destroyed by a small child named Harry Potter, Harry grew up in an unloving home with the Dursleys, he had no friends and when he was eleven he received his Hogwarts letter, he jumped at the chance to attend the school…'

She sneered at the mystified expressions on their faces as they tried to work out how this was relevant to Anton and what was happening.

'Harry made three important friends, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Fast forward a few years past the Philosopher's Stone, the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, when you escaped Azkaban and the events of Tri-Wizard tournament and we'll focus instead on the summer afterwards when Mundungus Fletcher left his post early to sell stolen cauldrons leaving little Harry to battle three scary Dementors by himself and then have to face a disciplinary committee while his escaped convict Godfather stayed at home, hidden.'

'That didn't happen,' Sirius interrupted 'Anton stopped them so what are you talking about? And I've been proved innocent!'

'I said listen,' she said frostily 'I am not in the habit of explaining and have you ever given it a thought that it was Anton who both cleared your name and saved Harry?'

Sirius shifted uncomfortably and Dumbledore placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Anton kept silently hammering at his cage bars.

'At the end of that school year Harry went to the Department of Mysteries convinced that your own dear self (she looked at Sirius) had been captured by Voldemort' she paused as Sirius looked at her apprehensively and Dumbledore kept his thoughts and expressions to himself 'while they were there Harry read a prophesy, you know the one don't you Dumbledore, the one about Harry having to kill Voldemort.'

Dumbledore inclined his head slowly in answer.

'The year after, Harry went slightly depressed over the death of his darling Godfather who was almost father-like to him, the war escalated into full out fighting, two years later you, dear headmaster were killed. You see Anton and I aren't from around here, we are in fact from the future.'

Sirius's mouth dropped open and Dumbledore's eyes blinked wildly.

'Anyways,' she continued 'the four friends changed their looks, their scents, they even got gifted with Elemental Magic, is any of this making sense?'

'It's not possible,' Dumbledore said his eyes ablaze.

'No, just highly improbable,' she smirked 'well the light side was losing and Hermione didn't see much chance of winning so she drifted to the dark side,'

'No!' Sirius said aghast.

'Where she proceeded to betray her friends,' Ofelia smiled heartlessly 'leaving only Harry left – though we had all changed our names permanently, at the final battle only Harry was left and Voldemort was so convinced in his victory he got Pettigrew to finish him off.'

'Priori Incantatem,' Dumbledore muttered remembering what Anton had told him.

'Very good Professor,' Ofelia clapped her hands with faked politeness 'so as former Hermione Granger now turned Ofelia Rengrag I present the former Harry Potter.'

She bowed to the cage as if introducing a circus act and Anton silently screamed in outrage.

Sirius stared at Anton in utter astonishment, but Dumbledore had already had time to think.

'Things have already changed,' he said stroking his beard 'Sirius is a free man.'

Ofelia opened her mouth to gloat once more but white light blinded them, when it had cleared Fate stood in the middle of them floating slightly above the pool.

'We warned you,' she said to Ofelia calmly 'we warned both of you, if you told the truth you would be punished.'

'It's true?' Sirius croaked unable to believe Anton was his Godson but realising it explained the pull he had felt to the young man, almost as if it had been his responsibility to look out for him.

'Yes Sirius Black it is true,' Fate answered 'we order this information to be kept secret, he is Anton Lukyen and she is Ofelia Rengrag, they are not to ever be known or thought of as their previous selves.'

'She will be punished then?' Dumbledore asked taking what was happening almost in his stride.

'Most definitely,' she inclined her head 'she was warned.'

'NO!' Ofelia screamed in annoyance 'I am inches away from killing Anton, I will succeed!'

'No you won't,' Fate replied 'you were warned.'

She snapped her fingers and Ofelia became encircled in white magic that bound her arms and stopped her from moving entirely.

'We would suggest you leave quickly,' Fate said to Dumbledore and Sirius 'it is going to get hot in here, though you are bound under the same rules, some secrets must be kept, though he can tell you the vague outline of what the future will bring.'

She clicked her fingers and the cage crumbled instantly, Anton fell into the water gasping for breath.

'Will he be ok?' Sirius demanded.

'Maybe,' she replied her face devoid of emotion, she clicked her fingers for a third time and hot lava began spilling down the waterfall instead of the water, as it crashed into the pool Sirius and Dumbledore pulled themselves quickly from Anton's mind as the magma flowed over the pools side and onto the ground.

-=-=---=-=-=-=-

Dumbledore and Sirius were thrown back into their own minds with considerable force as they fled from Anton's mind.

They flicked their eyes open to find the Hospital Wing dark, Madam Pomfrey was bending over Anton reading his temperature, only Snape and Lupin were still waiting for the two of them to awake.

'She is gone,' Dumbledore said sitting up 'hopefully Anton should be getting better.'

'His temperature is rising,' Madam Pomfrey informed them relieved 'its slow going but it's rising.'

Sirius pushed up from his bed and rubbed his face with his hands, Anton was Harry, Harry from the future, looking so old and experienced.

'Are you okay Sirius?' Dumbledore asked concerned.

'I'll be fine,' Sirius replied smiling slightly 'I just didn't expect that.'

'Expect what?' Lupin asked curiously if a little worried at how grey his friend was looking.

'The amount of power it took to get rid of the Water bitch,' Sirius said quickly remembering the rules.

'Well now that is done,' Snape said silkily 'I need to get some things done, call me if you need any more potions.'

With that he left the Wing.

-=-=-=-=-

He was still cold, Anton noticed that instantly.

Something licked his face with a hot fiery breath, and he shivered as his body juddered he felt flames lick out through his skin as his body tried to adjust to the low temperatures it was feeling as well as the warmth that was flowing from his mind. Anton took a gasping breath and his body shivered again as the air whistled through his cold lungs, this time as he shivered his body started convulsing and fire burst through his skin like an inferno.

When it had finished Anton could hear voices close by, something that could only be Pyra licked him again and Anton thankfully closed his eyes and slept.


	20. Consequences

Chapter Twenty

The Hospital Wing was empty except for Sirius and the still unconscious Anton, it was just past eight am a few days later and Sirius was still trying to process what he had discovered.

Anton's hand twitched slightly and Sirius leaned in

'Anton are you awake?'

Anton groaned and lifting his hand sleepily he rubbed at his still closed eyes

'What happened?' he asked his voice tired.

'We were hoping you could help us with that,' Sirius admitted 'but I think Dumbledore would be better equipped with information.'

'Did I dream it?' Anton said panic coming onto his face as his eyes opened 'please tell me I dreamt the bit with Ofelia.'

'No.' Sirius said simply 'you are my Godson from the future who lived through all of his friends and family dying.'

'When you put it like that.' Anton replied exhaustion clouding any dread he was feeling.

Sirius swallowed hard 'you didn't tell me.'

'I couldn't.'

'So,' Sirius exhaled loudly 'I died.'

'Yeh,' Anton whispered shivering slightly 'I didn't realise just how much you meant to me until I lost you.'

'I don't intend to die this time.' Sirius said seriously.

'That's true,' Anton agreed 'Harry needs you.'

'Doesn't that mean you need me too?' Sirius said watching Anton closely.

'I gave up being Harry a long time ago.' Anton replied wincing his eyes against the early morning light that was filtering through the window closest.

Noticing this Sirius flicked his wand and closed the shutters.

'How long have I been in here?' Anton said pulling himself back into reality and away from tempting sleep.

'Well it was the early hours of the morning when you were found, or rather stopped,' Sirius informed him slouching back in his chair and propping his feet on the end of Anton's bed.

'the Head and I went into your mind on Thursday, we got out really late that evening and you slept the whole weekend, and it's now Monday morning.'

'You are kidding me,' Anton said flatly before breaking out into a coughing fit and sucking cold air in through his cold lungs.

'Nope, and Dumbledore said he'd be coming in before breakfast' Sirius continued 'to see if you were awake.'

'And he knows everything as well?' Anton asked expecting the worse.

'Yes,' Sirius said 'but we are both forbidden from speaking about it to anyone else.'

Anton pulled himself up slightly on the pillows 'the rules of time travel' he muttered jadedly.

The door swung open and Dumbledore swept in with Pyra scurrying at his side, when she saw Anton she raced across the floor and leaped onto the bed next to him.

'What happened?' Anton asked immediately.

'We could ask you the same thing,' Dumbledore replied 'but I think it would be more constructive if we started at the beginning.'

'It was obvious we were losing.' Anton started his voice scratchy and fatigued 'there must have been around three percent of the total light wizards at the start of the main fighting were left, you know what happened with Ofelia, she betrayed us.'

'I can't believe Hermione would do that.' Sirius whispered.

'Hermione didn't.' Anton said sharply 'Ofelia may have once been Hermione but now they are nothing like each other, everyone has the capability to be evil and an equal capacity to be good, no matter what Ofelia does or doesn't do, it is not a reflection on Hermione.'

'You don't have any resentment towards Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked with slight disbelief.

'She's not Ofelia.' Anton replied 'Hermione was as close to a sister as Ron, or should I say Rhoan was as a brother. But forgetting all that misery, how exactly did I end up in the Hospital Wing?'

Dumbledore and Sirius both accepting Anton didn't want to dwell on his past and was looking to change the subject. Dumbledore conjured an armchair next to the bed and sitting in it he crossed his legs and arched his fingers.

'What was the last thing you remember before it happened?'

Anton thought hard 'I was distracted about something, but I couldn't work out what it was.'

'Distracted how?' Sirius asked.

'I had trouble concentrating or staying focused,' Anton admitted 'it's been getting worse this past month although I didn't think anything of it.'

'I did ask you to go and see Madam Pomfrey last week,' Dumbledore said grimly 'this may have been avoided if you had just gone.'

Anton winced at the dressing down but resumed what he was saying 'I went to sleep and the next thing I knew I was walking across a field with a weird voice talking to me, it went freezing cold all of a sudden, then I think I lost consciousness, and after that I was locked in a cage in my own mind with that bitch, if you'll excuse my language.'

'When it all went cold you were outside in the middle of a storm less than a metre away from the Lake.' Sirius replied.

'What!' Anton exclaimed pushing himself up on his elbows ignoring how stiff and aching his body was 'how! And why was Ofelia in my mind?'

'We believe,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully 'that Ofelia has been penetrating through your shields when you've been sleeping, when she was fully through she took you outside in the hopes that you would die.'

'But I didn't.' Anton said confused.

'No, Severus and I had just finished a meeting when your salamander arrived in quite a panic.' Dumbledore answered 'when we found you outside, Ofelia had erected a shield that stood up to regular conventional magic and forced me to use a spell that could have quite easily killed you, however it succeeded in effectively stopping you'

'She trapped me in my own mind.' Anton said with bitterness 'it felt like I was in there for ages'

He looked at Dumbledore in worry 'is this going to happen again?'

'There are steps that need to be taken.' Dumbledore said his face grave 'we cannot take the risk that anything like this ever happens again.'

'What kind of steps?'

'While you've been unconscious we have been adding to the wards to the school and headquarters to prevent outside Legilimency,' Dumbledore updated him 'but I think you should work hard on improving your Occlumecy shields, there is also something else that I need to tell you.'

'It gets worse?' Anton said discontentedly.

'While you have been unconscious Severus and I have been examining your shields and we've found that Ofelia created a kind of doorway into your mind through your shields by slowly burrowing through them, we got rid of the entryway but there should be checks every so often to make sure she hasn't found a way back through.'

'As if it couldn't get any better,' Anton muttered 'so when can I get out of here and back to the real world?'

'It's less than half a month to the Christmas holidays,' Sirius told him swinging his legs off the bed.

'As you have just very nearly died,' Dumbledore said standing up from his chair 'you're on sick leave until the Christmas holidays, we'll continue with this conversation later on.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Silence!' Dumbledore commanded to the crowded breakfast hall 'I have some news on Professor Lukyen's condition.'

Silence fell instantly and a lot of the pupils and students looked at the head with worried interest.

'I'm very pleased to tell you that Professor Lukyen has woken up.' relieved looks featured on many faces (Draco looked unimpressed) 'Madam Pomfrey has informed me that the prognosis is good, Defence lessons will be hopefully resuming after the Christmas holidays if Professor Lukyen is feeling up to it.'

The Weasley twins whooped loudly and high-fived each other and Hermione, Ron and Harry shared thankful looks and many teachers reflected their expression.

'Now I wish you all a pleasant day.' Dumbledore finished his eyes twinkling.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Hospital Wing was insufferable for Anton, he hadn't enjoyed it when he'd been a teen and he certainly hadn't learnt to stand it now. He was also extremely cold and he kept shivering unable to warm himself, Pyra helped him by curling up next to him, her heat heating him slightly. Madam Pomfrey had been less than happy with the state of his health, after berating him needlessly over his low immune system she informed him he would be continuing with the potions until she was happy with him, she also insisted he would come at least once a month to have his health checked.

Anton also spent a lot of that Monday wondering what Ofelia's punishment might have been, Fate certainly hadn't given any clues.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Sirius wandered in.

'How are you feeling?' he asked cheerfully ignoring Anton's less than happy face as he stayed scrunched up in the bed that was heaped with blankets.

'Oh fantastic,' Anton replied his voice croaky 'if I felt any better I'd be back in St Mungo's.'

'That good huh,' Sirius said dropping into the chair next to Anton's bed, he looked at Anton carefully for a few minutes before saying 'I thought you couldn't change the past, no matter how much an individual want to.'

'You're not usually allowed,' Anton agreed 'it's all to do with messing up the timeline and changing certain events that should definitely happen, but if there's nothing but evil in the future what have Fate or I got to risk.'

'I can't believe we lose.' Sirius said glumly.

'There is no way in hell we are loosing this time.' Anton said abruptly 'I haven't lived through the end of humanity once to watch it happen all over again.'

Sirius nodded his head in understanding 'I also wanted to tell you that your room at my house is always there, and I want you to come back for Christmas, most of the Order's going to be there anyway.'

'I'd like that,' Anton smiled 'though you should probably know that the next time Arthur Weasley is on guard duty he's going to get attacked by a snake.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-

Madam Pomfrey allowed Anton to leave the Hospital Wing on Thursday of that week, Anton's low immune system meant that he was at serious risk of catching a cold that could easily critically weaken him, the nurse had wanted to keep him in until the end of the term however Anton's constant moaning and complaining meant she released him early.

Dumbledore had subsequently forbidden him from seeking out any Horcruxes until he had the nurse's full assurances that he was well enough. Anton had then been taken off participating in any missions and banned from going outside or into a place with a temperature less than 26 degrees. To add insult to injury his own body seemed to be conspiring against him as it shivered in anything less than boiling heat, and had led to Anton permanently heating it from underneath his skin which drew on a lot of his magic for such a menial task.

Anton exited the Hospital Wing during second period, there were no students or teachers around so Anton made his way quickly to his quarters.

A fire was burning in the hearth heating the room and Anton had a sneaking suspicion that warmth spells had been cast in his lodgings.

Snow was falling outside of his window and a pile of marking was heaped on top of his desk, Anton yawned and tiredly slumped onto his settee. Pyra jumped up next to him and curled up sleepily. Pulling a pillow under his head Anton closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

The next thing Anton was aware of a house-elf appeared next to him nervously.

'Sir?' it said timidly 'Professor Dumbledore requests your presence at dinner, he is very insistent that you attend.'

Anton lifted his head from the cushion and stared at the elf in disbelief, he felt like crap, he was weak, shaky and he had flu like symptoms.

'Are you kidding me?' he asked scowling

'Professor Dumbledore thought you would say that.' the elf replied its voice quiet 'but the Head is most firm on you being there. He also told me to tell you that if you didn't go to dinner Madam Pomfrey would be up here to see you.'

This if nothing else got Anton moving, he gently nudged Pyra off of him and rose unsteadily to his feet.

'When's dinner?'

'Half an hour,' the elf replied 'I'll leave you now.'

The elf vanished from in front of Anton and he stumbled from his living room into his bathroom, he stayed in the shower for two minutes before stumbling to his bedroom. He looked thinner and more drawn out with pale skin and tired eyes, sighing he pulled a thick black robe with red lining from his cupboard and dropped it over his head. Yanking his black boots he walked from his room and tied his hair back.

In his living room he managed to find some pepper-up potion under the mess on his desk, he drank it quickly savouring the surge of energy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton walked slowly to the Great Hall, it was still about five minutes before students would begin to make their way towards dinner.

Quite a few of the teachers were already seated at the table and they smiled warmly at Anton as he made his way to the table and more than a few looked relieved to see him if not worried at how he looked.

Anton slumped into his seat and fixed the potion already in front of him with a glare, crossing his arms he shivered slightly.

'It's good to see you up Anton.' Professor McGonagall said sincerely and others nodded their agreement.

'I'd rather be in bed,' Anton replied morosely 'but the Head was adamant that I should come here this evening'

'You should drink that while it's warm.' Snape's voice cut in gesturing to the potion 'especially now I'm forced to continue making it, you do realise that I had to convert some of the ingredients as it had originally contained Root of Nightindrade. Which of course you had to be allergic to.'

'How thoughtless of me not to be allergic to something different,' Anton smirked 'I'll remember that in future when it comes time to choose my allergies.'

Snape was unable to answer as the doors burst open and students streamed in loudly, when they spotted Anton, who was hunkered down as far as possible in his seat murmurings and whispers filled the air. It reminded Anton strongly of when he had been a victim to unwanted fame and made him appreciate his anonymity all the more.

Dumbledore swept up to the table dressed in deep azure robes, when he saw Anton he smiled and walked over to him.

'Anton how nice to see you up and about, I'm so glad you could join us.' he said with earnestness.

'Headmaster was it really necessary for me to come here this evening?' Anton asked unenthusiastically.

'Anton you've spent most of the last week sleeping or lying in bed,' Dumbledore said quietly enough for only Anton to hear 'you are better coming here for half an hour than going to sleep again plus Madam Pomfrey told me to tell you to come down an eat.'

Anton nodded his head in understanding though he didn't feel any happier about the situation.

Food was served and Pyra gleefully chewed a raw piece of red meat underneath Anton's chair, he on the other hand picked dispassionately at his food while other members of staff tucked cheerfully into their own meals.

When the food was eventually finished some considerable time later, Dumbledore rose to his feet, an action which invoked instant silence.

'I think everyone will agree when we wish a warm welcome back to Professor Lukyen, and I'm sure we'll all continue with hoping he has a speedy recovery.'

Applause filled the hall and Anton offered a weak smile even though his heart wasn't really in it, he was to busy thinking about the Horcrux that was hidden in the school, he needed to get to the Room of Requirement but he also needed his strength to be stronger if he hoped to destroy it. Sighing in resignation Anton absentmindedly twiddled with a knife that was in front of him, it was only the scraping of benches that made him realise everyone was leaving.

Anton stood up with the other teachers and left the hall with Pyra running closely behind him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ofelia was hunched on the ground, it was cold and it was dark. She didn't mind the cold or the darkness but it was the quietness that unnerved her. She was trapped somewhere in her mind and her Legilimecy skills were not working, she couldn't move and she couldn't think clearly.

Fate watched her. Fate was the only light in the darkness, she shone with power. Her face was blank and her features were calm.

Ofelia weakly looked at her and Fate stared back.

'I had enough right as anyone to tell the truth,' she gasped furiously.

'There were rules.' Fate replied steadily 'there were not many, but there were a few, and you broke those rules. Silly little human.'

'I was so CLOSE!' Ofelia screamed in outrage 'and you stopped me!'

'Yet that punishment will not suffice for the crimes committed, you will be punished, you spoke the truth to two others and risked everything we have worked for. This is unacceptable.'

'Messed up your master plan did I?' Ofelia snapped 'well listen to this, light has ruled this world for far too long its time for the darkness to have its turn.'

'We are willing to let both sides have a chance for winning,' Fate conceded 'however you broke the rules, and by doing this you risked your chance of winning. Good. Evil. It's all the same, we have watched the battles repeat again and again, the only difference being the players.'

'If we are so insignificant then why do you care what I do?'

'We are as old as time, and as wise. It is our duty to _care_, it is our responsibility to ensure that world issues run smoothly, you jeopardized our duty.'

'So what punishment are you inflicting on me?' Ofelia asked bitterly 'are you sending me back to the future?'

'There would be no point in that course of action,' Fate answered 'Your punishment is undecided of yet, we will wait until we see the perfect opportunity and then, and only then will we inform you of our decision.'

'So I'm going to be left in the dark?' Ofelia asked anger gushing through her.

'Figuratively or literally?' Fate said tilting her head to one side slightly.

'Both!'

'Figuratively yes,' Fate replied evenly 'literally, no. it would suit us no purpose to keep you here.'

'How long have I been here?' Ofelia said guardedly.

'A concept of accurate time is something we are good at understanding even if we don't apply the method.' Fate pondered.

'So how long have I been here?' Ofelia asked again.

'Long enough.' Fate answered.

She vanished into the darkness letting it swallow her up.

'Be warned,' her voice came floating back to Ofelia 'One transgression can be pardoned. Two will not be tolerated.'


	21. Evil tempts

Chapter Twenty One

Anton stood in the Headmasters office as Harry described his dream in vivid detail to the aging man, there were quite a few differences from the first time it had happened.

'…and then Kingsley was knocked out of the way by the Death Eater and the snake bit Mr Weasley!'

'Are you quite sure Harry?' Dumbledore asked calmly.

'Yes!' Harry said his voice rising 'I was dreaming it, but it was so real!'

'Professor is my Dad okay?' Fred said worriedly.

'He is at St Mungo's at this very instant' Dumbledore replied 'and I have every confidence that he will be fine,' (Anton had already told him the cure was found, eventually) 'I want you to take a portkey to Sirius's house, your Mother will be there later as well as Professor Lukyen.'

Dumbledore turned a black kettle from a cupboard into a portkey and handed it to the five teenagers, when they had disappeared shivering slightly from the office Dumbledore turned his attention to Anton.

'You are adamant he wasn't possessed?' he said worry clouding his eyes.

'Please trust me headmaster,' Anton said sitting down in one of the vacated seats 'when this happened to me the first time you were convinced that Voldemort could see through Harry, you distanced yourself in the mistaken belief that it was for the best, because of that I saw something else and went off with my friends into a trap, the end result was the death of Sirius.'

'So I was an idiot,' Dumbledore clasped his hands together in deep thought 'but I feel there is something you are failing to tell me.'

'Is there?' Anton said innocently.

'About the section of soul that resides in Harry,' Dumbledore said seriously 'which I also assume exits within yourself.'

'Oh that,' Anton said grimacing as Dumbledore fixed him with a look 'I was hoping you wouldn't realise until later.'

'I had my suspicions but it wasn't until tonight I was really sure.' Dumbledore answered 'I m upset Anton that you didn't feel you could tell me.'

'I was worried what you would say,' Anton admitted 'and you also didn't know about me being from the future.'

'I am curious though,' Dumbledore continued understanding what Anton had said 'why you didn't have a dream like Harry's, or did you?'

'No I didn't' Anton said squirming slightly as Dumbledore fixed him with a stare 'I learnt to block the dreams out with Occulumency, since I succeeded, I never witnessed what Harry witnessed tonight, however if I really want to I can lower them and get an idea on how Voldemort's feeling, but only if it's a really strong emotion'

He neglected to mention that he also hadn't slept that night, not wanting to risk the chance of reliving the occasion first hand

'So Harry should really learn Occulumency' Dumbledore said thoughtfully

'A word of advice' Anton said quickly 'not with Severus, that ended badly for both of us, we saw to much of each others experiences'

'I will bare that in mind'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=

Anton had a bag packed before breakfast and was ready to leave before the first student had even managed to crawl out of bed. Pyra was looking suitably annoyed that she wasn't leaving the castle, she was playing with a ball of fire and ignoring him.

When he arrived at No. 12 Grimmauld place things were different and Sirius had filled the kitchen table high with food, no one was eating much and all the teenagers seemed to be in shock. Anton dumped his bag by the door and sat down at the table next to Sirius who had no problem with eating.

Grabbing his own plate of food Anton lifted his head just in time to see Mylee come through the open door, since it was extremely early in the morning and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that looked suspiciously like one Sirius owned, her hair was mussed and she was smiling brightly despite the gloomy atmosphere.

Anton smirked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow, Sirius winked at him before resuming eating. None of the others had registered what it meant, as they all looked incredibly worried and anxious especially the Weasley's

'Stop worrying' Sirius said gently picking up on the mood 'everything will work out fine'

Anton smiled to himself as he realised how much had actually changed already, it was true that Arthur Weasley had still been bitten but the circumstances had been different and they had the advantage of knowing what the future held.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After breakfast the Weasley's copied Mrs Weasley's earlier lead and along with Harry they disappeared to the rooms they had used in the summer holidays. Sirius and Mylee were in the living room, Sirius was far less worried than when it had happened the first time, this was thanks to Anton who had reassured Sirius that he shouldn't worry to much about the dream.

Once Anton had dropped his bag off in his room he went to the stairs and climbed them up to the next floor, he could hear Ron's snoring from the landing. Anton crept up to the room and rapped his knuckles lightly on the door, without waiting for a reply he pushed the door open.

Harry was hunched against the cold metal bedstead looking thoroughly miserable, when Anton opened the door he whipped round and stared at him, his face was pale and scared.

Anton gestured his head towards the passageway 'Harry' he whispered 'come here.'

Harry reluctantly climbed off of the bed and followed Anton out of the door, Anton led him downstairs and into the kitchen.

When he got there he pushed Harry into a seat and handed him a Butterbeer, Harry took it still looking distressed. Anton dropped into a chair opposite with his own drink that had quite a liberal amount of Firewhisky in it.

'You didn't attack them.'

Harry looked at him as if he was mad.

'How do you…?'

'Sometimes' Anton continued 'good people see things in dreams and visions, they seem them through the assailants but it doesn't mean that they are the attackers.'

'It felt so real' Harry whispered 'I wanted to bite him, I wanted to hurt him and I wanted to hurt Dumbledore tonight.'

'Do you want to hurt them now?' Anton asked with a tone of seriousness.

'NO!' Harry said as if disgusted at the thought 'I would never want to hurt them!'

'Then there isn't anything you should be worried about' Anton said simply 'and you shouldn't be concerned about sleeping either, it probably won't happen again any time soon.'

'But it will happen again?' Harry said fear edging into his voice 'I'll see through the eyes of…'

'Harry' Anton said 'it isn't you doing the hurting, it's Voldemort, never forget who you are and what you believe in'

Harry looked less troubled by what Anton was saying but he was still looking tense.

-=-=-=-=-=---===

The twins got up first and within five minutes they had burst into the kitchen followed closely by Sirius and seconds later Mrs Weasley. All of the Weasley's looked better and Mrs Weasley was nearly back to her usual self.

This was shown when having been in the room for only a moment she grabbed Anton's glass from his hand and tipped the entire contents down the sink, then she fixed him with a glare. Only Sirius picked up on what had been in the drink and he too fixed Anton with a stare that rivalled her.

Anton shrugged his shoulders in response trying to look apologetic but failing

'While you're still on the potions you can't drink' Mrs Weasley scolded him 'as if we haven't got enough to be dealing with'

'Sorry' Anton apologized again this time looking vaguely remorseful 'are you going to go to St Mungo's later?'

'Yes we're off there soon' she answered 'are you going to come?'

'I think I'll give it a miss' Anton shook his head 'I've seen enough of that place to last me a life time'

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

Just before they were about to leave Anton subtly flicked his wand and banished the Extendable Ears that the twin were carrying, he didn't believe that this time they would talk about Harry being possibly possessed by Voldemort, but why take the risk.

Anton spent the rest of the time he had alone finishing up on all the backlogged marking that he had avoided in the past month. When he finally finished everyone had returned back to the Headquarters, Anton had also had chance to change from his robes and into his more comfortable choice of dark jeans and a slim-fitting jumper.

Ginny, Ron and Harry looked pale and shaken, Anton was betting they'd either found out about Neville's parents, heard something related to the dream or something else entirely, which could also mean that the twins had had spare extendable ears.

'I'm going to see Buckbeak' Harry said quickly withdrawing from the room.

'I think I'll come with you' Ron said hastily following him.

When Ginny muttered her excuses and hurried away Mrs Weasley shook her head in confusion and got on with the dinner.

'There's a meeting this evening' Sirius told Anton slouching back in a chair 'things were thrown into the air due to what happened'

Anton sat down opposite him thankful that all the teenagers had left

'What actually happened?'

'Dumbledore instructed that Arthur, Kingsley and Hestia Jones guarded last night and everything was going fine until the snake appeared' Sirius leant forward as he spoke his voice getting quieter 'extra thing was Death Eaters were with it.'

'How many?' Anton asked confused as to why this had changed.

'Only two' Sirius said 'low ranking ones as well, they were probably cannon fodder, but they were effective, one of them was knocked out by Hestia but the other one managed to blast Kingsley, in the commotion the snake bit Arthur, it had been about to bite Hestia but Kingsley was able to stun the other Death Eater and Hestia frightened the snake away.'

'It could have been worse' Anton said feeling cold 'were the Death Eaters any use?'

'Not really' Sirius sighed dejectedly and leaned back 'like I said they were low ranking, Fudge and some other Auror's questioned them but they weren't even able to find out that Voldemort has returned, they're both going to be tried with Assault on Ministry Officials.'

'Great' Anton said wryly 'that makes everything so much more worthwhile'

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

'I fail to see how this is relevant!' Snape complained that night 'the fact remains that we need to be more prepared, this can not be risked happening again'

'I would say that was obvious' Sirius drawled loudly 'because otherwise you're saying we want to be attacked'

'Enough' Dumbledore commanded 'Severus has a valid point, though I don't believe this will happen again we will still take precautions, every watch will be undertaken by two Order members at a time so that if one is incapacitated the other can get or take them to help'

'What's going to happen with Potter?' Mad-Eye asked 'shouldn't we be considering the fact he dreamt the attack, are you sure Albus that he is not being possessed?'

'Please trust me Alastor when I say Harry is not being possessed' Dumbledore said seriously 'though I will be taking him for Occulumency lessons in the new term'

'Is that wise' Snape enquired 'I wouldn't, Potter often finds it hard to grasp certain things'

'I'm going to ignore that' Sirius began loudly 'because then I won't have to keep talking to you, or looking at you'

'Trust me Black when is say the feelings mutual' Snape retorted

'Oh for goodness sake' Lupin snapped silencing them both 'is now really the time?'

Anton watched what was happening with considerable interest, it was certainly odd to see what happened behind the scenes, so to speak

'But hasn't there been an attack recently?' Mundungus Fletcher asked 'didn't Lukyen have someone in his head, that lieutenant of _his_?'

'Are you trying to say there's a possibility I'm possessed as well' Anton said instantly angry at the man who had robbed Sirius's house after he had died and had caused certain items to fall back into the hands of Voldemort 'because I suggest you change your train of thoughts immediately!'

'No one is saying that' Dumbledore intervened 'your shields were checked by both myself and Severus, and Anton was only at such a big risk as he was close friends with Ofelia for a number of years when they were younger and he neglected to tell us that she was proficient in Legulimency'

'If you must know we were trained in Occulumency together' Anton announced his voice calm once more 'we **were** extremely good friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have her popping in and out every so often'

'Well let's all be thankful for that' Snape said icily

'Give it a rest Severus' Anton said with a bored tone 'I think there are more important things to focus on'

'Then why don't we concentrate on them then' McGonagall said her voice silencing the others 'I'm sure that everyone wants to get home for a decent hour!'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Wasn't Hermione coming today?' Anton asked Sirius his brow furrowed

'No' Sirius shook his head looking slightly perplexed 'was she supposed to?'

'Yes' Anton answered 'Christmas Eve the first time round she was here, I don't understand why she isn't'

'You don't think something could have happened?' Sirius said suddenly worried

'Wouldn't we know by now if it had?' Anton said staring around the living room in which they were seated

'We should ask Dumbledore' Sirius announced 'after all it would look weird if we ask anyone else, especially as some things haven't happened yet'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sirius and Anton flooed to Hogwarts half an hour later and were just entering the Headmasters office as he emerged from his own fireplace. His face was drawn and pale and he looked for once close to his age

'Hermione Granger has been reported missing' Dumbledore pronounced his voice strained

'WHAT!' Anton exclaimed 'How? When?'

'I only just found out ten minutes ago from the Ministry' Dumbledore replied striding from the grate to his desk 'they decided to keep me uninformed until the last minute'

'What exactly happened?' Sirius asked trying to exert some calm into the situation

'Hermione lives with muggles' Dumbledore answered stroking his beard 'that's why it took so long for the Ministry to mobilise, they didn't realise that a Witch was involved even though the attack had been recorded and that in itself should have linked up with records that there was a witch living in the area'

He paused as if trying to gather his thoughts

'At some point yesterday evening Hermione was at home with her parents when they were attacked quite suddenly, witnesses report hearing smashing glass, loud explosions and screaming. By the time anyone had alerted the police or gone to investigate it themselves it was already over'

'What happened to her parents?' Anton asked dreading the answer

'Thankfully they weren't killed' Dumbledore said looking at both men 'however they were seriously injured, they were taken to a muggle hospital which of course meant they weren't treated properly, when they were eventually taken to St Mungo's their conditions had deteriorated, the Healers have said its only a matter of time before things go one way, or the other'

'And Hermione's missing' Anton said quietly.

'Yes, there was no sign of her anywhere' Dumbledore said his eyes clouding with anguish 'the Auror's believe that she may have been taken by a dark witch or wizard.'

'Is there anything that could tell us more about the identity of the assailant?' Sirius asked worriedly.

'There was one thing' Dumbledore replied darkening 'the whole house was flooded, and the windows were covered in ice.'

'Ofelia' Anton said lines of cold fury covering his face 'when I get my hands on her…'

'Anton stop it' Sirius said sternly 'you can't do anything at the moment, you need to leave it to the other Order members until you can actually go outside let alone fight a Water Elemental.'

What's she trying to achieve?' Anton asked angrily 'we have separate souls to our counterparts by taking Hermione she's not going to change her own fate.'

'I believe that Ofelia has darker motives' Dumbledore said softly 'I have wondered for a while why she has not told Voldemort that we are after the Horcruxes, and I have come to the conclusion that she is intending to let us kill him and then rise to his seat in power'

'So, what?' Sirius said confused 'has she taken Hermione to be her follower or something?'

'Yes I believe she has' Dumbledore nodded 'she must trust that if Hermione has become evil once before than she can again'

'We have to get her back' Anton said determinedly 'I won't live through her going dark again'

'That was something I had been meaning to ask you' Dumbledore said suddenly 'what was Ofelia's relationship with her parents?'

'Well' Anton said thinking hard 'I think it was that that really signified her turning dark'

'How so?' Dumbledore questioned

'She obliviated her parents memory of her' Anton answered 'and sent them to Australia believing that they would be safer'

'But they weren't?' Sirius said curiously

'When more people were killed she got really depressed' Anton continued 'she went to Australia, maybe to get comfort from her parents I don't know, but they didn't remember her, they told her to go away, that she was odd and unwelcome in their house. I think that tipped her over the edge because they were killed two days later, we didn't connect it with her, as usual'

'I wonder why she didn't kill them this time' Sirius pondered

'She certainly tried' Dumbledore answered 'but I think her determination to get Hermione meant her rushing away'

'Are we calling a meeting today?' Sirius asked concerned

'It's starting in ten minutes'

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The atmosphere was thick, a lot of people liked Hermione so there were a lot of fraying tempers as people argued on what to do, quite a number wanted to attack straight away, but as they were reminded, no one knew where Hermione was being kept, an assault in Albania would only weaken them before they knew more.

The teenagers were panicking, the twins and holed themselves in their room and were refusing to come out, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in their room the sounds of worried whispers leaking out, as the best friends worried about their friend

Anton retreated quietly from the meeting room and hurried up the stairs to his room, when he got there he paused for a moment before gritting his teeth and pulling the scrying bowl out from beneath his other belongings.

Chewing his lip in worry Anton conjured a ball of fire and dropped it into the bowl where it streamed with light, reaching he grabbed a trio of glass vials from his bag, opening the first one he dropped a twig from it where it swirled along with the fire, next was a vial of wind and then a vial of water which churned along with the others. When this had been added he summoned a small dagger and slit the palm of his hand with it dropping thick blood into the bowl with the elements.

When the blood hit them it turned to glowing white light. Summoning up the motivation Anton took a deep breath and pushed his consciousness into the bowl just like he had done before his detention with Draco.

He sought Ofelia's mind out and after a while her voice laughed into Anton's ear


	22. Discussions

Chapter Twenty Two

**I am updating once more- I changed the name of my last chap under demand and hopefully this chapter is better named :-) Thank you to the lovely twenty seven reviewers (pleased shock) from my last chap who are:**

**shankstar89,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**CSnow,**

**NorrthStar,**

**mudbloodpotter05,**

**NaruXHinata-Rules,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**Light Lord Cybergate,**

**Juliper,**

**Su-33,**

**Annie Nomous **Captain Obvious- I'd like to see the frying pan swing but not because he's dead, glad you liked it.

**Luthien Faye,**

**TheWall,**

**mangagirl18,**

**momocolady,**

**Florrie-** I'm very please you love it! Thank you for pointing out my mistake it has been sorted and the title as I said has been changed (I blame a frazzled imagination),

**Someone-** very happy that you thought it was good x,

**x-team-jacob-x,**

**popping corn,**

**Mikee- **Thanks again,

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**EelevenGirl,**

**jojobevco,**

**GinnyWeasleyLover,**

**Ihisiom,**

**BookWyrm711**

**and**

**Nostalgic Beauty**

Chapter Twenty Two

'Back for more?' her voice mocked

'That's not going to happen this time,' Anton snarled 'I want Hermione back, I know you took her!'

'Anton, Anton, Anton,' Ofelia sang 'I'm flattered that you think I'm capable of such a thing but why would I want minnie-me.'

'You tell me Felly.' Anton breathed 'but trust me when I say I'm going to beat the shit out of you at the first chance I get.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less,' she laughed coldly 'you won't find me though.'

'We'll see.' Anton snarled

She attempted to repeat her earlier move of pushing her consciousness into Anton, this time however Anton was prepared, this time he was furious. With a rush of immeasurable anger he put a large amount of power behind his shields and pushed them forwards slightly to collide forcefully with Ofelia's mind.

They smashed together with a surge of energy, Anton was catapulted into an open space which had barely any light and had a rough earthen floor, a scream of anger came from behind him.

Anton whirled around, across the barren desolate land Ofelia stood. She had changed from her usual robes in favour of plain grey jeans and a white t-shirt, her feet were bare and she strode towards Anton determinedly.

'What the hell am I doing here?' she demanded

'You know they say absence makes the heart grow stronger,' Anton shrugged his shoulders and adopted a relaxed pose 'I don't know about you, but I haven't seen you in ages and I'm **Pissed!**'

'You're not getting her back.' Ofelia snarled.

'The hell I won't!' Anton retorted 'you took an innocent girl, she isn't twisted like you, she has morals!'

'Well let's think about where I left those morals shall we?' Ofelia replied coming to halt a few metres from Anton 'did I lose them before or after Professor McGonagall was tortured and murdered, or how about the time we found Mr Weasley hanging from a tree in his back garden, or a week later when Mrs Weasley was ordered under the imperious to kill herself, tell me, was it then that I lost my morals?'

'We all saw those things,' Anton yelled at her his body stiffening up 'we didn't start betraying our friends though, what was it? You couldn't be bothered to guess who'd be attacked next so you started deciding who it would be.'

'It wasn't like that,' she screamed 'it wasn't like that at all!'

'I bet that's one of the reasons you killed Gia first, she was gifted at Legilimacy, far better than you'd ever be with your high IQ, I bet she saw something she wasn't supposed to when you and her were practising, then again though, I should think that you expected to be a good enough Occlumens to keep her out.'

'We were best friends!' Ofelia yelled 'she should've trusted me enough not to look into that part of my mind, but she did.'

'And then you had to do something,' Anton said quietly 'you had to make sure she didn't tell anybody, especially not me or Rhoan, because you didn't intend us to ever find out about your little thing with Voldemort, however you underestimated us. You never thought that Rhoan or I had the intelligence to see through you, but we did after all those months we saw right through you.'

Ofelia didn't say anything, she didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't blink

'Where is she Ofelia, where's Hermione?'

Ofelia stared at Anton for a few moments longer before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she looked at Anton again.

'She is mine Anton, she is my flesh, she is my blood, she is me!'

'You keep believing that Felly,' Anton said softly 'you keep clinging to the hope that you're anything like that girl you kidnapped, she is innocent and good, you're dark and twisted.'

'We'll see,' she answered her face calming 'you won't get her back.'

Anton summoned fire to cover his body completely, it engulfed him in power and strength. In answer Ofelia summoned water with enough energy to match Anton's.

'Is this the way you want it Felly?' Anton asked coolly

'It's the way it has to be.' she replied dropping into an aggressive stance to match Anton's own.

'As you wish,' Anton returned conjuring more fire in his hands 'Ofelia Rengrag I challenge you to combat!'

--

The house was shaking slightly, the members in the meeting rose from their chairs and eyed the ceiling nervously.

'What is that?' Remus asked apprehensively.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but before he could there were anxious hammerings on the door.

Mrs Weasley was at the front of the group that hurried up the stairs, the moment the door was opened the rest of the Order was able to hear the worried voices.

'The ceiling's shaking really bad in my room! And it's really hot!'

Sirius was running up the stairs before anyone else realised what it meant.

The heat was immense the higher up the building you got, people rushed up, with the teenagers unhappily forced to remain downstairs. The heat from outside Anton's room was stifling. Sirius reached the door first, closely followed by Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

'Anton!' Sirius called uneasily 'are you ok?'

No answer came, Sirius looked to the others questioningly.

'Now what…?'

Suddenly Anton's voice could be heard through the door.

'Is this the way you want it Felly?'

Without waiting to hear more, Mad-Eye yanked his wand out and blew the door from its hinges.

Sitting in the middle of his floor crossed legged was Anton, the white's of his eyes were completely red, his hair was loose and crackling with energy and fire skipped along his arms. In front of him was a plain bowl filled with swirling white light. He took no notice of the people watching him instead he spoke again.

'As you wish.' The amount of fire on his body increased and it was almost possible to see waves of heat radiating off of him 'Ofelia Rengrag I challenge you to combat!'

'You have to be kidding me,' Tonks said loudly 'what the hell is he playing at?'

'Dumbledore ordered him not to do anything like this,' Sirius seethed 'in fact he was told specifically to leave it to others to deal with.'

'Well it looks like he didn't listen,' Moody snarled as more Order members came up behind them.

--

'I accept your challenge Anton,' Ofelia snapped 'I'll beat you no matter what you try.'

'Pride is a weakness,' Anton reminded 'I though you were vehemently against weaknesses.'

'Oh shut up!' she said scathingly 'you're the last one to talk Mr _Oh my Scar's hurting again, oh please make it stop, even though I can't be arsed to learn Occulmency!_'

'Was that supposed to upset me?' Anton asked sarcastically neither one of them noticing they had delved into the realms of childish mockery 'I'd much rather be me than Miss Know-it-all.'

'Don't call me that!' Ofelia scowled 'at least I bothered to open a book every once in while rather than just expecting information to appear in my head.'

'Ouch you wound me.' Anton drawled.

'It doesn't take much.'

'Forgive if I'm wrong,' Anton said with a thoughtful voice 'but I was under the impression that you're beneath Voldemort, and that you have to report to him?'

Ofelia nodded her head slightly 'That is true.'

'Then why?' Anton asked 'is he letting you do whatever you want?'

'You don't know anything,' she snapped angrily 'you don't know what I've had to deal with.'

'If you want sympathy you're talking to the wrong person.'

'So,' she whistled balancing on her heels 'what are we going to do now, we can't exactly have a fight in a place our minds co-created that doesn't actually exist.'

'I would have thought it would have been dark and covered in bodies.' Anton remarked 'after all, that's what you helped create s you must like it.'

'Well I would have expected yours to be light and cheery,' Ofelia countered 'looks like we've gotten something in-between.'

'What exactly do you hope to achieve with this?' Anton said studying his former friend closely 'she's sixteen for crying out loud, even if you do succeed in influencing her to your twisted ideals she still doesn't know combat, or battles or proper fighting spells.'

'I'll teach her,' Ofelia replied scathingly 'after all I was labelled as an exceptional pupil and you wouldn't have got half the grades you did without my help.'

'Oh there's one more thing I wanted to ask you,' Anton continued ignoring Ofelia's comment 'is why Voldemort let you join him when you are in fact, muggle born.'

She glared at Anton 'that is none of your business.'

'Was it worth it,' Anton said with a curious air 'killing all those muggle's and muggleborns?'

'You knew?' she choked out in surprise.

'Of course,' Anton answered 'I wasn't not going to take the time to catch up on what an old friend was up to.'

'Looks like you didn't catch up properly' Ofelia replied putting Anton on edge with a smirk.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Anton asked warily.

'What happened to your Godson Anton? What happened to little Teddy?' she taunted.

A wave of pure fury enveloped Anton 'Of course I remember!' he snarled 'you killed him on his fourth birthday!'

'Are you sure?' she said politely 'you of all people should know that things aren't always what they seem.'

_Flashback_

_A group of wizards huddled in a little room, Anton and Rhoan were there, Ginny had been killed a year before. Teddy was sitting at a seat holding a balloon his face was shining with excitement as he looked at his simple homemade cake. His parents had both been killed when he was only four months old and Anton had taken custody of the small child though he had often stayed with the Weasley's before they had been murdered. _

'_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Teddy, Happy Birthday to you!' they sang enjoying the moment of pure innocence._

_Teddy clapped his small hands in excitement and blew the minute floating balls of flame out to applause._

'_Did you make a wish?' Anton asked laughing_

'_I can't tell you!' Teddy said scandalised 'then it won't come true!'_

'_If you whisper maybe it won't matter,' Anton suggested._

'_Nu uh.' Teddy shook his small head and blue hair fell into his eyes 'you're not sup'ose to!'_

'_Will you tell me if I TICKLE YOU!' Anton cried jumping on his Godson who squealed with laughter_

_A shuddering crash hit the door to the room and it was jerked from the frame, yells of fright and worry filled the air as people scrabbled for their wands to fend off the attackers pouring through the door. Anton grabbed Teddy and held him tight with one arm while drawing his wand with the other. Rhoan appeared at his side holing both his sword and his wand, the sword already had a streak of red on it._

'_They have us surrounded,' he muttered to Anton 'at least three to every one.'_

'_Can we get out?' Anton asked relying on his friend._

'_There's a weakness in the south barrier,' Rhoan replied channelling strong winds from the tip of his blade at the Death Eaters who had managed to get into the room 'between us we can take at least twenty each out.'_

'_Make it ten for me,' Anton said quickly 'with Teddy I can't fight as well.'_

'_That's still thirty,' Rhoan dismissed 'as long as the traitor doesn't show her face the majority of us will be able to get away.'_

'_I'll hold you to that,' Anton snarled shooting Avada Kedavra at a nearby follower and at the same time adjusting his grip on Teddy who had fallen silent as he recognised the need for concentration. His face stared timidly out from where it was buried in Anton's shoulder and he clutched a worn rabbit to his chest._

_Close by their people were fighting tooth and nail to gain the upper hand, Anton looked just long enough to see a worn and scarred Kingsley take down three Death Eaters before he and Rhoan began their own battle from the fray._

'_Avada Kedavra!' Anton yelled hitting another masked figure who was barring the way the South of the room. _

_Rhoan created a small tornado and threw it forcefully at the bare wall, it exploded against the wall smashing a hole into the brickwork and taking a couple of Death Eaters with it. They ran to it closely followed by their comrades, it was predictably dark outside and both Anton and Rhoan adjusted their eyes to see clearly._

_The remaining members of the Order, totalling only seven, pulled portkeys from their robes as they ran to the weakness in the barrier._

'_Anton!' Hestia Jones yelled as she drew level with him 'we're heading back!'_

_Anton looked down at his small charge, whose eyes flickered back at him filled with fear, then he looked back at Hestia._

'_Will you take Teddy? He'll be safer there than in the thick of it'_

'_NO!' Teddy shouted 'I wanna stay with you and Rho Rho, A'ton.'_

'_Don't worry Teddy,' Anton soothed quickly 'we'll be back soon and then we can sing to you again.'_

'_Promise you'll come back.' Teddy said fixing him with a stern glare._

'_When have I ever let you down?' Anton asked disentangling his small arms and passing him to the witch._

'_Be careful now,' she warned 'this is going to be a bloody battle.'_

_She ran off holding his Godson, Anton turned back to Rhoan and drew his sword with an ominous screech._

'_Let's fight,' he snarled_

_His eyes shinning with anger, anticipation and excitement Rhoan twirled his sword_

'_I thought you'd never say it brother.'_

_--_

_Three quarters of an hour later, they disaparated to their safe house, tired but pleased with the dent they had made to the Death Eaters._

_The safe house had three rooms, there was a kitchen which led to a small living room which was then connected to the bedroom. All the rooms were old fashioned and damaged by war, but they were serviceable._

_What met their eyes as they arrived in the kitchen was instant destruction. Broken dishes were scattered across the ancient linoleum which was drenched in water. At the rickety table a body recognisable as Fleur Delacour was slumped. Both men looked at each in dread as they tightened the grips on their wands, crossing the room, Rhoan hesitantly pushed open the door._

_It was obvious they had been taken unaware, further devastation followed and lying on the floor and on the broken settee's were five bodies, one was Kingsley and another was McGonagall. Anton felt sheer terror overcome him as he thought of Teddy. He reached tentatively for the last door and pushed it open._

_In the middle of the sodden floor lay the body of Hestia, her wand was close to her slack hand. Anton felt the breath leave his body as he looked at the ruin in front of him, the tiny bed that Teddy used was a burnt husk, the remains of which had folded in on itself, next to it small shoes that Anton recognised as Teddy's were neatly lined up as if he had taken them of before going to sleep._

_On the wall above the charred remnants was the message:_

_Those who oppose, die,_

_You're on your own now old friends_

_Have fun_

_Felly x_

_Anton gasped in pain and turned to a stricken Rhoan who couldn't tear his eyes away._

'_I promised him!' Anton screamed in pain 'I've failed my Godson and I've failed his parents, I promised to keep him safe!'_

'_She'll pay for this,' Rhoan vowed but in his heart he knew it wasn't enough. The Order was dead. Their families were dead. And soon so would they be._

_--_

'What do you mean?' Anton asked his voice choked 'what did you do?'

'Little boys are meant to be seen and not hear,' Ofelia said simply 'since you couldn't look after him properly I took over.'

'You didn't kill him?' Anton asked feeling faint.

'How could I kill such an angel?' Ofelia enquired 'after all he was the one who named me Felly.'

'Where is he?' Anton demanded stepping closer to her 'Where's my Godson!'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' her eyes glinted with malice 'I never wanted it to come to this, us on opposite sides. I never expected us to be enemies and me a Voldemort supporter.'

'Then why are you?' Anton snapped his temper tested to its limits.

'I thought…' she trailed off.

'YES!' Anton shouted.

'I thought I could bring Voldemort down from the inside, I thought I was doing the right thing by joining, I thought I'd be able to help people but…'

'Once you got in it sucked you even further in.' Anton guessed.

'He made me kill someone,' Ofelia gazed at Anton 'either I killed them or he killed me, and then it was someone else, and they all got mixed up with each other and one more death didn't seem to matter.'

'You didn't have to kill them,' Anton seethed 'I would've given my life rather than take another innocent one, you can say you were forced, but Voldemort only made you kill so many after that you began murdering by choice!'

'Maybe I did,' she agreed 'but I made my choice in the war and you made yours, now I'm on my path I'm stuck, I want you to kill Voldemort but only because that'll leave a space for me to rule in.'

'You are a real nasty piece of work.' Anton spat in anger 'But I promise you I won't let you corrupt Hermione and I won't let you have my Godson, if he's even here.'

'He's here,' she replied 'I just so happened to be holding him when Fate sent me back.'

'I'm going to get him back,' Anton vowed.

'Ten minutes ago you thought he was dead,' she scowled 'he's lasted long enough without you as it is.'

She clicked her fingers and a foggy mirror came into existence.

Smirking she clicked her fingers again and like a screen an image flickered on.

--

Hermione huddled in a cell desperately trying to keep warm. The room was cold and dark and like all good cells it was made from thick old stone with a heavy door.

She was damp to due to the humidity and moisture that clung to the air. Trickles of water were running down the walls making it impossible for her to lean on, her jeans and t-shirt were wet through and clammy and her hair was lank and wet against her face.

Tears ran down her face and blurred her eyes as she thought of her parents, she didn't know if they were even alive. They had been taken by surprise. The doorbell had rung quite suddenly while they had all been sitting in the living room watching TV, her father had frowned at the lateness of the hour and had gone to answer the door while at the same time muttering to Hermione's mother that there had better be a damn good reason why they were knocking on his door and it had better not be another doors salesman.

Hermione and her mother had both turned back to watching the television. They had heard him opening the door and his confused voice asking what they wanted. Low murmuring had leaked through the door into the living room and her mother had stood up curious as to what was happening, a loud explosion had her running to the door, she flung it open and Hermione was immediately on her feet as she saw her father being propelled backwards into a large vase which smashed loudly against the floor as her father hit it.

The window behind her had been blown open and her mother screamed seconds before she was hit with a curse. Hermione had run to the kitchen to retrieve her wand not even seeing who her attackers were, just realising that they were dark wizards.

She made it to the kitchen table with the screams of her parents loud in her ears, spotting her wand she lunged for it, but she was seconds to late. She never heard the spell being said nevertheless the stunner had dropped her to the floor instantly.

She had woken in this cell alone and scared. The breath caught in her tired throat as the handle to the door rattled open.

--

**So was it good? x**


	23. Christmas Eve

Chapter Twenty Three

**Hi, sorry I didn't update last week, my updates may be slightly erratic over the next two months as I have big big exams, though I will try to write another chapter whenever possible. Thank you for the phenomenal amount of reviews I got last time, they were all great. Thank you so much and thank you to those reviewers of my last chapter:**

**NuruXHinata-Rules,**

**raul-1331,**

**Mikee,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**Bookwormluver3-**glad you liked it

**NorrthStar,**

**BookWyrm711,**

**CSnow,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**Your Hogwarts Secrets,**

**Isebella,**

**Florrie-**glad you liked it, I have a weakness for cliffhangers (grins),

**The French Dark Lord,**

**marlicat,**

**jojobevco,**

**ReadingRed,**

**ShadowMoonDancer- **hope you have luck with your story

**varietwilight,**

**Juliper,**

**A Rainy Day,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**EelevenGirl,**

**Annie Nomous **captain obvious I love flattery! Also please don't send a mob that would be scary, Teddy to appear in this chapter!

**mudbloodpotter,** Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

**killing u with umbrellas,**

**Su-33,**

**Light Lord Cybergate,**

**Crazy-Physco,**

**mangagirl18,**

**killroy777,**

**celticHeiressFiona,**

**oldman543.**

**Stygius.Magic,**

**and**

**yuiop **

**That was a lot of reviews- thank you!**

Chapter Twenty Three

Anton jerked his consciousness from the scying bowl with a loud gasp, the fire and heat he was generating was quenched instantly. He pushed himself backwards away from the bowl and stood up still breathing heavily. Sirius stormed into the room looking furious.

'What were you thinking?' he demanded 'have you any idea how much risk you were putting yourself in?'

Anton ignored him, his mind was working in overtime as it tried to process what had happened. She had Teddy, he wasn't dead, he was alive, but she had him.

'Anyone in there?' Sirius asked this time his voice sounding slightly worried as if he expected Anton to have someone in his head again.

'She's got Teddy,' Anton said simply 'she took him and we didn't even bother looking for him.'

'Who's Teddy?' Lupin inquired his face lined with uneasiness.

Anton snorted at the irony of Lupin asking who Teddy was but he answered all the same,

'Teddy's parents made me his Godfather when I was seventeen' he told them 'his father was a good friend of my Fathers and as he'd already been killed I was asked instead, I promised to keep him safe and when his parents were killed after four months he went to live with his Grandparents, but…'

'But?' Tonks pressed.

'They were killed less than six months later so I took over,' Anton replied 'Rhoan and I raised him with Ofelia and Gia for three years, then Gia was killed and Ofelia…' he trailed off again though everyone understood.

'On his fourth birthday we were attacked so I gave him to a good friend of mine to take home while Rhoan and I stayed to fight, when we got back though…' he paused for a moment as his eyes grew haunted 'everyone was dead and…and Teddy's bed was completely burnt, Rhoan and I thought he was dead so…so we didn't look for him.'

'How do you know he's alive or even that she's got him?' Mad-Eye pushed.

'I saw him,' Anton answered thinking back to the image of Teddy he had seen, 'he's being kept with Hermione.'

--

Hermione stared in terror at the door all the time trying to rationalise in her head why she had been kidnapped, sure she was friends with Harry Potter and an extremely clever light witch but she was only in her fifth year.

The door was pushed open and Hermione braced herself for whatever was coming next.

--

Anton paced backwards and forwards across the kitchen floor, he could feel his heart hammering with barely contained energy and he was sure he was probably letting a lot of heat off, except he didn't care, Teddy was alive.

There were quite a few wizards and witches crammed into the kitchen all were working hard trying to come up with ideas, others ran up and down the stairs to the basement their arms filled with Parchment. Those with training at searching for locations were out trying to discover where Ofelia was keeping her prisoners.

Snape had returned from a meeting with Voldemort to inform them that he was not in the slightest pleased with the behaviour of his new lieutenant, she was constantly leaving the forests and he was rightly convinced that she was hiding important facts from him. According to the potions master he was close to the edge when it came to the Water Elemental and had she not been so useful there were hints he would have already tortured if not killed her.

'Will you sit down Anton!' Sirius barked eventually pulling at the collar of his robes in response to the heat (the fires in the house had long been put out thanks to Anton apart from one used for flooing).

'Are the Auror's back yet?' he asked coming to a temporary halt.

'No,' Sirius replied answering for the third time 'when they do we'll all know about it.'

Anton began pacing again every so often gazing out at the night sky, it was half ten on Christmas Eve but the atmosphere was far from celebratory.

--

'Do you think she's ok?' Ron asked Harry again.

'I hope so Ron I really do,' Harry said, both boys faces were white with worry, they'd been sent to their rooms soon after Anton had come down. They were sitting on the floor leaning on their respective beds, Ginny was lying on Ron's bed and though she was extremely still they could tell she was awake from her fingers drumming on the wall.

'What do you thinks happening now?' Ron said staring at Harry.

'Wouldn't you like to know' came a voice from the door.

Harry, Ron looked to the door and Ginny sat up interested in what the twins had to say.

'You know something?' Harry asked excitedly.

'A bit more than something wouldn't you say George?'

'Oh definitely Fred.'

--

'Does Ofelia have any strong attachment to anywhere?' Moody questioned 'anywhere she'd go when she needed to hide or stay low?'

'I'm not sure,' Anton said racking his brains 'we were apart for ages after she was discovered it could be any number of places.'

'Well think of some names,' Moody ordered 'anything could be vital.'

Anton furrowed his brow and thought deeply, where would she go, where would she feel safe? She would go somewhere she knew well she wouldn't trust a place or area she didn't know.

'I've got it!' he exclaimed 'or at least it's a good possibility.'

'Where!' Tonks burst.

'Actually no,' Anton backtracked 'maybe not.'

'Will you just tell us?' Sirius shouted his patience getting the best of him.

'But I could be wrong,' Anton said uncertainly.

'Anything would be good at this point dear.' Mrs Weasley pushed anxiously.

'There's an old abandoned wizarding house in Ireland that she may be at.'

'Why would she go there?' Mad-Eye asked gruffly.

'It's where she killed Gia.'

--

A small boy stood framed in the doorway, his face was grimy and he had an underfed, pinched look about him, two huge amber eyes stared at her unblinking. His clothes were worn and dull and his hair changed from deep inky black to glittering red as he stepped into the room.

She immediately noticed a thin silver chain attached to his left ankle and though it didn't lead anywhere she recognised it as a form of containment chains similar to the one on her own ankle, they were designed to allow a prisoner a small range away from a focus point, if they went too far they were ported back.

'Hi,' he said tentatively gazing at Hermione 'are you ok?'

'Not really,' she admitted brushing a tear from her eye 'what are you doing here?'

'Felly told me to keep out of the way so I came to see you, you were sleeping when got here.' He answered quietly.

'No I meant why **are** you here?' Hermione said watching the little boy closely.

'I kinda live here,' he said giving her a funny look 'Felly brought me, so here I am.'

'What about your parents?'

'They died,' he replied looking sad 'but I don't remember them. I'd like to go back home though'

Hermione thought of her own parents and a sob caught in her throat, immediately the child hurried over and dug an old tissue from his pocket which he handed to her. She smiled at him in appreciation of the gesture and he nervously smiled back.

'I'm Hermione,' she told him 'what's your name?'

'I'm Teddy.' He said shyly.

'So is Felly your guardian?' Hermione asked curiously in spite of herself.

'My what?' he said confused.

'Is she meant to look after you?' she reiterated.

'Nu uh' he shook his head vigorously 'A'ton's sup'ose to but Felly took me away from him on my Birthday, she wasn't sup'ose to take me, Rho Rho and A'ton said she wasn't very nice and I should keep away from her.'

His gaze flickered anxiously to the door for fear of being heard, it was enough time for Hermione to recognise the fragments of names.

'Anton, as in Anton Lukyen?' she asked not quite believing what she was saying but Teddy nodded his head.

'Felly said she was taking me somewhere he'd never find me,' a small tear ran down his own face 'I really want to go home.'

--

'What Lukyen has a Godson who's been kidnapped by the same person who's got Hermione!' Ron said in disbelief 'are you serious?'

'Deadly little brother,' Fred nodded 'from what we've been able to work out he's been missing over a year.'

'What chance is there of finding Hermione if he couldn't find his Godson!' Ginny cried out hopelessly.

'Calm down will you,' Fred cut her off 'Lukyen didn't look for his Godson because he thought he was dead.'

'Do they know who took them?' Harry asked interested.

'This is the fascinating bit,' George continued 'we've managed to pick up quite a bit in the last few months, Anton was friends with this Ofelia woman from when they were kids, she killed his brother and betrayed him to You-Know-Who.'

'Are you serious?' Ron exclaimed loudly.

'Are you going to keep asking us that or can I get on with what I was saying.' George enquired pulling a face at Ron.

'Sorry,' Ron hastened.

'As we were saying,' Fred took over 'all of the Aurors are really hoping to find Hermione quickly, supposedly there's a greater chance of her being found alive if its close to when she was first taken.'

'Don't say that!' Ginny yelled furiously sitting up and swinging her legs off the edge of the bed 'Hermione is NOT going to die! Even if we find her after a while we are still going to find her! Alive!'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Fred said quickly as Ginny's eyes blazed furiously 'I was just repeating what we heard.'

'You could have phrased it better,' Harry pointed out as Ginny swung her legs and kicked Ron's side irritably.

'So what do you thinks going to happen?' Ron asked uneasily

'I think its looking like a lot of people are going to get hurt during this,' George said his expression for once was concerned.

--

Anton pulled his compass that he had used to find the dead body of Peter out of his pocket, while it was useful it had some major flaws.

One was that it only pointed to dark wizards.

The second was that they had to be dead for the compass to register them.

Anton had tried to convert it to finding living dark wizards, but the charm work would have needed to be done by a master of charms and Anton at the time had had limited resources at best.

'What's that you've got?' a voice said making Anton jump from his thoughts.

Moody was standing close to him looking at the compass with interest, his magical eye possibly picking up the magical energy from it.

'A compass to find the bodies of dead dark wizards' Anton replied 'though when they're dead they usually aren't causing too much trouble.'

'Can I have a look?' the ex-Auror asked holding out a gnarled hand.

Anton nodded and dropped the object into his waiting grasp. Moody surveyed it intently for a few moments before asking,

'How does it work?'

'You think of who you want to find and tap the compass with your wand whilst saying the name.' Anton muttered not really listening to the man.

Moody pulled his wand out and muttering a name he rapped the compass, the dial swung one way and emitted a location, then it swung quickly in another direction and gave a different place, after doing this for three more times Anton's interest had switched to Mad-Eye and the compass. When the needle finally stopped spinning Mad-Eye nodded as of he had seen what he had expected.

'Who did you say?' Anton asked curiously.

'A Death Eater named Delliya Hemps,' Moody answered sneering 'she tried to escape by disaparating through a magical barrier, she splinched into ten parts at least and we never found all of her.'

--

Anton pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket, it was one of the only things he had brought from the future in addition to his compass, the sword, the old wand and the clothes he had been wearing.

Anton hesitantly pulled the wallet open and looked at the seal joining it together, waving his wand he split the seams, pulling the two pieces of fabric apart he stared at what was inside.

A picture of Teddy was hidden inside, he hadn't looked at it since his fourth birthday, the small boy in the picture was swinging upside down held by a younger version of himself. Rhoan had been the one to take the shot, and he had used the magical method which meant Teddy swung backwards and forwards a laughing smile on his face.

'Is that Teddy?' Sirius asked coming up next to Anton and glancing at the picture.

'Yeh,' Anton said sadly 'he was two years old when this was taken, he was gone two years later.'

'I understand what it's like losing a Godson,' Sirius replied his eyes looking off into another place, possibly another time. 'I got Harry back, in more ways than one, and I have every faith so will you.'

Anton smiled wishfully and opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the sudden stream of people as they made their way to a meeting Dumbledore had quickly called

--

'Now we believe that this is the place that Miss Granger, and Teddy…' Dumbledore paused at looked to Anton for his surname.

'Lukyen,' Anton said without hesitation 'it was safer that he was known under mine and my brother's name.'

'Can you describe your godson please,' Dumbledore said gentleness in his voice 'tell us what he looks like?'

'That would be difficult,' Anton admitted 'Teddy's a metamorph, so I suppose the easiest thing to look out for would be a small child, though he did quite like green hair when he was little though that may have changed.'

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and signalled for Mad-Eye to take over,

'Alastor, if you'd please.'

Moody clumped to the front of the group a determined expression on his face.

'Listen up,' he snarled 'strong wards have been set up around the place we think the prisoners are being kept, we aren't sure how many other people she has with her but all things point to a limited number- we must remember she is going against Voldemort and wants to keep a low profile.'

'So what's the plan?' someone from the second row asked unperturbed.

'We need to work out a way to draw her out of the main house,' Moody replied 'which is going to be easier said than done, as the house was an original wizarding residence the Ministry had detailed floor plans from a hundred years ago that Tonks managed to obtain, I doubt to much has changed in that time. We can't be sure where they're being held so it will have to be a search and rescue mission.'

'I'll be able to draw Ofelia out,' Anton spoke up 'I challenged her, and its challengers right to decide when and where it takes place, if she doesn't fight after having accepted the terms she'll forfeit her magic, something I know she won't do.'

'No way,' Sirius said firmly 'its minus two out there you'll end up killing yourself.'

'Sirius,' Anton said calmly 'shut up, I appreciate the concern but I'm going.'

--

Dumbledore had added his own disapproval to Sirius's almost instantly even though it was obviously the only real option.

'I was hoping that my Defence teacher would be well enough to continue teaching following the holidays,' he had remarked lightly 'it would be unfortunate if you are unable to.'

'Headmaster, I will be fine by the start of next term,' Anton smiled but he looked worried. 'I still have a lot of teaching to get through.'

--

It was a specialised team that got ready to leave Headquarters at ten to twelve that night. There were five Aurors including Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Tonks, other members of the Order were going such Lupin, Sirius had also insisted he that he went if Anton was stupid enough to be going.

Anton was once again dressed in combat gear, the tough black trousers with his dragonhide boots, the thick top and dark cloak. His sword was attached to his back in a dark sheath and his wand was in a holster at his side.

The others had their own apparel that suited them and their needs, Anton didn't fail to miss that quite a few of them hummed with anticipation.

'You know what to do,' Moody said moments before they departed 'I want everyone back by one am, stick with your partners and hopefully you won't all be killed.'

'Oh lighten up Mad-Eye,' Tonks huffed 'we are not going to be killed by a couple of dark wizards on Christmas Eve.'

'We are invading an enemy's unfamiliar territory,' he barked 'and its that complacency that will get you killed. Now let's go!'

They disaparated in groups of three with Moody leading the first group, just as Anton was about to follow Sirius laid a hand on his forearm and held him back.

'I know what you're going through,' he muttered 'trust me on that, and trust me when I say don't do anything stupid, I made that mistake and I paid for it by not seeing my Godson for twelve years.'

'I'll be careful,' Anton promised before saying carefully 'there is something I want to ask you though, it's about Teddy. If anything happens to me tonight and Teddy really is alive, I was hoping…'

Sirius looked at him expectantly.

'I was hoping you'd look after him,' Anton finished in a rush 'I just thought I'd best be on the safe side, if anything does happen.'

'I'd be honoured to,' Sirius said real honesty and emotion showing on his face 'but it won't come to that.'

'I hope it won't.' Anton said anxiously.

--

Anton disaparated to arrive in the place of his nightmares, he could remember vividly when he and Rhoan had gone there looking for Gia only to find her dead and all doubt of Ofelia's betrayal gone. His breath caught as he stared at the darkened perimeter of the huge house somewhere in there was his Godson.

At a signal from Moody he walked slowly to the gateway leading into the grounds of the house pulling his sword as he walked.

'Ofelia!' he called 'I'm making good on my challenge!'

--

**Next chapter to be full of action, lots of it, hopefully with lots of detail. Luv SpikyStar x x **

**Also 80000 words, if I calculated it properly,**


	24. Places Past and Future

**Thanks for reading once more and my really nice review- here is my promised chap of action though I need to clear a few things up first**

**1) Teddy is five years old**

**2) He's been with Ofelia over a year**

**I hope that clears some things up**

**Thanks to:**

**kurlyhawk2-** glad you like it!

**blueyblonde,**

**BookWyrm711,**

**Norrthstar,**

**maqiquill9,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**Bookwormluver3,**

**WhatI'veDone,**

**mudbloodpotter05,**

**mangagirl,**

**Florrie-** thanks I'll need the luck, I hope you enjoy the chap x

**ReadingRed, **

**Crazy-Physco,**

**Juliper,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**Su-33,**

**Mikee,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**killing u with umbrellas,**

**momocolady,**

**Saint Vegeta,**

**Gixie,**

**sakura13,**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**and**

**googlibear,**

Chapter Twenty Four

The temperature dropped suddenly and Teddy's whole body suddenly stiffened, he turned his head slowly to look to the door and bit down on his lower lip.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked fearfully.

'She's coming.' was Teddy's simple reply.

Footsteps could be heard outside of the cell increasing in volume as they got closer.

Hermione pushed herself against the cold wall and tried desperately to get her hands to stop shaking, Teddy inched himself away from the frame to stand instead in the shadows cast by the door.

The footsteps were getting closer every second, beads of sweat were forming around her hairline despite the low temperature of her surroundings. Hermione clamped her eyes shut to try and calm her breathing. The footsteps stopped.

Hermione flickered her eyes open to stare in dread at the woman framed in the doorway. It was the woman who had attacked her house, she was barely into her twenties and her cold eyes bored into Hermione's.

'Well well,' she said her voice and manner calm and practised 'what do I have here?'

'I know who you are,' Hermione trembled out trying to match her captors tone.

'I would have expected that with your intelligence you would have worked it out,' she drawled.

'Why am I here?' Hermione demanded her voice shaking but anger was beginning to take a hold 'what do you want from me?'

'What do I want from you?' Ofelia pondered tipping her head to one side as if actually thinking the question over. She walked into the room and over to Hermione, squatting down she made sure her eye level was equal with that of her younger self.

'I want everything you never expected to give.' She sneered finally 'and look at you. A little girl lost in the big bad world, you're going to have to grow up fast if you expect to survive, just like I did. You and I have a lot in common.'

'I'm nothing like you!' Hermione said in horror 'no way am I anything like you.'

Ofelia leaned closer to Hermione making the teenager lean harder into the wall.

'You're mistaken there darling, you're more like me than you could possibly imagine.'

'What do you mean by that?' Hermione choked out.

'If you ever get the chance to see him again you should ask Anton,' Ofelia replied a sadistic smile twisting the corners of her mouth.

She opened her mouth as if to say something else but before she could a voice echoed through into the cell, a familiar voice.

Ofelia straightened up 'it would seem I spoke to soon,' she remarked walking to the door, 'and Teddy,'

The small boy cowed away from her.

'Stop unlocking doors.'

With that she swept from the room.

--

Anton waited. Silence had followed his pronouncement, nothing moved for a very long time in the dark courtyard. Anton was actually on the brink of thinking Ofelia wasn't there when a door creaked open to the left of him on rusty hinges. Anton spun quickly drawing his wand and sword.

Ofelia sauntered slowly through the door a predatory smirk playing on her lips, she was back to being dressed in cold ice blue robes, her blonde hair was scraped back into an elegant coil that hung down her back.

'Well this is a surprise,' she sneered derisively 'though that's actually a lie, I fully expected you to make a pitiful appearance at some point, must be cold for you out here though.'

'You know why I'm here,' Anton said grimly 'where are they?'

'Maybe I should have chosen a less obvious place,' she continued ignoring his question 'but perhaps I subconsciously wanted you to find me.'

'Are you going to answer my question?' Anton snapped impatiently.

'All in good time,' Ofelia replied pulling her own sword from the sheath at her side 'I must say it's a surprise to see you up and about, I had hoped that you were at least severely incapacitated given the amount of work it took to invade your mind, you know it's a real pity that you didn't die.'

'Felly I didn't know you cared so much,' Anton drawled sarcastically 'maybe this time I'll be more helpful to your evil plans, what's next? World Domination? Though can I suggest you take some time to work on your personality?'

'Oh fuck off!' she spat before screaming 'CRUCIO!'

The spell hurtled towards Anton with deadly intent, lifting his sword he deflected the spell to send it smashing into the wall of the ancient building which collapsed some of the old brickwork.

'Engorgio!' Anton cried quickly following with 'Impedimenta!'

She blocked them both successively sneering 'are those the best you've got?'

'Sectumsempra!' Anton roared releasing the curse.

Ofelia managed to block the main force of the spell but it grazed the side of her left arm drawing blood in a thin streak,

'Duro!' she cast, Anton sidestepped the spell easily, it flew past him narrowly missing Kingsley who was moving stealthily past the fight only just avoiding being turned to stone.

'Deprimo! Confringo!' Anton returned along with a blast of fire from the tip of his sword.

Ofelia ducked the Deprimo barely and summoned a thick shield against the Confringo, she threw a jet of water to meet the fire and shot another Crucio from her wand.

'Levicorpus!' Anton released 'Obscuro!'

'Is this what we're going to do for the rest of the night?' Ofelia snarled repelling both of the spells with shields once more.

'Well if you can't cope now…' Anton let it hang.

Ofelia glared and threw Crucio at him again, Anton summoned his own shield and let it absorb the impact.

'Well as much as this is fun,' Anton announced caustically 'I'm still waiting on an answer.'

--

Hermione uncurled herself from the floor and stood up, shouting and cursing leaked into the cell and Teddy let out a small shiver and shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

'Teddy how far can you move?'

'I can't go outside the front door, and I can't go into the main room.' He answered his eyes widening 'but if I go anymore I'll be ported straight to…'

Hermione held her hand out to Teddy and he slipped his own nervously in.

'Do you know how far I can go?' she asked

Teddy shook his head fearfully,

'Well I suppose we'll just have to find out then,' Hermione said tears springing to her eyes but she smiled down at the small boy regardless 'Lets get going then.'

Screams of curses echoed through to the cell that they stood in, and Hermione felt her heart leap slightly in fear. She didn't have her wand on her and she couldn't do wandless magic, she squeezed Teddy's hand tightly and ventured through the open cell door.

'How did you open the door?' she asked her curiosity getting the better of her, for she had spent a long amount of time herself pounding at the lock.

'I clicked my fingers and it opened,' Teddy answered looking at her as if this was an obvious fact 'A'ton showed me how.'

A roar of anger boomed loudly and Hermione darted from the cell pulling Teddy with her, outside the door was a thin hall, it filled the stereotype of a place of darkness. Beads of water trickled slowly down the green stone walls landing with a repetitive drip as they hit the floor which was at least a centimetre deep with water. One candle was all that had been spared to light the walkway and its glow was barely enough to help them see clearly.

They ran down the corridor, Hermione trusting Teddy to lead the way from the dungeons. The sounds of fighting were coming from a distance away so they treaded carefully to avoid making to much noise for fear of drawing attention on themselves.

--

Sirius and Lupin stood next to each other shooting off spells left and right, around them about half of the Order members on the mission were close by involved in their own battles with about ten or fifteen dark wizards. The other half of the group had gone in the opposite direction on entering the building.

'CONFUNDO!' Sirius yelled hitting the one closest to him who in turn took on a very dazed expression.

'DEFODIO!' a dark witch screamed, a deep gouge whipped into Sirius's shoulder and he gave a roar of pain.

'EVANESCO!' Lupin blasted the witch who immediately vanished from sight.

'I can't believe you just did that,' Sirius said gasped holding his shoulder with his hand while stupefying another. 'I didn't think that that could work on people.'

'Neither did I' Lupin admitted quickly as he sent an Expulso at a close assailant 'but as they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained.'

Sirius leapt out of the way of the killing curse and grinned, 'sometimes Moony you remind me a hell of a lot of Prongs!'

--

'Avada Kedavra!' Ofelia cursed at Anton.

Anton conjured a wall of marble in front of him which cracked with the power of the curse, vanishing it he twirled his wand and stared at his former friend.

'You're staining your soul,' he warned lightly.

'Leave me to worry about things like that,' Ofelia retorted 'you just concentrate on how you're going to get out of here alive.'

'I think I'll apparate out,' Anton smirked 'Teddy always liked side-long apparition.'

'You're so bloody confident you're going to get him back,' Ofelia mocked 'for all you know I might have killed him seconds before you arrived.'

A sliver of reservation crept into Anton's heart 'I don't believe you.'

'That's your prerogative,' she countered sweetly 'but I'm the only one to know the exact truth.'

'**Tarantallegra**!' Harry shot in anger and frustration

--

Hermione and Teddy crept up the crumbling steps at the end of the hall, none of the combating seemed to be near to them, they still tried to be as quiet as possible.

'It's this way,' Teddy whispered tugging at Hermione hand 'but we won't be able to get away.'

'We just have to get out into the open and near the Order,' Hermione comforted him 'they'll know what to do.'

At the top of the steps was a wider corridor with a few more lighted torches, barred windows allowed flashes of spells to illuminate part of the hallway, more than one was green.

Hermione felt the breath catch in her throat and she pulled Teddy quickly towards a door at the opposite end.

--

Moody roared with anger and shot of two consecutive curses quickly felling two less experienced dark wizards.

'Think you can attack old Mad-Eye do you!' he yelled at the remaining wizards 'come and let me have a piece of you!'

Kingsley was positioned with his back to Moody covering the rear, he couldn't help enjoy the surge of adrenalin that coursed through him. This was why he'd become an Auror.

'Obscuro!' he cast, the spell hit an unfortunate witch who panicking at her blindfolded state ran straight into a wall, she fell to the floor dazed and Kingsley finished her off with a simple stupefy.

--

'You're sick,' Anton spat as another spell ricocheted off of his shield.

'Sticks and stones,' she replied 'and this fight isn't half as interesting as I expected it to be.'

'Sorry to disappoint,' Anton retorted 'though I did meant to ask you something?'

'And what would that be?' Ofelia snarled.

'Fate mentioned a punishment,' Anton said evenly 'what was it?'

'As if I'd tell you,' Ofelia seethed furiously blasting a sheet of sharp ice shards at him.'

Anton melted them instantly 'Oh I get it,' he smiled 'you haven't been punished yet.'

'Shut up,' Ofelia reacted throwing more icy water at Anton.

'Did I touch a nerve there?' Anton said as if speaking to a small child 'are you trapped in the dark on this one.'

Ofelia howled in obvious fury and lashed a formidable curse at her former friend who had to leap out of the way to avoid it.

'I suppose you were hoping I'd forgotten that itsy bitsy fear,' Anton sang antagonising the Water Elemental further.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Ofelia bellowed.

'You were right,' Anton remarked 'this fight isn't half as interesting as I expected it to be either.'

--

Hermione and Teddy ran down another corridor, Teddy was almost flying off of his feet with the force that Hermione was pulling him, he could tell by her face that she was scared, but then again so was he. He didn't know why he had ended up here, he could vaguely remember the blurry faces of Anton and Rhoan's trusted friends, the ones they always went to fight with. He missed them, both of them, Anton was his safety net but Rhoan was like a big kid.

'Which way now?' Hermione asked her voice frantic.

'If you want to go to the main hallway you go down here then you go towards the old picture and up the stairs.' Teddy answered breathing hard.

Hermione didn't stop she kept going, as they reached the end of the corridor there was a split corridor, one side had an old statue the other had an old picture, Hermione ran down it holding on to Teddy.

A spell suddenly burst out in front of them, Hermione yanked Teddy to the side of the corridor and into a small shadowed alcove.

Panting could be heard, someone was getting closer to where they were, Hermione whimpered and hugged Teddy to her.

A wizard she didn't recognise stumbled towards them, he was almost bent double in pain, he wasn't an Order member which left only dark wizard. He groped desperately at the wall to try and keep himself upright, letting out a groan of agony, his hand fell away from the wall leaving a dark handprint behind. Lurching forward once more his legs failed beneath him and he fell with a clatter to the floor, sucking in a rattling breath his eyes flickered sideways and spotted Hermione and Teddy, he reached out with one hand to the terrified children.

'Help m…' he gasped, his eyes rolled shut and his body collapsed completely to the floor.

Hermione let out a small sob before clapping her hand over her mouth to block the sound, Teddy clung fearfully to her.

Tentatively edging towards the fallen wizard Hermione spotted a wand, gathering up her nerve she darted forwards and grabbed it before pointing it at the man, her arm was shaking but she felt more in control with a wand even if it wasn't her own.

They both stared at the wizard as if waiting for him to wake up, finally accepting he was definitely dead, Hermione squeezed Teddy's hand and started heading up the corridor slowly, not sure whether the wizards assailant had been dark or light.

--

Sirius, Lupin and the others from their group surveyed the wreckage of their fight, luckily none of them had been killed, though it had been a close call at more than one point. Some were injured however, Tonks had a makeshift bandage wrapped round her head, it was so padded she looked like she was wearing a turban. Sirius's gash wasn't too bad so he was ignoring it.

The dark wizards and witches they had been fighting certainly hadn't fared well, they were nearly all unconscious or not breathing, a couple were so consumed by the pain they were in that they paid no attention to the light wizards, they just ushered small moans at irregular intervals.

'Does anyone feel they aren't well enough to continue?' Lupin asked.

'Not a chance Remus,' Tonks shook her head furiously to either side, the edge of the bandage swung wildly. She stopped seconds later obviously realising that what she was doing wasn't helping the condition of her head.

'Right then lets keep going,' Lupin nodded 'does anyone know if Anton's still fighting Ofelia?'

A witch went to window and peered out 'they're still fighting,' she relayed 'and talking at the same time.'

'Well as long as she's distracted it makes our jobs easier,' Sirius announced 'lets keep looking.'

The group started off again their wands were raised and their eyes flickering constantly to the shadows.

--

Ofelia summoned as much water as possible and channelled it in a huge burst at Anton, Anton on seeing it hurtle towards him threw himself to the floor and conjured flames to protect himself, Ofelia who was slightly weakened by this took the opportunity and ran for the building.

Anton jumped up boiling any stray droplets off his clothes, seething in anger he ran after the fleeing traitor.

--

Hermione and Teddy were pressed against a rotten door, in front of them a dark witch with straggly hair and a manic glint to her eye advanced on them.

'I'm not afraid fight you!' she screamed her nerves finally shredding as she brandished the foreign wand in front of her and Teddy.

The witch kept walking forwards 'a little girl doesn't scare me,' she scoffed 'put down the wand, you'll only make things difficult for yourself.'

'I'm warning you!' Hermione announced trying to inject confidence into her voice.

The witch raised her own wand,

Hermione could see the curse forming on her lips before she even said it, the crucio curse.

'STUPEFY!' Hermione hollered before the witch could speak.

The spell burst from the wand like a volcano, it impacted powerfully into the witch knocking her at least three metres down the hall, the spell's force also backfired slightly, it collided with the two of them and hurled them backwards.

They smashed into the soft rotten wood of the door, it fractured and split under the pressure, Hermione barely had time to register clean outside air before the chain on her ankle activated and she and Teddy were whisked away.

--

Ofelia reached the centre of the main hall when Hermione and Teddy appeared, her mouth split into a smile.

Almost instantly the doors on either end of the hall were thrown open and the two groups of Order members ran in. they stopped in shock when they saw Hermione and Teddy and recognised the surroundings.

Seconds later Anton hurtled through the door Ofelia had entered by. His face lost any colour it had,

Teddy and Hermione were in front of him, hanging in a cage. The same cage he and Rhoan had found Gia.

--

**Hope you liked it Luv SpikyStar- another cliffhanger how did you guess. x x**


	25. Christmas

**I haven't read through this very much so if there are many mistakes I am very sorry x**

**Ok first off this story isn't finishing in the very near future, I plan to do all of the school year destroying horcruxes etc. so the final battle is a little way off but hopefully I should have some action in it anyway. Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers who were really nice and gave me the most reviews I have ever so far had for a chapter-37 yay!**

**Thank you to:**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**GinnyWeasleyLover,**

**maqiquill9,**

**Florrie-** glad you liked the interaction, and I know another cliffie- I can't resist! :-)

**raul-1331,**

**Csnow,**

**NorrthStar,**

**momocalady,**

**mangagirl18,**

**WhatI'vedone,**

**WilltheWompingWillow,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**Annie Nomous-**I laughed when I saw your suggestion that seems the most fun so far and I think Ofelia deserves it! And raising Ron and Ginny- we can dream…

**BookWyrm711,**

**TheWall,**

**Su-33,**

**Kiaralight,**

**killing you with umbrellas,**

**Bookwormluver3-** I'm glad you liked it.

**Mikee,**

**Juliper,**

**blueyblonde,**

**NaruXHinata-Rules,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**mudbloodpotter05,**

**kurleyhawk2-** I'm glad you did :-)

**EelvenGirl,**

**ShadowMoonDancer,**

**googlibear,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**contestshipper,**

**jojobevco,**

**keekers15,**

**Rodrigo Black Potter,**

**US2UK06**

**and**

**impteen16**- Thanks for saying that about my story and I bet this is a quicker new chap that you anticipated (grins)

Chapter Twenty Five

Silence, absolute silence, nobody moved, nobody spoke. They are just stared at Teddy and Hermione suspended in the cage, Hermione's scared face peered out from between the bars staring terrified at Ofelia.

Teddy clambered around Hermione and spotted Anton who was gazing at Teddy with an odd look on his face.

'A'ton!' he yelled his voice cracking the silence.

'Shut up!' Ofelia warned him.

Anton took a step forward his eyes fixed solely on Teddy 'are you ok?'

Teddy nodded his head 'I'm fine,' his voice was whispered.

'If you have harmed a hair on his head!' Anton hissed furiously.

'You'll what?' Ofelia demanded sarcastically 'you'll send some sparks at me?'

'Release them,' Anton said his voice shaking with barely suppressed rage.

'No,' Ofelia snapped.

'I will kill you for this,' Anton seethed.

'Oh La dee da.' She smirked 'with your history on actually succeeding in killing anyone important you'll excuse me if I don't put to much faith in that statement.'

'Just because I don't take pride in parading around the names of those I've killed it does not mean the Death Eaters were insignificant.'

Ofelia turned her head from Harry to look at the assembled Order members,

'Welcome Order,' she said with the politeness of inviting them to tea, 'how rude of me not to introduce myself.'

'They know who you are,' Anton interrupted impatiently.

'They have never met me in person,' Ofelia retorted 'so it's only courteous to introduce myself.'

'Then allow me to do the honours,' Anton pushed 'Order meet Ofelia Rengrag, murderer, traitor and all round bitch.'

'The end really wasn't necessary,' Ofelia said calmly.

'I just wanted to make sure they knew who they were dealing with,' Anton replied considerately.

'Every time you decide to be that thoughtful you're putting your Godson at more risk,' Ofelia threatened lightly.

'So what's your plan here?' Sirius said loudly 'even if you kill them you aren't getting away.'

'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,' Ofelia purred 'how nice to see you…in the flesh.'

As only Sirius and Anton knew of the real meaning to this sentence it was Anton who cleared his throat in warning.

'Oh live little,' Ofelia smirked 'or at least until I kill you and your Godson.'

Anton jerked forward raising his sword which gleamed a violent red, Ofelia raised her hand and the cage rattled. Anton immediately halted.

'One more step and I'll do it!' Ofelia snarled.

'How long is this going to last girlie?' Mad-Eye challenged 'are we all just going to stand here until the other gets bored?'

'You recognise this design of cage don't you Moody?' Ofelia smirked pirouetting to face the scarred man.

'It's tied to the owner, anything they wish to happen will happen to anyone within the boundaries, even death.' Moody growled out.

'Well done,' Ofelia nodded 'a very accurate description.'

'If you wish them dead then we'll kill you,' Lupin added 'simple as.'

'Lupin I am impressed,' Ofelia smiled 'this is quite an unusual stand point from you.'

'What makes you think you know anything about me?' Lupin asked suspiciously.

'You'd be surprised,'

Anton cleared his throat again earning a glare from Ofelia.

'I learnt my lesson Anton,' she laughed but the sound was cold and unfeeling.

'Moody's got a point,' Anton voiced 'how long is this stalemate going to last?'

'You've blocked my escape,' Ofelia said annoyed 'what exactly did you expect me to do after backing me into a corner.'

Silence descended once more and they all seemed to be thinking over their strategies. Anton's eyes flickered from the cage holding his Godson to his former friend, Teddy's huge eyes swirled from deep purple to bright yellow like a cats. Anton flashed him a reassuring smile earning a small one in return.

'This has to end,' Anton snarled 'now!'

'Then what do you propose.' Ofelia asked as if under sufferance.

'You release them.' Anton said grimly.

'What's in it for me?' she said starkly.

Anton didn't say anything,

'I wish,' Ofelia said quickly 'they feel the pain of crucio!'

-

Utter pain, the pain of a thousand knives stabbing into their bodies, Teddy and Hermione could both feel the screams ripping from their lungs, their arms thrashed and their bodies bucked in agony.

Hermione was aware of hardly anything but the pain until a sharp voice broke through.

'STOP IT!'

-

Anton could feel the blood pounding in his ears, instinctively he had closed the closed the distance before Ofelia had the time to realise. Anton couldn't control the emotions surging through him, without thinking and taking Ofelia by surprise he had fastened one hand tightly around her throat and with the other his sword was held high ready to bring down.

'Tell me why I shouldn't!' he yelled.

'If I die, they die,' Ofelia spat 'now let go of me if you know what's good for you!'

Anton didn't move until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder,

'Anton let her go,' Sirius said softly 'this won't accomplish anything.'

Anton grudgingly loosened his grip on her neck and lowered his sword slowly.

'Now take a step back,' Ofelia said a warning note in her voice.

Anton reluctantly moved back his eyes once again fixed on Teddy who was watching Anton with fear in his eyes.

'This is what's going to happen,' Ofelia said authoritatively 'you're going to let me leave, you're not going to follow me and you're going to go back to your headquarters.'

'And in return?' Sirius asked evenly though those who knew him well could see the anger in his eyes.

'I release the girl and the whelp,'

--

'How do we know you won't double cross us, kill them and escape anyway?' Tonks said incensed.

'You don't,' Ofelia replied and everyone could see the slight amusement in her expression.

'No.' Anton said surprising the others.

'Don't you want Teddy back in one piece?' Ofelia questioned.

'An unbreakable vow,' Anton insisted 'you promise to release them unharmed and we let you go tonight.'

Ofelia appeared to be thinking it over before she nodded in agreement.

'Lupin will be the bonder,' she declared.

Lupin looked slightly aggravated at the familiarity the Dark Witch was showing him, but nevertheless he stepped forward gripping his wand determinedly.

Ofelia held her right hand out in invitation, Anton looked up at Teddy suspended a metre a half up, the child bit his lip in fear his eyes set rigid on his Godfather. Anton took a deep breath and holding out his arm they grasped right hands, this was the closest he'd touched Ofelia with anything less than violence for over three years, his blood boiled.

Lupin placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands, Anton spoke first.

'Will you Ofelia, free Teddy and Hermione causing them no harm while they are taken to safety?'

'I will,' said Ofelia.

The familiar tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound around their hands like a red hot wire.

'Will you Anton, leave me to leave in safety, free from fear of attack or retribution on this night.'

'I will,' said Anton.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine glowing chain.

'Will you agree to a temporary stalemate on this night and tomorrow protecting both sides?' Anton continued.

'I will,' said Ofelia though she didn't look best pleased.

A third tongue of blazing flame shot from the wand, twisted around the others and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands like a rope, like a fiery snake.

They separated their hands the moment the vow was over both glaring at each other.

'I'll be going then.' Ofelia smirked.

'The faster the better,' Anton growled 'now release them.'

Ofelia swished her wand at the cage and the lock clicked open, Ofelia placed her wand back in the holster and re-sheathed the sword.

'Have a good Christmas,' she grinned maliciously 'bye bye.'

Anton yanked the door open to the cage with force and the next second he was lifting a small soft bundle down and into his arms.

Teddy's small arms snaked around his neck and hugged him tightly as if fearing he wasn't really back with Anton. He could feel the tears warm on his check as he took in the scent he thought he'd never smell again and he could feel Teddy's little frame shaking with sobs.

Sirius and Lupin were helping a shaking Hermione from the cage, now the rush of fear was over and she was back to safety her body had gone weak with relief.

'Let's get out of here.' Moody ordered taking control 'we don't know if she'll find a loophole in that vow, she might send other dark wizards to attack us instead.'

'Teddy,' Anton said gently looking into his Godson's tear-filled blue eyes 'fancy some side-long apparition?'

Teddy small mouth tilted into a tentative smile and he nodded his head though tears still poured down his undernourished face.

'On the count of three then,' Anton whispered unable to quite believe who he was holding.

He looked to the others, Sirius and Lupin had already taken Hermione to safety and the others were getting ready to leave as well.

'Right then, one…two…thre…'

--

Anton landed outside the open front door of Sirius's house, he hurried through the door leaving it ajar for the following Order members. Teddy was clutching him like a life line his body was trembling and he seemed to be shivering with shock.

There were quite a few members of the Order present in the house but no where near full force, Mrs Weasley was vanishing up the stairs after Hermione, Lupin and Sirius. Voices could be heard from upstairs as the teenagers realised that Hermione had come back, the hallway in which Anton was standing in was empty but he knew in a few moments it would be filled.

Shifting Teddy's weight slightly he carried his young charge into the living room, Teddy still had an iron grip on Anton and as he himself was anxious to break it soon he sat down in a chair and held Teddy on his lap. This was new territory for him, he was in his early twenties and he was responsible for a small child, what's more was that Rhoan wasn't there to help him like he always had.

'Teddy I can't believe you're here,' Anton choked 'I thought I'd lost you forever.'

'You weren't there!' Teddy's voice cried plaintively 'I kept waiting for you and Rho Rho to come, but you didn't, I was so scared.'

Anton felt his heart fracturing as he rested his cheek on Teddy's thick blue hair,

'I'm so sorry,' Anton whispered begging forgiveness his own tears dripping from his eyes 'I'm so so sorry.'

Teddy turned his head and looked Anton firmly in the eyes, his own big and full of seriousness 'I knew you'd come though, even though Felly said you wouldn't, I knew you would, and I was right!'

'Yes Teds you were right,' Anton agreed though he still felt like he'd failed 'the second I knew where you were…'

They stayed holding each other tightly, the last remnants of their old lives.

After a long while they were interrupted by Mrs Weasley who crept quietly into the room for fear of scaring the child.

'Just to let you know Hermione's going to be fine,' she said softly 'Poppy said she's got mild lacerations ,bruises and is freezing cold and suffering from shock, but she's young and strong.'

'Thank god,' Anton whispered 'I could see this ending much worse.'

Teddy peered at Mrs Weasley from under Anton's arm, Mrs Weasley well experienced with dealing with children smiled brightly and walked slowly towards Teddy,

'Hello dear,' she said in a mothering fashion 'I'm Molly, and you must be Teddy.'

Teddy smiled shyly unused to people he didn't know being kind. Mrs Weasley smiled cheerfully at the boy but Anton could see her running an appraising look over him.

'He needs a good wash, some food and sleep.' She instructed 'it's two in the morning, and you wouldn't go far wrong with sleep yourself.'

'I know,' Anton nodded tiredly 'but I don't think I could sleep right now.'

'You will sleep,' her voice left no room for argument 'less than a month ago you were fighting for your own life, you have a weak immune system, you insist on actively fighting and you intend to continue teaching. If you want to do all that you need to sleep!'

Anton surrendered to her formidable glare and standing up he whispered to his Godson,

'O oh somebody looks mad.'

--

Teddy's eyes were drooping closed, with all of the action and emotions and plus being only five he was definitely tired, Madam Pomfrey had seized on them as they were walking up the stairs and after a thorough examination she had concluded that Teddy wasn't in too bad a shape, he would most certainly need nutritional potions though and maybe the occasional dreamless sleep potion.

Anton with his rational fear of water had scourgified the sleepy child but did concede to wash his face and hands however he intended to bribe one of the others to actually give him a bath that had always been Rhoan's forte. Once he had tried but Teddy had splashed so much he'd ended up with a cold.

At three in the morning both of them were exhausted, nearly everyone else had gone to bed already recognising the need to give Anton and Teddy space.

Anton opened the chest of drawers in his room and pulled a pair of red pyjamas he'd never worn out, tapping them with his wand he shrunk them to fit Teddy and helped him into them.

'A'ton.' Teddy yawned staring at Anton.

'What's up Teddy?' Anton said gently as he pulled the neck right on the pyjamas and smiling as Teddy's hair flickered to red.

'I'm really glad we're back together.'

'Me to.' Anton grinned picking up Teddy and swinging him onto the huge double bed 'now which side do you want?'

--

They fell asleep almost instantly and Anton woke only once when Teddy hugged him in his sleep, with a smile in his face Anton drifted back into sleep.

--

It was late in the morning when the residents of the house woke up, Anton was woken up by snuffling coming from next to him, he was fully awake in seconds and checking on his Godson.

'What's the matter?' Anton asked gently.

'Is this a dream?' Teddy sniffed turning over to look at his Godfather 'am I really here?'

'Yes Teddy,' Anton said softly 'and I'm not letting you go anywhere ever again.'

Teddy hugged him tightly, a knock on the door came seconds before it opened and Mrs Weasley bustled in her eyes puffy from what Anton assumed the cause was the jumper that Percy had sent back.

'Happy Christmas,' she said smiling 'I was wondering if you wanted me to bath Teddy as I forgot last night you don't like much water.'

Anton threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, swinging Teddy with him,

'I really appreciate that Molly,' Anton admitted relieved 'I was worried I'd have to bribe someone.'

'Nonsense!' Mrs Weasley announced 'anyone would jump at the chance, isn't that right Teddy.'

Teddy turned to Anton to see what he made of Mrs Weasley, when Anton nodded encouragingly Teddy leaned up to Anton's ear and whispered.

'She's like Jenny.'

Anton felt a sliver of ice slip down his spine, Jenny had been Mrs Weasley's alias during the war, Anton forced a smile.

'Well maybe if you ask politely she'll sing you some songs jus like Jenny used to.' Anton whispered back setting Teddy down on the floor.

--

While Teddy trundled off with Mrs Weasley (and some more of Anton's shrunken clothes) Anton wandered downstairs to find Sirius singing as he cooked breakfast, the teenagers were sitting at the table waiting for food most of them dressed in their new jumpers which made Anton realise he had nothing for Teddy- he didn't think the boy would be to bothered but something to open would be nice and he also had to take the child shopping very soon.

Hermione was also up though she looked quite pale and worn

'Hey Anton,' Sirius called from the stove 'how's Teddy?'

'He's actually a lot better than I thought he'd be,' Anton admitted 'I think that Ofelia mostly ignored him.'

'Well Mylee's coming round for lunch and so are Tonks and Lupin and a few of the others,' Sirius told him serving the sausages which were quickly devoured 'and then we're going to St Mungo's to visit Arthur.'

'I was going to take Teddy to get checked out, but as Poppy did it last night hopefully there isn't anything to worry about,' Anton said getting some food onto his plate.

The door of the kitchen burst open and Teddy ran in closely followed by Mrs Weasley, the second he saw Anton he ran over to him and jumped onto his lap.

Anton leaned back slightly from his Godson's wet hair, but put some food on a plate for him.

'A'ton! Molly's just like Jenny and she sang me a song!' Teddy exclaimed happily 'and did you know its Christmas!'

Anton smiled at Teddy's exuberance 'I did know that its Christmas, and you are the perfect present.'

'Anton I know you like red and black,' Mrs Weasley said looking at Teddy's black jeans and red hoodie which Teddy had matched his hair to 'but you need to get Teddy some of his own clothes that are different.'

'I know,' Anton conceded 'but there aren't going to be any shops open today.'

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to say something but Teddy beat her to it.

'A'ton where's Rhoan?'

Silence filled the room and everyone looked at Anton who was biting his lip slightly.

'Teddy do you remember Gia?' Anton started dreading what was to come.

Teddy nodded his head in slight suspicion 'she went to live with the angels like Mummy and Daddy and Grams and Gramps and Jenny and…'

Anton interrupted him gently 'well Rhoan really wanted to stay but it was…'

'NO!' Teddy screamed wrenching away from Anton in realisation 'NO!'

'Teddy,' Anton tried as his Godson launched himself to the floor tears rushing down his face, Anton felt guilt erupt in himself he couldn't remember the amount of times he'd been the one to break it to Teddy another loved one was gone.

'MAKE HIM COME BACK!' Teddy bawled 'I don't want him to go away! I want RHO RHO!'

'Teddy,' Anton began once again getting off his chair and bending down to eye level with the small child 'Teddy, Rhoan never wanted you to be upset.'

'He promised! He promised he'd always be here!' Teddy turned and ran from the kitchen.

'I hate this part.' Anton muttered miserably before hurrying after Teddy, knowing his Godson he'd choose a small dark hiding place which he'd feel safer in.

'Teddy?' Anton called softly as he stood in the hallway.

A sniffling sob caught his ears and he followed it to the living room, he lightly pushed the door open and walked in.

'Teddy?' he said again.

Another sob this time coming from behind the settee, Anton treaded quietly to the side of the sofa and crouching down he looked into the dark space containing his Godson. Teddy was scrunched down shaking as barely suppressed sobs rolled down his cheeks, his hair was deep black and his hands were crushed into little fists.

'Teddy you need to come out from there,' Anton said kindly but firmly.

Teddy shook his head.

'Teddy you can't stay there all day, Rhoan is in heaven now and he wouldn't want you to be hurting this much.'

'HE LEFT!' Teddy burst out turning damp eyes to Anton.

'No Teddy, Rhoan would never have left out of choice, he loved you so much.' Anton soothed.

'Then who made him go?' Teddy wailed.

'Someone very mean,' Anton said choosing against telling the five year old. 'Come out Teddy, please.'

Teddy uncertainly crawled out, the second he came within arms reach of Anton the older man pulled him into a hug, Teddy immediately burst in thick choking sobs and clung to Anton desperately.

'I just want him back!' Teddy hiccupped his breath coming in gasping heaves.

'I know,' Anton soothed 'I know.'

**Hope you all liked it, I now have to revise once again with the thought that when I finish I get two months off- oh the joy just ten exams to go. But while I'm doing that I will be trying to think of a good enough punishment for Ofelia-hmmmn…**


	26. Returning

**I haven't read through this chapter because I was in quite a rush so I hope its okay. Thank you as usual to everyone who took the time to send me a review, it's really nice to read them and reply! Thanks to:**

**Audeamus,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**The French Dark Lord- **I haven't got enough time :-)

**raul-1331,**

**maqiquill9,**

**EelvenGirl,**

**NorrthStar,**

**blueyblonde,**

**waytoobored,**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**Juliper,**

**Su-33,**

**GinnyWeasleyLover,**

**Bookwormluver3-**I'm really glad it cheered you up I hope this one does as well!

**GinnyLover14,**

**Annie Nomous-** Yes I know the happy dance :-) I'm glad you liked it and I'm really pleased it was effective and emotional-Yay! Enjoy your happy dance because I have updated!

**grimlock,**

**US2UK06,**

**Lilly Tiger,**

**impteen16,**

**Rodrigo Black Potter,**

**mangagirl18,**

**Florrie,**- thanks I was taking inspiration from my cousins- I hate it when people write teenagers like little children-argh!

**keekers15,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**ShadowMoonDancer,**

**jumping-jo,**

**Kiaralight,**

**Mikee,**

**obvious oxymoron,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**Chaosmagi,**

**fraewyn**

**and**

**XcrimsonroseX**

Chapter Twenty Six

Anton rocked Teddy as he fell asleep, the house was empty due to everyone else having gone to visit Mr Weasley. Lunch had been manageable for Anton, Teddy had stayed on his lap the entire time and Anton knew his mind was on Rhoan, no matter how much Sirius and the others had tried to engage with him.

One thing that Anton had noticed was how close Sirius and Mylee appeared to be growing, it made him even more determined to ensure that Sirius lived past this year, his Godfather deserved it.

Anton seeing that Teddy was finally asleep placed him gently onto the bed and covered him lightly with the quilt, he heard the door open downstairs and voices fill the house loudly.

Anton looked down at Teddy sleeping so innocently, Anton was putting him in danger by keeping him so close. He needed to search for the Horcruxes but how could he do that with a small boy to look after.

Dropping a kiss onto the child's head he left the room.

--

'Sirius.' Anton called the man over as everyone else dispersed through the house.

'Yup,' Sirius replied bounding over to where Anton was standing near the door to the basement 'what can help you with?'

'I was wondering where Kreacher might be?' Anton said quietly 'he was here the first time but not now.'

'That old sack of bones,' Sirius grimaced 'he's working in the castle kitchens, if I'm going to live here he sure isn't.'

'In the kitchens,' Anton mused, this would hopefully make things easier when it came to finding the Horcrux.

'Yeh, why did you need to know?' Sirius asked curiously.

'The difference was just nagging at me slightly,' Anton said hoping he sounded convincing.

Sirius appeared to have believed his story and he smiled at Anton.

'So how's Teddy?'

'He's devastated,' Anton admitted looking worried 'he and Rhoan were extremely close and Teddy's already lost so many people important to him.'

--

Anton fingered the pendant hanging around his neck, it was almost back to the deep red it had been when he had received it.

In the kitchen he could hear Sirius and Teddy as they screamed with laughter, his own Godfather showing he was well skilled with young children. It was as well amusing to watch just how well the two of them got on, Sirius had even spent one afternoon playing under a table with Teddy and now the two of them were firm friends.

Dumbledore himself had ordered that Anton not go after any Horcruxes but he couldn't deny he was anxious to get going, only two had been destroyed so far. A sliver of reservation crept into Anton, he couldn't keep Teddy with him while he hunted for them, it would put the child in danger. It would also possibly risk saving the future, something Anton wasn't willing to jeopardise. He needed to come up with an alternative.

--

A few days later Anton was standing in the corridor of the Department of Mysteries with Sirius, Sirius was yawning in sheer boredom and slouching against a wall. Anton was twirling his wand in his left hand in uneasiness as he considered what he was about to propose to Sirius.

Teddy had been less than impressed when Anton told him that he was going out to do a job for Dumbledore but the small boy had been won over by an offer of a night time from Hermione who had taken a strong liking to the boy ever since the events on Christmas Eve.

'So,' Anton whistled out 'how's it going with Mylee?'

'Brilliant,' Sirius said the happiness showing on his face 'and I mean brilliant, she's great, it's almost as if I was never in Azkaban, I feel so alive.'

Anton laughed quietly at the look on Sirius's face, this was how Sirius's life should have been the first time around.

'So any love interest in your life?' Sirius enquired a smirk playing on his lips.

Anton snorted 'no thanks, when Voldemort is dead then I'll go looking for love.'

'Teddy's a sweet child,' Sirius continued making sure his voice was no more than a whisper 'he really looks up to you.'

'Sirius I'm putting him in danger.' Anton said softly 'I have a duty to make sure the future doesn't happen the way it did, and to do that I can't have Teddy with me, we tried that the first time, he got kidnapped.'

'Anton…' Sirius began.

'Sirius I want to ask you a favour,' Anton said hesitantly 'I want to ask you of you'd be willing to look after Teddy, I would completely understood if you didn't want to, and it would just be during term time…'

'Anton.' Sirius interrupted him real emotion playing on his face 'I would never be more honoured to do anything in my life. Also you're my Godson, I have to look out for you, and that means I look out for Teddy as well.'

A look of pure relief crossed Anton's face 'thank you Padfoot, you don't know how much this means to me.'

'Actually I do,' Sirius said softly 'and it also means a lot to me as well.'

--

The last few days of the holiday practically flew by and as Sirius no longer felt he was being abandoned to his own company for the rest of the year 'bouts of sullenness' did not permeate the house.

As Teddy was going to be staying with Sirius for quite a large portion of time Sirius had wasted no time in roping Lupin and Tonks in to helping paint one of the bedrooms for Teddy, it had taken an unforgivable amount of time for Teddy to pick the exact shade of green he wanted in the reasonable sized room, but as Anton like the rest of them were just happy to see him excited they let him spend as long as he wanted.

Eventually the shade was picked and everyone got to work including as many of the teenagers that could fit into the one room at a time, Teddy was buzzing with excitement at getting his own bedroom, one which he could keep all of his new possessions in (Anton had felt it was possibly the longest shopping trip he'd ever experienced in his life). At least now Teddy had his own clothes and toys though he seemed to be more interested in playing with people than playthings.

'A'ton?' Teddy said cocking his head to one side like a little puppy and blinking huge purple eyes at his godfather.

'Yes Teds,' Anton answered pausing from his painting to look down at the boy.

'Is this going to be my room for a while?' Teddy asked quietly.

Anton smiled reassuringly at Teddy 'this isn't going to be like last time, we won't be moving all the time, and this will be your bedroom for at least a year.'

'You'll always have a bedroom here,' Sirius added smiling 'whenever you want to stay here you'll be able to.'

A huge smile filled Teddy's face 'thanks Padfoot it's going to be really great living here.'

Sirius face was a picture of pure happiness and it was as if he was having his chance once again to be a godfather to a young child, he tossed Teddy up into the air and roared with laughter as paint covered the pair of them, Anton thought it was just good that Mrs Weasley couldn't see the mess being made.

When Sirius eventually set the giggling boy down, Teddy turned to Anton.

'Can I have lumous moons on the ceiling?' he asked 'like you put on to remind me of Orion.'

Orion had actually been Lupin alias during the war, family relationships were not best advertised in those times so Teddy had been brought up knowing Lupin by name, it also made it easier to hide whose son Teddy actually was.

'Orion was a werewolf,' Anton shrugged in a non-committal way 'he was a good man, we…we found him near dementors.'

Though Anton didn't specify how in what condition they'd found him in everyone could work out was his underlying meaning was. He turned to Teddy and smiled.

'You can definitely have luminous moons.'

Mrs Weasley poked her head in the door, at the sight of the paint splattered pair she shook her head but she didn't say anything, her eyes sought out Harry and Anton,

'The headmaster would like to speak with you both,'

'With me?' Harry asked confused.

'Yes Dear, he's in the kitchen you'd better not keep him waiting.' Mrs Weasley replied.

Harry dumped his paintbrush back in the tin and followed Mrs Weasley from the room, Anton waited a few minutes before he put his own brush down and left the room.

--

As Anton neared the kitchen he heard Dumbledore's voice explaining to his younger self.

'Occlumency is a vitally important skill for you to master,' Dumbledore was saying calmly 'hopefully if you train your mind it should stop Voldemort from invading your sleep.'

'So it'll stop the dreams?' Harry said expectantly.

'That is what I expect to happen,' Dumbledore agreed 'but this will take a lot of work on your part if you truly want this to work.'

'Of course Sir,' came Harry's voice.

'Good, this will need to be kept quiet from the rest of the school, I think that would be for the best, evidently you will be able to tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley but no one else, I will send details of when the lessons should take place.'

Anton rapped his knuckles lightly on the kitchen door and pushed it open,

'Anton there you are.' Dumbledore twinkled 'I was just explaining to Harry here the importance of Occlumency.'

'As long as it's not Legulimacy,' Anton grimaced 'never could get that branch of magic.'

'So Harry,' Dumbledore said turning back to the teenager 'I believe that is all, you probably want to get back to your painting, I will see you at school tomorrow.'

Harry left the kitchen and Anton took the seat opposite the headmaster that Harry had just vacated.

'So what can I do for you?' Anton enquired.

'I wanted to check how you were doing,' Dumbledore confessed 'and if you were feeling up to returning to teaching.'

'I think I'm pretty much back to my old self,' Anton informed him 'though my old self appears to still have a weak immune system, but I don't think that'll be a problem.'

'Ah yes,' Dumbledore nodded 'Severus is still brewing that potion for you, however Madam Pomfrey has told me to tell you she still expects to see you as soon as term starts.'

Anton scowled but he knew better than to go against Dumbledore,

'And you will be resuming your hunt for the Horcuxes?' Dumbledore said 'the Order is always here to lend a hand.'

'I appreciate that but I'm pretty confident I know where two of them are,' Anton admitted 'but I'm getting the feeling that there is something else you're going to say.'

'You're right,' Dumbledore acknowledged 'when those seventh years were found spying for the ministry, we knew then it was only a matter of time before the Minister acted again.'

'What has he done?' Anton said dreading the answer 'Cornelius has ordered a High Inquisitor to be stationed in Hogwarts to monitor if the school is being run correctly.'

A pool of dread settled in Anton's stomach as his mind flashed back to his fifth year, 'do you know who it will be?'

'Dolores Umbridge.'

--

'A'ton?' Teddy said sleepily.

'What is it Teds?'

Teddy was tucked up in his new bedroom in thick green sheets wearing blue pyjamas with snitch's on, the luminous moons were attached to the ceiling and all of Teddy's toys were packed into the new toy chest and all of his clothes were in the cupboard. A small night light glowed pleasantly (Teddy hated the dark), Anton was lying on the bed next to Teddy finishing reading to him.

'Am I still going to see you lots?'

'Of course!' Anton exclaimed 'it'll be just like it was a couple of years ago when you had to stay with Jenny for nine months while Rhoan and I were working, we still saw each other lots then.'

'That was fun living with Jenny and Arty,' Teddy announced 'but I think that it will be even more fun with Sirius!'

Teddy wrapped his arms around Anton's neck and squeezed it tightly,

'I'm going to miss you,'

'I'm going to miss you too,' Anton said kissing the top of his blue hair.

Teddy rubbed his eyes sleepily and snuggled into his pillow, Anton climbed off of the bed and pulled the covers over him.

'Night night, sweet dreams,'

'And tomorrow they'll be some Death Eaters to cream,' Teddy said slyly,

'Now who taught you that!' Anton laughed.

'Rho Rho,' Teddy replied giggling 'but he told me not to tell Jenny.'

'You'd better not let Molly catch you saying it either,' Anton grinned.

'Kay,' Teddy yawned his eyes flickering closed.

Anton stayed standing watching Teddy sleeping for a long while before whispering.

'I wish you were here Rhoan, to see what an amazing little boy our Teddy's become.'

--

Anton was making his way up to his room when Sirius stopped him.

'Is Teddy asleep?'

'Yeh I think so,' Anton replied leaning against the banister 'he was so excited about getting his own room, I don't know how I could ever thank you enough.'

'Trust me,' Sirius said quietly 'you've given me the best gifts of all, my freedom, my life, chances I would never have had if things had gone the way they did before, like I said before, its an honour to look after Teddy, and I love kids.'

Anton smiled at his own godfather 'thanks.'

'Hey, what are friends for?'

--

The next morning was nothing if not rushed, they were up at the crack of dawn with everyone rushing around looking for last minute supplies. Anton was eternally grateful he had packed the night before and was able to enjoy a fairly unrushed breakfast with Teddy who was excitedly telling Anton about how Sirius was going to teach him to read and write.

(At least it had meant that Anton had discovered how young magical children were taught before Hogwarts)

Lupin and Tonks were also eating breakfast and when Sirius joined them ten minutes later the conversation quickly switched to the war.

'Dumbledore must know how this is going to end,' Sirius said furiously 'the Ministry will attempt to get a firm foothold in the school.'

'It's only matter of time before his authority is called into question as well,' Lupin agreed 'yet he doesn't seem overly worried, it's as if he's expecting it all to blow over.'

'Dolores Umbridge though,' Anton grimaced 'she's a nasty piece of work, and it's not a secret that she hates half breeds.'

'She'll be watching Hagrid closely,' Tonks stated 'it'll make it harder for him to do any active work.'

'What I'm concerned about is how this will affect Harry,' Sirius said quietly 'the Minister doesn't believe Voldemort has returned, Umbridge will have her claws ready for him.'

'Not if I can help it,' Anton said looking down at the words still carved into his skin 'she'll come up against a lot of opposition if she tries to gain a greater control.'

'Anton you need to be careful as well,' Lupin said grimly 'with everything you've done your actions are going to be under close scrutiny, I'm sure Fudge would jump at the chance to get at you.'

'Moony's right,' Tonks nodded vigorously 'you can't be so obvious with what you're doing, if the Ministry gets wind of it…'

She broke of quickly as the kitchen door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in with Ginny arriving seconds later, Anton didn't miss how uncomfortable Harry looked with the conversation so obviously stopping.

When breakfast ended it was time for them to leave, Anton was travelling with them on the Night Bus, Sirius had wanted to join them but he had to take the next shift at the Ministry.

Sirius had still taken the time Anton noticed to supply Harry with the gift he had given to Anton the first time round. Harry stowed it safely in his trunk and joined the other Weasley's and Hermione now fully recovered from her ordeal (though the same could not be said for her parents).

Mrs Weasley was hugging everyone she could reach and Sirius was definitely happier this time around with the goodbyes, Anton knelt down in front of Teddy and looked into the boys tear filled eyes.

'Teddy promise me your going to be good,' Anton said smiling though his throat was feeling slightly constricted at the thought of leaving Teddy but it had to be done for his hunt for the Horcruxes to continue.

Teddy nodded his head furiously and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Anton pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

'Teddy I love you so much, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise.'

'I'm going to miss you,' Teddy gulped as tears streaked down his little face.

'Hey, don't cry,' Anton said gently rubbing the tears away 'we're going to see each at lots of weekends and it'll be fun with Sirius.'

'But you'll come back won't you A'ton?' Teddy said tearfully 'you won't leave me on my own.'

'You'll never be on your own,' Anton reassured him thinking of what would happen to Teddy if he did get killed 'just be a good boy and we'll be seeing each other in no time.'

Teddy hugged his neck tightly as Anton lifted him up hugging him as well.

'I love you A'ton.'

'I love you too.' Anton said thickly.

He laid one last kiss on Teddy's fuzzy head before passing the crying child to Sirius, who bounced the small boy up and down until he laughed.

'Teddy and I are going to have so much fun, aren't we Teds?' Sirius said cheerfully passing a look of understanding to Anton.

'Remember to be careful,' he warned.

Anton nodded his head and said his own rushed goodbyes to everyone else, as he walked out of the door he turned back and waved at Teddy.

'Be safe,'

'You too!' Teddy shouted back.

The door slammed closed and Tonks looked worriedly around the square as Lupin thrust his arm out.

'The faster we get on the bus the better,' she said under her breath.

The Knight Bus arrived with its customary BANG, Tonks quickly shut Stan Shunpike up and ushered everyone on board. Anton heard Ron say happily.

'I've always wanted to go on this thing.'

Anton smiled and followed them on, due to the familiar lack of space Anton found himself on the second deck while Lupin remained downstairs with the twins and Ginny and the other four went upstairs.

Anton sat down gingerly next to an extremely green looking witch and it was only with Stan's shout of, 'We'll have you of at the next stop Madam Marsh!' that Anton realised who he had the misfortune of sitting beside.

The bus gave jolted to its next location, and Anton was grateful he had remembered to hold onto something, at the side of him Madam Marsh dry heaved into a paper bag, Anton attempted to edge his chair away from her slightly as he dredged up the memory of what was to come.

Sure enough after what seemed like a never ending amount of BANG's Madam March gave a horrible retching sound and leaning forward she disposed of her stomach contents loudly, it splattered disgustingly to the floor centimetres from Anton's feet.

Anton dug the knuckles of his hand into his mouth as he attempted to look and concentrate on anything but the yellowish mess close to him.

A few minutes later they rolled up outside a pub and Stan helped the now sickly pale witch from the Bus, thankful mutterings filled the air and Anton waved his wand and vanished the sick from next to him.

The Knight Bus lurched forward and arrived rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade, they finally drew to a halt outside the gates of Hogwarts and Anton grabbed his bag as he went to meet the rest of his group.

After they had gotten all of the luggage off of the bus they said their goodbyes.

'You'll be safe once you're in the grounds,' Tonks said as Lupin muttered something quietly to Harry.

'We'll be fine,' Anton replied slinging his bag onto his back grateful that he didn't had to struggle with a trunk.

The seven of them made their way to the castle up the slippery drive with Anton possibly being the only one who was vaguely warm as he used his powers for his own advantage.

--

**I hope it was ok, only six exams left!**

**Good luck to anyone else taking exams or awaiting results!**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	27. Return of Umbridge

**I have to apologise beforehand because I didn't have enough time to read through this chapter and check for mistakes as I was in a rush. But thank you to everyone who reviewed I think my last chapter proved to be one of the more popular ones which I didn't expect it to (grins)**

**Thanks to last chapters reviewers:**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**EelvenGirl,**

**Bookwormluver3**- thanks for the luck and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**The French Dark Lord,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**mangagirl18,**

**Way Walker,**

**ShadowMoonDancer,**

**NorrthStar,**

**XcrimsonroseX,**

**mudbloodpotter,**

**maqiquill9,**

**Su-33,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**Kiaralight,**

**Annie Nomous**- definitely not near the end (I hope) I'm really glad you like my story though and I would love a cheerleader :D good luck on your finals x

**Haruka-Hime,**

**keekers15,**

**Mikee,**

**Militis,**

**Maximillian1,**

**marierr,**

**grey-shadow-horse,**

**An Unpoetic Recluse,**

**JVTazz,**

**jbfritz,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadpws,**

**jojobevco,**

**Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,**

**GuardianXAngel,**

**BookWyrm711,**

**and**

**arrjaydee**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Pyra launched herself at Anton the second he stepped through the mirror into his quarters and started licking his face excitedly.

'Hello sweetie,' Anton greeted her stroking her head 'did you miss me?'

Pyra placed her front paws on Anton's chest and licked his face again.

'Ok ok,' Anton laughed pushing her away and wiping her face 'I guess you did miss me then.'

Anton dumped his bag in his bedroom and swapped his jeans and hoodie for black trousers, a red shirt and a black open cloak. Glancing out of his window Anton spotted the lights of the carriages returning the students who had left for Christmas, knowing he'd have to go down to the Great Hall soon Anton tickled the back of Pyra' neck before pulling his boots on.

--

Anton joined the pupils as they streamed into the hall, as he made his way to the teachers table he spotted Umbridge sitting primly as she surveyed the students carefully. Anton heard Pyra let out a growl from beside him, looking down at her he realised she was staring at Umbridge and her scales were standing on edge.

'Shush Pyra,' Anton said softly 'lets not get on the witches bad side.'

Pyra relaxed her posture slightly and slinked over to her usual place underneath Anton's seat.

Dumbledore kept a constant conversation flowing with a disgruntled Umbridge throughout dinner, McGonagall didn't even bother to try an attempt at civility towards the Ministry official and instead talked to Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout.

At the end Dumbledore rose to his feet, clasping his hands he surveyed his school's population carefully.

'Welcome back to a new term,' he greeted 'I'm sure you will all be pleased to hear that Professor Lukyen is back and Defence lessons are resuming.'

Cheers rose from the house tables and Anton smiled embarrassedly at the attention, he was just grateful his teaching wasn't being put in the same category as Lockhart's.

'We also have the privilege of having Madam Umbridge staying with us, she will joining a few of you in your lessons this term, I hope you will all treat her with the same respect you do the rest of your teachers.'

Polite applause sounded this time,

'Now I'm sure all of you are quit worn out so…'

'_hem hem_,'

Anton couldn't help the groan that escaped from his mouth as Umbridge rose to her feet, Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment before he sat down smartly before staring intently at Madam Umbridge as if it was his greatest desire to hear her talk, the teachers gave their own significant looks of disapproval.

'Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome,'

She cleared her throat once again before continuing 'well, it is so lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me.'

Anton smirked as he noticed the reactions the students were having, none of them appeared particularly impressed by her. As she began her familiar and boring speech Anton closed his eyes to avoid looking at her but not before seeing Snape's lip curl in disgust.

'…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas as others , outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, the, into a new era of openness, effectiveness…'

As she droned on Ron muttered to Harry.

'Do you think she's even realised that Lukyen's fallen asleep?'

'Doubt it.' Harry replied twiddling his fork.

Hermione was listening intently to the speech but her expression showed it was far from her liking.

'…intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected and pruning what ever practices that ought to be prohibited.'

Anton didn't bother opening his eyes he just brought his hands together once, this surprised Ron and Harry who had been caught unaware by the end of the speech, some teachers hadn't even bothered to do that.

She sat back down and Anton leaned over to a sneering Snape and muttered,

'Well that certainly clarifies how much the Ministry is intent on interfering with Hogwarts,'

'Indeed it does,' he replied drumming his fingers impatiently on the table 'and we are all heading to trouble.'

--

The next morning Anton was making his way from his office when he spotted Umbridge coming down the corridor in the opposite direction, as it was too late to hide himself from her he continued forwards and didn't miss it when her beady eyes spied him.

'Well well,' she simpered 'Professor Lukyen what a coincidence that I should run into you.'

'I don't see how considering this is the third floor which has the Defence classrooms and my office on it.' Anton said with slight impatience.

Her lips thinned perceptibly '_hem hem_, it is as you know my responsibility to check how this school is being run, I will be most interested to sit-in on one of your lessons.'

'Well I'm sure you aren't waiting for an invitation,' Anton answered thinking of the work he had hoped to complete before first period.

'There are some teachers in this establishment that are detrimental to the future state of this school.' She said smiling to reveal her extremely pointed teeth 'I am determined to weed those negative individuals out.'

'I wish you all of the best of luck with that then,' Anton replied caustically 'now I have some rather pressing work to get done.'

He stepped past her and began to walk towards the door leading to the Grand Staircase not bothering to look back at her.

'_hem hem_, Just so you know Professor,' her voice sounded coldly 'I already have a good idea on who and who will not last.'

'We must all trust your judgement is to be relied on then,' Anton called back.

--

When Anton reached the Entrance Hall he turned left at the bottom of the staircase and walked towards the door there, he hurried down the flight of stone steps and along the corridor filled with its brightly coloured paintings. Anton drew to a stop in front of the painting displaying a gigantic silver fruit bowl, reaching out a finger he tickled the huge green pair, Anton gabbed the handle it turned into and stepped into the familiar surroundings of the kitchens.

The house-elves all dressed in their Hogwarts togas all looked in absolute interest and fascination at Anton.

'Good morning,' Anton said politely but loud enough to be heard 'I'm sorry to disturb you but I was looking for Kreacher.'

The house-elves all looked delighted at how Anton was speaking to them and immediately hundreds of hands pointed to one very recognizable elf.

Anton walked slowly over to him before crouching down to eye level, Kreacher looked incredibly distrustful of him but he obviously realised Anton wasn't muggle-born because he didn't launch into insults.

'Kreacher my name is Anton Lukyen and I believe you have something that you swore to look after until it could be destroyed,' Anton said softly 'Your master was a good man who did a very brave act and I know that he trusted you enough to look after a silver locket,'

Kreacher's eyes widened in shock and he promptly burst into tears 'Kreacher is looking after it, he keeps it safe, Master Regulus tried to destroy it but he couldn't and Kreacher tried as well but nothing Kreacher did would make a mark…so many powerful spell upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open…Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, because Kreacher could not destroy the locket!'

'Kreacher, I can break it if you want me too, I understand brave elf like you would obviously want to still fulfil his Masters wishes to make sure that he didn't die in vain,'

'You would destroy it for Kreacher,' the elf said his sobs halting slightly 'you would do this for Kreacher, for Master Regulus?'

'I want to finish the work that Master Regulus started,' Anton said.

Kreacher vanished with a loud crack, Anton stared around wondering if the elf was actually going to return, a minute later Anton had been supplied with tea from the other elves and Kreacher had returned. He handed the Horcrux containing locket over to Anton and bowed deeply to him.

Anton fished in his cloak pocket and pulled out a locket he had managed to create that was identical to the one Regulus had left in the cave even down to the initials R.A.B,

'Kreacher this belonged to Regulus I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it.' Anton said pressing the locket into the elf's hand.

Rhoan's words echoed in his mind from the first time he'd talked to Kreacher and Kreachers subsequent reaction. He found himself remembering the words as Kreacher threw himself to the ground.

'Overkill mate.'

--

Anton dropped the locket off in his quarters prior to his lesson, he barely had enough time to consume Snape's retched potion before the bell rang signalling first lesson.

It was second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were waiting outside the classroom, they entered the classroom with out much commotion and waited by their chairs and as Anton strode to the front he ushered them to sit down.

As they all pulled their wands and books from their bags Anton leant on his desk and quickly penned a note,

_I have managed to recover a certain of item _

_Of great importance from within these very walls, _

_I am disposing of it as soon as possible._

_AnL_

Waving his wand Anton muttered a few spells to make the note unreadable by anyone other than its intended recipient.

'Jessica,' Anton said gesturing to a blonde haired Ravenclaw 'please take this note to the staffroom and give it to the Headmaster, no one else.'

The girl hastened from the classroom and Anton addressed his class.

'Now you've all had a holiday, not to mention the weeks before Christmas when this class was cancelled so I am hoping that you have kept up to date with your work an you've remembered enough of what we did last term,' a few faces looked slightly nervous,

'So let's do a quick fire quiz to see just how much you can recall.'

This time definite looks of dismay were being displayed.

'Evan, what's the shielding spell?'

'Protego.' The boy answered quickly.

'Good five points to Hufflepuff. Wynne, what provides some form of protection against hexes?'

'Er…Sal,…Salo…' the girl shook her head unable to remember the spell.

'Not quite,' Anton continued 'now who would like to give the correct name?'

Hands shot into the air,

'Leetha?'

'Salvio Hexia.' She said quickly.

'Excellent five points to Ravenclaw.'

--

The day crawled by for Anton and even when lessons had finished he had to attend a meeting in the staff room. As if the speech at dinner the previous evening hadn't been enough, Umbridge proceeded to bore the all with another long winded monotonous talk in which she detailed her plans for the coming month.

'I will be sitting in on lessons and inspecting teachers individually,' she said in her girlish voice 'the Ministry does not want you to feel like your rights as teachers are being violated but we are all responsible for the next generation of magical students.'

Her gaze fell on Hagrid and her nose flared in revulsion, Professor McGonagall noticed this and she bristled angrily at the Ministry Official. Anton opened his mouth to say something but the warnings he had been given only the day before came floating back to him, he reluctantly closed his mouth and hunkered down in his chair.

'Now I'm sure you're all anxious to find out when you are being observed but I will send messages with the intended date and time quite soon.'

'Halleluiah,' Anton muttered under his breath unable to hold back on rolling his eyes.

Luckily she wasn't looking in his direction but he still received a warning look from McGonagall whose mouth was set in a thin line of disapproval, it took Anton instantly back to his own fifth year, she just hadn't offered him a biscuit yet.

--

After the staff meeting was over Anton went and got the locket from his quarters before heading over to the headmaster's office. When he got there he gave the password to the gargoyle and stepped in, he was just about to knock on the door when voices leaked out from inside.

'Dumbledore you knew it was only a matter of time before the Ministry was forced to act in this way,' Fudge said angrily.

'Indeed Cornelius, however I don't believe that this will get you any closer to your goals.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'I came here hoping we could come to an agreement!' Fudge shouted angrily 'but your refusal to come to any compromise.'

'I am Headmaster, I will run this school in the way it has been run since it was created and that includes myself being responsible for the teachers, I am not about to hand that control to the Ministry so they remove most of the staff and replace them with more Ministry workers.' Dumbledore continued evenly.

'You are making a mistake!' Fudge seethed 'and I will see this school run correctly.'

'Then I believe this meeting is over, goodnight Cornelius.' Dumbledore said with an air of pleasantness as if he and the Minister were discussing the weather or a similarly mundane topic.

Footsteps stormed to the door Anton was standing behind, he quickly switched to invisibility to avoid his own meeting with Fudge. The door was flung open with a loud bang and Fudge stormed from the office. When he had descended the stairs Anton undid the magic and knocked quietly on the open door.

'Come in Anton,' Dumbledore said amiably 'it was probably for the best that Cornelius did not see you then, he was in quite a temper.'

'I heard,' Anton said wryly 'but he'll be the one looking like a fool when it's all over.'

'If things go according to plan,' the older man concurred 'but on to more important matters, you have retrieved another Horcrux?'

'I have,' Anton said pulling the locket from his pocket 'this was taken by Regulus Black after Voldemort had hidden and protected it, I believe it's the reason why he was killed, he did it to stop Voldemort.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise 'Regulus Black betrayed Voldemort!'

Anton nodded and sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore at his desk,

'I think that would be quite a shock for Sirius. Regulus's house-elf was keeping it hidden.'

'But it must be destroyed,' Dumbledore stated taking the locket from Anton 'now how shall we do that?'

'I was thinking sir,' Anton said pointing to the sword of Godric Gryffindor 'that we could use that.'

Dumbledore stood up and lifted the sword from its place and handed it to Anton who grasped the hilt with easy familiarity.

'It was pretty annoying that Voldemort got rid of this,' Anton muttered 'it might have been useful.'

'Well let us hope that it is now,' Dumbledore replied holding the locket 'as this is Salazar Slytherins locket I'm assuming it can only be opened using a certain talent.'

Dumbledore walked around his desk and faced Anton who was swinging the sword from side to side.

'I'll hold it, somehow I doubt my swordsmanship is quite as good as yours.'

Anton held the sword carefully and said clearly in parceltongue '_Open_.'

The golden doors swung open with a click and the human eye of a younger Tom Riddle stared out, Anton raised the sword the stab the image when a voice hissed out.

'_I have seen your heart and it is mine.'_

'Don't listen to it' Dumbledore ordered 'just stab it.'

'_I have seen your dream Anton Lukyen, and I have seen all of your fears. All you desire is possible but all that you dread is also possible.'_

'Stab!' Dumbledore commanded again 'don't listen to it.'

'_Left alone, no parents, no family, unloved by your relatives, hated by many, feared by so many more. Everyone you love is doomed to die.'_

Dumbledore dropped the locket in shock as two shapes blossomed out of the locket, first their heads and Anton new immediately who they were, the rest of their bodies followed and they towered from the locket. Rhoan and Gia.

'_It would have been better if you had never come into our lives, we were happier and safer without you'_ Riddle-Rhoan snarled _'Our whole families dead now and it's your fault Ofelia went dark!'_

'_What good did you do anyway?'_ Riddle-Gia asked coldly _'You didn't stop Voldemort, what's makes you think you can do it this time, face it Anton the worlds better off without you, its not as if you did any good to it anyway, you failed, it's your fault everyone died, its your fault Sirius died.'_

'Stab It!' Dumbledore's voice broke into Anton's thoughts.

Not waiting another second Anton swung the sword and stabbed it with all his might into the locket, the two shapes let out terrible long-drawn screams.

Then there was silence, Anton just stared wordlessly as the remains of the locket on Dumbledore's floor.

'Manifestations of fear should not be given the chance to hurt us,' Dumbledore said gently coming to stand next to Anton 'you did a good thing.'

'It doesn't feel like it,' Anton said bitterly 'the things it said, I think of them all the time, the people I put in danger, the people who died, and at the end we still lost.'

'Nothing is ever lost,' Dumbledore declared stooping to pick up the remains of the locket 'Fate has given us a chance to get things right, we will make sure that the people who died fighting Voldemort will not accept the same fate this time.'

--

Anton went for a run in the forest to clear his head, he ran for at least an hour not noticing what he was passing, the locket had highlighted his greatest fears, the fears that he had gotten his friends and comrades killed and then he'd failed them all anyway.

He had to try this time even harder than he had before.

When he eventually emerged from the thick foliage it was completely dark and most of the lights in the castle had been extinguished, as Anton neared the entrance to the castle he instinctively looked upwards. Framed in the light of a window above him Umbridge stared, he could make out most of her toady features from where he was standing and as he looked at her she gave one small shake of her head before turning away.

Anton glared at her retreating form before walking through the open doors and into the castle. He wouldn't allow what had happened last time, he couldn't even begin to bare the thought of how it had led. He refused to let that happen again.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a good weekend and you liked my chap**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	28. The Inquisitor

**Hello again, it is nearly the holidays for me (and the end of exams) so I will be spending more time on this story as well as hopefully finishing my other two stories (to anyone who reads them) Thank you for another lot of amazing reviews I am extremely thankful to :-) **

**Lady Gaia,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**mangagirl18,**

**CSnow,**

**Erebwen,**

**Bookwormluver3,** thanks I'm glad you liked it,

**Chaosmagi,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**maqiquill9,**

**shankstar89,**

**JVTazz,**

**Isebella,**

**GinnyWeasleyLover,**

**EelvenGirl,**

**Mikee,**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**HidingInACorner,**

**Florrie**- I hope you feel better and I promise she gets what she deserves, x

**NorrthStar,**

**stertalert,**

**Su-33,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**XcrimsonroseX.**

**BookWyrm711**, I'm betting plenty of others would love to even if she didn't, good luck next time and please don't kill me at the end of this chapter :-),

**Valek,** thank you so much for your really nice comments I'm really glad you like it x,

**Annie Nomous,** Mexico would suit her and yes she would be an amazing cat lady :D,

**ShadowMoonDancer,**

**miniginger,**

**jones, **I'm really glad you like it, I promise to update A Different Way within the next fortnight and I definitely promise to finish it x,

**keekers15,**

**Gragdragon, **thanks I'm pleased you like it x,

**dutchphoenix,**

**Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,**

**and**

**Shadow12300**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived early at Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch, they went to their usual seats near the front and waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

'Did you read the notice in the common room?' Ron asked quietly 'it said this Umbridge is going to be sitting in all lessons and grading teachers on how well they perform I heard that Sprout's already been done.'

'Professor Sprout will pass, but its Trelawney's that's in trouble,' Harry said confidently 'she's the worst teacher in the whole school.'

'Yeh but most of the other teachers won't have anything to worry about,' Ron shrugged 'pity really I was hoping Snape would get the boot.'

'Do use your heads,' Hermione cut-in 'the Ministry isn't just going to be trying to get rid of rubbish teachers, they'll also be trying to remove good teachers that are sided with Dumbledore rather than the Minister.'

'But they'll have to have a good reason to get rid of them won't they?' Harry said concerned 'they can't just dismiss them without proper cause.'

'This is the Ministry,' Hermione replied checking the door to see if anyone could listen to what she was saying 'I doubt it would weigh much on their consciences to be slightly unethical.'

'But Dumbledore wouldn't allow that,' Ron said angrily 'surely he could stand up against the Ministry.'

'I don't know,' Harry muttered 'there's been a lot of things written on how Dumbledore's losing it, I wouldn't expect that he's got the same amount of influence as he did a couple of years ago.'

'Yeh but still,' Ron shrugged 'he's Dumbledore.'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it as the rest of the class came rushing through the door, Neville slid into the seat next to Hermione and Harry realised that over the last few months he'd got a lot more confident in himself and his skills and most of that was probably down to the work of Anton.

Five minutes after the bell rang Anton breezed in holding his usual goblet of mysterious potion. A minute later Umbridge entered the room and sat stiffly at a desk in the back row, she pulled a clipboard out of her bag and stared at Anton as if just waiting for him to do something stupid. She had already sat in on Professor Sprouts. The half of the class who had been in the lesson had been furious with the way she had treated the kind herbologist, utter scorn and malevolence had poured from her mouth and although Professor Sprout had treated the Inquisitor with her customary politeness and courtesy it had not endeared her to the students of Hogwarts.

'Righty class,' he said setting the goblet down on his desk 'today we're going to be covering…,'

'_hem hem._' Umbridge cleared her throat in her annoying way.

Anton gritted his teeth and his hand clenched tightly over his wand, relaxing slightly he schooled his features into a look of utter tediousness.

'May I help you Madam Umbridge or can I resume my lesson?'

'I was wondering, Professor, whether you had received my note detailing the time and date of your inspection?'

'Even without seeing your wonderful penmanship firsthand, you also informed me at breakfast and you posted a list in the staffroom.' Anton said his voice laced with bored disdain as if even talking to her was a great chore. 'And still if I had missed any of those I am positive your presence at the back of my classroom would have tipped me off.'

The class all grinned delightedly while Umbridge glared angrily at Anton, 'well so much for being careful' Anton thought.

She scribbled furiously on the piece of parchment attached to her clipboard, Anton raised an eyebrow in disbelief before shaking his head and returning to the lesson.

'Draco,' he said making the boy fidget uncomfortably 'I believe that you have mastered the shielding spell for the Endarios curse, so please come up to the front and demonstrate it.'

Malfoy sauntered up to the front a look of confidence on his face, he brandished his wand and shouted,

'Teractus!'

The blue web sprang from his wand instantly and Malfoy smirked at the scowls on the Gryffindors faces.

'Excellent ten points to Slytherin,' Anton said as the teenager went back to his seat.

'Now most of you have got that spell, however we're going to take ten minutes for everyone to have another go before we move on. Now pair up.'

The class hurried to their partners and immediately began casting the shielding spell, as Anton made his way round the classroom correcting stances and arm movements Umbridge took the opportunity to start asking questions.

'So _Professor_,' she started her voice sickly sweet as usual 'it was quite a surprise to hear that you had been asked to step in as teacher this year, I was wondering why you didn't mention this at your hearing?'

'I didn't see how it was relevant,' Anton said simply.

'I would say that the Headmaster was rather quick off of the mark to offer you the job, especially as you had not yet been cleared of the murder charges.'

Anton immediately noticed that number of spells being cast dropped dramatically as his students attempted to listen in to the conversation, especially as it involved their teacher being a murderer.

'I killed a Death Eater who had attacked me,' Anton answered calmly 'a Death Eater who's actions both directly and indirectly led to the murders of many innocent people, I'm sure you realise that according to the 1978 law of murder it states _A person will not be tried in a court of law for the murder of an assailant who is dark in nature and who is responsible for the deaths of others_ therefore even if you had wanted to convict me which you didn't at the time as the Minister cleared me of all charges, you couldn't have anyway.'

Umbridge's face turned as pink as her cardigan in fury, she seemed to realise how angry she was because she took several deep breaths before continuing in a much less childish voice.

'You missed the last few weeks of the Christmas term as you were supposedly seriously ill, yet the Headmaster, the nurse or any of your colleges actually informed people as to what was actually wrong with you, care to explain what was?'

'Not really,' Anton said keeping his voice light 'my health is my own business.'

'It was rumoured that you were found outside in the middle of a storm,' she said watching his face carefully.

'Well how irresponsible of me,' Anton shot back in reply 'but I fail to see what this has to do with my teaching, so can you please return to questions that are relevant.'

She opened her mouth to speak again but Anton turned away from her and began addressing the class nearly all of whom had now stopped to watch the exchange.

'Wands down and back to your seats,' Anton instructed striding back to the front 'now I am going to give you all a piece of parchment, on there will be a word or sentence on, you must move around the classroom and match your piece up with the relevant curse, countercurse and effect of the curse. Off you go.'

--

It was too much to hope that Umbridge had finished with her questions however she did wait until the end of the lesson which internally delighted Anton because it meant she saw him both as a threat and as a serious teacher, but that didn't make his job any safer in fact it made it worse.

'Professor Lukyen,' Umbridge said making her way to his desk as the class packed up.

Again Anton was quick to realise they were perceptibly slowing down so they would be able to hear more.

'What can I help you with now Madam Umbridge?'

'_hem hem_, you do understand I will be talking with everyone involved on that night until I discover what happened,' she said her lips twisting into a self satisfied smile.

'So is this what this is?' Anton asked revolted with the woman in front of him but carefully not showing it 'this has less to do with my teaching and more to do with the Ministry knowing every small detail even if it does not concern them.'

A furious look came over Umbridge and she practically screeched 'you forget it is not your place to question the Ministry's actions.'

'Then I will take comfort in knowing that the Ministry rarely acts on anything important,' Anton responded sweeping from the room.

But sadly he was not quite fast enough as Umbridge caught up with him.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched like the rest of the class in amazement as Anton casually rebuffed every move made by the Ministry's toad. The highlight had come at the end when Anton standing well over a foot and a half taller than the woman had delivered his final sentence with a look of utter composure.

He left the room followed by Umbridge who looked close to an aneurism with how pink she had turned, and like the others in the class the three hurried out as well in order to catch anything that was left to happen.

They rounded the corner just in time to hear Umbridge say loudly

'_hem hem_, You do realise _Professor_ that the Ministry is only trying to make the school safer for the students, we don't want to repeat the unfortunate accident that happened last year.'

Professor Lukyen opened his mouth to respond but before he could Harry pushed his way angrily over.

'His death was not an accident!'

Anton shot him a warning look but Harry was so angry at the woman in front of him he forgot the risk he was taking or the whispers coming from the crowds around him.

'How dare you!' she shrieked 'I will see you punished I will not have you speak to me like that, his death was an accident!'

'And I suppose Lord Voldemort hasn't really returned either!' Harry shouted.

'No he hasn't!' Umbridge yelled 'that is nothing more than I lie! I will see you in detention tomorrow night!'

Harry opened his mouth but Anton cut him off,

'Detention with me tomorrow night,' he intervened before Umbridge could continue, he turned to the Ministry spy,

'I'm sure you understand Madam Umbridge but detentions must be carried out by a teacher, we have to make sure that the students are in a safe hands, and no offence but you are not a teacher.'

Umbridge bristled furiously 'You are making a mistake Professor, I have every right!'

'I will still be taking Harry's detention,' Anton said with utter coolness 'now Harry I suggest you go to your next lesson.'

Harry didn't look like he was willing to leave at any moment soon but thankfully Ron and Hermione were more responsible and together they dragged him away. Anton turned back to the enraged inspector, it was one thing avoiding questions but he had just gone directly against her authority, he didn't have a chance that he would get favourable marks.

'The results of your inspection will be sent to you over the next week,' she hissed.

Anton bowed his head politely to her knowing that the damage was done 'I await them with interest.'

She stormed off to her next appointment and Anton turned to the fifth years who were still thick on the ground.

'Everyone get to their next lessons immediately!' he ordered 'there's nothing to see here.'

--

'Well well you certainly made an impression on Dolores Umbridge,' Snape said silkily as Anton sat down next to him that evening as dinner.

Anton groaned and looked at the Spy who was sitting in-between Professor's Sprout and Vector (though neither was talking to her) and glaring every so often at Anton.

'Is it that bad?'

'Lets just say the events of your inspection were being recounted across the entire school by the end of the next period,' Snape replied.

Anton couldn't be sure but he would have sworn that the thin lipped potions teacher was slightly amused by it all,

'I didn't do much, I practically ignored her the whole lesson, I even answered some of her stupid questions, which were I might add, completely irrelevant.'

'I believe she told the headmaster that your dismissal of her authority was outrageous and that she would be seeing to it that it would not be happening again.'

Anton groaned again and Snape's lips twisted into an almost smirk

'I think it also fairly safe to say that Minerva is furious with you as well,'

Anton turned to look at the deputy and she glowered at him, next to her Madam Pomfrey gave him an equally displeased look which reminded Anton he had yet to go and see her and it was already nearly a week into the new term.

'I think,' he remarked dryly 'that I've lost my appetite.'

--

Anton had been sitting in his office for less than ten minutes following dinner when a sharp knock sounded at the door, without waiting for a reply McGonagall stormed in making Anton recall just why she was remarked to be one of the scariest witches on the light side.

'How could you be so reckless!' she demanded 'do you not remember the meetings we had prior to the new term, where it was specifically said that we must all be wary of Madam Umbridge and that it would be wiser to avoid any conflict.'

'I remember,' Anton said quietly hoping his chair might develop a life of its own and swallow him whole, he had forgotten just how ashamed of himself McGonagall could make him feel.

'Then why in the name of Merlin were you not more responsible, it was a simple task, put up with her for an hour and that was it, that was all you had to do!'

'Minerva…' Anton attempted.

'Don't you dare attempt to defend you actions,' she said sternly 'one detention while not being pleasant would not have cost Harry too much, whereas your actions could cost you your job.'

'I…'

'Hopefully this time it has not done much damage however you need to be more careful Dolores will certainly have her eyes on you when it comes to getting rid of some staff, and let us not forget you are the person she lost her potential permanent position at Hogwarts to.'

'I hadn't forgotten,' Anton muttered quietly.

'Well then maybe you can keep your actions in line over the coming months,' Professor McGonagall she raised her eyebrows at him as she tapped her foot quickly.

'I'll be sure to make sure to keep my behaviour in check,' Anton said with the tone of a disgruntled teenager.

'Mind that you do,' she warned leaving his office.

Anton let his head drop to his desk with a thud, a moment later another knock sounded at his door, Anton lifted his head off of his desk to see a third year standing at the door holding a note, Anton gestured for him to pass the message over and nodded his thanks. Opening it read,

_Professor Lukyen,_

_Your presence is required in the Hospital Wing without delay, I gave you until now to make your own way but as you have refused to I am ordering you to, as is my right as Nurse of this school. Failure to comply will mean I will go to the Headmaster._

_Madam Pomfrey_

Scowling Anton stood up and left his office.

--

The Nurse was waiting expectantly for him the second he entered the Hospital Wing and so to his surprise was Dumbledore.

'Ah Anton,' he said cheerfully 'there you are.'

'Headmaster,' Anton gave him a look of suspicion.

'I am here to make sure my teacher is up to scratch,' Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling 'but also to make sure we are all reciting the same story to Madam Umbridge about the events just before Christmas.'

'She's been asking questions?' Anton said.

'Quite a few,' Madam Pomfrey frowned in distaste 'but she'll not be getting the ones she wants from me.'

'And rightly so,' Dumbledore spoke 'but to be safe I have a backup story, Anton, you were went running late in the evening a got caught up in the storm, she has seen you running has she not?'

Anton confirmed it with a nod of his head.

'That will make it more plausible then,' Dumbledore continued 'you managed to send a Patronus to alert me of the state you were in, luckily Severus was with me at the time and together we both found you. However you were in a bad state and had it not been for the work of Madam Pomfrey you may have died.'

This time Madam Pomfrey began speaking 'you were seriously ill with hypothermia and other cold related sicknesses, but with warming spells and good potions from Severus we managed to get you back on track.'

'Wow,' was the most Anton could manage 'well you've got it all figured out, and it ties in with the rumours.'

'Indeed it does,' Dumbledore twinkled 'now let us get back to the subject of your actual health.'

Anton scowled.

--

An hour and numerous tests later the Nurse had finished, she judged Anton to be fine apart his immune system still being low so a continuation of the potions was necessary, she also gave him a lecture of making sure he didn't get cold, go running when it was to cold or go to near people with cold or flu symptoms.

When she eventually let Anton go he left as quickly as possible for fear she may call him back for something else.

He was nearly back to the third floor when he felt a sense of unease climb over him, he quickened his pace to his quarters and as he reached the corridor he ran to the mirror guarding his personal space.

'Inferno'

Anton stepped into his quarters and was immediately assailed with the freezing temperatures, Anton ignored his own dropping temperature and cast round trying to spot what he was looking for.

His eyes fell on her seconds later, Pyra she was curled up in a small ball, her fire had nearly completely extinguished and the scales on her tail were starting to turn blue.

Anton dived over to her,

'Pyra!'

She managed to lift her head a small distance off of the floor and Anton scooped her up into his arms, she blinked at him once before her eyes closed completely.

'PYRA!' Anton yelled trying desperately to wake the lizard.

She didn't move.

**--**

**I hope you liked it, and a cliffie I couldn't resist evil grin**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**

**Also I didn't have enough time to check this through properly so please forgive me any mistakes x**

**Ps, This story has had over 130 000 hits - I am blown away. thank you to everyone who reads my story and reviews x**


	29. Pyra

**I received a record 47 reviews for my last chapter which is 11 more than any previous high number- I should threaten to kill characters more often :D, but I want to thank everyone who reviewed both my constant reviewers who always take the time to review and the new ones who have left me a review recently- Thank You. However with those reviews I was very neglectful to replying to them I think I only thanked about thirty but hopefully I will do them all.**

**Thank you to:**

**Su-33,**

**ShadowMoonDancer,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**GinnyWeasleyLover,**

**Shadow12300,**

**NorrthStar,**

**zeynel,**

**mudbloodpotter05,**

**EelvenGirl,**

**black lilyrose,**

**Luthien Faye,**

**CSnow,**

**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,**

**mangagirl18,**

**Greydragon,**

**shankstar89,**

**Akira Shinaichi,**

**Bookwormluver3,** Thanks x

**Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,**

**BattousaiGrl,**

**CelticHeiressFiona,**

**della,** but has he (dun dun dun)

**revan,**

**Ravenclaw-Girl28,**

**Vukk,**

**2lazy2login,**

**akuma-chan0326,**

**nixglen,**

**Florrie**- Thanks for the corrections I will change them when I edit it all, Its pronounced Luck yen, and said is a fun word x much appreciated x

**Mikee,**

**Kiaralight,**

**BookWyrm711,**

**Vermouth,**

**x-team-jacob-x,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**Annie Nomous,** Glad you liked it x

**Ice,**

**Dr Grimm,**

**TBooki.**

**Skyaze,**

**keekers15,**

**Wonderbee31,**

**boohoo,**

**Tsu-Awakened,**

**esad,**

**gone119,**

**and finally**

**battousai222**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Anton stared frantically at his Salamander trying desperately to process the thoughts and panic rushing through his mind, the coldness of Pyra was beginning to seep into him and he almost hit himself at his own stupidity. With a mix of anger and fear for his familiar he summoned as much fire as he possibly could, it poured from his body like an immense wave.

The power surged into Pyra through every pore, as much fire as Anton could possibly excel, he could feel the fire swirling around him, his eyes burned red with fury as he deliberated who would have dared to do this.

Slowly, painfully slowly Pyra's scales began to turn a pale yellowy white, it was bad but it was far better than the blue, her eyes didn't open however, she stayed perfectly still in his arms.

Anton didn't know how long he spent kneeling on the floor holding Pyra and channelling fire from his body and into her.

Something rolled along the floor next to him, he almost didn't realise what it was until it was too late, it was roughly the size of a fist and the glass canister was vibrating across the floor.

Anton dived for the fireplace still clutching Pyra, his foot knocked the pot of floo powder into grate and Anton's fire kindled some of the less frozen wood.

'Headmasters office!' he choked out.

The ice bomb exploded just as Anton was flooed away.

--

Anton fell out of the hearth in the Headmasters office still a ball of flame, he doused most of it almost instantly to avoid causing any harm to anything but he kept the flames surging through his hands and into Pyra.

The door of the office burst open and Dumbledore swept inside, he took one look at Anton who was on his knees clasping Pyra with a look of utter vehemence and appeared to understand instantly.

'My quarters,' Anton growled out 'it's filled with ice bombs.'

--

Within five minutes Professor's McGonagall and Snape had been called to Dumbledore's office and had been told what had happened, Anton was understandable furious with what had happened and it was only Pyra's need for his heat that meant he did not immediately set out to find the culprit.

'Anton, would you prefer to remain here while we check on your quarters?' Dumbledore enquired.

Anton shook his head and rose to his feet adjusting his grip on the semi-conscious baby salamander. His eyes were red with fire and strips of fire clung to his hair and clothing which had only partially withstood the extreme temperatures on it, fire proof was one thing but the articles were now covered in burns and holes, Anton stood tall though sparing no time for his appearance.

'I'm coming' he fumed 'I will see whoever did this is punished.'

'Now is not the time to find vengeance,' Dumbledore said smoothly 'we instead need to know exactly what happened.'

'I'm coming Headmaster.'

--

The four teachers went quickly to the third floor and Anton's quarters. Dumbledore spoke the password and the mirror let out a stream of cold air.

'Anton I want you to remain outside,' Dumbledore told him standing in front of the doorway.

'But they're my quarters,' Anton said his voice edged with anger.

'It was not a request,' Dumbledore replied calmly observing Anton carefully behind his half moon glasses 'I still have need of a Defence teacher for the remainder of the term. I have allowed you to come when I would have preferred you to remain in my office but you are not coming inside.'

'Don't worry Lukyen we won't go prying into your cupboards without you,' Snape said dryly.

Anton scowled at Snape and thought of his salamander who was fast asleep in a magical fire in Dumbledore's office, she had been a pale red when Anton had left her and nowhere near her usual colour.

Anton shifted unhappily as the three teachers disappeared inside his quarters, he didn't have to wait long before they remerged their robes crystallised with ice and shivering. They all immediately cast warming spells on themselves.

'So,' Anton said unnecessarily 'did you find any evidence of foul play?'

Snape glared at him and shook the black folds of his robes out shaking some of the ice off.

'We have a serious problem to address,' Dumbledore said his face once more showing uncustomary anger as he ignored the water dripping of his clothes 'a direct attempt was made on the life of one of teacher, **someone** was allowed to get close enough to cause what could have been a lot of damage.'

'What strikes me as odd,' McGonagall stated 'is that they struck when Anton was not in his lodgings.'

'Whoever did it assumed I would be,' Anton said his anger spiking 'they may have assumed I hadn't left my quarters when the truth is I've been in my office and the Hospital Wing all evening.'

'They were ice bombs,' Snape said carefully 'whoever was responsible knew that Lukyen's an elemental they specifically chose those.'

'That is indeed a grave thought Severus,' Dumbledore agreed his eyes glinting with anger.

'Can we ask the portraits to see if they saw who it was?' Anton enquired irritably tapping his foot.

'No Anton,' Dumbledore shook his head 'we found the remains of a frozen owl near the window you had left open, there was an opened package attached to its leg with an ice bomb still in it, I believe this was how the assailant delivered their message.'

Anton swore softly and tugged without thinking on one of the holes on his robes sleeve that the fire had burnt through, it had been quite a few months since he had last worn clothes in such bad condition. Dumbledore appeared to notice the damage to his clothes because he frowned and said,

'I don't think it will possible for you to regain the use of your quarters for at least a couple of days, they need to be properly cleared of the magical ice, that will take a lot of very powerful spellwork, also there will then need to be spells to get rid of water damage and the rest,'

'This means I'm stuck with the clothes I'm wearing,' Anton grimaced muttering a few reparo's under his breath, 'but I think I left some clothes with Sirius, I'll have to go and get them.'

'Security will have to be tightened Albus,' Professor McGonagall said hastily 'this cannot be allowed to happen again.'

'Quite so Minerva,' Dumbledore nodded his head 'security on all teachers living areas will have to be rechecked and made stronger.'

'Does anyone mind if I spend tonight at the house?' Anton asked not mentioning the name of the house and thinking of how late it now was.

'That would probably be best,' Dumbledore permitted 'we don't know if this person is foolish enough to try again so soon after a failure. And the nights after I'm sure you can spend in the guest quarters until your own are habitable.'

'What shall I do with Pyra?' Anton said anxiously 'I can't take her out the fire now and it would probably be best if she stayed in it for at least the rest of the night.'

'Don't worry Anton,' Dumbledore said 'she'll be quite alright in my office and there are spells to stop the fire spreading, it's not likely she'll wake again.'

'Well if there's nothing more we can do tonight,' Snape said already moving 'I believe I will get back to the potion I was preparing.'

McGonagall gave her own reasons and left moments later, Dumbledore turned to Anton looking grim.

'Rest assured we will find out who did this,' he promised.

'I have no doubt of that headmaster,' Anton affirmed 'they will definitely be held accountable for their actions.'

--

Pyra was curled up in the flames when Anton checked on her, she looked comfortable and when Anton placed his hands into the fire and gently stroked her head she let out a couple of little snorts before going still once more. Anton stood up straight and looked to Dumbledore.

'Do you mind if I come in for second period, I don't have a lesson first?'

'I'm sure we can manage breakfast without you,' Dumbledore granted 'enjoy the time with your godson.'

Anton gave the older man a strained smile before walking into the fireplace and dropping his handful of floo powder.

--

He emerged from the grate in No.12 Grimmauld Place to hear laughter emanating from the kitchen, he walked slowly over to the door and pushed it open, Teddy was standing on a kitchen chair next to the stove with an apron securely tied round him while Sirius stood over him stirring the contents in a silver pot, from the brown substance all over Teddy's face and visible pyjama sleeves he suspected it was chocolate.

As he watched, Sirius dipped a spoon into the mixture and quickly put the contents into his mouth with a cheeky grin in place.

'Um yummy,' his godfather teased.

'No Pa'foot!' Teddy exclaimed with horror 'this is for A'ton!'

'What's for me?' Anton asked smiling.

'A'TON!' Teddy yelled in delight his face shining with excitement 'your back!'

Anton went over and scooped his godson of off the chair and into his arms to screams of delight.

'We're making hot chocolate,' he informed Anton with an expression of seriousness 'but Siwius is eating it all.'

'Is that right,' Anton said bemusedly as he looked over at the marauder who smiled guiltily.

All the anger and stress Anton had been feeling had vanished the second he had entered the room containing two of the most important people to him.

'Yes,' Teddy nodded his head as Anton set him back on the chair 'but I'll forgive him 'cause he let me stay up late, but I had to stay up to say hello, but Siwius said I had to go to bed when you did come.'

'Sirius is very right,' Anton said smiling again 'but I'm sure he'll let you stay up to drink some of this hot chocolate you've spent so long making.'

Teddy beamed.

--

Ten minutes later the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table with Teddy overjoyed with being allowed to stay up, though Anton suspected Mrs Weasley wouldn't approve of the amount of sugar he was drinking before he went to bed.

'So do you know who did it?' Sirius asked curiously.

Anton shook his head frowning 'I have a few suspicions but nothing that can be proved.'

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before saying 'you have to be more careful Anton, this isn't a random attack, they know you, how you work, everything.'

Anton stared miserably into his mug before a thought occurred to him,

'Where's Lupin I thought he was spending most of his nights here?'

Sirius smirked 'he's got a date with Tonks.'

'No way!' Anton laughed 'well they're certainly going faster than last time.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Teddy who was asleep in Anton's lap.

'Will it be odd when there are two of him.'

Anton choked on the hot chocolate he'd just drunk, he coughed loudly and stared at Sirius through streaming eyes.

'You know?'

Sirius looked pleased at having guessed correctly and said 'it wasn't hard, his father was a werewolf and he was a close friend of your fathers hmmm.'

'Teddy didn't know his parents, if Tonks and Lupin do have him again then it will be for all intents and purposes a different child, different experiences, and different DNA, we had to change it.'

'Through the rules of fate we can't say anything,' Sirius recited.

'I think that would be best for now anyway,' Anton murmured 'we still have so much to sort out to prevent the world devolving to evilness.'

'No doubt if we said anything however inadvertently we'd be disciplined,' Sirius deliberated 'maybe when this is over and the future has been changed maybe we'll be able to say then.'

Anton nodded in agreement 'there is nothing I would like more than seeing Teddy get to know his parents.'

--

Anton tucked the covers in around Teddy's now scourgified body, the small boy turned sleepily and rubbed his face with his hand, Anton placed a small kiss by his green hair and looked around the room. It had certainly gained a lot of possessions in the short time Anton had been away, toys and games were everywhere and the nightlight glowed pleasantly illuminating the room.

'I promise Teddy that this time it will be different,' Anton said softly 'no more fighting, you'll get the childhood you truly deserve.'

--

Anton woke to the smells of breakfast the next morning, he was surprised that he had slept so soundly and he trailed down to the kitchen his stomach rumbling.

Lupin was present at the table reading the newspaper, he looked tired but certainly pleased with himself, Teddy was on the chair next to him his face covered in soggy cereal and milk while Sirius was at the old stove flipping pancakes.

'A'ton!' Teddy shouted spilling milk on the table 'I wanted to come and wake you up but Pa'foot and Moony wouldn't let me.'

'I'm very glad they didn't,' Anton smirked dropping into the chair 'because then I would have had to tickle you.'

'Nu uh,' Teddy shook his head grinning broadly.

'Yeh huh,' Anton replied jumping from his chair in a burst of energy and grabbing the squirming five year old who shrieked loudly.

'Hey,' Sirius protested dropping the last pancake onto a large plate 'I made pancakes so sit down.'

Anton reluctantly but Teddy back down and went back to his seat waiting for the breakfast to arrive at the table.

'Dumbledore firecalled,' Sirius told him as he placed the platter in the centre of the table.

Anton looked at him with interest 'what did he say?'

'That you probably won't be able to get back into your rooms until Monday at the earliest.'

Anton scowled 'at least it's Friday, but I had hoped to get some work done over the weekend, but a lot of it was in my living room.'

'You can always stay here,' Sirius offered.

'Thanks but I want to keep an eye on Umbridge she's already given Harry one detention, I'm sure she's already got Fudge drafting an educational decree to stop me doing it again.'

'I know you're probably tired of hearing it,' Lupin said folding the paper up 'but you need to be more careful around ministry workers, they've got a large amount of power and they're desperate to see Dumbledore shamed.'

--

When Anton arrived back at Hogwarts it was already well into first period, he was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that he'd left at Sirius's house, it was more smart-casual than smart teacher wear but it was all he had at the moment. The second he had stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office he saw the aged man dropping small bits of meat to Pyra who was still surrounded by fire but was standing up and lunging at the falling snacks with all the joy that a baby salamander could possess.

When she saw Anton she let out a delighted yap and hurled a flame ball at him which he took to be a greeting, her skin was very close to its original fiery red and her eyes were bright, she looked none the worse for having nearly being killed the night before. But every so often she would shake and shiver slightly proving she still wasn't up to true form.

'Anton I trust you are well rested and you enjoyed your time with your Godson?' the headmaster asked.

'Yes it was good to leave the castle last night,' Anton replied 'it helped not being here when I felt so angry.'

Dumbledore nodded gravely as if he had expected this response.

'Kingsley and Tonks are inspecting your quarters, if there are any clues available rest assured that they will be the ones to find them.'

'Thank you, but if you'll excuse me I need to get to me next lesson.'

'Of course, I'm sure Pyra will be pleased to escape my stuffy office.'

Anton smiled 'thank you for looking after her,'

'My pleasure Anton, my pleasure.'

--

Anton found teaching went very quickly that morning though it appeared that information had quickly circulated in Hogwarts because everyone knew that something had happened the previous evening that had something to do with Anton and his quarters but the details were still luckily unknown.

Pyra spent all of his lessons huddled in a magical fire next to his desk sleeping, occasionally she would wake up gaze uninterestedly around the classroom and decide she'd prefer sleep to listening to Anton teach.

That night when Anton entered the Great Hall for dinner he saw a familiar looking Ministry seal attached to a decree which as being stuck to the wall outside, it didn't take long for Anton to discern that it gave permission for Ministry officials to hold detentions for students. Anton couldn't help but feel some apprehension as to what this was opening the doors to.

--

A knock sounded hesitantly at his office door after dinner,

'Come in!' Anton called.

The door opened and Harry stepped in, Anton observed his face as his younger self gazed with interest around his less than conventional office taking in the pillar of wind and the other unusual aspects.

'Hi Harry,' Anton smiled 'come to fulfil your detention.'

Harry pulled a face 'Yes Sir,'

Anton's face went grave, 'Harry you must know we are all in danger here.'

Harry's face looked confused so Anton pressed on.

'The Ministry has spies everywhere and they're all waiting for us to mess up so they can make us pay for it, every single teacher is watching what they are doing, none of us are safe at the moment.'

'But Professor,' Harry said 'I don't understand, I was only telling the truth.'

'It doesn't matter,' Anton replied resignedly 'we know Voldemort's back but the Ministry are refusing to except that, the truth will come out and when it does we won't have to play these stupid games with the Ministry, but until it does we need to keep a low profile. I know that you aren't happy with doing that but by making a stand now you're only going to make things worse for yourself.'

'But Professor!' Harry sounded outrage this time 'why should I have to listen to Umbridge making up lies!'

'Because none of us have any choice,' Anton answered calmly 'we're all at risk, Harry please trust me, drawing further attention to yourself will only led to one great big heap of trouble.'

Harry didn't look happy but he nodded his head,

'Right then, lets get on with the actual detention.' Anton said his tone more upbeat 'I think we'll leave this boring room and go somewhere far more interesting.'

Anton jumped up from his chair and was at the door in seconds 'Come on Harry we have an appointment at the Room of Requirement.'

--

Anton thought it was worth it just to see the expression on Harry's face as he took in the fighting room that Anton had required from the room, it was actually very similar to how it had been when he had run the DA.

'Whoa,' Harry breathed.

Anton smirked 'shall we get started then?'

* * *

**I couldn't kill her, I like her too much.**

**Hope you liked it Luv SpikyStar **


	30. Revelations

Chapter Thirty

**Before I do anything else I apologize for the length of time between updates- hopefully it won't be happening again soon. Anyway thank you to the people who were kind enough to review my last chapter and previous chapters, the people who reviewed my last chapter are:**

**Florrie** -he's still called Teddy, and I have an idea about Tonks and Lupin's first child (hushed secret)  
**Bookwormluver3,  
****keekers15,  
****mudbloodpotter05- **thanks again,  
**gone119,  
****Ravenclaw-Girl28,  
****The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****Arrastra,  
****TLDriver66,  
****JustHereTooRead,  
****Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
****shankstar89,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****Su-33,  
****The French Dark Lord,  
****GuardianXAngel,  
****mangagirl18,  
****Crazy-Physco,  
****CelticHeiressFiona,  
****katmeows4no1,  
****battousai222,  
****Wonderbee31,  
****Mikee,  
****Annie Nomous-** yay happy dance, glad you liked the more Teddy and Sirius, I can't tell you who sent the bombs that would give my plot away!  
**Heksie,  
****TBookie,  
****Jaculus,  
****EelvenGirl,  
****selenepotter,  
****Alexandra'Alex'Ryan,  
****ShadowMoonDancer,  
****Clarilyn,  
****stevejobsfan,  
****TrowGundam,  
****Okane-Tsuki,  
****BookWyrm711  
****And  
****FaithlessGirl**

Chapter Thirty

Harry stared in wonder at the room that had appeared, he couldn't remember ever having seen or heard of this combat room.

'Where are we?' he asked curiously.

'This Harry, is the Room of Requirement.' Anton replied with a smirk.

'The what?' Harry said confused.

'It gives you whatever you require,' Anton answered 'for example, I need a book on lower vampires dating from the years 230AD to 235AD.'

A thick leather bound black book appeared on the floor next to Anton, he leaned down and picked it up, showing the title to Harry it read 'Lower Vampires 230AD-235AD.

'Cool.'

'Very,' Anton nodded as he pulled his wand out of its holster 'now let's get on with your detention.'

Harry retrieved his own wand from his pocket and looked to Anton for further instruction.

Anton twirled his wand and thought for a moment before turning to one of the dummy's that stood five metres away.

'What I am going to do is put together two spells that are legal, one questionably so. And create an effect which is very illegal, this will just be an example, but I'm sure we can come up with some more.'

Harry nodded to show he had understood what the Professor had said, he couldn't help but feel slightly excited about doing something which could be potentially illegal.

Anton dropped into a combat stance and shouted 'DURO! IMPEDIMENTA!'

The two spells shot towards the dummy in quick succession, the Duro hit first turning it to stone, the curse collided with it seconds later and the stone mannequin exploded in a shower of rubble.

Harry felt his mouth drop open. Anton took in the expression and gave a wry smile.

'I'm sure you understand now why I said the effects would be illegal because the combination of those two spells said with enough force and meaning will kill your opponent.'

'Kill!' Harry gaped.

Anton watched Harry closely 'Harry, you must remember that in battle there are sometimes no other options, the only way to survive yourself is to make sure your adversary does not.'

Anton saw the understanding in Harry's eyes, no doubt as he considered the times he had had to use lethal force in his own past.

'But shouldn't you always try to stun the other person or something?' Harry said hopefully.

Anton smiled slightly 'that statement shows you are different to dark wizards, yes try to incapacitate the other non-fatally, but if not then there are no other options. Also what I have just done doesn't always have to be used against people, magical creatures such as trolls and Acromantula can also be disabled. Though I would suggest you don't try it with a full grown giant or a dragon, they would not be so simple to subdue.'

Harry looked far more confident in the fact he wouldn't have to kill someone if he didn't have to, Anton internally knew however that in the coming years if he didn't change certain things then Harry would be forced to kill quite a lot of dark wizards and a few in-between.

Harry fixed a look of concentration on his face and pointed his own wand at another dummy,

'Duro! Impedimenta!' he cast.

The first spell succeeded not in turning the whole dummy to stone but just the outer layer, when the curse connected in simply shattered this coating leaving the dummy in relatively good shape, Harry looked disappointed with his effort so Anton quickly jumped in with.

'Don't expect to get it on the first time,' he said softly ' it is many rarely do, especially when the concept of combination spells have only just been introduced.'

'When do people usually start?' Harry asked curiously.

'Well it's really not until seventh year,' Anton answered 'they are useful but unless your really good at them its not a good idea to spend ages in the middle of a battle to working out which spells would work well together.'

Harry nodded his head in understanding, 'I suppose it will take me a while then,'

'Not necessarily,' Anton replied 'it will take some work, but if you try hard enough it won't take too long, hopefully anyway, it just takes a degree of intelligence I'm sure you possess.'

Harry tried a few more times with those particular spells before Anton swapped and made him think up two other spells which would work well together, Harry chose not to deviate to far and instead froze the dummy and then sent a reducto at it, the dummy exploded in a shower of icy shards which Anton hastily avoided.

All in all it appeared the exercise was quite a success and Anton expected Harry would swiftly be able to move on to combining three or more spells, however something went wrong.

The two of them left the Room of Requirement and started to make their way back to Anton's office when it happened, they had been discussing the detention and Harry had been more than enthusiastic about what they had been doing. Anton was listening so carefully that he first didn't realise what was occurring, but he had for some reason looked over to one of the windows which was open allowing cool air breeze in from the outside darkness.

Something was glinting in the air outside the window and moving slightly, at first Anton thought it was just a star in the sky but then he realised it was drawing closer. An object which was glimmering and sparkling as it flew towards Anton and Harry carried by an owl.

Realisation hit Anton hard especially as is eyes adjusted to the dark and recognised a blue sheen to the entity. The owl was less than a metre from the window now and Anton wrenched his wand from its holster.

'Stupefy!' he cried.

The spell shot towards the owl, it hit it just as it passed through the window, it was instantly unconscious and slowly began to fall backwards away from the corridor and back into the night, but it was too late.

The owls delivery detached from the animal and fell onto the floor of the corridor where it began rolling towards the pair of them. Without sparing a second to think Anton waved his wand and sent Harry sprawling away as far as possible, this action left him with no time to defend himself from the ice bomb which was almost within his reach.

It exploded. Anton did the only thing he could think of and summoned hot fire to his skin like he had done previously, it ignited along his arms and legs and protected him from the effects of the singular bomb.

When the blast had died down Anton's eyes immediately sought out Harry who was watching him with a look of utter shock on his face, the teen was on the floor where he had landed and had a fine layer of frost on his clothes. He was staring at Anton an the fire raging on his body, he appeared to realise in his stunned state that the fire was not burning Anton.

Anton cancelled the fire, and hurried over to Harry,

'Are you okay?'

'Ugh…' Harry managed 'you were on fire.'

'Yes,' Anton wrinkled his nose slightly 'but are you okay?'

Footsteps sounded and Dumbledore and Snape burst into the corridor, their eyes noticeably widened as they took in the frost covered corridor, the glass remnants of another bomb, Harry and Anton who's clothes had this time stood up against the fire.

'What happened?' Snape demanded 'the alarms went off that signalled there had been an attack inside the school.'

'Ice bombs,' Anton replied 'another owl delivery.'

Snape scowled and Dumbledore cast a warming spell on Harry who was watching everything closely.

'Harry are you okay?' Dumbledore inquired repeating Anton's earlier questions.

'Um yeh I think so,' Harry managed.

'Excellent,' Dumbledore said kindly 'now Harry I want you to go to the Gryffindor tower and warm up, I suggest a hot bath. I'll tell the kitchens to send up some hot chocolate.'

'Thanks sir,' Harry said weakly getting to his feet, he didn't waste much time in hurrying from the corridor, the sight of his Professor conjuring all those flames on his body without using a wand was something he desperately wanted to discuss with Ron and Hermione, that and the ice bombs.

--

'This is getting worse,' Dumbledore said sombrely without the slightest twinkle in his eye 'an attack on an open corridor while you were with a student.'

'But it wasn't just any student,' Snape said snidely 'it was Potter, how do we know that wasn't intentional, the assailant could be after the golden boy as well.'

Anton felt a hint of foreboding fill him, whoever had done it knew that he was a Fire Elemental and there might also be a chance that whoever it was knew that he was an older version of Harry, which left very few suspects.

'On thing is clear though,' Dumbledore intoned 'Anton you need to be more careful, I am advising you don't spend a lot of time on your own late at night outside the wards of your quarters.'

Anton frowned but he understood the older man spoke the truth.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the empty common room as Harry finished explaining what had happened in his detention.

Hermione breathed out and muttered 'well I'll have to do some research but I think I might know how Professor Lukyen did it.'

'Really,' Ron said not particularly surprised 'how?'

Hermione pulled a book towards her and began leafing through it 'I wouldn't like to say in case I'm wrong, I should really go to the library and check it out, but this makes sense, I had already thought he might be but then I dismissed it because finding the gift is really rare…'

'Hermione!' Ron and Harry shouted together 'will you just tell us!'

Hermione looked for a moment like she was internally debating whether to tell them or not but noticing their twin scowls she started, 'right, you see that pendant he wears?'

'The red one that changes colour?' Harry replied.

'Yes, well at first I thought it was just a pendant that had some magic in it, you know just a sentimental item, but then I noticed that while he was ill it darkened considerably, which made me think it was something else.'

'What though?' Ron asked.

'Well I couldn't just ask him and without getting close to it I didn't see how I could work it out, except it looked familiar and I thought I may have seen it in a book,' Hermione said enthusiastically 'and now Harry mentions the fire and it makes sense.'

'What does?' Ron said impatiently.

Hermione didn't answer but she glanced around the room as if someone could be listening 'do you think we could use the cloak and go to the library Harry?'

'Er sure,' Harry said 'why?'

'I want to check something out in a book before I say anything else,' she said already standing up.

--

They arrived at the library fairly quickly and with the us of the map they could make sure no one was nearby.

Hermione went straight over to a shelf and began rifling through the books, Harry and Ron waited patiently as she muttered to herself.

'Here it is!' she exclaimed, she slammed a heavy book down at the table Harry and Ron were sitting at and skimmed through the pages quickly.

'Here it is,' she said again pointing at a picture of a young witch who had fire covering most of her body, she had long hair similar in colouring to Anton's and the same eyes, three other people were in the picture with her, a man with blonde and blue hair, a man with green and brown hair and another woman with silver and white hair.

'The Elementals of Grindelwald,' Harry read 'four friends gifted with the power of the elements as they fought united against one force.'

'Yes Elementals,' Hermione said excitedly 'when there is the chance of a monumental war between the dark and light Destiny sends the gifts to the four most powerful witches and wizards of the time, once they reach their nineteenth birthday. In this case the four of them fought against the light choosing to side with Grindelwald but as the fight drew to the final Fire went against the dark and sided with Dumbledore, who with her help was able to stop the other Elementals and finally Grindelwald. However she was seriously injured in the battle and later died of her injuries, there haven't been recorded Elementals since then.'

'So where are the others?' Harry asked.

'Well Ofelia is one, she's water,' Hermione said calmly 'and that picture that they gave Anton for his birthday it had a man and a woman in it, they must be the other two but they're dead.'

'His brother,' Ron said suddenly 'he said his brother was dead, I bet he was the guy in the picture the wind one, dressed in silver.'

'She's wearing the pendant,' Harry pointed to the drawing 'that's the one Anton wears.'

'Dumbledore probably gave it to him,' Hermione continued her mind ticking 'because he suddenly started wearing it after he went for a meeting with him.'

'Whoa,' Harry said smiling slightly 'this is pretty big, I wonder why no one else worked it out.'

'Like I said they're rare,' Hermione replied 'look how many years ago it was between them, and Lukyen's not much older than twenty so he didn't get them very long ago.'

'Bit depressing if you ask me,' Ron said thoughtfully 'they're all against one force but both sets broke up and switched sides.'

'I wonder if that always happens,' Harry speculated.

Hermione pulled another book out and flicked through it, 'no' she answered 'it doesn't always, there have been eleven sets of Elementals in the last five hundred years and seven of those have remained on the same side all the way through and most of them have been fighting for the light side.'

'This is pretty interesting,' Harry stated 'and they're really powerful so we're probably really lucky to have one on our side.'

'Yeh but Voldemort's got one as well,' Ron pointed out 'so don't they just balance each other out.'

'It's not that simple,' Hermione said 'it's true they're absolute opposites but its almost impossible to have them completely equal in power, the same with any two wizards or witches.'

--

'DETENTION TONIGHT!'

Anton heard the scream as he made his way to dinner the next day, he had spent the night in the guest quarters of the castle and though they were nice he missed the comfort of his own lodgings.

The voice was gratingly familiar and as he reached the Entrance Hall he saw Umbridge shouting at Harry who was looking very angry.

'But I didn't do anything!' he protested ignoring the crowd that was watching 'I didn't mean to knock into you!'

'SILENCE!' she ordered 'or I will give you another one!'

Anton quickly made his way over to them and said smoothly 'Harry, if Madam Umbridge is giving you a detention then you will do it without complaint.'

When Harry turned furiously to Anton, the older man quickly shot him an urgent look which seemed to get rid of some of the fury his younger self was feeling but the undercurrents of resentment were obvious.

'Yes Sir,' Harry said his voice vaguely resentful.

Umbridge glared at Anton but she didn't say anything, no doubt she was annoyed she had missed out on the chance to give him another detention. Anton bowed his head to her politely and said,

'Madam Umbridge may I escort you into dinner?'

She smiled in her simpering way which didn't do much to hide her true feelings, in spite of this she couldn't easily refuse Anton offer as much as she wanted to stay and torment Harry.

'_hem hem_, of course,' she smiled again.

Anton smiled coldly back and walked into dinner with her even though he would have preferred to be far away from her.

'Did you get the results of your inspection?' she said sweetly.

Anton gave her another cold smile 'yes I did, it said my teaching was adequate but I needed another inspection to further assess my attitude.'

A cruel gleam lit in Umbridge's eyes as well as an underlying hint of darkness that Anton hadn't remembered the last time.

'Well maybe your actions outside show you are willing to help the Ministry,' she said lightly but her tone was untrusting.

'Perhaps,' Anton inclined his head 'perhaps,'

--

As dinner finished Anton made his way quickly past the Gryffindor table and as he passed Harry he muttered 'come to my office in five minutes.'

Harry nodded his head slightly and Anton swept past.

--

Anton was waiting five minutes later as Harry entered his office, before the teenager even had a chance to speak Anton spoke quickly.

'Harry, I know you were trying to keep out of Umbridge's way but the fact of the matter is, she is out to get you.'

'But that's not fair!' Harry objected.

'No it isn't,' Anton agreed 'this detention is supposed to punish you and I won't condone what she intends to do.'

'What she intends to do,' Harry repeated looking uncomfortable.

'Exactly, which leads me to my next point, do you trust me Harry?'

'Yes,' Harry replied honestly.

'Then I'm going to ask you for one of your hairs,' Anton said quickly.

'Why?' Harry asked warily.

'Harry Potter is expected in detention in five minutes,' Anton said 'and I don't intend the real Harry Potter to be there.'

'Polyjuice!' Harry said understanding.

'Exactly.'

--

'Ah Mr Potter,' Umbridge greeted him her eyes bulging 'sit down, you may have been able to get out of detention last time but this time you are serving it with me.'

Anton glared at her from his polyjuiced form, this was weird being back in his old body after so many years.

'So what am I doing?' he asked needlessly.

'Lines,' she said with malice.

'Right then,' Anton said sitting down at a desk and he started to pull his own quill out just to keep up appearances.

'Oh no you won't be needing that,' she simpered 'you will be using one of my quills.'

She handed him the familiar sadistic tool and Anton schooled his features into a look of what he hoped was relative confusion.

'What am I writing?'

'I must not tell lies,' she replied.

'But I haven't told any,' Anton said, 'this detention was for me knocking into you.'

'I'm covering what you did last time to warrant a detention because I doubt it was dealt with satisfactorily.'

Anton grimaced and pulled a piece of parchment towards him, he started writing and as the quill dug into his skin drawing blood he tried to look suitably shocked.

It appeared he had succeeded because she seemed to approve of his faked reaction. An hour later Anton subtlety took another drink of the potion he had in a flask, he didn't want to consider what McGonagall's reaction would be if she knew what he was doing, it had taken enough to get the potion of Snape without causing any fuss to begin with.

When she eventually called him over to her desk his hand was bleeding as freely as it had after weeks of using the quill last time. She seemed slightly surprised that the words had dug in as much as they had, over the next couple of days he would have to conceal the wound to avoid suspicion. It also looked like he would be stuck with the scar again which annoyed him when he considered all the effort he had gone to remove the obvious scar from his body while he was hiding out.

--

Anton sunk his hand into Essence of Murlap the moment he re-entered his temporary quarters, Pyra eyed him from her small bed with obvious disapproval.

'I had to do it Pyra,' he said convincing himself just as much as her.

She laid her head down on her front paws and blinked at hi carefully, Anton shook his head and pulled his hand from the liquid and wrapped it in a bandage. He was rubbish at healing spells and he couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey or he'd raise suspicion which he didn't want yet, he wanted enough proof to go against Umbridge to get her completely discredited and bringing attention to what she was doing would be useless in the long run.

'Just think Pyra,' he said rubbing his hands through his loose hair 'when it finally does hit her she won't know what's happening, it'll be as if the centaurs have kidnapped her all over again, hopefully anyway.'


	31. Valentine Storms

Chapter Thirty One

'So Madam Umbridge is there anything you would like to add?' Dumbledore said pleasantly.

It was early Saturday morning and they were having the monthly weekend meeting which usually didn't take to long to complete, but with the possibility of Umbridge speaking then that was something that looked like it was going to be a distant memory.

It was also a Hogsmeade weekend celebrating St Valentines, Anton suspected that once they set off a large contingent of the pupils would be paring up.

'Well,' the said breathily 'I would like to take the time to mention the results of the more recent inspections.'

Most of the staff glared furiously at Umbridge and a couple traded quick angry whispers, Dumbledore genial expression didn't change and he signalled for the woman to continue.

'Most teachers have passed,' she simpered 'though many with less than pleasing results.'

Pointed looks went to McGonagall and the Ancient Runes teacher.

'And though some of the teaching staff didn't have the right attitude initially, a further inspection showed them to be passable.'

This time Anton received a look and he smiled blandly back.

'However some of you are still not performing to Ministry standards, those being Professor's Hagrid and Trelawney. I will have to continue sitting in on your lessons.'

The half giant shifted uncomfortably in his undersized chair and Trelawney raised her head high in indignation.

'Those who cannot see, cannot possibly comment on what it is like to be a seer!'

'Sybil,' Dumbledore interrupted lightly 'I'm sure Madam Umbridge is just doing her job and that she will treat us all fairly.'

Raised eyebrows met with this statement but no one said anything, Anton wasn't listening closely to the conversation he was to busy watching Umbridge. Something was off, he didn't know what but it was. Certain details were different to the first time, different actions, different circumstances, different happenings. Small factors which apart did not mean much but when put together they created quite an amount. The problem was that Anton didn't know what to make of them, he was mulling over them and before he realised he had stopped listening.

'So what do you think Lukyen?' Snape asked.

'Sorry Severus I was thinking about something else,' Anton apologised not failing to notice the derisive snort that Umbridge emitted 'what did you ask?'

'I asked,' Snape said with a sardonic tone 'what you thought of starting duelling club.'

'Really,' Anton said surprised 'I think that would be a great idea, who'd run it?'

'Well no doubt you could offer us your expert skills,' Snape said dryly 'we had discussed while you weren't listening that we'd all each take it in turns to run it each week.'

Anton rolled his eyes at Severus's rebuke before saying 'but what are we doing about less…popular members of staff, won't it be bad if one week it's full and the next week it isn't?'

'Which is why Lukyen,' Snape replied sneering 'it will be made compulsory to go to one week if you wish to attend the next.'

'And here was me thinking it would be my captivating attitude which would win the students over.' Anton smiled.

'That or the chance you'll do something stupid,' was Snape's reply.

Anton shot him a small smirk and asked 'which years would be invited to this club?'

'In my opinion it would be more advantageous for the older students,' McGonagall recommended 'after all they will be facing the dangers of the world far sooner than the younger years.'

'A valid point,' Dumbledore concurred gravely 'but we must also remember that in these times our younger students will also be at risk from certain threats.'

'Different classes then,' suggested Snape scowling 'after all it would not be productive to have first years and seventh years in the same class.'

'Mind you many of the older students were lacking in their basic knowledge,' Anton said drumming his fingers on his chair.

'I'm sure you've brought them up to scratch with your formidable expertise,' Snape remarked dryly.

'Severus,' Anton said smirking 'jealousy is a terrible weakness.'

Snape fixed him with an impressive glare before continuing 'as long as they are nothing like that fool Lockhart's they can only be an improvement.'

A few heads nodded in agreement and Anton's attention went once again to Umbridge who had watched the exchange without passing comment, a strange event. As if almost realising this herself she interrupted.

'_hem hem_, clubs such as the one you are proposing must be sanctioned first by the Ministry.'

'Strange I don't remember that decree,' McGonagall said her tone icy.

Umbridge sent her a small smile 'I'm sure one will be arriving shortly.'

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

After the meeting was over Anton went to get his cloak from his now ice bomb free quarters and started on the walk to Hogsmeade. It was still quite cold and frost clung to the trees sparkling slightly in the weak winter light.

He had arranged to meet Sirius and Teddy in Hogsmeade and it didn't take him long to find them in the joke shop causing as much mayhem as the students, Fred and George had met up with them somewhere along the way and Sirius was imparting the secret behind one of the greatest pranks the marauders had pulled, the twins were listening with great interest and Anton recognised the mischievous smiles and realised the twins minds were turning quickly.

'A'TON!' Teddy yelled spotting his godfather first.

He ran across the shop and hurled himself into Anton's arms speaking quickly about something he and Sirius had done to Lupin which had resulted in one very wet werewolf.

'That's great Teds,' Anton laughed 'but maybe you and Moony should try one on Sirius next.'

'If he does that I'm coming after you,' Sirius said in greeting as the twins went back to eyeing the shelves.

Anton smiled and replied 'well Sirius, I had heard from a very reliable source that you have a date today.'

Sirius gave a mock glare to Teddy who shrugged happily.

'Your little spy is absolutely right,' Sirius answered his face lighting slightly 'while you're with Teddy, I will be meeting with Mylee.'

Anton shared a smile with Teddy who giggled slightly at the look of childish happiness on Sirius's face.

'I can't wait to see the feast tonight!' Teddy exclaimed cheerfully.

'Yeh you'll be spending tonight with me,' Anton said with equal cheer 'that means Sirius gets to spend tonight with Mylee.'

Sirius sent him a small glare this time to which Anton just raised his eyebrows as if asking Sirius to deny what he'd just said, luckily Teddy was still far too young to understand what Anton had insinuated.

'I like Mylee,' he told Anton 'she's nice, and she gives me sweets, and she plays games with me when she comes round.'

'Oh,' Anton said with an interested tone as Sirius decided to look with faked enthusiasm at the items for sale 'does Mylee come round often?'

Sirius couldn't help but turn to Anton and give him another glare, Anton smiled innocently back as Teddy replied that she often came round.

'Well it's nice that Sirius has a _friend_.' Anton continued his eyes glinting humorously.

'Sometimes you are so like your father I feel like hitting you,' Sirius told him with a distrustfully amiable tone.

'Aww Sirius, I'm just happy to hear you're not lonely,' Anton said his face breaking into a big smile 'and I know my dad would be happy as well.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled a shrunken bag from his cloak pocket 'here are Teddy's things to last him tonight and tomorrow, I also put his cuddly wolf in, he likes it when he has bad dreams.'

Anton felt mixed emotions at this, Sirius had already told him that Teddy had been getting nightmares, and with what he had experienced over five short years Anton wasn't to surprised but it saddened him almost as if he had failed Lupin. But the obvious care and love Sirius had put into his tone told Anton that over a couple of short months Sirius, his godfather was loving this child with all the love he hadn't been able to give Harry.

Sirius took Teddy momentarily out of his own godfather's arms and hugged him,

'Be careful now Teddy and make sure you behave yourself tonight.'

'Of course Pa'foot,'

'And you can firecall me at any point tonight if something happens, I don't care what time.'

Teddy nodded in promise as Sirius put him back down on the floor, Sirius clapped his hands together and said 'I'm off to meet Mylee at the pub, and then we're off to Diagon Alley.'

'Have fun Sirius.' Anton said taking Teddy's hand.

'Oh I will,' Sirius grinned.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hermione, Ron and Harry all share confused looks from behind a shelf in the joke shop, they had heard the exchange by accident not intending to eavesdrop.

It had been Sirius's comment about Anton's father that had got his attention, how had Sirius known Anton's father, they knew what had happened and the circumstances in which Anton had joined the Order, no one had known who he was when he'd arrived outside the Ministry and yet here was Sirius speaking as if he had been well acquainted with Anton's father.

Hermione's brow was furrowed in thought and she signalled unnecessarily for the two boys to keep quiet as they waited for them to leave. They also spotted the twins but the two of them had moved away and from their expressions it didn't look like they had heard what had been said.

After waiting a few minutes they also left and the second the got outside Ron asked the question which was on each person's lips.

'Is anyone else confused by the fact Sirius knew Lukyen's father?'

Hermione nodded 'I thought his family had been fighting dark wizards in Eastern Europe.'

'For Sirius to have known him he would have to have met him before he went to Azkaban,' Harry pointed out 'because Anton's father has supposedly been dead for years.'

'Why would he have said he didn't recognize Anton at the start of the summer if he knew his father?' Ron asked 'because if you ask me it sounds like Sirius knew his father pretty well.'

'It could be he actually didn't recognise Lukyen,' Harry suggested 'it might be he and his dad look nothing alike.'

'He would have known the surname though,' Hermione said shaking her head 'Lukyen isn't exactly the most common of surnames.'

'That is strange,' Harry said frowning 'but it makes me wonder if Sirius did know…'

'…then why did he lie?' Ron finished.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Anton took teddy to possibly every place in Hogsmeade, the small boy had loved the Shrieking Shack and the rumours of ghost, more so when Anton explained to him who the sounds had really come from and the small boy couldn't wait until he next saw Lupin to talk to him about it. Anton even took Teddy up to the cave where Sirius had stayed. They sat on the edge of the rock face swinging their legs as they studied the impressive outside of Hogwarts and Teddy stared with such excitement that Anton felt his own memories of his first view of the castle resurfacing.

'I can't wait to see it A'ton!' he glowed with youthful ecstasy 'Pa'foot and Moony told me so much about it! And you and Rho Rho did as well!'

Anton nodded his head sadly and Teddy gave a small shiver, Anton looked at the darkening sky and realised it was getting late, he muttered a warming charm over the child and made sure his scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck.

'Come on Teddy we need to get back before the feast,' Anton said taking Teddy's hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That night Hagrid had really outdone himself with the decorations, even if they were slightly garish with huge floating hearts. Teddy was sitting with Hermione, Harry and Ron while Anton endured dinner at the teachers table with Umbridge.

'So Professor,' she started 'who's the little boy at the Gryffindor table?'

Anton froze slightly before saying 'that's Teddy.'

'And who's Teddy?' she asked the glint Anton had recognised earlier was back in her eye and a sliver of wariness passed through him.

'No one you need to be concerned with,' he almost hissed.

'Maybe I'm more interested in certain things than you realise.' She spoke lacking any of her usual breathy tones, her voice was cold and resolute.

Anton felt the unease again, she was watching him carefully her eyes fixed firmly on his face as is she was waiting for an expected reaction, instead he took a drink of the pumpkin juice in front of him and went back to eating his meal slowly, as he lifted a mouthful of food to his mouth she spoke again.

'Perhaps you have more secrets than you have the intelligence to hide them.'

Anton put the uneaten food back on his plate setting his fork down slowly, then he turned and looked at her.

'Now that was a rather unkind thing to say,' he responded his voice even 'which makes me question what your motive is in trying to get me annoyed?'

'No motive,' she answered unblinking 'but I know your type.'

Anton had to stop before his mouth fell open in shock, this was strange, maybe it had had something to do with him being a student at the time and she'd been killed fairly quickly last time, but he could not remember her ever being like this.

'My Type?'

'People who rely more on their fists than their intellect.'

'And after knowing me for what, two months, you believe you understand me?'

'Lets just say that I know more about you than you could possibly imagine,' she said her voice dangerously quiet.

A breaking of glass stole his attention and he swung his head to stare down the table to see what had happened, he had to stop himself as he had been seconds away from drawing his wand, at least though he knew his reactions were still as fast as ever.

Trelawney was sitting frozen in place, the breaking had come from the wine glass she had dropped and it lay ignored on the stone floor, the dark liquid seeping outwards. She was now staring straight ahead with much the same expression as she had done when she had told him the prophesy in his third year. Dumbledore also appeared to recognise the state as he had half risen from his chair a look of intense concern displayed clearly on his face, though his blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

The teachers table fell silent and it was not long until the stillness spread to cover the entire hall, the students all watched the teachers table warily unsure of what had stopped their celebrations.

It was then that she opened her mouth to speak and every student and teacher appeared to sense that something was happening and they all watched with intense interest.

Her voice rang out clearly.

"_Through time they come, their number great, their methods sure._

_But coming with them is the dark, a skulking shell, the impure part._

_They've had not one chance but two, to fight the darkness burning through._

_For Fate has plans still undecided. Where three reside another watches._

_He will come with wind to fire, the brother lost when times were dire._

_But death has not claimed this prize, he has been sent back to answer cries._

_Sides will falter, allies will fail._

_And Fate will watch this epic war, her hands untied, her reasons clouded._

_So who will win this fight?_

_Where lives will be lost and blood will pour."_

Time seemed to freeze, Trelawney snapped out of her state and was staring around confused at all of the stares she was receiving.

Anton's mind was ticking in overtime and from the expressions of his fellow teachers so were theirs. A burst of brilliant searing light came from outside and Anton was vaulting the table and running to the doors before most of them registered what was happening. He barely even managed a glance in Teddy's direction to check he was ok.

The main doors in the Entrance Hall burst open with an enormous bang and Anton raced through them running flat out.

The dark grounds were illuminated with a bright white light that appeared to be centred near to the lake. As he drew to a stop nearby a high wind began to blow, it howled monstrously drowning out the stampeding footsteps of the rest of the school as they followed their Defence teacher to the source of the mysterious happenings.

The wind turned into almost the intensity of a tornado and Anton felt his robes whipping around him as he stood the closest to the dry storm, his wand was clutched tightly in one hand while his other rested cautiously on his sword.

The light grew if possible even brighter and Anton squinted, dimming his eyesight so he could keep his vision fixed on what was occurring, the rest of the school was having less luck and were desperately shielding their eyes. Some of them especially the younger ones were being herded back to the castle by a few of the Professors who realised whatever was happening might not be best seen. Hermione was grasping Teddy's hand tightly in apprehension and fear, the small boy had buried his head in the side of her robes protecting his small face, Harry and Ron stood on either side of her uneasiness playing on their expressions.

As soon as it had started it was over, the wind died in seconds and the light suddenly muted to become more of a slight glow which bathed the bank of the lake softly. People raised their heads uncertainly wary of what was coming next.

A figure stood illuminated in the middle of the light, it glinted of his long pale hair and glittered off of the sword hanging loosely at his side, he was wearing a strange robe of a white fabric and his feet were bare on the frosty ground.

Anton felt the air leave his body as the person raised their head to gaze upon the faces who were all watching him, a small smile flickered across his face as he picked out Anton easily and he spoke loud enough for the people at the front to hear.

'Fate certainly has a strange sense of humour.' He paused for a moment 'wouldn't you say brother?'

Before anyone had a chance to reply the person's legs collapsed beneath them and they fell to the ground.


	32. Lost Family

**

* * *

**

I am absolutely blown away by the response my last chapter generated, I had 76 reviews that's almost double of the previous highest number, I'm really sorry I didn't replt to them all but I've been in Wales (and where grandparents exist- internet dows not) , I would like to thank you all now though:  
Way Walker,  
Florrie-

Thanks x  
**fred2008,  
Wonderbee31,  
BattousaiGrl,  
sleepingbriarrose12,  
Ravenclaw-Girl28,  
katmeows4no1,  
NorrthStar,  
2lazy2login-** but its fun when dead people come back to life x,  
**mangagirl18,  
hpfreakandproud,  
RaevynMoon-** I personally don't know any stories like mine but on my page a lot of my favourites art time travel and AU, sorry I couldn't be more helpful x  
**apothecary in training,  
McLovable,  
Naitch03,  
Haruka-Hime,  
battousai222,  
LadyofTheGreyDawn,  
Mikee,  
The French Dark Lord,  
Studebaker1960,  
kage-no-tenshi16,  
.majorkatch.- **might be yelling again for similiar reasons now x  
**killing u with umbrellas  
Sage the SongWriter,  
CelticHeiressFiona-**I'm glad you liked it x  
**Su-33**- all will be revealed,  
**goldenboy892007,  
gone119,  
Geovanni Luciano**- its the UK we love high prices, not sure about Ginny, and I'm not really a romantic writer so I'm treading carefully there but if I did I'm not sure if they'd be cannon or not,  
**Lilly Tiger,  
LovePotter001,  
SiriusBlackLivesOn,  
jbfritz,  
Rodrigo Black Potter**,  
**Annie Nomous,-**not quite Snape,  
**Orange,  
Marlicat,  
xXxCrazyBookwormxXx,  
Kiaralight,  
Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
Live2Sk8,  
Mizu1411,  
Alice4Ever,  
vairetwilight,  
chal,  
Saint Vegeta,  
Heksie,  
BookWyrm711,  
Lil Bell,  
Ractic,  
ReadingRed,  
Lunaretta,  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
ShadowMoonDancer,  
Bookwormluver3,  
xRosePetalx,  
Isebella,  
XcrinsonroseX,  
mudbloodpotter05,  
hawkster,  
ohmygawsh,  
nixglen,  
emika,  
Klarika,  
FaithlessGirl,  
EelvenGirl,  
Eyia,  
Crazy-Physco,  
Rasa Raindoweyes,  
azilla,  
HGHPRW,  
Lilah09** Thanks so much for spending all day reading it, I'm glad you liked it x  
**and  
bluezy261175** Thank you now I'm smiling x

Chapter Thirty Two

'Rhoan,' Anton whispered, he was frozen in place unsure of what was happening.

When the silvery haired person fell to their knees it was like a spell had been broken, emotions crashed through Anton, uncertainty, hope, fear, anger, pain, joy.

He ran to the person bearing the face of his oldest friend and confidant.

'Anton, it's been a while,' he said his voice weak as he looked up to Anton's face.

'Is it really you Rhoan?' Anton asked scarcely able to believe it.

'Found Dad hanging in a tree in the back garden after Death Eaters attacked, and Mum killed her self under the imperious.' Rhoan replied his tone bitter.

'You were dead,' Anton said with all the calmness of one discussing the weather, 'I ran in to that clearing and you were dead, I buried you in a fucking hole.'

'To be honest it's all a bit fuzzy,' Rhoan replied attempting a faint smile 'but I'm sure I can fill in some of the blanks once my heads stopped spinning and I've stopped seeing double.'

Anton was about to ask another question but before he opened his mouth a small shape flew past him and into the arms of his adoptive brother.

'Rho Rho!' Teddy yelled burying his face on Rhoan's shoulder 'A'ton said you were with the angels but I knew you'd come back!'

'Well I had to prove Anton wrong,' Rhoan said trying at humour tears filled the young mans eyes and he whispered 'I'm just so glad to find your back as well.'

He looked exhausted, his face was thin and pale in much the same way Anton expected he had looked when he had first arrived, Anton also took in the listening students and staff and realised any other questions would be best asked in private.

Rhoan hugged Teddy back but he sent Anton a look that conveyed just how little time Rhoan felt he had before he either passed out or threw up.

Anton rushed forwards and gently loosened Teddy's grip from his adopted godfather, Teddy wasn't exactly willing to let go but Professor McGonagall soon rushed to his aid and took the five year old a distance away.

Anton grabbed Rhoan's shoulder as he swayed to one side, Rhoan smirked slightly and said quietly.

'Now you're not the only one who can survive the killing curse.'

And with that his eyes rolled up and he slumped limply against Anton.

--

The Hospital Wing was quiet, it was now late into the night and after the students had been reassured by Dumbledore that they were safe they had been sent to their common rooms with the promise that dessert would be sent up.

Rhoan was lying unconscious in the dimly lit room, he was very pale with his silver hair accentuating this fact, he was as lean as ever with his face still showing the tiredness that had featured on it heavily during the war, his hair was as long as Anton's had been when he had arrived and he secretly suspected it had been just as straggly. His sword was propped up against a wall much to the Nurse's consternation who didn't believe it should be in her Hospital Wing.

Anton shifted uncomfortably on the chair positioned next to his fellow elementals bed, Teddy was fast asleep curled up on his lap with his head resting against Anton's chest and his cuddly wolf clasped loosely in his limp hand. Anton desperately wanted to move but he was worried he'd wake the sleeping child so he settled instead for stretching his legs out trying to rid himself of the stiffness that had settled in them.

The noise of the doors opening had him twisting his head round to see who had entered, Sirius hurried across the ward, the smart suit told Anton he'd probably been out at dinner with Mylee.

'How is he?' Sirius asked concerned, his eyes were fixed on Rhoan as if he couldn't quite believe it.

'Madam Pomfrey said he's fine physically but he's exhausted and his magical core is drained.' Anton shot the older man a tired smile 'you didn't need to cancel your date Sirius.'

'Mylee completely understands,' Sirius replied smiling 'and anyway we don't need valentines to go on a hot date.'

Their voices woke Teddy and he stirred sleepily, he blinked up at his great godfather and smiled.

'Look Pa'foot, Rho Rho came home.'

'Yes he did,' Sirius said ruffling the small boys head 'yes he did.'

'Did Dumbledore call you?'

Sirius nodded 'he's talking to the Ministry right now, Fudge is under the impression dark wizards have found a way to break into Hogwarts.'

'I assume we have Umbridge to thank for that sound notion.' Anton scowled.

'I would say your assumption is correct,' Sirius answered, he looked at Teddy again 'do you want me to take Teddy?'

'Thanks but I think I'll keep him here for the time being,' yawned Anton 'hopefully he'll wake up soon anyway.'

'If he's anything like you I won't hold my breath.'

--

It was well into the early hours of the next morning that Rhoan made even the slightest of movements, Anton was alone in the Hospital Wing, Sirius had gotten hungry sitting still and Teddy certainly hadn't complained at the prospect of food.

Rhoan's eyes flickered blearily open and Anton jumped up from his chair instantly to be at his side.

'Rhoan, how're feeling?'

'How the hell do you think I'm feeling,' was the groaned reply.

Anton couldn't help the grin of happiness that spread across his face.

'I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again,' Anton laughed 'when she came out with that prophesy I thought at first I'd gone mad.'

Rhoan managed a weak laugh 'I wouldn't trust anything she comes out with, load of rubbish, I've still got the memory of my OWL divination stuck in my head.'

Anton laughed again before sobering and asking quietly 'Rhoan what happened?'

Rhoan's eyes closed and for a moment Anton thought he'd gone back to sleep but then he spoke,

'I was in Limbo.'

'Limbo?'

'Halfway house, midpoint, indeterminate state,' Rhoan elaborated 'must have been anyway, I knew I'd died, I knew that much, then I was in this white room for an absolute age, and then I met Fate.'

'Bet that was fun.'

Rhoan snorted 'Fate explained what was going on and that they were sending me back, didn't give me any reasons just booted me into the past.'

'Aww they must like me more,' Anton smirked 'they spent a good five sentences informing me that they were unhappy with how things had turned out.'

'They told me Teddy was still alive and I couldn't believe it,' Rhoan whispered 'we spent an entire year thinking he was dead, we didn't even look for him.'

'I said those very words,' Anton said softly 'but what's past is past, and with how things turned out near the end he was probably safer in the hands of the enemy than with us.'

Rhoan slowly lifted himself onto his elbows and fixed Anton with a very familiar stare.

'That Anton, was a stupid thing to say.'

'Got some truth to it though,' Anton pointed out 'we all ended up dead or in my case very close to dead, if Fate hadn't intervened I would have been. While he was Ofelia he was mainly out of danger.'

'All hail her,' Rhoan growled rubbing one of his eyes 'you do know we really have to stop her.'

'Did Fate give any hints on what she was up to at the moment?'

'Nope, Fate barely told me anything, just I was being sent into the past and you guys would be here.'

Anton pulled a face 'brilliant, I was hoping Fate would have provided attack plans, but that would be too easy.'

The noise of the opening doors came again and Rhoan who had a direct view went slightly paler.

'Professor Dumbledore.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, far more grown up I must add than your counterpart who I saw less than five minutes ago.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Er…'

Rhoan's face was a mix of emotions as if he didn't quite know what to make of there being two of him.

'It'll be easier if you just pretend he's just another person,' Anton said smiling.

'I have sorted out your appearance with the Ministry,' Dumbledore informed Rhoan 'your arrival was quite spectacular, but I'm sure my explanation will provide us some time to work on a firmer cover story.'

'Cover story?' Rhoan still seemed to be in a state of shock.

'Oh they're all the rage,' Anton joked 'we've all got them, us people from the future.'

'There were concerns raised that you were a dark wizard but I believe we've got those under wraps, Madam Umbridge was adamant that you were but as you made no attempt to attack student they had no proof.'

'I'm assuming the fact he's been introduced as my brother wouldn't help matters.' Anton said dryly.

Dumbledore looked grave 'that was another concern raised, Cornelius already is of the view you are no good and Rhoan here is sadly marked with the same brush.'

'Now that's just great,' Rhoan muttered 'having people have an opinion about me when I've only been here five minutes.'

'You can act as aggrieved as you want,' Anton told his brother 'but we both know you love the attention.'

'Ouch, that hurt,' Rhoan snorted but he made no attempt to deny it.

--

Her eyes blazed blue with fury, her normally controlled temper burst through, she was livid. Unleashing her anger she let out a blast of icy water directed at the wall in front of her, it smashed against the stonework like a whip.

How dare he return, not when everything was working out so well.

--

'Silence!' commanded the member of Wizengamot 'there will be silence!'

The assembled witches and wizards reluctantly fell quiet from their conversations.

'We are here to formally discuss the implications of the arrival of one Rhoan Lukyen, and what his intentions are.'

'I say arrest him!' a young witch shrieked 'we must protect our society.'

'I second that!' a wizard joined his hair sticking out wildly.

'Silence!' Madam Bones ordered and instantly all sound was wiped out 'we have no proof of any guilt therefore an arrest would be illegal, we are not above the law.'

'But how can we be sure he's not a danger,' Fudge announced 'he did after all arrive right on the grounds of Hogwarts, what's to stop someone else doing the same at a later date.'

'Dumbledore told us himself that he had provided Rhoan Lukyen with the Portkey that brought him to Hogwarts,' an elderly witch said gravely 'and with his brother also employed as a teacher I don't think it would be wise to brand him as a dark wizard.'

'Yes yes,' Fudge said impatiently 'but there's also the matter of whatever the conversation was between the two brothers seconds after his arrival, Madam Umbridge informed me that she suspected it was suspicious in nature and that Anton Lukyen seemed shocked to see his brother.'

'Well as no one heard what was said we cannot possibly make guesses as to what was said,' Madam Bones cut him off.

'There's also the matter of the prophesy this Professor Trelawney made,' a balding wizard snapped gruffly 'she's related to the great seer Cassandra is she not, her prophesy did state he was coming to help fight the darkness.'

'Nonsense!' Fudge erupted heatedly 'she could have been either making it up or it relates to another group of people entirely!'

'He did arrive with a lot of wind though,' pointed out another witch.

'According to the reports on her teaching,' Fudge boomed trying to drown out all the other speakers 'she has been labelled as incompetent, and has never once so far made a real prophesy to her class, she even predicts the death of one of her students each year, which so far has not happened. This man is a danger!'

Cries of agreement rose up but also among the shouts was disapproval.

'You have no proof to justify that claim Minister,' Madam Bones interjected 'and I would suggest you curb your accusations.'

Fudge scoffed angrily 'is direct proof really needed when our students may be in danger.'

'I repeat myself when I say, we are not above the law!' she retorted 'now if you want to organise a meeting with Rhoan Lukyen, that is something we can do.'

'Then organise a compulsory meeting!' came a cry from the higher seats 'in my belief we didn't push his brother hard enough when he first turned up.'

'Here here,' came a muffled agreement 'always was something funny 'bout the way he appeared.'

'Absolutely!' A stout witch roared 'appearing right outside the Ministry in the muggle sector fighting with a sword, reckless and dangerous, I bet the whole families rotten.'

More shouts of agreement came.

'Let us not forget that the man he was fighting was a Death Eater, who was responsible for the murders of James and Lily Potter,' an irritated wizard protested 'surely that accounts for something!'

'Bah,' the wizard next to him jeered 'the pair of them are probably just as dark.'

'There is no proof!' Madam Bones said her patience wearing thin as she was forced to repeat herself yet again 'and unless some is suddenly produced we are moving away from this strain of talk, Anton Lukyen was cleared by the Ministry of any wrong doing, and his brother so far has done nothing to warrant these allegations.'

'Still a meeting will be held,' Fudge said determinedly 'we can never be too careful of who we allow into the school.'

'Some would say that that decision is up to Professor Dumbledore,' Madam Bones said lightly 'after all he is the headmaster.'

'Dumbledore is an ageing relic,' Fudge spluttered 'and his history of choosing responsible wizards is hardly reassuring.'

More shouts echoed in the chamber.

--

As the Wizengamot gathered at the Ministry the Order were assembled at the Headquarters, Anton had been unwilling to leave his brother but as he was fast asleep Madam Pomfrey said there was nothing to be gained by waiting around and she would call if anything arose.

The room in the basement was brimming with confusion, at the news Rhoan Lukyen had appeared by the lake many were recalling the fact they had saw him being murdered in Anton's memory.

'Albus what's going on?' Mr Weasley asked as the older man stood at the front.

Dumbledore felt a moment of confliction, he wasn't sure whether to tell them the truth as far as he could or choose to answer certain questions, he didn't know how it would conflict with Fates rules.

He was saved however by Anton speaking,

'I showed you the memory of my brother dying,' he said slowly 'I saw his body he was defiantly dead, that's why I went after Voldemort at that moment I didn't care whether I lived or died, when I asked Rhoan he didn't actually remember what happened.'

Dumbledore decide to quickly join in 'I believe that Rhoan Lukyen was killed that night but I don't believe he died.'

'Is there a difference?' Lupin said confused.

'Sybil made a prophesy about him,' Dumbledore said gravely 'much in the same way she made one regarding Harry, where as he lived through the attempt on his life, it is my belief that Rhoan was killed and then he came back to life. Something I did not believe was possible.'

Horror featured on many faces at the thought of what it would be like to be brought back from the dead.

'But how did it happen?' Moody demanded.

'That Alastor is something I do not know.'

'But this is good for us isn't it?' Tonks asked curiously 'I mean he is a light wizard?'

'He is undoubtedly light,' Dumbledore replied he turned to Anton 'however the question remains, will he fight for us?'

Anton didn't even have to think about the answer, 'he will fight until the very end, with everything he has, until either he's dead or they're stopped.'

--

She walked slowly towards the large doors, turning her head she checked around her making sure she was not being followed, the corridors were dark with only the slight glow of moonlight to distinguish the path to her destination.

It was extremely quiet, no teachers or prefects were present which she suspected had something to do with it being the early hours of the morning. Her feet were silent on the hard floors, the pictures lining the walls pursed their lips as she passed and shook their collective heads in disapproval. She ignored them.

The door she was aiming for came into view and she allowed herself a small smile, she came to a stop before the heavy door, leisurely she reached out and placed a hand on the smooth wood feeling the grain beneath her fingers.

She drew her hand back and placed it lightly on the handle of the door instead, slowly she pushed down on it and eased it open making sure that it made no sound.

She stepped into the dimly lit room and sought out her target.

There he was, lying still on a bed at the far end near to the office of the nurse.

She made her way towards him drawing her wand out as she went, the door of the office opened and the nurse appeared with a grim look on her face. The woman opened her mouth as she spotted the person who had entered the Hospital Wing.

'You can't be in here,' she said glaring at the trespasser 'so I…'

She never got a chance to finish what she was saying, she never had a chance to block the spell that went hurtling towards her.

She sprawled back not moving, her eyes were closed and her faced turned away from the door.

The intruder started walking again holding her wand to her side, he had not moved the entire time, his eyes were also closed, his complexion was pale.

She drew up next to his bed and tentatively reached out with her fingers, she stopped just before they came in contact with his face.

She frowned and drew her hand back disciplining her expression into a cold front.

As if he sensed she was there his eyes flashed open, he stared for a moment confused, unsure to what had woken him. Turning his head he spotted her and his confusion deepened.

'Can I help you with something?'

She nodded and undid the magic disguising her, the uncertainty was wiped from his face as a hard look settled on his face.

'Ofelia.'

* * *

**That was a lot of reviews and I'd like to say thank you once again, sorry about another cliffhanger (grins sheepishly)**

**I'm off to Ireland in a few days so I'm not sure if I'll have been able to post another chapter between then, but I will try x**


	33. Illegal Actions

**Hello, I hope you like my next chapter which i decided needed to be abit more adventurous, I would like to thank the really noce reviewers of my last chapter:**

**maqiuill9,  
****LovePotter001,  
****Wonderbee31,  
****LadyofTheGreyDawn,  
****NorrthStar,  
****Mikee,  
****Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
****Marlicat,  
****Su-33,  
****Florrie**- Cliffie's are fun and I'm gladf you like then manes x  
**Crazy-Physco,  
****Anon,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****namarieeleni,  
****Anonymous- **I'm so glad you like it x  
**Rasa Rainboweyes,  
****The French Dark Lord,  
****ohmygawsh,  
****Luthien Faye,  
****mudbloodpotter05,  
****Kiaralight,  
****battousai222,  
****Lexor,  
****Mizu1411,  
****EelvwnGirl,  
****bluezy261175,  
****Live2Sk8,  
****gone119,  
****Aurora Selene Malfoy-Potter,  
****killing u with umbrellas,  
****Annie Nomous-** Thanks :-)  
**Thee-Unknown-Factor,  
****BeanOwnsEnder,  
****Vulpine Vixi-** Thanks but the grammer used to be very bad, your question about Harry will be answered in a later chapter so plz keep reading x  
**The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****xXxCrazyBookWormxXx**- and this one took even longer x  
**Heksie-** you'll find out in the next couple of paragraphs x  
**Way Walker- **Thanks, amd I plan to x  
**ShadowMoonDancer,  
****CelticHeiressFiona**-I'm glad you liked it x  
**Teaniaea,  
****Impteen16-** I totally agree x  
**Ravenclaw-Girl28**- I can't give you the answers sorry but you have some great ideas x I'm going to be evil and keep everyone waiting lol x  
**and  
keekers15**

Chapter Thirty Three

Anton got back to the school fairly quickly compared to the rest of the staff, most had stayed to talk to other Order members or else had other jobs assigned to them that needed to be completed. Dumbledore was one of the first people to rush back to the Ministry in an attempt to further cover what had happened and to keep any suspicions under wraps and as far away from the truth as possible. Anton couldn't help but wish that Fate had been slightly less conspicuous with placing Rhoan back in the past.

He had decided to leave Teddy within the safety of the headquarters, and as the small boy had gone to sleep in his room as soon as they had got there it had seemed mean to Anton to wake him to bring him back to Hogwarts.

The school was in some bathed in wintry early morning light with only a few torches lit along the walls, it was close to the first bell and soon the halls would be filled with students. Anton swept quickly down the corridor with his mind ticking over what could possibly go wrong over the next few months in relation to the Horcruxes and keeping his, Rhoan's and Teddy's true appearances a secret.

His hand was reaching towards the closed door to the Hospital Wing when a strange whistling sound came from inside, confused Anton whipped his wand out and paused for a moment debating whether or not to blast the entry open, before he could have the chance to fully decide the whistling he could hear increased noticeably in pitch, Anton took a step closer to the door and raised his wand the words on his lips, before he could complete the spell the wooden door suddenly cracked at its hinges and blew outwards towards Anton.

The wood hit him hard and it along with a powerful blast of wind threw him against the wall behind him where he felt his head connect viciously with the hard stonework. His head span wildly and his vision blurred and for a few seconds he simply lay where he had fallen stunned.

Anton's brain slowly kicked in again and he shook his head to clear it of the fog that was swirling within it. Through the now open doorway he saw two figures engaged in fighting.

One blurry figure was clinging with one hand to a bed and was blasting out a grey smoke like substance, the other was standing erect pouring a blue substance out of their hands.

It took Anton wasted moments to connect to what he was seeing, once he had he jumped up ignoring the pain this sent down his body and ran into the infirmary his sight finally clear.

His feet slapped against the soaking floor but he paid it no notice, apart from the one bed Rhoan was clinging to, the others had been smashed against the walls with the force of the wind, tables and cabinets lay wrecked in the middle. Madam Pomfrey was sprawled face up with her eyes closed in the entrance to her office, it was impossible to tell if she was breathing or not.

Rhoan was white faced and shaking slightly not having fully recovered from his return, he fixed Anton was a quick glare as Anton dodged a torrent of icy water and arrived next to him.

'Did you fail to notice Ofelia happened to be masquerading as Umbridge?' Rhoan demanded and Anton shot a blast of fire across the room.

'Umbridge was Ofelia!' Anton said realising he wasn't as surprised as he probably should be 'I knew there was something off about her.'

'You think!'

Ofelia dressed in Umbridge's pink cardigan had an unnervingly calm expression on her face even though she was in the middle of a fight with two other Elementals.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Anton shouted to her 'get bored of playing Voldemorts lackey?'

'Oh if only you knew,' was her frosty reply as yet more poured from her outstretched hands and rushed towards the two adoptive brothers. It met with a wall of fire that halted its journey somewhat and then what did manage to bypass the rough partition was repelled backwards as strongly as possible by gusts of wind.

'This isn't right!' Rhoan yelled across the noise 'she's up to something.'

Anton frowned in agreement and threw an extra hot blast of fire at his enemy, it hit her square in the centre of her chest and lifted her off her feet and knocked her to the floor.

Grim satisfaction shot through Anton and he lowered his hands slightly, low laughing rang out in the silence that had descended, it came from the fallen form of Ofelia and it sent his skin crawling.

He could hear from outside the sides of running footsteps and for a moment he relaxed, it must be other teachers. He couldn't have been more disappointed when he heard Fudge's voice ring out.

'Check the Wing!'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ofelia gulp down the contents of a small vial which could only have contained Polyjuice as she turned back into Umbridge complete with bulbous eyes. Rhoan hit out with a spurt of wind, it caught Ofelia and threw her against an upturned bed yet she didn't fight back, she just laughed again.

'Good Merlin!' came an exclamation from the doorway.

Four Aurors stood at the doorway with their wands out, they were all loyal to the Ministry and then later to Voldemort and Anton suspected it wasn't by chance, Anton's suspicions were confirmed when Ofelia shrieked.

'Minister! Thank goodness you're here, they attacked me! And have injured the poor nurse!'

'What!' Rhoan yelled furiously 'you take that back you evil hag!'

Anton turned angrily to the door to try to point out what was really happening, before he could one of the aurors tossed a glowing red ball into the room, it rolled to a stop at Anton's feet and he recognised it instantly a sinking feeling coming over him.

'Oh Shi…'

It exploded. The blast threw Anton backwards and for the second time that night his head rang as it connected with stone.

The dazer had done its job and had successfully half stunned him, before he was able to get back a grip of what was happening a dark figure in auror robes stood over him pointing his wand.

'Stupefy!'

--

Consciousness came slowly, Anton was immediately assaulted with a splitting headache and he let out a small groan.

'Oh you're awake then.' Came the voice of Rhoan from somewhere nearby.

'Shut up.' Was Anton's growl, bracing himself he flicked his eyes open to see what situation he was in now.

The ceiling above his was smooth and grey and the room wherever it was, was badly lit. He was lying on a hard thin mattress and as he pushed himself up onto his elbows he was met with plain grey walls at the bottom of his bed was a small sink.

'I suspect the reason you were out so long has to do with that big gash on the back of your head,'

'Shh,' Anton groaned again putting a hand to the back of his head, he could feel dried blood in his hair and didn't bother feeling any further.

Turning he saw Rhoan sitting sideways on another metal bunk opposite him with his legs tucked up beneath him, he was leaning on the wall and his pallor was a close shade, his silvery grey hair didn't help either, he was dressed in loose grey bottoms with a white t-shirt. As Anton forced himself to sit up he realised he'd been stripped of everything but his dark socks, black jeans and black shirt angrily he realised the firestone was gone from around his neck- that was the invisibility gone then.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

Rhoan shot him a weak grin 'I'm fine physically, I'm just tired, long haul flight.'

Anton snorted but immediately regretted it when his head gave a nasty throb.

'We at the Ministry?'

'I don't think so' Rhoan shook his head 'I was awake when they brought us here, I think this is an outpost, a couple of cells, that kind of thing. I'm not sure how long we've been here but I'd say it's been a good few hours. We've also been fitted with anti-magic ankle bracelets.'

Anton pulled up his jean leg to see the thin purple band circling his ankle 'What's the charge of our arrest?'

Rhoan frowned 'they didn't say, they didn't say anything actually, just shoved us in here and left us' he paused and let a slight smirk play on his lips 'maybe it's because we defended ourselves from a supposed ministry official'

'Well it's lucky we didn't attack one then,' Anton replied dryly 'just imagine the trouble we'd be in then.'

Rhoan closed his eyes and opened his mouth 'well anyway whatever's happening its not legal,' he began narrating a few of the laws he had learnt from his father and brother 'Ministry decree no. 435. All prisoners must be recited the reasons for their arrest and informed of their rights. All prisoners must be allowed access to medical aid, all prisoners are allowed to contact a legal representative upon their arrival at a Ministry building.

'So definitely not legal then.' Anton's gaze fell on the only other piece of furniture which was a tiny metal table with a jug of water and two plastic tumblers sitting on the top of it.

The sound of sliding metal had them both swivelling their heads to the heavy metal door that stood between their beds, it ground open and an auror they recognised as a later ally of the Ministry in the war stood before them, behind him also with her wand raised was another ministry ally. It appeared that Ofelia was making sure they were not put in contact with any Order members.

'You have three minutes to use the toilet,' he gestured to Rhoan 'you first.'

'What it is to be well-liked,' Rhoan said sardonically.

'Be quite,' he ordered, he pointed to Anton 'and you stay where you are.'

'Your every wish is my command,' Anton intoned.

The wizard ignored him and ushered Rhoan from the room, Anton was left on his own, three minutes later Rhoan returned, or at least it looked like Rhoan.

Anton could tell instantly it wasn't him, his adoptive brother would not have stared at him speculatively as this person did, Rhoan did not have that certain swagger in his walk, his brother looked like hell and this person looked completely healthy, Rhoan did not pull the expression this person was pulling. And he hadn't had that that sharp look in his eyes three minutes earlier.

They had had to be vigilant in the future, watching everything, more than once a dark wizard had slipped into their ranks disguised as newly deceased comrade. Of course it was harder to spot known characteristics in people you knew concealed in people you didn't know so well but it was easier the other way round. This explained how he instantly knew this person wasn't Rhoan but had missed Ofelia's mask of Umbridge.

Anton kept his gaze firmly fixed on his mystery guest, the person stared back for a few moments before opening their mouth to speak but Anton bluntly cut them off.

'I don't suppose you've seen my brother on your way here?' he said politely 'he's your height, he's got the same hair colour and remarkably I think you've even got the same face, you don't know where he is do you?'

--

Rhoan shifted slightly in his hard metal chair, his hands were bound behind his back and his feet were stuck to the chair legs. The room he had been brought to was tiny, only room for two seats and a table. Across from him sat Fudge and behind stood Yaxley.

'Well Mr Lukyen it appears we are free to speak at last,' Fudge said coolly.

Rhoan kept his face blank 'this is one unusual toilet Minister, if I didn't know better I'd swear this was an interrogation room.'

An unpleasant smirk settled on Fudge's face 'one way or another I will discover the truth behind you and your brother Rhoan.'

'It's always nice to know the truth,' Rhoan said coldly 'but sometimes you should just mind your own business.'

Anger filled the Ministers face 'don't tell me to mind my own business! I am the Minister of Magic, and I will get my answers.'

'Nothing short of veritaseum will force me to give some things up.' Rhoan snarled 'or are you planning of illegally dosing me with it, I wouldn't suppose it would matter too much though, after everything illegal you've already done.'

'You attacked Madam Umbridge!' Fudge shouted 'you deserve everything you have coming to you!'

'You haven't arrested us for it though,' Rhoan pointed out 'it begs the question of what exactly you were doing in the school, hoping for the chance of us protecting ourselves, or perhaps the truth, it was already planned and staged, you intended to capture us. But…' Rhoan mused 'if you had a perfectly valid reason for arresting us, why weren't the proper actions followed?'

A dangerous smile came across Fudge's face 'no one knows you're here,' he smirked 'no one knows where you are or what happened, you and your brother, for all intents and purposes, have disappeared.'

--

Dumbledore stood in centre of the Hospital Wing, they had not discovered the ruin inflicted until well into the morning when a sixth year had gone to get dose of headache potion. Madam Pomfrey was unconscious, they were as of yet unable to ascertain what had happened to her, she had no physical injuries and the magic that clung to her was not known by any of the top Healers or Wizards. She just wasn't waking.

After the nurse had been transported to St Mungo's (along with a secret Order guard) everyone else got down to figuring out what had happened. No one had been around at the time and so no one had witnessed the events, the abundance of water, scorched stonework and the room looking like a tornado had hit left few in doubt as to who had been involved however.

The Ministry had been in contact with Dumbledore, he had been told that no arrests had been made and no Ministry officials were near the Hospital Wing, to the headmasters annoyance he learnt that Fudge and a couple of Aurors had come into the school but without proof he had no idea if they were actually involved.

All he knew was that his Defence teacher was missing along with a new survivor from the future, and once again Voldemort's most powerful ally was implicated.

--

'First an easy question,' an Auror named Roberts began 'date of birth?'

Rhoan stared with open animosity at the future Voldemort follower.

'I require an answer.' The man snapped as Rhoan failed to respond.

Rhoan mind whirled for a few seconds, he knew Anton had celebrated a birthday making him twenty three, Rhoan decided to stick with always being older than his friend.

'18th September. I'm twenty four.'

'So the year you were born would be…' the Auror said with the tone of one talking to a child.

'Since you're the intelligent one, just count back from this year twenty four times,' Rhoan snarled 'I'm sure your brain can cope with it.'

The Auror's eyes blazed with anger and his and flinched towards his wand.

'Don't say something I'll have to make you regret.'

'Down to threats now are you?'

The middle aged red haired man flew to his feet, whipping out his wand he shot a spell at Rhoan, it hit him hard in his middle. Rhoan bit down on a cry of pain as his chair flipped backwards and he landed on his joined hands.

A second Auror who's been standing behind Rhoan grabbed the chair and slammed him back up, the first Auror let out a cruel laugh.

'I believe we're past threats.'

Rhoan sneered at the man, he'd endured far, far worse than this, he wasn't afraid of this tormenter. Not even close. It would take more than a couple of bruises to succeed in that respect.

--

'Anton what are you talking about?' Fake Rhoan asked as if he was genuinely confused 'I'm your brother.'

'No you're not,' Anton replied levelling his gaze at the man 'if you are my brother prove you're him.'

'How am I supposed to do that?' Fake Rhoan said trying to project the right facial expressions, 'Anton are you okay?'

If he hadn't known before it wasn't Rhoan he would now, Rhoan would never have asked how to prove his identity.

'Tell me something only we know.'

A look of slight worry passed over the man's face, but as quickly as it arrived it was replaced with a bemused expression, as Anton watched he went and poured himself a glass of water, he was stalling.

Then as his back was turned Anton saw him raise his hand to one of his ears before turning back a confident look back on his face.

'We were both home schooled by our great aunt.'

'Were we?' Anton said enquired graciously thinking of how Rhoan might have been forced to tell the Ministry officials something they believed to be the truth.

'Yes,' the Fake Rhoan smiled confident that he had proved himself.

Anton fixed an expression of seriousness on his face and said quietly 'I have to tell you something.'

He saw the gleam of expectation on the spy's face as he leaned in to hear what Anton had to say.

Anton leaned in as well and whispered 'I don't believe you.'

The man snapped backwards as if electrocuted he glared angrily at Anton 'what the hell do you mean, _you don't believe me_!'

Anton shrugged trying to look relaxed 'better luck on your next plan.

The fake Rhoan stormed out furious at having failed, he slammed the metal door shut and Anton heard the bolts sliding back into place. Now alone he let his mind wonder worriedly as to where his brother might be and what might be happening.

He was halted in his thinking as a painful ache shot through his side making him lean forward slightly, no sooner as it had started it was over, Anton didn't bother trying to work out how long it must have been since he last had his potion. Anton straightened up letting out the breath he had been holding. He didn't like to think that it would happen again.

Minutes later the door was reopened and Yaxley stood filling the doorway.

'You!' he spat 'Minister wants to speak to you.'

'Joy of joys,' Anton muttered sarcastically getting up from the hard bed.

'Now!'

--

**Sorry for not personally replying to half of the reviews but it wouldn't work, **

**Big Thanks to mudbloodpotter who gave me the idea of Umbitch/Ofelia- Thanks x**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and sorry it took longer to update but I was unable to reach a computer to write x**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	34. Cell Time

**I can only apologize for the long gap, But in my defence school restarted and A level students get a lot of homework. Thank you to the reviewers of my last chapter:  
****Taeniaea,  
****ShadowMoonDancer,  
****Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
****Wonderbee31,  
****NorrthStar,  
****FatherTime'sDaughter Sage,  
****EelvenGirl,  
****maqiquill9,  
****gone119,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****xXxCrazyBookwormxXx,  
****Darker than Larry,  
****Lilac Aura,  
****Way Walker,  
****The French Dark Lord,  
****Lunaretta,  
****The Morrigu,  
****Kaiki karai kibun,  
****CelticHeiressFiona,  
****BookWyrm711,  
****Kiaralight,  
****guymary41281,  
****Rasa Rainboweyes,  
****The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****Heksie,  
****Marlicat,  
****bluezy261175,  
****Luthien Faye,  
****Fan O' Fanfic,  
****ellesra,  
****crazyme03,  
****Gemini ice39,  
****and  
****keekers15**

Chapter Thirty Four

Anton sat calmly at the table watching as the Minister paced from one side of the tiny room to the other, due to the lack of floor space the short man could only manage a few steps before he was forced to turn round again.

'Your brother was less than forthcoming with some of his answers.' Fudge suddenly said stopping his striding to stare speculatively at the young man in front of him.

Anton said nothing keeping his face perfectly blank.

'I see we're going to have the same problem with you as well,' Fudge continued obviously trying for a reaction.

'You are going to answer me,' Fudge said allowing some of his annoyance to leak out.

First mistake Anton noted, never let the person you're interrogating see emotion.

'At this very moment an Auror is secure a vial of Veritaseum, it won't be long before we get what we want.'

Anton blinked slowly, his lack of movement was obviously putting Fudge on edge, it was much easier than Anton had imagined it might be.

'But,' Fudge said lowering his voice to what the man obviously thought of was a menacing tone 'I have decided to give you the opportunity to speak without being forced…'

He left an impressive pause obviously a chance for Anton to jump in and confess all. Anton kept his eyes firmly fixed on Fudge's remaining silent.

'I know there's something off about you!' Fudge burst 'first you turned up fighting with Pettigrew, then you managed to get a job almost instantly with Dumbledore and then your brother turns up out of the blue in the middle of a storm!'

Anton contemplated yawning but decided that would push the already irate man over the edge. So he settled for resuming in his staring.

Fudge slammed his fist down onto the table top and leaned in close to Anton, it took a lot of the elementals willpower not to lean away from the mans hot breath.

'Your friends have found out you're missing,' Fudge said quietly 'they don't know where you are.'

Anton swallowed the smart retort he had on the edge of his tongue and choose instead to release some of his own anger by allowing a small smile to flicker on his face telling the Minister he was amused by his actions not threatened.

The mans face went a satisfying purple and he wrenched himself away from Anton an expression of poor loathing etched on his face. Taking two steps the portly man yanked the door to the room open and signalled to someone Anton couldn't see.

'Get in here and make him talk, I don't care how.'

The Minister stormed out of the room and an Auror came into the tiny room instead. He was half dark already, he had been fully dark when Voldemort tempted him with a few words and a lifetime of servitude.

'Hello Lear,' Anton said pleasantly 'are you here to make me talk?'

A flash of confusion flashed on the man's face highlighting his sallow features and lank grey hair. Lear buried it quickly.

'I'm here to make sure you regret not talking.'

Anton kept his features calm, it wasn't fear he was hiding. It was fury.

--

Order members patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts in pairs on Dumbledore's orders, they still had no idea what had happened to their fellow member or his brother the morning before. So far the students had not been told what was happening, just that Professor Lukyen was 'unavailable'.

Madam Bones had spoken personally with the headmaster to tell him that their were no records of incidents involving the Lukyen's, though she had let slip the fact that Fudge was positively gleeful every time anything was mentioned.

The portraits that surrounded the Hospital Wing and were hung inside it were all wiped of their recent memories, they couldn't remember one thing that had happened the morning in question, it had taken a powerful spell to succeed in that. The Order members were also under instructions to question the other portraits they came across in case one of them had been visiting one of the affected portraits and had gotten away just before the spell was cast.

Madam Pomfrey was still in a coma but Dumbledore himself was working on a counter to whatever had affected her. Two lower aurors had tried to get into her but when questioned by Moody as to their intentions they soon backed down and left but not before revealing the Fudge had ordered them to transport her to the Ministry. Dumbledore had again stood in the way later when Fudge had tried to get this done through other means, he had used favours that some of the Wizengamot still owed him and proved that Fudge had no legal right to take the nurse anywhere.

--

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table waiting expectantly for the headmaster to begin talking, the whole school knew something was going on, the teachers were on edge, Lukyen wasn't anywhere to be seen, there were people that a few students recognised as Aurors (and even less recognised as Order members), the Hospital Wing was out of bounds with any injured students directed to Professor Sprout temporarily. And Umbridge was positively exultant.

Professor Dumbledore gazed over the watching the students as they all stared intently back at him, it made him feel like he had failed to deliver this message, he had hoped that they would have had some clue by now but there was nothing.

He smiled gravely at them 'My dear students I am afraid I have something important that you all must hear.'

Definite interest followed that sentence as all the pupils listened attentively.

'Yesterday morning the Hospital Wing was attacked,' gasps rose as everyone stared around as if they were about to be attacked at any moment.

'Please be calm!' Dumbledore's voice rose above the clamour, he waited until silence fell once again 'I do not consider you are in danger at this time, however Madam Pomfrey has been taken to St Mungo's, her condition is said to be stable.'

They all looked shocked as they stared at their Head.

'But that is not all,' Dumbledore continued grimly 'we believe that Professor Lukyen and his brother were also attacked, there was evidence they were both taken against their wills.'

Muttering of horror flew across the hall, Lukyen was a popular teacher even amongst the Slytherins and their respect for him was as obvious as their worry.

'We are doing all we can to find him so I do not want you to be worried,' Dumbledore spoke up again 'but in the mean time your lessons for Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taught by the newly appointed Professor Umbridge.'

--

'Bloody hell,' Ron groaned 'now we know why the whole Order's here.'

'Shh,' Hermione cut in looking round to make sure no one had heard, an anxious look passed her face 'I hope Professor Lukyen's alright.'

'Me too,' Harry agreed fervently, Anton was by far one of his favourite teachers.

'But replaced by Umbridge,' Ginny spat 'I'd rather fail my exams than be taught be that hag.'

Harry's expression darkened 'I bet you anything that her appointment was the Ministry's idea.'

'It's all too convenient for it not to be,' Hermione shot a glare at the woman. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with what happened in the Infirmary.'

'Hermione!' Ron said shocked 'did I just hear you speaking badly about a teacher?'

'Well there's something off about her,' Hermione shrugged ignoring the amazed stares she as getting 'and I don't hold much hope that her lessons will be anywhere near as good as Professor Lukyen's.

--

The entire Order was assembled at Headquarters, it was deemed to dangerous to discuss anything at the school regardless of where it was, No 12. was now the safest place.

The disappearance of one of their members was unsettling and everyone wanted it to be solved as soon as possible. What they didn't want to dwell on was the fact that the two brothers may have been killed in whatever took place in the early hours of the morning.

Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and a couple other Aurors had spent the last two days working through all the evidence in the Hospital Wing and they were now as ready as they were ever going to be in presenting their evidence as to what had happened.

Teddy hadn't been told, Sirius didn't want the small boy to be upset unless they had proof one way or another, he had told the five year old that Anton and Rhoan were doing something very important and it meant they had to go away for a while.

'Right then,' Moody barked 'obviously without any witnesses we can't be sure that our evidence is correct but from what we can tell, Ofelia was involved, from what we can tell the first damage was caused by what looks like weather damage- lots of ice and plenty that could have been done by a wind elemental but no fire so we're assuming Lukyen wasn't involved at the start.'

Kingsley took over next.

'The door of the Hospital Wing was blown open and on the wall it hit there was traces of Anton's blood so we're assuming he was in front of the door when it was hit.'

'How much blood?' Mrs Weasley asked worriedly.

'Not too much,' reassured Kingsley 'only the amount of a small injury, not anything serious. Hopefully anyway'

'That's not all though,' Moody said his voice serious 'we discovered the remnants of a dazer, it had no identifying code on it so we have no way of knowing who it was issued to.'

'A dazer,' Sirius repeated 'I didn't realise they were still being made.'

'They're not,' Lupin answered 'the last batch of dazer's was made at the very end of the war, hey stopped production as there was no real need for them, they're better in fighting conditions, half stun your opponent and you've nearly won.'

'So that makes it harder to trace.' McGonagall said resignedly.

'Not necessarily,' Tonks replied 'everyone owning dazers had to register, they were kept mutually for Ministry officials.'

'But some of those Ministry _officials_,' Mad-Eye drawled 'ought to be locked in cells in Azkaban!'

--

Anton spat a glob of blood from his mouth onto the floor and dropped onto his bunk, Rhoan was lying flat our on his humming slightly under his breath.

'What's got you in such a good mood?' Anton asked irritably.

The real Rhoan smirked and raised himself up onto his elbows.

'I could try and be in a bad temper, but that was possibly the worst interrogation I've ever encountered and I'm just so bloody happy to be here.'

Anton rolled his eyes.

'I like the decoration in here.' _(We need to get the hell out of here)_

Rhoan's ears immediately perked as he recognised their old code.

'I think a bit of colour would make more people want to stay.' _(How soon were you thinking)_

'It wouldn't take long to do.' (Within the next couple of days)

Rhoan nodded 'at least we've got some drinks with us' (_Before they dose us with potion)_

--

The door opened a couple of hours later and a small tray of food was shoved in, Rhoan and Anton both stared at it, there was two tiny bowls of a sloppy grey soup that smelt as unappetising as it looked, one lonely slice of bread and two limp pieces of wilted salad that was starting to turn brown.

'Yummy.' Rhoan smirked rolling of his bunk, he reached to the tray and picked the two salad leaves and tossed them at Anton.

Anton was about to brush them onto the floor when his eyes rested on the candle that was fixed to the wall flickering with a red flame, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the jug of water and the two tumblers. Slowly a small smile appeared on his face.

'I wonder,' he whispered.

'What?' Rhoan asked curiously.

Anton didn't reply he stood up walked over to the jug and poured a small amount into one of the tumblers, he then dropped one of the leaves into the water and made his way over to the floor space in-between the beds. An expression if interest and understanding had come over Rhoan.

'Would you pass me that candle please?'

Rhoan stood on his bed and reached out to the candle holder and yanked the lit candle from the wall, the flame flickered as he lowered it down and passed it to Anton, then he got off of the bed and sat on the floor opposite Anton with the cup in the middle.

'We're going to have to do this quickly.'

Anton nodded 'you got any spare air in you?'

Rhoan smirked 'I can hold my end, what we've got to worry about is how long it's going to be before we're interrupted.'

'A minute at most,' Anton replied 'and there's no proof this will actually work, with the anti-magic bracelets.'

'Like a little thing like that would stop us.' Rhoan smirked 'after three then?'

Sounds came from beyond the door,

'Fuck the count of three,' Anton snarled.

He dropped the candle into the cup and at the same time Rhoan blew into the cup and they both shoved as hard as they could with their consciousnesses.

It was an explosion, there was no other way to describe it. Power rushed from the small plastic cup with the strength of a high powered blast. White light enveloped the room and the two elementals and forced itself back into them.

The anti-magic bracelets strained with the effort of stopping the magic, this resulted in the Elemental power entering them as if coming through a tiny hole instead of washing over them like it usually did.

It was an effort to keep their concentration fixed purely due to how much it hurt having a type of magical overload and not being able to get it over with quickly.

Then suddenly it was like a fracture in the dam that was stopping the magic shunting it open slightly, the magic rushed in a little faster and then finally the dam was demolished and magic poured in filling both of them.

The white light cleared suddenly and Anton blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes. Opposite him Rhoan was doing the same thing, the door was wide open and an Auror was lying with her eyes closed in the corridor behind.

Anton stood up and the anti-magic bracelet fell onto the floor broken into two halves, Rhoan yanked his one away from his leg and tossed it away from him.

Anton lit his hands with fire and stepped cautiously out of the cell,

'She's dead.'

'No loss there.' Rhoan replied following Anton and conjuring wind to his hands.

Footsteps rang out in the empty corridor heading towards them from each direction, Anton and Rhoan immediately stood back to back brandishing their respective powers.

Lear was one of the first people to arrive facing Anton, seconds later the Auror that had interrogated Rhoan came down the other side of the corridor.

Anton gave Lear a bright smile before blasting him with fire, the man tried desperately to create a shield but it didn't hold for more than a couple of seconds before it faltered and then failed, the fire engulfed him instantly and for a couple of seconds he screamed and writhed on the floor, then he did nothing as the flames continued to consume his body.

At the same time Rhoan hurled a small tornado at his opponent, the Auror was caught up in it and then blasted backwards, he stumbled to get up a look of fear on his face now he wasn't the one in control, Rhoan sent a stronger swoop of wind at the man it smashed him heartlessly against the wall where he slid down his neck at an odd angle.

'We need to find the Minister.' Anton said looking at Rhoan, the Elemental nodded in agreement.

'You go that way, I'll meet up with you later.'

They set off in separate directions, Anton moved quickly but carefully down his end of the passage.

The corridors were as bare as the cell they had been kept in with regular intervals between each hanging candle, the effect was very bleak, the grey walls repeated over and over again with no break.

The thin passageway started to widen slightly, Anton slowed his pace slightly as he heard voices ahead of him.

'Did the message get out?' came a frantic male voice.

'It just left,' was the hassled female reply 'she knows that they've gotten out.'

Anton cursed under his breath, he had hoped to surprise Ofelia with their escape. Anton increased his speed again and it wasn't long until he reached an open archway, he chose his standing point carefully to see what was happening.

Two Aurors if extremely questionable light loyalty stood with their wands out on opposite walls there were two closed doors, the woman was a real threat, she was older than the man and obviously had more training due to her stance and watchful air, the younger male was decidedly jumpy and was tapping his wand against his leg every couple of seconds.

Anton called flames to his hands and moved slightly more into the open so as to have a better shot, he was right in his initial summery of the two Aurors, the woman immediately dodged to one side and shot a deadly green beam towards him, Anton threw himself back into his concealed position as the killing curse smashed into the wall behind where his head had just been. Anton crouched down and hurled himself back into the line of the doorway keeping close to the ground at the same time hurling a blast of fire.

It hit the Auror before she had a chance to even consider dodging, she fell to the floor writhing, the man tossed spells from his wand some regular light spells but more than a few of a dark variety, fear was governing his actions.

Anton ducked to avoid a stunner and then feinted to one side to throw his aim off, Anton flung a fireball at the mans wand hand, its hit was met with an agonising screech of pain, the wand was dropped as he clutched his badly burnt hand to his chest. Anton took a step into the room and immediately the mans survival instincts and training kicked in because he dove for his wand with his uninjured hand.

Anton was faster he seized the wand and snapped it into two pieces, the Auror fell forwards whimpering in pain. Crouching down Anton grabbed him by his robe front and forced him to look up.

'Now,' he said his voice low and even 'I'm going to ask you a question, one question and you're going to answer me, do you understand?'

The man nodded.

'I need you to tell me where the Minister is.'

The mans eyes widened and Anton who had his gaze firmly on the man saw the almost imperceptible eye flick to the left door.

'And if I don't.' He spat 'what happens to me?'

'You've already told me.' Anton answered throwing the man down on the ground, lifting his knee up he smashed it into the man's temple.

The Auror's eye rolled backwards and he slumped to the floor.

Anton swept to the closed door, a metre away he blew a stream of fire of such force and heat the wall around the magically locked door crumbled and fell in parts. Anton planted his foot on the searing doorway and kicked hard. The wall where the hinges were attached collapsed and the fell back with a crash.

Anton stepped firmly into the room and scanned it. It didn't take long for him to find what he was after.

Fudge was crammed in a corner quivering, his wand shaking in his hand, he raised the wobbling arm and aimed his shaking wand.

'I'm warning you!' he shouted in attempted bravado 'don't take another step.'

Anton vaulted across the desk that was standing in-between them and ploughed into the Minister, the man's head cracked back against the wall behind him and a glassy look filled his face. Anton tore the wand out of the now limp grasp and quickly cast a spell to tie him up.

Behind him he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Anton swung round with fire in one hand and the stolen wand in the other, he lowered both when he saw Rhoan striding towards him holding their wands, swords and Anton's firestone.

He shot the Minister a cold smile before looking to his brother standing over the man.

'Anton we need to get out of here. All the other's have been dealt with.'

Anton nodded 'we need to leave no trace of the dead.'

Rhoan smirked 'already done.'


	35. Loose Ends

**Thank you to everyone who has given me such positive reviews for my last chapter, I apologise for the length of time it has taken to update (three weeks) I am cringing, but in my defence I have a lot of school work and I have just started a part time job, but I am hoping that I will be updating more frequently in the future. Thank you to:  
****Way Walker,  
****FatherTime'sDaughter,  
****gone119,  
****Lady Saya,  
****ricreaper,  
****Mikee,  
****NorrthStar,  
****Wonderbee31,  
****keekers15,  
****The French Dark Lord,  
****miguel spain- **Thank you x  
**Aria DeLoncray,  
****maqiquill9,  
****Gemini ice 39,  
****ellesra,  
****EelvenGirl,  
****LovePotter001,  
****Rasa Rainboweyes,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****namarieeleni,  
****xXxCrazyBookwormxXx,  
****RaevynMoon- **I'm glad you liked it, Your wish is coming true very soon x  
**Lilac Aura,  
****Rodrigo Black Potter –**I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Fudge isn't dead- sadly x  
**Asainwannabe13,  
****Oirarana,  
****CelticHeiressFiona,  
****Marlicat,  
****Annie Nomous**- I Honestly can't think of anything more fun, I actually didn't specify how many chapters my fic would have so I have no idea why those numbers are in your head (grins) x  
**Jaculus,  
****mangagirl18,  
****FaithlessGirl,  
****The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****fred2008,  
****BioHazard82,  
****Sam- **Thank you so much for your really nice comments (smiles happily) I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much x  
**hammerathogwarts,  
****mudbloodpotter05,  
****BookWyrm711,  
****Dipilidopa,  
****Hellfire000,  
****Johnny Bravo J,  
****PhoenixMagic,  
****Heksie  
****and  
****Luthien Faye**

Chapter Thirty five

Rhoan was only too quick to inform Anton that he had found what he thought was the exit, however he had also discovered that there was a large non-apparition field covering wherever they were being held and the area surrounding it, and that the apparition point inside the building had been disabled.

Anton scowled at this as he hung his firestone back around his neck, Rhoan had been unable to find his holsters or his shoes.

'There's no way to re-enable it?' he asked.

Rhoan shook his head 'we need passwords and they're also keyed in to only accept people on their system.'

'Damn.'

Rhoan impatiently tapped his foot in agreement 'I'm thinking our easiest way is to get out of here and then walking to try to get away from the field.'

'We'll have to bring him,' Anton said referring to the unconscious form of Fudge.

'How are we going to deal with this?' Rhoan said concern passing his features 'we did kill a few people and this isn't war.'

Anton frowned 'they may be Ministry workers but don't forget they kidnapped us, interrogated us and beat the shit out of us.'

Rhoan flashed a grin 'just like old times then.'

Anton rolled his eyes and waved his wand at the coward next to him, the portly man immediately levitated up and floated along as Anton made for the office door, in the outer room the Death Eater he had knocked out was still out cold but now he was tied up tightly with no magical or non-magical way of escape.

Rhoan overtook Anton and led the way back down the corridor and the way he had initially taken, there were a few wizards and witches tied up along the way some were conscious, others were not.

They passed the unusable apparition point which Anton quickly sent a couple more damaging spells towards just to make sure no one could enter or escape without them knowing.

Eventually they reached a heavy metal door with disabled locking spells surrounding it, Rhoan shoved it open with a gust of wind and the three of them went through it.

The first thing Anton noticed was the icy wetness soaking through his socks, grimacing he looked around at the snow covered landscape, in front of him Rhoan was pulling much the same expression.

'Did I mention how much I hate snow?' his brother scowled 'honestly everything in this stupid world's connected to water.'

Anton smiled slightly at Rhoan discomfort and used his own wand to dry his socks and put a waterproof charm on them. Warming himself quickly he took a step forward and Fudge moved along with him.

'We'd better get moving,' he said 'we can't know how big this block is.'

If possible Rhoan glowered even more 'well that's just brilliant,' he moaned 'I'm freezing and I bet you're keeping yourself nice and toasty.'

'Unless you want me to set you on fire I fail to see how I can help you,' Anton replied smirking.

'I think I'd take anything right now,' Rhoan grumbled casting a few warming spells which did little to help.

Anton shot a fireball at his moaning brother who just had enough to time to set off a blast of wind blowing the fire away from him, unluckily he avoided the fire but his back foot slipped on the wet snow and he landed face down on the soaking ground. Rhoan lifted his head and glared at his laughing brother.

'You are going to pay for that.'

'Why?' Anton protested 'you did ask for it.'

Rhoan got back onto his feet and this time attempted to dry his drenched clothes.

'And as a plus it gave me a chance to see if your reflexes were as slow as ever.'

His answer was in the form of a speeding snowball.

--

Whatever elation Anton had felt all those hours earlier had passed soon enough as darkness descended over the empty landscape, Anton had also long finished telling his brother the details of what had happened in the following five days after his death and his return to the past.

Fire was now lighting their path, it hovered in the air beside them, small balls of red light casting a glow on the icy ground beneath them, every so often they would attempt to disaparate only to be met once again once again with the field.

'How big is this thing!' Anton exclaimed his patience finally wearing thin.

'I wouldn't like to think,' Rhoan answered 'we've been walking for over six hours as it is.'

'Nothing we haven't done before then,' Anton said tiredly.

'No,' Rhoan agreed 'nothing we haven't done before.'

A pathetic squealing sound came from above them and they both turned their eyes to stare uninterestedly at the struggling minister above them, he had woken up some time earlier and would attempt desperately to escape his bindings, he usually stopped soon after each go.

He was also now gagged, what had started with threats of power and of the regret they would face had tapered off into bribery and then pitiful begging as he offered them money and even other fellow Ministry workers to replace him. It hadn't taken to long before the brothers wearied of his incessant whining.

'Do you know what time it is?' Rhoan asked some time later.

'If I had to say I'd say it's some where around half seven maybe,' Anton said idly flicking at a floating fireball.

'I want some food,' Rhoan groaned 'honestly I can't remember the last time I ate properly, all I've had to far has been a bowl of grey soup and I didn't even get to eat that! I want treacle pudding, and chicken, and chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties, oh and rock cakes, can you believe I even miss Hagrid's rock cakes.'

'Shut up!' Anton moaned 'you're making me really hungry!'

'Hey you're the one who's actually gotten to eat proper food.' Rhoan said wistfully 'what I wouldn't do for a real breakfast with eggs, and bacon, and sausages, and…'

'You're doing it again.'

Rhoan blinked in surprise 'was I?'

'Yes.'

'I didn't realise, I just really fancy some food right now.'

Above Fudge gave a whimper.

Rhoan stilled suddenly followed seconds later by Anton.

'Do you feel that?'

'We've passed the field.' Anton said a smile flashing across his face.

--

They arrived on the path leading from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, and it was raining.

Anton wrinkled his nose slightly as he cast repelling spells on the water 'I'm not sure whether or not this is an improvement or not.'

'An improvement!' Rhoan grumbled 'yes one hell of an improvement, not only do I get to be cold but I also get to be wet.'

Anton rolled his eyes and began the walk to the castle, he was halted slightly by Rhoan's face as Hogwarts became visible in the distance, a myriad of emotions were passing across his face ranging from happiness to sorrow in flashes.

'I never thought I'd see it standing again,' he muttered.

'Wait until the first time you go back to Diagon Alley,' Anton said wistfully 'it's amazing.'

--

The Great Hall was humming with chatter and laughter but the teachers table was ominously quiet featuring absent places where friends should be sitting.

Professor McGonagall sat down next Dumbledore and he turned to look at her.

'Anything?'

'She still hasn't woken up.' McGonagall replied her lips tight 'is there anything with the Ministry?'

Dumbledore nodded once keeping his voice low 'Cornelius has gone missing, they're keeping it all very quiet as he vanished while visiting a special project.'

'Special Project?'

'It is being investigated even as we speak.'

--

Anton gazed up at the huge doors that stood open before them leading into the Entrance Hall, and then he looked back at Fudge who was still floating above them.

'Fancy some drama?'

Rhoan's face split into an evil grin.

'Do I ever.'

--

Harry tapped his foot repeatedly against the table leg beside him, occasionally Hermione would send him an irritated look causing him to stop but it wouldn't take long before he began again. Ron was staring at his plate with far less enthusiasm than he had ever previously exhibited. The duelling club that had been suggested had been stopped by Umbridge almost immediately, detentions were prevalent but Harry had so far kept his word to Anton that he would stay out of her way and give her no excuse to trap him in detention.

The doors of the Great Hall crashed open suddenly making every single student jump in surprise and trepidation, a high wind rushed through making them shiver. In the open doorway they were just able to make out to rigid figures illuminated by what looked like red glowing balls.

Something was flung up the centre isle by a strong force, it hit the floor halfway down and slid the rest of the way before coming to a rest near the teachers table, behind which all the teachers stood with their wands out.

The wind vanished along with the glowing light and silence fell instantly, the hall stared transfixed at the two people, the silver haired stranger stood next to their missing Defence teacher, both looked equally furious.

Both held dangerous swords in one hand, though one was silver and now they could see their teacher's unsheathed sword was wickedly black and sharp. The one they assumed to be Anton's brother had long tangled hair reaching half-way down his back and stood out in random places, his eyes were also silver but they held a menacing glint to them.

Together they strode between the tables keeping their eyes fixed firmly on the squirming object which they now realised was a person trapped in some kind of binding spell.

Anton shot a releasing spell at the individual who immediately attempted to stand up, they drew level with the man just as he got to his knees.

'If I where you _Minister_,' the silver haired man drawled 'I would stay where you are.'

A collective gasp echoed through the hall as they realised it was the Minister of Magic who was crouched on the floor snivelling pathetically, his clothes were wet and the colours had completely run on his pinstriped trousers.

'Where's Umbridge?' Anton demanded with urgency.

'She left the castle this afternoon saying she had important matters to deal with at the Ministry.' Dumbledore answered his expression calm as if thoroughly accustomed to dealing with what was happening.

'God dammit!' the other man swore anger visible in his face.

'May I ask what is going on?' Professor McGonagall said looking grave.

'_He_,' Anton spat 'had us put under illegal arrest, where we were interrogated, half starved and endured an absolutely pathetic attempt at coercion, which in itself was a bloody insult.'

Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully at Fudge's quaking figure before turning to the two brothers 'I suggest that we take this to a more private setting wouldn't you say Rhoan?'

Rhoan reluctantly agreed and Dumbledore turned to the teachers beside him.

'Minerva would you be as kind as to summon Madam Bones, Severus can you gather Kingsley and the others, Fillius can I ask you to get hold of Sirius?'

The three went of to their designated tasks and Dumbledore looked back to Fudge.

'Well Cornelius you really have made a mess this time haven't you.'

Fudge began blubbering denials and more than one accusation at Umbridge pointing that she was the main brains behind it all.

'Hagrid would you please escort the Minister to my office please,' Dumbledore continued 'we will be joining you shortly.'

Hagrid lifted the man almost off his feet and almost dragged him to the door at the side of the hall.

'Now Anton, Rhoan if you will accompany me we have much to sort out.'

Dumbledore swept off without waiting for an answer and they followed behind him.

Halfway down the hall they passed their alternate selves, Rhoan leaned over and swiped a chicken leg of Ron's plate.

'Sorry mate,' he said taking a big bite 'but I'm starving.'

Ron didn't know quite what to say in reply so he merely nodded his head in assent, it was then he realised that neither Anton nor his brother were wearing any shoes.

--

Dumbledore swept up the stairs leaving Anton and Rhoan hurrying to keep up, he suddenly stopped in front of a lurid painting of three fat cats.

'This is Headmaster Dumbledore, I am ordering a password override on the doorway.'

There was a humming sound and then the painting swung open, cold air seeped out sharpening the air, with their wands drawn they followed their furious leader into Umbridge's quarters.

--

The room was bare, there was only the basic furniture present, a bed, a dresser, a small recliner, an even smaller empty desk and a door leading into the simple bathroom. It was decorated with warm cream walls with the settee and bed coloured in earthy greens matching the one rug covering the wooden floor. A light frost covered it all.

In front of the bed was a plain trunk emblazoned with initials DU, Anton flicked his gaze to Rhoan and met his brother's eyes. Rhoan raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief and Anton shrugged in response.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunks feeble lock clicked open. Before he opened the trunk he turned to the men.

'Strong warding spells have recently been removed from this trunk.'

Anton's expression hardened 'she wanted us to get whatever is in there.'

'I'm guessing from your expression you already suspect what is contained within it.' It wasn't a question.

'It's her idea of humorous irony.' Rhoan replied.

Dumbledore turned back to the chest 'if my precautions have failed me again I will not be pleased.'

The lid swung open and Dumbledore stared gravely down at its contents, 'I do believe we have found Madam Umbridge.'

Anton took a step forward and looked into the trunk, Ofelia had obviously decided to expand the trunk as Umbridge's frozen form lay curled at the bottom of deep stone trench.

After a receiving a nod from Dumbledore Anton vaulted lightly over the side and landed with bent knees near to his former enemy, crouching down further he heated up his fingers and placed them against her flabby throat. The heat thawed the ice on her neck and allowed him to feel for her pulse. At first he thought that she was past helping but then with a shudder so small he almost missed it, her pulse thudded weakly.

'She's alive.' He shouted up to Dumbledore and Rhoan who were watching carefully from above.

'I'll levitate her up,' Rhoan called back 'just move to the side will you.'

After Umbridge was removed, her frozen body stiff and unbending, Anton climbed back to the top, grabbing his brothers outstretched arm he allowed Rhoan to haul him back into the room beyond the trunk.

--

Umbridge was transferred to St Mungo's less than ten minutes later followed by Anton and Rhoan who were both interested in seeing Madam Pomfrey first hand.

They stepped out simultaneously in the reception area of the Hospital, Umbridge was rushed off in one direction but as neither of them had any interest in seeing how she was they turned instead to the Welcome Witch who was looking her usual bored self.

'Hello, I'm looking for Madam Poppy Pomfrey.'

The woman cast an uninterested eye at Anton and said 'spell damage fourth floor.'

'Thanks.'

--

Madam Pomfrey was sectioned into her own room, she was lying completely still tucked neatly under the covers, Rhoan approached her bed first his eyes slightly disbelieving as he stared at the nurse.

'This is weird.'

'I know,' Anton replied joining his brother 'do you recognise the spell?'

'I'm not sure,' Rhoan said truthfully 'do you?'

'I think so,' Anton answered 'if I'm right then it was one of Ofelia's newest creations, do you remember on the skirmish where the twins were killed she sent that spell at Michael but missed and it hit that Death Eater instead.'

'Was that this spell?' Rhoan asked 'I was fighting with my back to what was happening.'

'It has the same indicators, I think I might be able to work out the counter curse that needs to be cast.'

'By all means take your time,' Rhoan rolled his eyes as Anton lapsed into his task of reminiscing.

Half an hour later he was still at it, every so often he would mutter something under his breath and scrawl a word out in the air. Moments later he let out a loud shouting causing his brother to jump in surprise.

'I've got it!'

'Finally,' Rhoan said springing to alertness 'what is it?'

Anton pointed his wand at the comatose woman 'nefalidas.'

Nothing happened, Madam Pomfrey stayed still on the bed, Rhoan scratched his head and looked at Anton 'I don't think it worked.'

Anton scowled and looked back at his floating notes 'I don't see how that didn't work, it should have done.'

'I don't want to state the obvious…' Rhoan started but was silenced by a glare from Anton.

'I believe it did work Mr Lukyen,' came a perturbed voice.

They both looked back to the bed to see Madam Pomfrey blinking up at the ceiling.

'See I told you so,' Anton grinned.

'Well as thankful as I am, you had better help me off of this bed,' the nurse interrupted 'and will one of you be so kind as to find my clothes.'

If ever Anton was given more reason as to never get on the wrong side of the nurse it was in that following hour. Once the nurse had dressed in her usual clothes she had strode from her hospital room without a backwards glance with Anton and Rhoan running to keep up with her. One Healer made the mistake of attempting to get her to stop.

'Madam Pomfrey I must insist you return to bed,' he blustered 'your condition was very serious.'

She fixed him with a fierce look pinning him where he stood 'Jonathan I remember when you were a small boy and cried constantly on my arm because you missed your home in those first few weeks at Hogwarts, do not think for one moment you can order me to do anything.'

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times obviously deciding whether he risked saying anything else, Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he even had the chance.

'I also remember lying on that uncomfortable bed listening as you and your fellow workers suggested completely clueless causes to my unconscious state, you know absolutely nothing about the spell that was cast on me, you know nothing of its effects, so I shall now be leaving.'

With that she swept past the Healer heading for the nearest fireplace.


	36. New Starts

**Hello it is me again, thank you of course to all reviewers of this chapter and previous ones:  
Way Walker,  
****Mikee,  
****crazypfycho-**thanks x  
**xXxCrazyBookwormxXx,  
****mangagirl18,  
****Darker than Larry,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****Lunaretta,  
****Katmeaows4no1,  
****The French Dark Lord,  
****Annie Nomous-** I'm glad you think so :-) In answer to your questions-yes someone will but I can't reveal all my plots! Also no tootsie pops where I live, I feel I'm missing out x  
**maqiquill9,  
****Heksie,  
****Florrie-**thanks x  
**FaithlessGirl,  
****NorrthStar,  
****Rodrigo Black Potter-** Yay Pomfrey!  
**CelticHeiressFiona,  
****Olaf74,  
****fluffy20456,  
****Wonderbee31,  
****ellesra,  
****Lady Mayu,  
****The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****FatherTime'sDaughter,  
****Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
****TLDriver66,  
****Luthien Faye,  
****ShadowMoonDancer,  
****EelvenGirl,  
****AquaRias,  
****Mudbloodpotter,  
****Rasa Rainboweyes,  
****SilverAegis,  
****Jaculus,  
****BookWyrm711,  
****Eloisa Skywalker,  
****DualX,  
****keekers15,  
****RiverSong DreamShadow,  
****jjack0310,  
****latin-freak,  
****Sapar,  
****Bratling,  
****LeprechaunJV,  
****and  
****Aisucold**

Chapter Thirty Six

Anton saw more than a few mouths drop open when Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace moments after he had climbed from it, behind her followed Rhoan whose eyes threatened to fall out as they were so wide. He started shocked at the faces he recognised as they surveyed him with polite curiosity, Anton was grateful that the whole Order hadn't attempted to gather in Dumbledore's office, as it was only those that had been patrolling Hogwarts such as the Aurors, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks and those that had been at Headquarters such as Lupin and Sirius who was holding his sleeping great godson in a green blanket that matched the boys hair.

'Poppy!' McGonagall exclaimed joyfully 'you're awake.'

'Indeed it is good to see you back where you belong,' Dumbledore added seriously.

'Thank you,' Madam Pomfrey smiled graciously 'you have no idea how annoying it is to be aware of everything and not be able to do a single thing, I'm glad that Mr Lukyen and his brother managed to decipher the counter-curse.'

Everyone's eyes swung to look at the adoptive brothers, Anton shrugged as if it was nothing.

'It was the least we could do.'

'Especially considering she attacked you to get to me,' Rhoan provided helpfully 'she always did have a soft spot for me, helping me with homework, helping me in potions, murdering me…'

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Rhoan fell silent as the headmaster opened his mouth to speak.

'Now we are all together and relatively safe we must plan what we are going to do.'

'Albus how did this happen again?' Snape asked 'I thought we made sure no dark wizards or witches would ever be able to infiltrate Hogwarts again.'

'Ofelia is a brilliant witch,' Anton answered 'brilliant and dangerous.'

He didn't need to tell the head that Ofelia had most probably studied the magic that was infused into the wards, the ancient wizard had most likely already worked it out.

'Minerva we have a serious weakness with our safety precautions,' once again the powerful wizards face was alive with fury 'how she managed it needs to be discovered.'

--

Ministry officials began appearing less than ten minutes later, thankfully Madam Bones was leading them and she had personally approved all of them, this meant that she judged their characters to be of a good standard, it was also noted that she was almost never wrong.

'Professor Dumbledore,' she greeted casting a speculative glance at the Minister who was heaped on the floor in a pathetic ball.

'Madam Bones,' Dumbledore returned his eyes on full twinkle 'it is a pity that we are meeting under such unpleasant circumstances.'

'Indeed,' she agreed 'if what you are saying is true then the very foundations of the ministry are about to be rattled.'

'I wish it wasn't,' Dumbledore said gravely 'but there is a fair amount of evidence to prove it to be true.'

'We will discover the truth behind the situation,' the witch continued 'though we will have to speak with everyone involved.'

'There will be no resistance from anyone working in the school,' the headmaster assured her.

--

They were supposed to be talking with Madam Bones but instead the Lukyen's directed a few members of the Order to where they had been, this time they had brought brooms and were flying quickly through the air passing above the frozen ground that they had trekked laboriously over just hours earlier.

In the blackness of the night it was almost impossible to see anything, however Rhoan and Anton had the use of their adjusted eyes, Remus was equipped with his werewolf sight and the others knew enough charms to be able to see reasonably clearly through the darkness.

'Down below,' came the shout from Lupin.

A moment later Anton's spotted the same thing, a building barely visible in the now thickly swirling snow, he dropped his broom down and his movements were mimicked by the rest of their small unit. Beside him Rhoan directed the broom leant to him by Tonks, however it appeared to have some of the metamorphs residual clumsiness attached to it and it was taking all the wind elementals concentration to keeping it in line.

They landed in silence with Dumbledore taking his usual lead stance, Anton dropped behind but the headmaster signalled him and Rhoan forward.

'You two lead, I'm sure you're much more able to navigate this building.'

The two of them stepped forward and up to the metal door, pulling out their wands Anton went first.

They had left the door partially open and the snow had blown in coating the grey concrete floor, they stepped carefully keeping their senses on edge.

The apparition point was as silent and as broken as it had been earlier, as they went further they came across the bound Ministry workers, their eyes flickered open warily in the dim light as the group passed by them. Kingsley and Lupin made sure they were each secured before moving onto the next one.

They passed the interrogation rooms sitting in darkness an what looked like a room for the corrupt aurors to catch some sleep, Anton scowled at it, he longed to kill all of the Ministry officials that had sold their morals for money and materialistic gain, but he was comforted in the knowledge that some of them would never do harm again, but the deaths of people like Lear were only small in comparison to the whole picture.

They reached the offices and the free Order members immediately began packing up the entire contents in order to transfer it back. Mad-Eye was overseeing the portkeys being set up to take the bound wizards and witches to the Ministry where Aurors they knew they could trust were waiting.

--

She stamped her foot angrily on the rough floor, this wasn't supposed to have happened, she was meant to have had a lot longer to do damage, but what had she gotten, not even two damn weeks without Anton watching her every move. She stamped her foot again and let out a small howl of fury.

That fool Fudge was as incompetent as ever and the Aurors he had persuaded to help him were useless, they had not been able to keep two unarmed, magically blocked men in a locked room, and not even for as long as she had hoped. She had expected to have at least four weeks before her former friends worked out how to escape or the Order managed to free them, but no, they had gotten away. The short hasty message she had received from the female auror had hardly done anything to improve her temperament.

She knew her time was limited it would only take her so long for Anton and Rhoan to deliver a hard blow to her, they had kept her on her toes throughout the war countering her every move and making it very difficult for her to succeed, even Rhoan had come into himself as he had gotten older, he had gained confidence in himself and his abilities and this made him as dangerous as Anton who had ridden himself of his short temper through sheer determination, it had left in its place an icy cold, a direct opposition to his fiery nature that almost matched her element.

Her façade of Umbridge had been going so well, she had studied the vile woman almost incessantly making sure she had every mannerism perfectly mirrored, it had been enough to fool fudge but it had taken much harder work to pass in Hogwarts where she was watched almost constantly by teachers and pupils alike.

She had been lucky to have possession of the knowledge of the school wards because without it she would not have gotten close to the main building. Dumbledore would make the wards impenetrable to even her, she needed a new plan because there was only so long she could stay ahead of Anton.

'Ofelia!' the hiss echoed through the clearing she was standing in.

she scowled, she hated the aberration that summoned her, she turned towards the dark _lord_ as he stood surrounded by his loyal and weak followers, she was better than him, she knew far more things, there were reasons she hadn't told him about his horcruxes being under threat, she wanted him dead, she always had, she knew many had thought she had killed her parents but they were wrong, Voldemort's reach was long and cruel and he stopped at nothing in order to achieve his aims, she dreamt of his death, dreamed of his blood flowing, the look in his eyes as the life ebbed away.

She had seen death and there was one death she coveted above all others, his.

Her positioning was perfect, she was closest to him, and her blow would be fatal.

--

'So you entered the Hospital Wing to find Madam Pomfrey unconscious on the floor with Madam Umbridge attacking your brother?'

'That's right,' Anton confirmed 'then supposed Ministry officials arrived, they knocked Rhoan and I out and took us to that compound where they interrogated us.'

Madam Bones nodded as if this verified what she already knew, 'And the Minister?'

'He was leading them,' Anton said calmly 'he was there when we were questioned.'

'Was violence ever used against you?' she inquired.

'Sometimes,' Anton replied 'they were asking questions that we didn't have answers to, and they didn't like it.'

--

Anton and Rhoan were alone in the one of the sitting rooms in Sirius's house, his godfather had recently redecorated the small area in warm creams and brown with big leather sofa's and thick rugs.

Rhoan was slumped sideways on one of the settees his hair even more silvery due to its recent wash. A knock came at the door and it opened.

'Would you boys like something to eat?'

Rhoan sat up so suddenly he fell off of the couch 'mum,' he breathed his eyes wide.

'Sorry dear?' Mrs Weasley said looking confused.

'You remind Rhoan of our mother,' Anton jumped in hastily 'it's the red hair, but our Mum is dead, very dead, not alive at ALL!' he finished with more force than was necessary and she gave him an odd look.

'Thank you Anton for clearing that up,' she said after a few seconds pause, she turned to Rhoan who had picked himself off the floor, his cheeks were flaming red, but what was worse was the utter look of wistfulness on his face.

Molly appeared to recognise this as her maternal instincts kicked in at full power and she began fussing over him in her usual way.

'Come on Rhoan I'm sure you're starving, I mean you haven't had anything real to eat since you got here,'

Rhoan definitely perked up at this and he smiled at his mother 'thank you so much...Mu…Mrs Weasley.

'Please call me Molly,' she beamed at him 'now if you decide your hair is a bit long I can help you out, I've cut plenty of hair with seven children.'

'Thank you M...Molly,' Rhoan said still looking vaguely stunned.

'Not at all,' she smiled 'now you two come to the kitchen before all of the food runs out.'

--

Rhoan spent much of dinner blinking away shock as he was introduced to an array of people he never thought he would ever see again, he had borrowed a few items of clothing from Sirius and Anton to get him through the night and day and he was intending to restock in Diagon Alley the next day, after Anton had sent an owl informing the goblins to put the bank account under both of their names.

After the food was finished and cleared away Anton and Rhoan retreated back to the sitting room, however not before Mrs Weasley had gotten her scissors on his hair, it was now falling just below his ears and dusting lightly on his forehead, as Anton watched him Rhoan kept running his hand through it as if he couldn't quite believe he'd lost over a foot and a half in length and scraggy split ends. Mrs Weasley had taken full advantage of her unknown son's perplexed state and had sheared it off before Rhoan had the chance to utter any preferences, though Anton had to agree it suited him a lot more.

'Madam Bones offered me a job,' Rhoan said suddenly.

'What!' Anton exclaimed surprised 'but we're under suspicion of all kinds of things.'

'She told me that it was a matter of hours before wizengamot came back with the decision Fudge and supposed Umbridge were in the wrong, they'll be sacked and possibly face charges themselves.'

Anton had hoped for that very outcome and had been extremely insistent that Umbridge take the blame for everything Ofelia had done, it was the job offer for Rhoan that had stunned him, there was a great deal of suspicion surrounding both of them.

'What kind of job?'

'We got into a long discussion about legislation and other things and anyway, the job is for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

'What!' Anton cried out again 'Madam Bones just offered you a job in one of the most important departments, with no references, no proof of who you are, no supposed job experience…'

'I still have my papers,' Rhoan said blushing slightly 'I kept them with me, all I had to do was change the dates and a few locations, I spoke to Dumbledore and he has some friends in the Department of International Magical Cooperation that have verified who I are.'

'In a day?' Anton said sceptically 'you and Dumbledore achieved all of this in a day?'

Rhoan shrugged 'we had some help here and there and we had to move quickly, it was easy though as you've already created an identity for yourself all I had to do was latch onto yours.'

'You've been free twenty four hours and already you have a job in the department you always wanted a job in,' Anton said amazed 'I don't know what to say.'

Rhoan grinned and shrugged 'what can I say, I'm brilliant.'

--

Anton had been unsurprisingly been given the following week off from Hogwarts, after Madam Pomfrey had checked them both over, she had informed that Anton's body was completely free of the poison and that Rhoan's health left something to be desired, the end meant that Anton go to finally say goodbye to the potion and Rhoan got to have lots of nutritional ones instead, much to his disgruntlement.

Consequently the next day saw him and Rhoan traversing their way through Diagon Alley. Anton had no intention of helping Rhoan shop for the things he needed both for everyday living and for the uniform required for his new job. Instead he was signing Rhoan onto the bank account and then heading into the centre of Knockturn Alley.

They split up less than half an hour later with Rhoan heading to Madam Malkins and Anton yanking his black cloak hood up and heading into the gloom.

He navigated easily around the winding passages that branched away from the original alleyway. This time he was ignored by the witches and wizards passing by him, his nondescript cloak obscuring him completely. He came to a stop eventually by an old rusty door that was not obvious among the other entries, raising one hand he rapped abruptly on the hard surface and waited for the small hatch imbedded in the door to slide across.

With a grating shunt it was drawn across and a shadowed face peered out, the dark eyes fell on Anton, the person stared for a couple of seconds before asking.

'Yes?'

'I need to speak with Feehan.'

The person regarded him again before snorting and slamming the hatch closed. Unperturbed Anton raised his hand and knocked once again. The metal was slid back and the person gazed out again.

'Yes?'

Silently Anton held his hand out to the opening dangling a small money bag from his index finger, a few more seconds passed before a hand reached out and snatched the bag away from Anton, the hatch was closed again and Anton counted the seconds slowly. Then as he expected the door opened with groan. Anton nodded his head to the shadowed figure as he passed through and into the dim hallway.

'She's in the bottom room,' the shadow informed him 'just keep walking and take the first left.'

'I know the way,' Anton answered as he swept into further darkness.

He stood quietly in the small doorway waiting for the person within to speak first, the room was small and all four walls were filled with grimy glass globes. The only furniture in the room were two chairs and a low table covered in more glass spheres. One chair was a spindly dining chair with a worn red cushion as the seat. The other was an armchair with high sides and a tall back, it was faded blue and seated on it was a tiny woman.

Her hair was grey piled neatly on her head her eyes were pearly white, a sharp contrast to her dark wrinkled skin, she was dressed in a dark purple robe and with her hands she knitted quickly feeling with her fingers for any imperfections. She knew he was there though, her blindness was real but it was no hindrance.

She was exactly as she appeared in the future, nothing about her appearance or surroundings would change.

'Come and take a seat,' she instructed 'I don't believe I should know you yet.'

Anton smiled slightly, she had always known everything regardless of the content.

'I though our introduction needed to be brought forward Madam,' he replied 'I need you help

'Indeed you do,' she agreed her fingers moving quickly as she weaved the wool 'indeed you do.'

--

Anton pulled his cloak off as he dropped into a seat opposite his brother, Rhoan's new processions were shrunken away from sight leaving the space around them clear. Every so often a glance would flicker there way, it wasn't often people saw the two responsible for the dismissal of their Minister.

'How did it go?' Rhoan asked.

'I got what we need,' Anton said signalling for a plate of food 'how was your shopping trip?'

Rhoan scowled 'fine, did she know you?'

Anton smiled 'I doubt anyone can fool the soothsayer.'

* * *

**I'm placing two polls on my account regarding this story I would really appreciate it if you voted and told me your opinions x**

**Luv SpikyStar x x (over a quarter of a million hits now!)**


	37. Poison

**I am leaving my Ofelia pole open for another chapter, so I would appreciate it if you register your thoughts, thank you to everyone who has already done so. ****Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter:  
****Wonderbee31,  
****Aisuclod,  
****Lady Mayu,  
****arithnocrat,  
****CelticHeiressFiona,  
****Way Walker,  
****The French Dark Lord-** thanks x  
**EelvenGirl,  
****XcrimsonroseX,  
****xRosePetalx,  
****RaevynMoon-** yep I am back! I'm glad you like Rhoan but I wanted him to have matured slightly x  
**Lilac Aura,  
****Annie Nomous *Captain Obvious*- **yes the plot thickens! I love the happy world and Huego and Rose- you never know what might happen x (especially the gumdrops and rainbows)  
**Padfoot2446,  
****The Lady Reaper of the Shadows,  
****endlessvamp,  
****Faithless Reject,  
****Shadow315,  
****blackrhino,  
****Lunaretta,  
****and  
****mudbloodpotter05**

Chapter Thirty Seven

The start of March was as cold as the months that had gone before it, Anton stood by the windows in his quarters staring out at the grounds and at a quidditch practise that was taking place with the Hufflepuff team. He had returned to the school early that morning and had been lucky to be up early enough to see Rhoan leave for his new job dressed in Ministry robes much to his disgruntlement, however he had been allowed to keep his sword on him as well as his wand.

Sirius had offered Rhoan a room in his house which the wind elemental had jumped at accepting, out of the multiple rooms available he had chosen an attic room with large glass windows, supposedly it made him feel closer to the sky, he had chosen cream walls and a silvery grey for his bedcovers and a small sofa, one thing he hadn't missed out on was the purchase of a Chudley Cannons poster which was plastered on one wall and a glass chess set which was given pride of place at a new desk.

One thing Rhoan had been slightly disgruntled about was the fact he had already lived through all of their matches once already, but he had definitely cheered up when Sirius suggested he get tickets and see them first hand this time, Rhoan had jumped at this and had also insisted on taking Teddy to witness his first live quidditch match.

There had been a shock that had taken them completely by surprise.

Yesterday

They gathered around the dining room for a nice meal cooked by Mrs Weasley before Anton returned to Hogwarts and Rhoan started his new job. Most people were there including Tonks and Lupin, Mylee and Kingsley.

It was almost to the end of the dinner when Tonks cleared her throat.

'I would like to say something, I'm sure you all know that Remus and I have been seeing each other. Well…'

She trailed off and looked to Lupin to continue what she was saying, the table stared at the werewolf who was looking slightly bemused by what was going on.

'Come on Moony don't keep us in suspense,' Sirius prompted impatiently.

'Well we're going to have a baby.'

Silence utter silence followed this statement broken by Mrs Weasley who immediately began congratulating the pair.

'Pregnant?' Sirius repeated looking sideways at Teddy who was munching his way through his food and ignoring what as going on around him.

'Yes, I'm five months along,' Tonks said cheerfully 'it's going to be a little girl.'

Rhoan who had just taken a large drink out of his goblet spluttered loudly as it went down the wrong way and began coughing uncontrollably, Anton dropped the fork he had been holding, it splattered against his plate and gravy flew up and covered the white table cloth. Sirius already in stunned shock jumped when Anton's fork was dropped, his elbow knocked into his goblet, it fell to the floor with a bang covering Mad-Eye with wine on its way down, it spilled the rest of its contents onto the wooden floor. Mad-Eye leapt up as the wine made contact with him and his chair fell backwards forcefully. This made Teddy jerk in surprise and the boy followed Sirius's lead and accidentally bashed his plate which joined the goblet on the floor along with the food the boy had yet to eat.

Kingsley banged Rhoan on the back a couple of times and he gasped in enough air to manage,

'Congratulations.'

The rest of the table managed to convey their feelings in the minute that followed and then they all stared at the two of them in a kind of stunned surprise.

Mrs Weasley gazed over the mess that had been caused and said,

'Well I don't think this will be cleaned up in a hurry,'

'Maybe we should have waited until after everyone had finished,' Lupin said apologetically as he too looked at the chaos the announcement had caused.

'Nonsense,' Sirius said loudly as he recovered, he reached over and clapped his old friend on his shoulder 'you deserve this, congratulations to both of you.'

Both Anton and Rhoan caught each others eyes and nodded in agreement, this was unexpected and it sure as hell hadn't happened the first time round, whatever it was Teddy was about to get an older sister nearly six years younger than him. Fate was certainly having fun at their expense.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton was pulled out of his thoughts by Pyra's head nudging him impatiently on his leg, she had been less than happy at his neglect over her and she had made sure that her feelings were known the second he saw her, however it appeared that she had now forgiven him. before he could turn to stroke her head the flames in his fireplace burst into a green light and his brothers head was floating there looking harried.

'I may kill Percy.'

Anton was unable to stop the smile that came to his lips,

'May I ask why, or is this just a helpful pastime?'

'Mr I'm so great working in the office of the EX! Minister of magic.'

'Am I meant to be guessing what he's done?' Anton asked politely 'will you give me a clue, is it something specific, or just a re-emergence of old feelings from last time?'

'That Git had the nerve to not only question my character, but also yours, our suspicious natures, and what our true motives must be seeing as '_it is obvious that this is a malicious stunt to discredit a noble man_' Honestly!' Rhoan bit off.

'Give him some time,' Anton encouraged crouching down so he was level with his brothers head 'soon he'll realise the truth just like last time.'

'Well he sure as hell had better realise within the next couple of days or I swear I'll take a swing at him.'

This time Anton laughed out loud at the furious expression displayed on the other elementals face,

'Was that it?' he asked eventually 'or was the call just about Percy?'

'There was something else,' Rhoan answered his face switching to serious 'we've both been called as witnesses at Fudge's court case.'

'That's not unexpected,' Anton said thoughtfully 'are they trying the ice cube?'

Rhoan smirked slightly 'no Umbridge has been put on hold until she has defrosted and regained consciousness.'

'Pity, it would have been easier if she hadn't been able to say anything at her trial.'

'I won't argue with you there,' Rhoan replied 'it's going to be held on the eighth of March.'

'But that's next Saturday,' Anton stated 'we need more time than that.'

'We're not going to get it though,' Rhoan grimaced 'it's a tactic used by a lot of defence lawyers, make it the earliest date and hope the prosecution hasn't got the time to make a good case.'

'He doesn't deserve any defence,' Anton almost snapped 'Sirius didn't have any.'

'I know that Anton' Rhoan said with forced patience 'but this just means we need to do more work, take a few more precautions, that kind of thing.'

Anton scowled in reply 'we could just kill the bastard.'

'Would you like me to take that statement seriously?' Rhoan requested politely 'ignoring the fact that to do so would put both of us in a lot of trouble, I know he won't be the Minister again, but he still has a great deal of power, trying to kill him would put us in Azkaban instead of him.'

'It's just frustrating,' Anton frowned and rubbed his hands tensely through his hair 'it's just so bloody obvious he's as crooked as hell.'

Rhoan nodded in agreement the green flames flickering around his head.

'Anyway,' Anton paused as he fed a piece of meat to Pyra 'shouldn't you be working, you know, making a good impression on your first day?'

Anton managed to make out Rhoan rolling his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the fireplace.

'I'm on my lunch break,' Rhoan said 'and I thought I'd spend my precious minutes talking to my brother.'

'I appreciate that,' Anton laughed slightly 'even if you did bring some thoroughly depressing news.'

'Aw cheer up mate,' Rhoan grinned 'maybe the Ministry will forgive you now for pulling some of your stunts.'

'Heard about them already have you?' Anton asked half dreading the answer.

'Of course,' this time Rhoan laughed 'Is your brother the one who killed Pettigrew outside the Ministry? Is your brother the one who ran out of hospital within minutes of waking from a coma? Is your brother the one who …'

'I get the picture,' Anton interrupted 'shouldn't you be getting back to your _precious minutes_ I wouldn't want to be responsible for you getting into trouble with Madam Bones.'

'Fuck off,' Rhoan said cheerfully 'but I'd better get going anyway.'

'I'll floo you later to find out how your first day went,' Anton promised 'see you Rhoan.'

'Have fun with the teens,' Rhoan smirked as he pulled his head out of the flames.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Last two periods on Monday and it was Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years and Anton could sense the already high tensions. In fact the first thing Draco said on beginning the lesson was,

'Sir, how exactly can you be qualified to teach us when you are unable avoid being captured yourself?'

The rest of the class listened waiting patiently for their teachers reply.

'Draco I am not about to explain myself to a schoolboy,' Anton answered meeting Malfoy's gaze head on 'but you can be safe in the knowledge that I am more than capable of holding my own in a battle. Now on with the lesson.'

Malfoy's cheeks flushed with two pink spots as Anton dismissed his comment as turned to the board.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged an amused look, they were definitely happy to have Anton back teaching, their lessons with Umbridge had been certainly disappointing and extremely biased towards all of the Death Eater children.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dinner was going relatively calmly and Anton was in the middle of discussing the possible change over hands in the government with Snape.

'Come on Severus,' Anton protested 'anyone with half a brain wouldn't put Michael's as the next Minister.'

'You seem to be forgetting Lukyen about the appointment of Fudge,' Snape pointed out 'intelligence clearly wasn't an issue when he was appointed and lets face it Michael's has a lot of support from some of the higher officials in the Ministry.'

'I'd rather it be Crouch junior taking the job than him.'

'Just forgetting Crouch had been kissed by dementors, he's a supporter of the Dark Lord and the fact he's never had one sane thought in his entire life,'

'Come on Severus you can't hold a thing like mental instability against a person, even with that lunatic we'd have more progress than Michael's' Anton smiled

'Lukyen make a sensible suggestion or I won't bother continuing this conversation,' Snape said snidely.

Anton smiled again 'In all honesty I think Madam Bones would make an excellent Minister.'

'I would have to agree with you there,' Snape approved 'she hardly ever had the same opinion as Fudge and found most of his proposals to be ridiculous.'

'Didn't we all,' Anton let out a sigh 'and that's not even mentioning that idiot Umbridge who was obviously as evil as McNair.'

Snape nodded his expression thoughtful 'if…'

A crash cut them off and had them both searching for the source. Harry had his hands around his throat and was obviously having trouble breathing.

Anton was on his feet and halfway to his younger self before he even realised it, Harry was lying in the middle of the gap between Gryffindor table and the next table, everyone else was staring fearfully unsure of what to do.

Anton skidded to a halt beside Harry and bent down, he recognised what was happening immediately. The teenager was gasping in obvious agony as a fiery burning ripped through him, the only way Anton knew the exact feeling was because he had felt it enough when he had ever ingested Root of Nightindrade, however the root was found usually only in potions and there should have been no possibility of it being in Harry's food.

Without sparing a second he reached into his pocket and retrieved the one item he carried with him everywhere, a bezoer. He shoved it into Harry's mouth and forced the boy to swallow it. The teens body immediately stopped racking with spasm's and was reduced instead to tremors.

Anton looked up to see Snape arrive beside him,

'I see our wonder boy has managed to create more mayhem, I'm surprised it took him this long to draw attention to himself.'

Anton ignored the statement, he was well aware that the potions master had a role he needed to play whenever he was being watched.

'He's been poisoned with Root of Nightindrade,' Anton told the man as McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey arrived on scene 'It must have been in his food.'

'But Professor,' Hermione broke in tentatively 'that's not a toxic substance.'

'Well done Hermione,' Anton replied as Harry was loaded onto a conjured stretcher 'however it is if the person is extremely allergic to it.'

Anton was already nearing the door to the Great Hall when Hermione muttered.

'But how did you know he's allergic to it.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Harry my boy, how are you?' Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged slightly in reply 'confused.'

Dumbledore nodded gravely as if this was the answer he had expected Harry to give.

It was dark in the Hospital Wing with only a few dim lamps illuminating the room, the headmaster was next to the teenagers bed and Harry was propped up slightly looking tired, Anton stood a distance away leaning warily against a wall, his eyes flickered constantly as Harry watched him taking in every small detail almost as if he was anticipating an attack.

'Professor what happened?' Harry said rubbing his eyes drowsily.

'You had an allergic reaction to a certain root which we believe was present in your food, Professor Snape is testing for it now.'

'An allergic reaction,' Harry repeated 'but I didn't think I was allergic to anything.'

'The Root of Nightindrade is a substance to be avoided in future,' Dumbledore said with a twinkle 'you were lucky that Professor Lukyen reacted so quickly, otherwise we might not be having this discussion.'

Harry's eyes widened and he looked to his Defence teacher who had saved him once again, 'Thank you Sir.'

'Don't mention it Harry,' Anton smiled as his attention was diverted 'it was just fortunate I had a bezoer on me.'

'Thanks all the same,' Harry yawned.

Dumbledore took a step backwards and signalled to Anton, 'I believe we should leave Harry to get some much needed rest.'

Anton righted himself from the wall and took a step to the door 'I hope you feel better by tomorrow.'

'Thanks Sir,' Harry said again.

'Goodnight Harry,' Dumbledore smiled to the teenager already slipping into sleep, with that he followed Anton to the door.

-=-=-==-=-===-=-

Anton and Dumbledore walked silently as they made their way to Snape's private lab buried deep in the dungeons, Anton hadn't been inside he'd only over stood outside when Snape retrieved his potion. Dumbledore spoke the password and the blank grey wall slid back in one section to create an opening.

Dumbledore led the way in with Anton close behind. The room easily half the size of the potions classrooms though it was an odder shape. There was a rectangle of floor space which you came across first. To the right was a large desk which was covered in notes behind the desk stretching across the whole wall was a blackboard filled with ingredients and methods to countless potions. On the opposite side of the room were countless shelves half were filled with all manner of carefully labelled potions in numerous colours the other was occupied with copious ingredients all meticulously sorted, just in front was another table with more sheets of parchment. On the wall which they had entered through were even more shelves crammed with books.

The room's most remarkable feature was staring them directly in the face halfway down the empty wall opposite them was a huge archway and behind the arch was a circular room. A countertop ran the entire length, at least fifteen cauldrons were positioned on top some had flames flickering beneath them, others had stasis charms protecting them. In the centre was a round table filled with knives, parchment, ingredients and a few plates with food from dinner on them.

Snape was standing beside this table and he looked up as the two men entered.

'Knocking,' he drawled 'is not a lost art.'

'Severus,' Dumbledore greeted 'I see you're hard at work as usual.'

Snape nodded curtly 'Madam Pomfrey has just requested a great number of potions for the Hospital Wing and I need to get them finished.'

'Have you detected the substance in Harry's food?' Dumbledore asked his tone becoming more solemn.

'I have,' Snape replied 'I detected Root of Nightindrade in the meat only, it was also only in Potters food, it was present in nothing else I tested.' He fixed Anton with a stare 'unusual that two people in one school would share such a rare allergy.'

Anton smiled serenely at the man 'unusual but not impossible.'

'Indeed,' Snape said his gaze firmly on Anton 'luckily for all of us however that you do not possess the same unfortunate character flaws presented in Potter.'

Anton shrugged nonchalantly 'what can I say Severus, though I doubt you'd stand my company if I behaved like a teenager.'

'It is a trial already,' Snape replied smoothly.

Anton couldn't help the laugh that burst from his mouth and he could have sworn Snape's mouth twitched slightly, but maybe it was only his imagination.

'This is worrying news,' Dumbledore interrupted them 'I would like to discover why it was exactly that the substance ended up in Harry's food.'

'A visit to the kitchens,' Anton proposed.

'Undoubtedly,' Dumbledore said gravely 'they will be upset at what has happened, they take great pride in their service to this school.'

'Well if that is all Headmaster,' Snape said lightly 'I have plenty to be getting on with.'

'Trying to get rid of us already?' Anton smirked 'fed up with my company?'

'Lukyen as much I may enjoy your _company_, there are still many things that are more important.' Snape countered with his customary sneer.

'You wound me Severus.'

'Not badly enough.'

* * *

**Please Read and Review, I love to read them and I appreciate every comment made whether it's constructive or just to say you liked my chapter x**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, I wonder who did it...**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**

**Oh and Happy Halloween!!! All Hallows Eve etc. Pumpkins and fun!**


	38. Gringotts

**Okay you can probably tell my updates will be slightly futher apart, but as I am still updating at fequent intervals I hope this ok x  
Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter and helping me get to 1000 reviews, I never thought I'd see it and I am very grateful x  
Thank you:  
Way Walker,  
Wonderbee31,  
Aisucold,  
xRosePetalx,  
LovePotter001,  
arithnocrat,  
Padfoot2446,  
latin-freak,  
Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets,  
Rodrigo Black Potter-**This chapter definately has a faster plot x  
**Ravenclaw-Girl28,  
Olaf74,  
The Fench Dark Lord,  
Shadow315,  
marierr,  
Florrie-** thanks I'll watch for my mispellings x,  
**xXxCrazyBookwormxXx,  
NorrthStar,  
mudbloodpotter,  
magiquill,  
NarutoNamikaze1,  
Skidder,  
The-MAtt-** Thanks I promise good old Tom will appear x,  
**Mikee,  
ShadowMoonDancer,  
CelticHeiressFiona,  
Annie Nomous-** I hope you had a good birthday, and I'm glad you liek Snape I didn't want to deviate to far from his actual character x,  
**EelvenGirl,  
ellesra,  
akaren,  
Flower248,  
Lady Kana,  
I'm-Reading,  
terriestal-angell,  
That-Alien-Thing,  
Rori Potter,  
hypercell,  
blackrhino  
and  
****Vitoria**

Chapter Thirty Eight

'I'm just saying it doesn't add up,' Hermione repeated for the third time.

They were sitting in the Hospital Wing the following morning waiting for Madam Pomfrey to release Harry.

'What do you mean_ it doesn't add up_?' Harry asked confused 'Lukyen saved my life.'

'Root of Nightindrade is not poisonous!' Hermione exclaimed 'it makes no sense that Professor Lukyen would immediately know that was what you ate, it took him seconds to identify it.'

Ron shrugged uncomfortably 'I don't know Hermione, Lukyen's a good guy I wouldn't really be that happy to find out he's just like most of our old Defence professors.'

'I'm not saying he's dark,' Hermione protested 'I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't trust him so much if there was any chance he was going against what they're trying to do, but some things just don't make sense. I'm sure he could have recognized an allergic reaction, but to know the exact trigger…'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Dumbledore tickled the painting of the giant green pear and waited for it to turn into a handle, when it did it smartly pulled the doorway open and stepped into the kitchens. Anton followed him through moments later but already the Headmaster had been sectioned off by the jubilant house-elves, they clustered around his legs all talking at once.

Dumbledore smiled kindly down at them 'Hello my loyal workers I was hoping I would be able to speak with Janky.'

'Janky is working out the food for next week,' announced one house-elf standing close to Anton 'Janky is at the far end of the kitchen Sir.'

'Thank you Hokkie,' Dumbledore said benignly 'I will seek her out immediately.'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rhoan dropped onto the sofa and reached for his boots, on the floor in front of him Teddy was playing with a miniature version of the Hogwarts Express and every so often rubbing his mouth which had a few crumbs on it left over from breakfast, his pyjamas were of course, green.

'Rho…' Teddy said slowly dragging the name out 'can I ask you something?'

'Sure mate, you can ask me anything, you know you can.'

'Well…' Teddy continued 'if you came back from the angels, will everyone else?'

'Sorry?' Rhoan asked taken slightly be surprise.

'A'ton said you'd gone to be with the angels with Gia and Mummy and Daddy and everyone else, but you're back, so is everyone else coming back too?'

Rhoan finished pulling his shoe on and thought furiously, he couldn't tell Teddy who his parents were, a five year old wouldn't think of the consequences of what would happen if he told Tonks or Lupin, though no doubt at some point they would have to, he didn't want to say a definite no, if there was any possibility he would be able to get to know his parents, especially if they got rid of Voldemort.

'The world is a strange place Teddy,' he said sliding off of the settee to sit beside the small boy who was watching him through wide eyes 'we were all given second chances, maybe some others will be as well.'

'Fingers crossed?' Teddy said hopefully.

'Yeh buddy, fingers crossed.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

They stood in a small room off of the kitchens which had a small house-elf sized desk and chair within it as well as a miniscule fireplace.

'I don't understand,' the house-elf looked up at them with a confused expression 'in the food?'

'Yes Hokkie I need to speak with whoever cooked the meat for the far end of the Gryffindor table.'

Hokkie clicked her fingers and a tiny house-elf appeared before them and was twisting his pillowcase nervously around his fingers, if nothing else his nerves gave him away.

'Lichy,' Dumbledore said softly 'Lichy, I need to speak with you.'

'Lichy's in trouble.' the elf groaned fearfully taking a step backwards.

'We just need you to tell us what happened,' Anton prompted.

'Lichy didn't want to but master made him.' the elf whimpered.

'Master?' Hokkie burst out 'you serve the school, you serve Professor Dumbledore!'

The small elf shook his head terrified 'Lichy doesn't, Lichy doesn't! Lichy serves young master otherwise Lichy will be in trouble, Lichy shouldn't be talking, Lichy shouldn't!'

With that the elf ran to lamp on the table obviously with the intent of some kind of self imposed punishment, he was instead bounced away from the desk as he came in contact with Anton's hastily erected cushioning charm. The elf howled miserably and looked around wildly for another instrument finding none he burst into tears.

'Lichy we would just like to talk to you,' Dumbledore walked towards the elf 'we don't want you to be hurt we would just like a couple of answers.'

'But young master said he would hurt me,' the elf cried 'if he knew I had spoken his name!'

From what Anton could tell this house-elf was quite young, younger by far than most of the working elves and obviously terrified.

'Lichy maybe you can tell us what your master asked you to do,' Dumbledore proposed 'that way you aren't telling us his name.'

Anton knew full well that if the elf continued to refuse then it would be a case of veritaserum.

'Do you think you can do that?'

The elf appeared to be thinking over what the headmaster had said before tentatively nodding.

'When did your _master_ bring you to Hogwarts?' Dumbledore began with.

The elf hesitated a couple of seconds before answering 'Lichy was very young, Lichy did not realise you were not his master until not long ago, Lichy is sorry, but young master made me.'

Dumbledore nodded Lichy's apologies aside 'now then, what did your master tell you that you needed to do?'

'Lichy had to put a potion in the pumpkin juice,' the elf replied fearfully.

'A potion,' Anton was interested 'can you describe it?'

'It was silver,' Lichy pulled at his cloth clothing tears ran down his small face in torrents. 'silver with red streaks. Lichy was so scared. Lichy is so sorry.'

'Then what?' Anton pushed.

'Young master didn't ask me to do anything else until last night when he told Lichy to cook a funny root with the meat. Lichy didn't want to but young master made it very clear what would happen to him if he didn't.'

The sobs came if possible even faster now, as the petrified house-elf began to shake in fear.

Dumbledore looked to the older elf 'I trust you will be able to look after Lichy while Professor Lukyen and I sort this out.'

'Hokkie will watch Lichy,' the head elf promised 'Hokkie can only apologize for what has happened, Hokkie is to blame for not stopping this, Lichy is only young, the blame lies on me.'

'Nonsense,' Dumbledore interrupted 'Hokkie you are an exemplary elf, I will return later to discuss what will happen with Lichy.'

Anton followed Dumbledore to the miniature fireplace as Hokkie began to berate Lichy, her anger obvious in her voice. Waving his wand Dumbledore expanded the grate and summoned a roaring fire, holding out the pot of floo powder he signalled to Anton 'follow my lead.'

The older man stepped into the hearth and said 'Potions lab, password _Draught of Living Death_.'

The moment he was whisked from sight Anton took the now vacant place in the grate and repeated the words.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He was expelled to a tiny room that had only one torch to light it and no visible means of exit. Dumbledore was waiting for him standing by the wall directly opposite the fireplace which Anton assumed was a hidden door, when he joined the man Dumbledore rapped smartly on the blank wall.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened but this didn't appear to concern the professor, then the wall became almost transparent and Snape was revealed standing at the other side an irritable expression displayed clearly, when he saw his two visitors some of the tension appeared to leave him slightly and he asked.

'What was the time that I arrived in your office after the Potters were murdered?

Dumbledore quickly reeled off a time and Snape seemingly satisfied pressed something beside the transparent barrier and allowed the two men to enter his private lab for the second time. As Anton emerged he realised the hidden door was concealed as a section of the huge blackboard that was attached behind his desk.

Obviously sensing some of Anton's confusion at the increase in security from one entrance to another Dumbledore supplied him with the information.

'Occasionally Severus has certain visitors that need to come into his lab, be assured to know however, that no dark wizard can step beyond this chamber.'

'Was there something else you required from me?' Snape drawled 'or are you just intent on disrupting my morning as well.'

'We need you to tell us what potion takes on a silver colour and has red streaks running through it.' Anton informed him.

'An identifier,' was the swift reply 'if the potion is added to food or drink it takes on the colour and consistency of whatever it is combined with. The potion enters the system and identifies any allergies, injuries or poisons already present. If the person who supplied the potion did it correctly they would have spelled it so that the results would appear on a piece of paper or a notebook. Am I to believe this is what was used on Potter?'

'It would appear so,' Dumbledore replied 'have you supplied any to anyone recently?'

Snape's lip curled 'in fact Headmaster I have, Lucius Malfoy requested a vial of the potion last month, as it is not harmful I was not to concerned about why he wanted it, I see now that I was wrong.'

'So young master would be Draco,' Anton guessed.

'Damnit! Snape spat out spinning on his heel as he strode towards his potions, his anger and frustration evident 'that boy is heading on the fast track to either death or Azkaban thanks to his useless father.'

'A meeting is required,' Dumbledore announced 'I believe Mr Malfoy needs to be spoken with, away from the control of his father and in the presence of the only man he otherwise trusts.'

-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As it was decided to wait until the evening before Draco was questioned, Anton found he had a sudden idea of how to use the day productively, he only had two lessons to teach that day, first period he had third years and last he had fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins which meant the main part of the day was his own which was meant to be used for lesson planning, marking and general organisation.

Anton had a better suggestion, back in his own quarters he quickly threw a handful of floo powder and crouching down he stuck his head into the flickering flames as he peeled off the address for headquarters.

-=

'No.'

'Come on Rhoan you love this kind of thing,' Anton insisted 'the subterfuge, the danger, the feeling at the end when you're successful…'

'But it's my afternoon off,' Rhoan pointed out looking less than impressed 'I get one a week as well as a full day off, I wanted to spend it with Teddy.'

'Teddy will be learning how to read and write,' Anton insisted 'you'll just distract him, anyway you can spend all evening with him, and this is for the good of all mankind.'

Rhoan groaned but acceptance was obvious on his face 'fine you bastard let me through then.'

'I think you're forgetting something,' Anton grinned 'you're my _older_ brother, if I'm a bastard what does that make you?'

Anton quickly withdrew his head before Rhoan's hex could collide with it, but he heard the elemental curse at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'I can't believe Dumbledore agreed with this.' Rhoan said as they strode down Diagon Alley, both of them were dressed in conservative muted colours in order to attract the least amount of attention as possible.

'I didn't tell Dumbledore all the details,' Anton confessed 'but he realises how important this is, it took far less effort to convince him compared to you.'

Rhoan rolled his eyes 'we're about to risk our jobs and possibly end up in Azkaban, I doubt even Dumbledore can get us out of such a mess.'

'Only if we get caught,' Anton persisted 'you can moan all you like but we both know you'll enjoy every second of this.'

Rhoan smirked 'but I'll never admit that to you.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The goblin eyed them suspiciously, as goblins did most things suspiciously the brothers weren't too concerned.

'You wish to access your vault?' he peered at them distrust unmistakable.

'That's the plan mate.' Rhoan drawled.

The goblin bristled considerably at being referred to as _mate_ and puffed himself up slightly as he looked down at them from the high counter.

'Well _Sir_, I will call Tistan to guide you.'

'Cheers,' Rhoan seemed determined to infuriate the goblin so Anton stepped in smoothly.

'We appreciate your help, we'll just wait over there.'

Tistan arrived fairly quickly and led the way to the carts, 'of course,' he spoke softly 'I am here to make sure your visit today is both successful and completed in as quickest time as possible so you continue with your day.'

'We appreciate that,' Anton acknowledged as the goblin began the cart on its breakneck trip 'it really does need to be successful, however we need something else from you.'

'_Imperio!_'

A glazed expression fell over the goblin as Rhoan's curse fell over him.

'Bellatrix Lestrange's vault please.' Rhoan said cheerfully 'and make it quick.'

'Of course,' Tisten nodded placidly 'the Lestrange vault.'

The goblin came to an intersection and switched their direction taking them instead to the location of the fifth Horcrux.

'I know its dark of me,' Rhoan commented 'but I love that spell.'

'I'm not going to argue with you,' Anton replied as the cart took them deeper and deeper into Gringrotts.

There was no waterfall this time, no Thief's Downfall like before when they arrived to late to collect the cup, not that they had known.

Tisten braked sharply and both Anton and Rhoan were thrown forwards in the cart. Anton looked up to see the dragon tethered before the deepest vaults, the same partially blind, scarred dragon that they had met in the future.

Tisten shook the Clankers loudly as they made their way to the doors of the vaults and the dragon retreated trembling, he could feel Rhoan's anger for the beast as they passed by. Tisten placed his hand to the doorway and again the doorway melted away to reveal the cave-like opening and it's previously hidden treasure.

The pair rushed into the vault careful not to touch anything, the door shut behind them and Anton conjured his floating fire, they flickered weakly and Rhoan grimaced.

'Thin air.'

Standing rooted to the spot they searched with their eyes and finally Anton spotted it on a high shelf.

'There it is,' he pointed to the stolen cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

'How the hell are we going to get it down?' Anton wondered as they stepped carefully between piles of glittering objects.

'I'm thinking it's time for me to do some flying.' Rhoan grimaced,

Using his power for this was tiring and difficult as he hadn't had as much time to practise and perfect it like other areas of his power. Standing below the shelf he summoned the air surrounding him and gathered the gas molecules to focus beneath him creating a small platform for him to stand on, at the same time he pushed his own element from his body and pushed that into the platform, however like the air in the vault his own was thin matching the weakness of being so far underground.

Slowly he floated upwards making himself the promise to practise more so he would be able to use this aspect of his ability with some skill and limit the chances of it failing him. Reaching out he grabbed the handle of the cup relieved when it didn't burn him. Temporarily distracted he forgot to focus and the platform fell from beneath him.

There wasn't enough time to converge the air again and he realised what was about to happen as he crashed into one of the piles which immediately began to burn and multiply, Rhoan let out a strangled yell and tightened his grip on the Horcrux that was clasped in his right arm that wasn't being burnt. He felt fingers curl around his wrist as Anton yanked him out of the pile. As he found himself back on a small section of safe ground he caught sight of Anton's amused smile that he was trying desperately to hide.

'Thanks for your concern.'

'No worries,' Anton replied as he led the way back to the doorway 'nasty burn on your arm though.'

They made their way out of the vault with Rhoan shooting quite a few sideways glances at the dragon and then looking back at the cart.

'We can spare a couple of minutes if you're quick,' Anton pulled out his wand 'I'll rig up the cart.'

Rhoan headed over to the dragon where he pulled a small coin out of his pocket and muttered a spell over it, slowly he walked over to the dragon and unlocked his chains, then he levitated the small coin over to the dragon, the moment it touched the hide the dragon was portkeyed away from the confines of the dark recesses of Gringrotts which took an incredible amount of magic to achieve.

'Where did you send it?' Anton asked curiously as he finished with the spells on the cart.

'Romania,' Rhoan shrugged trying to look nonchalant though he was obviously still angry for the beast 'there's an area that works with mistreated dragons, it was either that or putting it out of its misery, it deserved the chance.'

They climbed back into the cart with the still imperviosed Tistan who on instruction sent them flying back to the upper levels of the bank and stopped just outside their vault, after dropping a few coins off they were heading back to the main part of Gringrotts.

Anton signalled to Rhoan just as they were about to pass another cart, nodding in understanding Rhoan braced himself as Anton set of the spells he had set, they were untraceable and loosened one of the wheels, the cart swung wildly across the tracks before finally hurling itself into the air, the three of them went down with a crash, Anton and Rhoan implemented cushioning charms just before they hit the ground and so bounced unhurt from the ground.

Tistan was not so lucky and he crashed to the rough floor, Anton had just enough time to whisper '_Obliviate_' before the occupants of the passing carriage arrived.

'Is anyone hurt?' the goblin who had just appeared demanded.

'I think we're ok,' Rhoan managed an effective shaky voice as Anton knelt beside the fallen goblin with a look of concern.

Tistan sat up his eyes dazed 'how did I get here?' he asked confused.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton and Rhoan stood in the weak sunlight squinting slightly.

'I can't believe that actually worked,' Anton laughed 'but man did it work!'

'Needed the crash though,' Rhoan rolled his shoulders back to loosen the joints 'had to have some explanation as to why the goblin didn't have a memory of what had happened.'

'That is very true.' Anton agreed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'Sometimes I really hate you,' Rhoan scowled.

'Come on you've been dying to see the chamber since second year,' Anton laughed 'now you can.'

They were standing covered in muck next to the rotting basilisk corpse that wasn't exactly looking pleasant.

'This wasn't what I wanted to be smelling though,' Rhoan grumbled 'I don't think I'll ever get the smell of putrid snake flesh out of my memory.'

Anton crouched down by the enormous mouth and held the cup against one of the teeth.

'Just get it over with!' came the growl from beside him.

Anton grimaced as the smell increased the closer he got to the mouth, trying not to inhale he quickly jammed Helga Hufflepuff's cup onto the tooth nearly impaling himself at the same time.

The cup began smoking thick black fumes and emitted a loud shriek that reverberated around the silent chamber with force, both men instinctively covered their ears attempting to drown out the wail. The gold of the cup dimmed considerably before taking on tar like consistency which dripped down the long fang. The cry cut off as the cup was completely destroyed, though not before expelling a wave of black magic that made the brothers retch as it dispersed.

Anton straightened up and turned smiling to his brother, he suspected Rhoan's pale pallor mirrored his own.

'Now you've got to admit that was worth it.'

Rhoan face split into a begrudging smile 'it sure as hell was.'

=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

Anton barely had enough time to change and wash before his lesson started, but he refused to teach smelling as he did.

It was well after dinner as Anton stepped through the floo to headquarters, the meeting with Malfoy had had to be delayed due to Voldemort calling a meeting. The house was dimly lit and Anton did a searching charm to find his brother.

Rhoan was lying spread out on the roof tiles with a bottle of firewhisky, Anton clambered awkwardly out of a window in the attic and slid along the roof to join him.

'What are you doing out here?' he asked taking the bottle and drinking a big gulp feeling the burn as it slid down his throat.

'Just thinking,' Rhoan replied retrieving the bottle 'that's five down now only three to go including you.'

Anton nodded even though Rhoan couldn't see him 'Harry and I will be fine to destroy its Nagini we'll have trouble getting our hands on.'

'The faster we act the better,' Rhoan reminded him handing the whisky back so Anton could drink some more 'if we leave it like last time we'll lose the element of surprise and end up getting killed.'

'No need to remind me,' Anton scowled 'but if you've forgotten I did last the longest, you gave up on me days earlier.'

'I don't remember dying,' Rhoan said his voice thoughtful 'or anything that happened before it honestly, one second I was standing there and the next second, gone.'

'It turned out okay though, I mean we get another chance to make things right.'

'I suppose, but it also means I have to go to work.'

Anton snorted 'try teaching Slytherins and Gryffindors last thing on a Friday.'

'Try stopping a homicidal wizard on your first day.'

'I could do it with my eyes closed,' Anton smiled 'try teaching Malfoy.'

'I'd rather not, although I still think its worse having to work with Percy the idiot.'

'Not as weird as teaching your younger self.'

'You've got me there,' Rhoan laughed 'I can't remember are you still annoying at this point?'

'Younger me's ok, it's younger Ron who's an idiot.'

'Prat,' Rhoan said good naturedly offering the bottle back to Anton 'just a thought, how the hell are we going to get off of this roof?'

'Good question,' Anton pushed himself up, eyed the floor and the window he had climbed from 'we could just sit here and keep drinking until we fall off.'

Rhoan drained the bottled and exhaled loudly 'now there's a plan.

* * *

**I am taking down my last poll, I am going to take your views into careful consideration and incorporate what you want into the story.**

**A new poll is going to be posted this time on relationships!!! So to everyone who asked about them please vote x  
Luv SpikyStar x x**


	39. Explanations

**I apologize for the length of time it took to get this chapter finished but writers block along with exams ill grandparents and father with a snapped tendon means I didn't have the time I needed, I was also editing my earlier chapters for bad grammer, in the end I wrote out different sections of the chapter and then put them together. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate every single review and I apologize for not replying to some of them but for the reasons above time was an issue, hopefully its all sorted now though and I look forward to more reviews!**

**Also please look back to chapter thrity one, the phrophesy had to be changed as my original outline of the story has evolved- sorry x**

Chapter Thirty Nine

'Draco what we are about to discuss is very important and I would appreciate you not lying to me,' Snape's tone carried with it a subtle warning.

The blonde teenager affected an expression of indifference but his eyes stayed sharp, following the potions master as the man walked to stand beside the desk which the headmaster sat at. In the corner at the edge of his peripheral vision Anton casually leant next to Fawkes' post, the defence teacher appeared unconcerned but as usual the air of quiet danger hung to him.

'I'm not quite sure why you need to talk to me,' Draco replied easily 'I'm not aware I have done anything warranting being involved in an important _discussion_.'

'Watch your tone,' Snape snapped 'just remember where you are.'

'My Father…' Draco began.

'Your Father is not here,' Snape ground out 'now dispense of the attitude and start listening.'

Anger flashed across Draco's face visible for a few moments before it was hidden behind the cool façade, it would take quite a few more years before the Malfoy heir could adeptly hide his emotions entirely or manipulate his expressions to those people expected, quite a few years in the service of a murderer.

'Now Mr Malfoy I would like you to tell me everything from when you obtained the potion from your father right up to the point when you poisoned Mr Potter.'

'That's all everybody cares about, Saint Potter and his gang of idiots.' Malfoy bit off 'excuse me if I don't join the fan club.'

'I won't ask third time,' Dumbledore said his tone suspiciously light 'now if you would please tell me everything it will certainly reduce the amount of trouble you're in.'

Silence dragged past, as Anton watched Malfoy didn't appear fazed until he saw the teen dig his teeth slowly into his bottom lip, they had him, it was only a matter of time now before they could crack him, this slow interrogation was something Anton was well used to and certainly well practised at.

'Draco, a question needs to be answered, and now would be an appropriate moment to do so.'

Malfoy's eyes slid to his head of house, 'I have nothing to say.'

'Oh I think you do,' was the softly threatening reply.

Malfoy drummed his fingers a couple of times against his leg before crossing his arms and avoiding looking both teachers, it appeared that he had utterly dismissed Anton's presence, a very valuable mistake.

'Let us start at the beginning then,' Dumbledore began 'now we know which potion was used in the beginning, a house elf described it, and after talking to Professor Snape he was easily able to identify it and recall that he had given your father a vial.'

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders slightly 'I'm sure whichever potion my father obtained can also be found elsewhere.'

'That is very true, but like all potion masters, Professor Snape left an identifiable seal on the vial, after receiving it from the kitchens the Professor recognized it easily.'

'Still,' Malfoy said casually 'nothing to do with me how it got into the kitchens.'

'Your family has house-elves does it not?' Anton asked withdrawing the lie detector that Moody had gifted to him and setting it on the table by Draco.

'Yes,' Draco said uneasily eyeing the object.

'Did or does your family own the house-elf Lichy?'

'No.' Draco said quickly, slightly too quickly, the silver contraption whirred and glowed deep red.

'Well well,' Anton drawled leaning in close to the boy 'I believe you just told a lie, so Lichy does belong to your house.'

Draco twisted his head and glared at his teacher 'so what if she belongs to my family?'

'You made her put the potion and then the Nightindrade in Harry's food didn't you?'

The boy didn't answer, visible cracks were beginning to show, his initial bravado had somewhat waned and it wasn't too hard for Anton to spot the dark sleepless bags under the Slytherins eyes.

'Why the silence?' Anton asked quietly 'is it because you'll be damning yourself if you do answer, whatever you say will reveal the truth.'

'You don't understand,' Draco's voice was strained.

'I don't understand what?' Anton pressed 'understand how you could willingly poison a fellow student?'

Snape's eyes darkened and Anton looked to him asking him silently if he wanted to speak, the man shook his head and Anton returned his attention to the Slytherin.

'Well?'

'You don't understand,' the teen repeated 'my father…' he trailed off a slight fear ebbing into his tone 'you don't understand.' He finished.

'Then make me understand.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Headmaster, I was wondering if I could ask you something?' the two men were left on their own in the office while Snape returned Draco to his dormitory.

'Of course you may Anton,' Dumbledore gestured to the now empty seat in front of his desk 'what is it you need to know?'

'From what I've learnt over the years I take it that you have some knowledge of the magic of mind blocks.'

'Mind blocks?' the older man said curiously.

'Some…information, has been brought to my attention and I know you did some research on them.'

'Of course that was some time ago,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully leaning back in his chair 'there were a number of dangers in performing mind blocks that were not considered when they were first tested.'

'Such as?' Anton asked uneasily, after all he had a mind block protecting his childhood memories set by Dumbledore himself just like Rhoan, Gia and Ofelia, what could be the dangers and why hadn't they been told.

'Behavioural patterns began to deviate from what was considered normal for those individuals, some were minor such as slightly depressive tendencies or unusual amounts of happiness, risk taking was another major factor, some of the witches and wizards took unprecedented chances and a few did not live to see the error in their actions, of course this was only a very small number, two in every hundred at most and after a couple of months their behaviour levelled out and returned to what it was like prior to the mind block.'

'You said _some_ were minor,' Anton pointed out 'what about those that were not minor.'

'Ah yes the unlucky few,' Dumbledore sounded grave 'you must remember this was all researched over two hundred years ago, before my time, trials then were not so closely monitored by St Mungo's, it allowed for more oversights.'

'For instance…?' he pressed unsure of whether he wished to hear the rest.

'A person's whole outlook on life was altered, where once compassion and understanding ruled, hatred and anger took hold. Changing an individual entirely, family and friends were forgotten, relationships ignored, kindness dismissed. Power was their aim, pure power, with no one standing in their way. Needless to say the ministry was forced to step in.'

'They were stopped then?'

'There were three of them, one was killed by a group of dark wizards who did not take kindly to the idea of a new leader, another was stopped by Aurors, they had hoped to subdue the witch and remove the mind block, regrettably she was killed during the fight, the third was held in Azkaban awaiting healers to remove the block, their was a mistake and dementors delivered the kiss before they could be stopped.'

'So you don't know if they can be restored to their previous mindsets?'

'Without it ever being tested I cannot say,' Dumbledore shook his head.

'The three affected did they cause much damage?'

'A couple of murders, assaults, and the like, but they were luckily not particularly powerful and therefore saved the wizarding community from three potential Voldemort's, seeking power is one thing but having the skill to achieve your goal is another matter entirely.'

'But if one person had enough intelligence and enough drive originally…?'

'Then they could well find themselves competing with Voldemort for the highest ranking place in power,' the headmaster paused, his eyes closely fixed on Anton 'my dear boy, am I to assume that your sudden interest in mind blocks comes from the fact you have one on your own, or that Miss Rengrag has one placed on hers?'

'Not only her, but Rhoan and Gia also had them.' Anton replied his voice quiet.

'Then taking the logical step am I also to presume that I was the foolish wizard who was responsible?'

'There wasn't any other choice,' Anton answered 'they were placed to protect our younger memories and hide our true identities, however the Death Eaters perfected a spell that attacked childhood memories, it devoured them totally before seeping into newer ones, by the end all that remained of the person was an empty vessel, Voldemort either killed them, gave them to his servants or used them for his own uses. The blocks protected us, it made it easier for us to fight them, for a time at least.'

'A truly horrifying vision,' Dumbledore grimly stated 'were there any other behavioural changes?'

'Not that I think were related to the block, after all our friends were being killed with alarming alacrity, often there was barely enough time to bury them let alone mourn, I think Rhoan the most suffered with depression, maybe it was because he had more family to lose than Ofelia or I, I'm not saying we didn't struggle, but you saw my memories, in those last few days there was an air of utter hopelessness.'

'But now we have the chance to prevent that future,' an apprehensive expression fixed on the older mans face 'this spell, was it a new invention, or is it a forgotten curse?'

'Relatively new,' Anton drummed his fingers idly on the armrest of his chair 'the creator was an elderly witch, she discovered the spell a number of years ago and when the war was at a deadlock she sold her discovery, it tipped the balance irreparably.'

'If that is the case then we need to obtain the spell and destroy it,'

'Rhoan and I are already looking into it, give us a week and we should have the spell in our possession,'

'Then I trust you and your brother to keep us safe in that respect,' Dumbledore conceded 'in the mean time I will be researching more on the history and experiments on mind blocks.'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'There's a chance of what!' Rhoan exclaimed 'you have got to be having a fucking laugh.'

'There's only a chance,' Anton shushed him looking around the muggle café they were sitting in, he signalled to the exit 'lets go somewhere else, just in case.'

'We're speaking in code,' Rhoan muttered impatiently fiddling with a pack of sugar 'we're surrounded by muggles, and we've cast the muffliato.'

'You and I both know that codes can be deciphered,' Anton hissed 'muggles can be wizards and charms aren't fool proof.'

'Spare me the lecture,' Rhoan snapped as the pack split open 'I'm just concerned that we turned our best friend into a homicidal megalomaniac.'

'Yes because there were a lot of alternatives, we had in fact a whole range of options to choose from while our allies brains were being turned to mush.'

Rhoan scowled at the mess littering the plastic table cloth before turning and pulling a brown folder from the satchel hanging off of his chair 'about that,' he passed it to his brother 'these are the details of the witch.'

Anton raised his eyebrows as he leafed through the contents 'and no one will notice this is missing?'

'She's not important yet, no one will be looking at her, for anything.'

'Well they're sure as hell going to be looking at her body.' Anton's eyes found the address at the back of the folder.

Rhoan smiled pensively 'hopefully anyway.' He watched as Anton's eyes flickered over the information on the page 'are you needed back at the school?'

'It's the trial tomorrow,' he replied absently 'we need to both be there to give evidence.'

'And to make sure no one starts any trouble.'

'That as well,' Anton smirked as he looked up from the report 'that means we've got all night to get things done, unless of course your new boss needs you back?'

Rhoan drained the last of his tepid tea, stood up and swung the bag over his shoulder

'We need to get a move on, we can hardly do anything dressed like we are.'

Anton looked at his brother's scruffy jeans and thick woollen coat which blended perfectly with their surroundings and then at his own similar dress, he was as comfortable in muggle garb as he was in his battle robes though he missed the comforting weight of his sword. They hadn't however wanted to take the risk of any wizard, light, dark or Order affiliated overhearing what they had wanted to discuss.

'Meet me in Hogsmeade at eleven,' he instructed before cancelling the muffling spell 'we can go from there.'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was pitch black when Anton and Rhoan met up, and it had begun to rain.

'What are you looking so cheerful about?' Anton joked earning himself a glare.

'In order to get out of the house without Sirius realising I was about to murder someone…'

'With good cause,' Anton cut in helpfully.

'Yes with good cause,' Rhoan grimaced 'but I had to pretend I had a date.'

'What?' Anton laughed 'why?'

'I'd promised I'd baby-sit Teddy and then when I had to change that Sirius was curious about what I was doing instead and you know what he's like when he gets his teeth into something.'

'Like a dog with a bone, so…' Anton smirked 'then what?'

'I panicked and told him I had a date.'

'That doesn't sound so bad,'

'I told him four hours ago and he's done nothing since but make jokes about what I'm going to wear, where I'm going to take my mystery date, as if I have a clue, and also I've been quizzed about my sexual orientation, my taste in food, and the rest.' Rhoan shook his head dejectedly 'on top of that I had to sneak my battle clothes out of the house because they're not exactly date wear!'

'Sounds like it was fun,' Anton said ignoring the glower coming his way.

'I've practically got to bring a girl to Sirius so I can prove that I'm straight!'

'Well you can't blame him for being confused,' Anton grinned 'not many people would peg you for a straight man, I think it's the hair.'

He narrowly avoided the clout that was heading his way,

'Well you're one to talk Mr Highlights.'

'Hey don't blame me for being able to carry off red highlights and not have people quiz me about whether or not I like men or women.'

'People don't bother asking because they just assume you're gay.'

'Hey!'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Are you sure this is the right place?'

'You had the address.' Anton muttered.

'Yeh, but next you'll be telling me his evilness lives in a cottage.'

They were crouched down hidden in the shadow of a collection of bushes, Anton's eyes flickered up and down the street, Rhoan was right to be sceptical. It was an image that would have felt comfortable in a fairytale, each brightly painted house had a small picket fence and a tiny garden overflowing with colourful plants, no rubbish littered the street and all the windows were sparklingly clean.

'There's a muggle repelling charm,' Rhoan whispered 'third house along, the yellow one.'

'I see it,' Anton replied 'whoa, adjust your eyes, now that house fits the stereotype.'

Using his eyesight Anton was able to see past the charms that coated the house, beneath lay a much altered view, the previously cheerful paint was cracked and peeling, the windows were layered in thick grime and the garden was filled with plants that would have been easily found in Snape's storeroom.

'Bingo.'

-=-=-=-=-=--=

Anton was crouched on the roof, they had been able to bypass and cancel a lot of the spells protecting the building, he leaned over the edge to watch as Rhoan hung off of the roof avoiding the spells they hadn't managed to negate. Rhoan had gone first so could break open the second floor windows, though both of them were fairly competent with cursebreaking Rhoan had more experience thanks to Bill and so it was safer that he started.

A crack in the garden had them both freezing, a Death Eater stood in the back garden, if he looked up he would easily spot Rhoan, both held their breath as the person stalked to the door and knocked, no answer came so the Death Eater banged more impatiently on the door, he turned to look at the land behind him and Rhoan pressed himself as far against the wall as possible without becoming part of it. Anton was protected if need be by his necklace, his brother had nothing.

Anton pointed his wand at the Death Eater in preparation as its head tilted slowly upwards.

The back door banged open and the Death Eaters attention snapped to the witch in front of him.

'You're late!' she screeched.

'The Dark Lord is anxious to know if you have finished the curse.' A mans voice spoke.

She beckoned the him inside exclaiming loudly about revealing things which could be overheard and slammed the door behind them.

Rhoan let out a low whistle 'I thought we were gonners.'

'Me to,' Anton breathed out 'you nearly done?'

'One…second…' Rhoan replied, there was a click and the window swung open 'there we go.'

-=-=-=-

They crouched at the bottom of the half rotten stairs, there were three doors off of the hallway, one led to a kitchen, one to what looked like a workroom filled with potions, sheets of paper strewn across surfaces, heavy books and odd potion ingredients.

The third door was partially closed but they were still able to hear the voices from within.

'The spell is works witch?'

'It's been ready for a while,' was the cackled reply 'I'm just making sure I get what I want.'

'You can prove it works? The dark Lord will not be pleased if it does not.'

'I have used it on this man,' the witch answered 'his mind no longer exists, he will obey my every command including the command to kill his daughter, he is a wizard so you can see it definitely works on the magical mind.'

'I think now would be the ideal time to attack,' Rhoan eyed the door.

'On the count of one…'

-=-=-=-

They burst through the door giving the people inside no time to react.

Anton sent a stunner at the Death Eater who crashed into study table he was standing next to. Against one wall was a large man well over six foot, his eyes were blank and no expression or emotion was visible on his face.

'Kill them!' the witch screamed seconds before Rhoan stunned her 'kill them all!'

The man broke into action he lurched drunkenly across the room, a tiny scream came from a dark corner and Anton whipped round fast enough to see a tiny girl in a stained nightgown no older than three or four staring at the man.

'Please stop!' she cried hopelessly 'make him stop!'

Anton set off a stunner and the large man fell frozen to the floor, it lasted less than a second before he was staggering upwards making his way across the room again. There was only one way of stopping him, nothing else had worked in the future, and by looking at the mans cold dead eyes reflected back were the eyes of all the others he had seen affected the same way.

Anton raised his wand and the same time as Rhoan.

'Avada Kedvra!'

He folded to the floor, this time he didn't get back up.

Quiet sobbing filled the room and Anton knelt down next to the small girl.

'Shh, don't cry. What's your name sweetie?'

'Cassie,' she whispered her dark eyes glistened with tears and her black hair was matted around her face 'did you make them go away?'

'No one's going to hurt you,' Anton held out his arms and the girl wasted no time in burying herself in them sobbing obviously relieved that someone, anyone had come to take her away from the witch.

'Is Jamie asleep?'

'Jamie?' Anton asked looking at the dead man 'is he Jamie?'

She nodded, so he wasn't her father then.

'Yes sweetie, he had to go and sleep with the angels.'

Rhoan came to stand next to Anton and he held out a sleeping potion to the child.

'Cassie,' he said gently 'I need you to drink this for me.'

She looked at him distrustfully 'why?'

'Because we need to leave this place,' Rhoan replied 'and you need to drink this so we can do that.'

After Anton had lain the sleeping girl on an old recliner he looked at Rhoan,

'What are we going to do with her?'

'Leave it to Dumbledore to figure it out,' Rhoan offered 'he'll make sure she's ok. But now we need to sort these two out.'

=-=-=-=-=-

The middle age witch glared up at the two elementals from the chair she was attached to her short red hair sticking up wildly, the veritaserum that they'd poured down her throat was working extremely well but it was beginning to wear off not before though she'd told them that she and the Death Eater were the only ones who knew the spell and the only copies were sealed in the house.

'I will cast it on you!' she managed to burst out.

'You could try,' Rhoan shrugged 'but it won't work.'

'Lets get her back to Dumbledore,' Anton yawned 'we've been at this for over an hour.'

'We need to cast the curse first.'

Anton nodded in agreement the 'curse' was designed so the victim could not speak of, write about, or reveal a certain sentence or word no matter how hard they or anyone else tried.

After they had cast it they stunned the witch and tied her up for good measure, they did the same to the Death Eater, Rhoan floated her out of the house along with the body of the wizard and picking up Cassie he went outside to wait for Anton to finish up.

Anton went to every place the witch had mentioned and set fire incinerating everything in range, thought he witches research may be useful they wanted to chance that it ever got into the wrong hands. After making sure all the notes were burnt Anton summoned as many high power fire balls as he could and sent them all over the house, they crashed into walls, set fire to curtains and furniture and began to burn powerfully. Taking one last look at the inside of the house and collecting the body of the medium level Death Eater he went outside to join Rhoan.

* * *

**Also thank you to lisa who left a lot of reviews heavily laden with critisism, I said constructive critisism not a load of complaints about my story, also if you are going to leave all those reviews at least leave an email, or are you afraid I'll reply?**

**Thanks to everyone else, I hoped you liked it, sorry again about the wait x**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	40. The Trial

**Well here I am again a lot sooner than I was last time, but I have week off. Thank you to all reviewers and everyone who expressed their well wishes for my family x I really appreciate it.**

**And thank you chapter 39 reviewers:**

**The French Dark Lord, Lady Mayu, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, GinnyWeasleyLover, Not Applicable** (you never know what will happen)**, Wonderbee31, Dr Grimm, ellesra, FireAnEarth, foosel97, Lady shadowfire, blackrhino, Wolfric, LovePotter001, FaithlessGirl, EelvenGirl, Cathycalamitous, CelticHeiressFiona, Rodrigo black potter **(thank you, hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions) **xRosePetalx, X59, Makieus, mudbloodpotter05, therecordwontstopskipping, I'm-Reading, Female Marauder and livin and breathin**

Chapter Forty

The witch and the Death Eater were taken away by Moody and Kingsley to be questioned on kidnapping, enslavement, consorting with Death Eaters, and the rest.

Cassie was in the Hospital Wing being checked over by Madam Pomfrey, she was very quiet and seemed to be in awe of her surroundings.

From what Tonks had been able to discover in the short amount of time she'd had that Cassie was in fact Cassandra Quinn and the young four year old witch had been taken from a park during a trip out with her social worker, her social worker who was now lying hidden away in one of the dungeons.

Anton and Rhoan had realised that they had needed to admit to Dumbledore what had happened with the man, the headmaster had listened silently to their tale occasionally nodding at certain points, even though it was a fairly certain case of self defence they were deciding to wait until after the minister trial especially as both Rhoan and Anton were material witnesses and couldn't exactly afford to be compromised.

-=-=-=-=-

'I can't believe you lied to me,' Sirius said indignantly 'you said you had a date!'

They were standing at one end of the Hospital Wing while Dumbledore had a small talk with the little girl.

'It got cancelled,' Rhoan protested 'so I did something else instead.'

'You could have asked me to join in,' Sirius complained 'I never get to do anything.'

'You're doing Dumbledore a favour now,' Anton offered supportively.

Sirius had agreed to look after Cassie while they worked out what to do with her, and with his light hearted nature he had easily won the child over and after Dumbledore was finished she looked at Sirius curiously.

'Why can't I stay here?'

'Because you need to be somewhere a bit safer than here,' Sirius said gently 'and the nasty big children may trip over you.

'Won't!' she insisted fervently shaking her head from side to side and flickering her long dishevelled hair into her eyes.

Sirius gently tucked the hair behind her ears and stroked the side of her face, 'don't worry, you'll get to visit.'

'Really?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course pumpkin, whenever we can.'

She gave them a big smile then her milk teeth surprisingly white against the grubbiness of her skin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'The Wizengamot are summoned for the trial of Cornelius Fudge former Minister of Magic on charges of kidnap, torture, misuse of ministry power while in a position of authority, bribery…'

The list continued read out at the same steady pace and Anton leaned back slowly on his bench. The room was packed, it was cramped, hot, and tensions were running high. Fudge wasn't chained to the centre as other prisoners were, his status still gained him some leeway, he'd also been allowed to wash and make himself presentable however his stay in Azkaban had left him thinner, more gaunt and revealed the mans lack of a spine, one would assume thought Anton, that being elected as the Minister of Magic would mean that the person actually had a backbone and the capability to lead their side in war.

Looking at the man's trembling jaw and nervous gestures he looked every inch the criminal.

'How do you plead to the charges?'

'Not guilty.' Fudge squeaked rubbing a sweaty handkerchief over his brow.

'Madam Bones will lead the court.' The speaker continued 'First witness is called. Peter Deaver please rise.'

A tall reedy man with long pale bluey grey hair stood his long form straightening out as he stepped forwards.

'I am the record keeper for the former minister.' His voice was jagged.

Madam Bones looked down to him 'and what occurred during your time under Mr Fudge.'

'Routinely I would come across holes in the records, funds sanctioned for projects that did not exist or else required far less money that was being given, in addition the former ministers ministry account more than doubled in the last working year.'

'You did not report this though?'

'On the contrary, I went to the Minster on more than one occasion, on the last incidence I was told that it was my job to record and not to question. So I recorded everything, and I mean everything. It's all detailed with research into where the money actually ended up and what it was used for.'

'And the records now?'

'I handed them over to Kingsley Shaklebolt when they were requested and supplied him with my full co-operation'

The trial continued in much the same way, Fudge stayed mainly silent occasionally blustering through an attempted excuse before being silenced by his lawyer. Witness after witness was called each adding their own condemning evidence to the ever mounting pile, some spoke about things they'd seen and heard, others revealing threats that had been made towards them by either Fudge or by his most trusted officials, most of which were already either under investigation themselves or heading that way. It was the biggest case that the wizarding world had seen in years echoing the years involving the multiple trials of the Death Eaters.

'Let's get out of here,' Rhoan muttered as the trial was called to a temporary halt for lunch.

'I couldn't agree more,' Anton replied getting to his feet 'it doesn't look like we'll be giving evidence for a while anyway.'

They ducked through the crowds avoiding the press who would have been more than happy to get a few shots of two of the key witnesses and made there way to the floo points.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Keep still,' Sirius was chiding.

Those were the first words that they heard on entering headquarters. Low giggles echoed out into the hallway, pushing the door open to the living room Anton was able to see the scene behind it.

Sirius was sitting on the floor rug with his legs crossed and Cassie perched on top dressed in a green t-shirt of Teddy's with the cuffs rolled up and a pair of the five year olds jeans with legs turned up as well. Sirius was gently towelling her long hair with one hand and held a brush in the other. On the floor lying on his stomach was Teddy who was watching with rapt attention to what was happening in front of him a small smile quirking the boy's lips.

Teddy looked up to Anton and Rhoan gave a huge smile before lunging across the room, Cassie turned her head and gave them both a shy smile.

'How's it going?' Sirius asked tugging out a few stray knots gently.

'As expected,' Rhoan answered 'there's a lot of animosity towards Fudge, a lot of grievances that have been allowed to fester over the years.'

'The prosecution is loving it,' Anton continued dropping down onto the floor next to Cassie and giving her a big smile.

'Lo,'

'Hiya Sweetie, are you having fun?'

'I got to have a bath,' she informed him seriously 'with lots of bubbles and Siri made the ducks swim round and round and he made the water purple.'

'Did he really,' Rhoan joined in attempting to disentangle himself unsuccessfully from a toy train that had wrapped itself around his ankles at the same time as trying to avoid dropping Teddy.

'Then I think this is the perfect time to give you our present,' Anton said cheerfully pulling out a small white box from his cloak pocket and unshrinking it. They had picked it early that morning on their way to the trial.

'Present!' the little girls big eyes lit up, her dark eye lashes blinked against her creamy white skin 'for me?'

'From Rhoan and I,' Anton supplied handing the box over which she eagerly accepted her small hands just about managing to hold it in her lap.

With nervous hands she slowly pulled off the lid and peered into it before hungrily reaching in and pulling out what was inside.

It was a chocolate brown bear, its thick silky fur was soft in her hands, it had little brown suede pads on the paws, its small raised snout had a sewn nose and mouth in gold thread, the bears eyes were big and black ringed with gold, tentatively as if she couldn't quite believe it was hers Cassie stroked her hand over the fur before turning joyfully to the two men.

'Thank you,' she said hers eyes glowing.

'What are you going to call him?' Teddy asked curiously leaning in to look at the toy.

'Jamie,' Cassie replied her eyes transfixed on the bear 'I'm going to call him Jamie, after Jamie.'

Jamie who happened to by lying dead in Hogwarts.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

'So you are saying you did nothing to warrant your capture,' the lawyer recruited by Fudge demanded 'you caused no trouble that would make it acceptable for Mr Fudge to have ordered your arrest?'

'If you count sleeping as provocation, then yes I'm guilty,' Rhoan snarled 'but as that was my only crime I fail to see how it was legal practise for the _Minister_ to attack me in a Hospital Wing before kidnapping me and keeping my brother and I captive in premises away from the Ministry.'

'So you said you've done nothing wrong?' the man asked sceptically 'then may I ask Mr Lukyen how it is possible for you to create a tornado in the grounds of a school and not be classed as dangerous.'

'Objection,' the female prosecutor jumped to her feet 'Mr Lukyen is not up for trial and nor did Headmaster Dumbledore report that his actions had put students in danger.'

'Sustained, Mr Jacobs please rephrase your line of questioning.'

'My apologies Madam Bones.' The man nodded 'I am just looking at the circumstances that would make it permissible for the Minister to have stepped in, such as his worry that the school was harbouring a dangerous man.'

'If his credentials had been checked, Mr Jones,' Madam Bones looked down at him 'then the Minister would have discovered that Mr Lukyen held the rank of a Ministry official while working for law enforcement in Bulgaria before resigning to move closer to his brother.'

Anton smiled internally, they'd had to choose a different Ministry for Rhoan to have worked at, and as Dumbledore was friends with the Bulgarian Minister it was a relatively easy task to supply Rhoan with the supposed work documents to grant him a job in this Ministry.'

'But he caused a tornado!' Jacobs insisted 'the minister was acting in what he believed were the best interests of everyone involved.'

'If he had checked with Headmaster Dumbledore,' Mrs Robson the female prosecutor interrupted 'then he would have been supplied with the information that this '_tornado_' you speak of was merely a change in air currents caused by the arrival of a port key within the school bounds, a port key I might add that was authorized by the Headmaster himself.'

'Dumbledore is a liability!' Fudge burst out before quickly being silenced by his lawyer.

'If I my continue,' Mrs Robson said coldly 'even if Mr Lukyen was a danger and the headmaster is a liability as the former minister has just stated, then why may I ask did Madam Umbridge acting under your orders attack the Nurse tending to Mr Lukyen, why did the minister enter Hogwarts without the knowledge of the Headmaster and then proceed to storm the Hospital Wing where students may have been staying. Why indeed was Anton Lukyen attacked and taken prisoner?'

'He's a danger as well!'

'Really Mr Fudge.' Mrs Robson coolly held a lid on any emotion she may have felt towards the man playing right where she wanted him 'from what I can tell Anton Lukyen was visiting his brother, he is also a teacher at the very school you attacked. What can I ask is his crime? Why is he to be classed as a danger as well?'

'He killed a man outside of the Ministry in broad daylight.' Fudge seethed.

'I have the report,' she opened the file 'Mr Anton Lukyen killed a Death Eater responsible for what is now believed to be over twenty murders, Mr Lukyen was cleared of any wrongdoing by you yourself over six months ago.'

'That's because I couldn't pin anything on him!' Fudge yelled oblivious to Jacobs's attempts to shut him up.

'So you confess to attempting to frame a law abiding civilian?'

'He's not law abiding he's a bloody menace, the same as his damn brother! And I sure as hell wasn't going to let the pair of them mess everything up!'

The entire court room was completely silent by the end of this pronouncement, Fudge seemed to realise to late that he had just ruined any chance of getting away from any blame, a realisation that was confirmed when his lawyer, one of the top people in the country closed his eyes and dropped his head onto his hand.

'Thank you Mr Lukyen,' Madam Bones broke the silence 'I think it's time we all took a break.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=

'Absolutely brilliant,' Rhoan sighed happily 'that was better than my dreams.'

'I think what makes it better is that Jacobs may have been able to get some of the charges dismissed if he's kept his mouth closed, he's supposed to have an excellent record.'

'Bet you he's regretting taking this case,' Rhoan rolled his shoulders to loosen them out.

'Maybe he should think a little harder about who he represents in the future then.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By the time they flooed back to Headquarters it was past eight and both kids were asleep in bed and had been for over half an hour. Anton slouched back on a settee while Rhoan went to get changed for the night shift he was starting at nine. Sirius kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on a coffee table.

'How's it going with Teddy and Cassie?'

Sirius yawned before answering,

'Really well, Cassie's nearly five so the age gap is only about a year and a couple of months, Tonks has decided she's in charge of shopping so she's dragging Moony around a few shops to pick up what Cassie will need, I think they were going to go anyway to get some things for when the baby comes.'

'How about clothes?'

'I took the pair of them this afternoon,' Sirius gave a rueful smile 'I went to that kids clothing store we took Teddy, thing is though I found out that Cass just loves purple, and I mean really loves it just like Teddy loves green, Teddy needed some new clothes as well so by the end I had a pile of green clothes and a pile of purple and a few variations I managed to sneak in.'

'So…?' Anton asked curiously.

'This shop girl looks at me, the kids and the clothes I was holding and then proceeded to inform me that though while it might make it easier for me to restrict them to one colour that it was not in fact good for good for their development as they needed to be able to express themselves in their own way.'

Anton couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgruntlement on the man's face, 'what did you say?'

'I told her that it was hard for me to remember which one was which so I put them in colours to identify them.'

'She believed you?'

'She was outraged,' Sirius said gleefully 'she looked like she was about to burst, but she couldn't be rude, so instead she asked me if I had difficulty telling the difference between a boy and a girl.'

'And?'

'Molly ruined it, she saw me through the window came in and asked Teddy if he'd chosen anything that wasn't green, she then told the shop girl how I had difficulty making him wear anything not green.'

'Poor Sirius,' Anton grinned.

'I know,' Sirius ran his hand through his hair 'the girl was getting really riled up as well.'

Sirius looked over to Anton 'are you doing anything tomorrow?'

'Not that I can think of. I'm not needed at the trial.'

'Fancy doing some painting?'

'I'm guessing it's not really optional.'

Sirius grinned.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Purple?' Anton questioned.

'She likes it,' Sirius shrugged 'and seeing as she'll be here for at least a couple of weeks… well we might as well make her room nice.'

Anton eyed the stark grey walls and plain single bed and admitted Sirius was being logical but…purple?

'Scared we'll repaint your room?'

'You dare.'

'There are over twenty bedrooms in this heap, maybe we should paint some more purple.'

'I like purple,' Anton defended 'just not on walls.'

'Well with one small four year old girl just be grateful it's not pink.'

The room the two men were decorating was the one opposite Teddy's it was slightly smaller but still a decent size. Sirius's bedroom was on the same floor and quite close by should either child need him in the night. Cassie and Teddy had gone with Lupin and Tonks to go shopping for Cassie's own toys, books etc a lot of things she could share with Teddy but she needed her own as well for her bedroom.

Sirius and Anton had slipped out for hour as well to collect the necessary things to create a bedroom. The walls were light purple, the bedspread was dark purple with assorted cushions, an old grand, but pretty cupboard had been changed to dark purple, a matching low chest of drawers stood against another wall and the wooden floor had a dark purple rug covering it, there was a small alcove by the window which was also filled with cushions.

Rhoan came back from work just as they were finishing up, he stuck his head in and nodded his approval.

'Nice, but it needs dolls and pictures and stuff.'

'All on their way,' Sirius laughed 'have you seen Teddy's lately?'

Anton smiled, the boy had been adopted by everyone in the order and his room was a jumble of toys, clothes and painted pictures stuck to the walls.

'How's the school going?' Anton asked referring to the small wizarding school Teddy attended for three hours every weekday morning, it was designed with a fairly muggle outlook, after all, all wizards and witches needed to be able to spell, read and do at least basic maths. Anton also knew that Sirius spent quite a lot of afternoons going through things with the boy as well making sure he understood everything as well as teaching him some new things. As it was Teddy's speech had rapidly improved and he'd caught up with most of the boys his age.

'It's going really well, it took him a while to come out of his shell but I think he's making friends with this lad called Lucas Finch-Fletchley, I think he's the cousin of that boy in Hogwarts.'

'Makes sense,' Anton nodded, he turned to Rhoan 'how about you, are you making any friends Rho Rho?'

Rhoan sleepily stuck his finger up to Anton before withdrawing for some much needed sleep.

Screams of delight echoed from downstairs and the two of them went downstairs to see what was going on.

Cassie was hanging upside down squealing with delight as Lupin swung her up high in the air, Jamie the bear swung along with her. Teddy was lying on the floor tears streaming out of his eyes and Tonks mercilessly tickled him her bump barely visible.

'Sounds like I missed out on a fun time,' Sirius greeted them.

'Siri!' Cassie shrieked as Lupin prepared to launch her back up 'this is fuuunnnnnn!'

'Save me!' Teddy gasped out 'Tonks is killin' me!'

Tonks looked up and gave them a wide smile 'I love kids.'

'Probably a good thing Nymphadora,' Sirius said wisely as he quickly side-stepped the curse sent his way 'what with you expecting a little marauder.'

'Don't call me that!' she yelled releasing Teddy who quickly jumped up and escaped laughing to his godfathers arms

'Hi,' Anton smiled as he lifted him up 'how are you both?'

'Great,' Tonks laughed 'I think I'm just glad Remus has eventually stopped worrying so much about being a daddy.'

'Getting cold feet mate?' Sirius asked diplomatically.

Another curse flew his way as Tonks decided hexing Sirius was more fun than tickling Teddy, also Sirius wouldn't retaliate.

Lupin set Cassie down straightened out her purple dungarees and laughed 'well I thought if you can manage it then it must be okay.'

'The cheek,' Sirius scoffed 'I'll have you know it's much harder than I make it look.'

'Are those for Cassie?' Anton interrupted as Lupin pulled a shrunken pile of parcels from his pocket.

'Should be,' Lupin replied 'we took all of ours home before coming here, mind you the odd bag may have got mixed up.'

Tonks and Lupin declined the invitation to lunch before flooeing to their house, they had hoped to move before the baby was born to a bigger house closer the wizarding community but as no house had come on the market they like they were waiting instead until after.

'Come on then you two lets get this stuff put away,' Sirius said taking charge and herding the kids up the stairs Anton followed with the packages.

He was just in time to hear her delighted shout and her stunned face as she took in the room.

'Is this for me?'

'Of course it is,' Sirius replied crouching down so he was eye level 'do you like it?'

'I've never had my own room before' she breathed stunned 'I love it.'

'And it's near mine,' Teddy said importantly 'so if you get scared you can come into me.'

Anton rubbed the top of the boys head and gave him a proud smile.

'Does this mean I get to stay?' Cassie asked quietly as if hardly daring to imagine what the answer might be.

Sirius didn't even take a second to think about it, the girl had no one, where would she go apart from an orphanage.

'Of course you're staying' he said drawing her into a hug 'now where do you want your toys to go?'

* * *

**I know nothing about the law, so please don't blame me for mistakes x**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	41. Explosions

**I can only apologise for the time it has taken for me to update, I lost someone who meant a great deal to me and while that isn't my attempt at an excuse it has been hard for me to get back into writing, but from now on their will be frequent updates as I am fully committed to this story.**

**Sorry again and I hope you all enjoy, if you can remember what's going on x**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously: Fudge's trail started and Cassie moved in fully with Sirius, also Harry has been called as a witness.**_

Chapter Forty One

Harry paced nervously across the kitchen in Grimmauld Place every so often he would glance up at the clock displayed on the wall as it ticked closer to eight o'clock, he had been called to the trial of Fudge for early that morning to give evidence and it was easy to say he was nervous possibly just as nervous if not more than he had been for his hearing.

Sirius was somewhere in the house which for once was relatively empty so far. Across from him sitting at the kitchen table was Professor Lukyen who had his feet propped on the table and a newspaper propped against his legs idly flicking through it. Next to him was Teddy whose feet were swinging well above the floor while he chomped through a bowl of cereal his hair matching the bright green of his hoody.

Harry was dressed in his school uniform as according to Dumbledore it would make him look more victimised by Fudge, but forget looking it Harry certainly felt it sometimes.

'Calm down,' Anton said suddenly looking up from his paper 'Fudge has buried himself so far already it would take an act of god to clear his name, you can make one of the biggest mistakes in the history of the trial and he'll probably still go to Azkaban.'

'Only probably,' Harry replied glumly coming to a halt 'mind you there's not that much I can say, I didn't have a lot to do with him.'

'Well that'll be for the better then, and you'll get out of a day of school.'

'Hermione will have copied all the work down for me,' Harry gave a weak smile feeling slightly sick, 'will the press be there?'

'Most likely,' Anton nodded 'but they'll have to keep quiet.'

'Still it gives them a chance to get a glimpse of the boy-who-lived gone nuts.'

'As long as you don't drool or start talking to a wall I think they're limited on how much damage they can actually do.'

'Great,' Harry groaned flopping into a chair and dropping his head to the table.

The kitchen door opened and Sirius walked in holding Cassie in his arms, he deposited her in another empty chair and knocked Anton's feet off of the table.

'Didn't anybody ever tell you it's rude to put your feet on the table.'

Anton shot him a grin and crossed his booted feet on the floor 'you Sirius, are a hypocrite.'

'True, but it's my house.'

Harry raised his eyebrows and the banter, he was aware that both Lukyen and his Godfather got on quite well but it was always surprising that they sounded so comfortable with each other, but Harry supposed if Sirius had known Anton's father then it shouldn't really be that much of a shock, but there was still a slight suspicion in the back of his mind, they both knew each other a little too well for it just to be a recent friendship.

The kitchen door opened again and this time Rhoan Lukyen swept in, Harry hadn't actually seen much of him before other than his appearance and the drama in the great hall. He reminded Harry of someone but who exactly he couldn't quite tell, maybe it was more of the expressions he pulled and the way he held himself which seemed familiar but foreign at the same time. After all both brothers had the same wary stance and even now while they both appeared relaxed Rhoan's hand was placed on the hilt of his sword at his side while Anton had his own wand mere inches from his fingertips.

'Rhoan Lukyen.'

Harry was jerked from his thoughts as he stared at the outstretched hand of the very man he was contemplating noticing as well the now short hair.

'Sorry,' he said sitting up and shaking the hand 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Nice to finally meet you,' Rhoan looked at him curiously for a few moments, it unnerved Harry slightly because it wasn't the usual eyes flickering to the scar instead the man kept eye contact the entire time, it was a look that made it seem like the elemental was reading his mind which was ridiculous because Harry hadn't felt even the slightest push of legilimancy, perhaps it was just those silvery eyes.

'Anyway,' Rhoan released his hand and looked to Anton 'have you got the day off?'

'Yeh, Severus and Fillius are covering my lessons, it should only be for today just in case they need any more information at the trial.'

'Well some news to brighten your day, Percy's been called.' Rhoan smirked 'I'm just looking forward to when the conviction comes in and then I'm going to ask that smarmy prick if we're still trying to discredit a noble man, and then I'm going to ask him if he's going to apologize to the Weasley's, honestly, and he's supposed to be bright.'

'Rhoan sees a lot of Percy Weasley at the Ministry,' Anton informed Harry not seeming at all surprised by the other mans tirade. But then Harry thought, nearly everyone liked the Weasley's, so it shouldn't be all that of a revelation to hear people defend them.

'Anyway,' Sirius interrupted 'since I'm giving evidence as well I think we need to head in early to get good seats, or at least as good as seats where children are allowed to sit.'

'You're bringing Teddy and Cassie?' Harry said surprised 'I wouldn't think they'd be allowed at all.'

'Rules are a bit looser for a trial like this one,' Sirius replied setting another bowl of cereal in front of Cassie 'have you eaten?' he asked Harry.

'Didn't fancy anything,'

Sirius reached back and got another bowl 'cornflakes, broomstick crispies or fruit and bran?'

Harry looked with trepidation at the healthy breakfast options even the broomstick crispies were low in sugar and salt but somehow pretending to still be a children's cereal.

'What happened to my real godfather, the one that didn't like healthy food?'

Sirius waved the bowl 'he's on holiday, so what'll it be?'

'Cornflakes. But seriously fruit and bran?'

'That you can blame on Moony,' Sirius placed the bowl in front of Harry 'I wouldn't touch the stuff myself.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Ministry, Sirius swept the kids away to find seats while Rhoan escorted Anton and Harry, in full ministry official capacity to the front, as first witness Harry needed to be close to the front to make sure things started quickly.

Harry gazed around the courtroom, it was much bigger even than the room in which he'd his hearing, although if the whole wizengamot, other ministry officials, witnesses and the general public were to be able to watch it needed to be so big with benches raised as high as the eves.

People were certainly staring, after all it wasn't often the saviour of the wizarding world and all of his reported neurosis was right in front of you Harry thought grimly.

Beside him Anton sat, Harry could practically hear his eyes moving in their sockets as they flicked quickly over the benches in what Harry could only assume was an attempt to log all the faces he could see.

Rhoan had muttered his own words of luck to Harry before he walked away to greet Mr Weasley who had just entered the courtroom.

Harry tapped his foot nervously as nine o'clock drew closer and when eventually the arrival of the wizengamot members signalled the start Harry was sure his breakfast was about to make a reappearance.

'You'll be fine, just no mistakes of biblical proportions and we'll be home safe.' Anton smiled turning his full attention to Harry.

'That's very reassuring thank you,' Harry chewed on his nail nervously.

'Tell them the truth and it'll be okay,' Anton squeezed Harry's shoulder as his name was called 'go and show them what you're made of.'

-=-=-==-=-=-=-

'Mr Potter you are of course aware that there has been speculation about your mental health,' Ms Martins the newly appointed defence lawyer said her voice silky with a dangerous edge to it.

'Objection,' Mrs Robson called loudly 'that is as you said simply speculation, all of Mr Potters supposed problems are tabloid gossip with no proof, Mr Potter has no mental health problems and I ask for Ms Martins comments to be disallowed.'

'Sustained,' Madam Bones agreed frowning 'Ms Martins I want facts please.'

Harry glared at her, he knew a lot of people believed what they read in the Prophet but he hadn't expected her to come out with it like that and now everyone would be buzzing with their own opinions of him. He looked to Anton who offered him an encouraging nod before looking back to Fudge's lawyer.

'Mr Potter would…'

She broke off, there as sudden motion seemed to affect small groups across the courtroom at every level it took a few moments for Anton to realise that they were in fact all pushing hoods back to reveal pearly white masks and drawing wands. The room exploded into panic, wizards flooded from the benches in their desperation to reach the entrance doors, they were halted in their surge as the doors were thrown open to reveal twenty or so other Death Eaters who immediately began firing off their own spells.

Their attack was met quickly by the aurors present in the courtroom. Anton ducked under a stunner and tried anxiously to find Harry but the chair in which he'd been sitting was empty.

A flash of light flickered in the corner of his eye and Anton threw himself to one side of the bench as a curse shot by his head just missing him, behind him a witch who was frozen to her seat, she was unable to move as the curse ploughed into her throwing her backwards where she slumped to a limp boneless on the floor. Tearing his gaze from her prone from Anton's eyes flicked across the room trying to pick out a glimpse of anything familiar.

And then he saw it.

Sirius lay half on a bench half off, his eyes were closed and Anton was unable to discern if his godfather was still breathing. His heart froze. Teddy and Cassie hands clamped together were crouched down by a wall were Sirius must have pushed them, Teddy had placed himself slightly in front of Cassie so if something were to happen the younger child would be protected. But they were in danger, curses were being sent with little regard from both sides for those that could not protect themselves.

In front of Sirius lay the bodies of two Death Eaters, at least some damage had been done by their side.

Anton jumped over the witch and dived over the next set of benches, a flash of white mask flickered in the corner of his eye, as he fell to the floor her twisted his body flicked his wand and blasted the wizard through the scrambling ministry officials who were frantically vying to get themselves out of the way as the more aurors teemed in bringing much needed firepower.

Anton flipped onto his haunches vaulted over another bench and barely ducked in time as another curse shot his way, he barely restrained himself from hexing the auror whose aim was so off. Anton cast searching glances around the chamber but was unable to spot his brother either among those standing and fighting or those prostrate on the floor.

A curse hit the floor by Teddy's feet and Cassie gave a small scream out.

'Kids Duck!' Anton yelled.

Instinctively they both dropped their heads and leaned into the wall, Anton practically flew over the last few benches and dropped to his knees in front of Sirius and pressed his fingers to his throat, blood was pooling out of his side where a dagger was buried and his skin was chalk white.

A pulse leapt against his fingers and Anton breathed out a breath of relief, looking up he signalled to the two children.

'Are you hurt?'

Cassie shook her head but Teddy stayed fear rooting him to the spot his eyes wide as he looked at a space just past Anton's head. Anton's own survival instincts had already kicked in, he dropped down slightly and slammed his elbow hard into the masked Death Eater's throat.

Looking around the chamber Anton hurriedly thought up a plan. They were stuck on the top level of the seats, the lower levels were crammed with people who were barely able to move less it bring them into the line of fire, the upper level was almost deserted, meaning they were the only visible targets up here, meaning he had to get them moving, and quickly. Anton muttered a quick spell to stem the flow of blood and another to make sure no more damage was caused, he didn't touch the knife however not wanting to risk his godfather bleeding out.

'Envenerate'

Sirius's eyes flickered open blearily, his pupils were dilated and his gaze unfocussed.

'You with me Sirius?'

'Harry?' Sirius croaked out blearily.

'Good enough,' Anton replied hauling Sirius to his feet and pulling his arm around his neck so the man didn't fall.

'Alright kids, keep close to me, stand behind me and keep holding hands.'

Teddy and Cassie nodded seriously in understanding and stepped away from the wall to stand close to Anton.

Anton made sure his grip was tight on his godfather before making his way down the benches, it was hard going, quite a few benches had been knocked over and the fallen bodies provided a hazardous assault course.

Anton threw up a shield with his wand as a trio of nasty curses hurtled his way, they rebounded off the defence and flew back to their castor who was forced to concentrate on the assault rather than his own attack.

Anton tripped over a bench and he stumbled forward his grip on Sirius nearly failing as the man lurched forwards propelled by his own weight. Hastily Anton pulled his back, the unprepared jarring movement had dislodged his pendant and it swung round his neck.

It was a pity, thought Anton, that he could not use its abilities. Or could he?

He touched the stone with his free hand and thought of what he wanted. A terrified scream told him that he at least was invisible, a look at his semi-conscious godfather confirmed that he was not the only one to be able to use the firestone's magic.

'Anton!'

Anton readily cancelled the magic and looked to the two children both terrified that during the midst of a battle they had been left alone.

'Listen carefully,' he instructed 'in a minute I'm going to hold out my wand arm to you and you're both going to hold onto it, under no circumstances are you to let go, do you understand?'

Brave nods answered him.

'Right then,' Anton muttered pushing the pendant under his shirt so it was in contact with his skin, he knew that by offering his only free arm to the children he was putting himself in a position he couldn't fight, but hopefully it would mean they would be safer overall as no one would be able to specifically target them.

Still holding his wand Anton offered his arm, gratefully both took a firm grip on his hand and within seconds they were invisible.

It was much harder going now, Anton had to work at manoeuvring everyone in the direction he wanted to go and cope with the extra drain on his magic. But eventually they came close to where he wanted to be.

In all courtrooms there was a small room hidden away designed for those who wished a few moments to themselves during the more taxing trials. It appeared though that in their rush to escape the chamber most had forgotten about the small room that may have offered them protection.

'Okay,' he said quietly 'Can one of you push that dark stone in the wall, but make sure you keep a hold of my hand.'

He felt one of them pull on his hand slightly as they leaned forward and for a second their grip became tenuous but luckily they managed to keep clutch.

The small opening swung open and Anton quickly pushed them into the small room along with himself and Sirius.

Slamming the door shut behind him Anton freed his hand of the two children and lay Sirius flat on the floor.

The mans eyes were half closed his face was etched with pain, Anton knew that he needed to get Sirius to a healer as soon as possible, his rough healing spell wasn't exactly designed to last.

'Sirius?'

'Padfoot?' Teddy chimed in nervously.

'Huh?'

'Sirius can you open your eyes for a minute?'

'Huh,' Sirius repeated prising his eyes open 'I should have realised,' he groaned 'he was right next to me.'

'Tell me all about it when we get to safety,' Anton hurried him 'but I need to go back out and I'm leaving you here with Cassie and Teddy, right?'

'Here, right, I understand,' Sirius nodded slightly before clenching his eyes shut.

'A'ton you can't go back out,' Teddy said panicked as he held on tightly to Cassie's hand.

'We practised this Tedds remember,' Anton said encouragingly 'as long as you stay in here you'll be fine, and I certainly don't want to get killed, so with any luck I'll be back soon.'

Teddy bit his lip unhappily but otherwise appeared to have accepted what was happening, Anton swiftly went to the door and summoning his invisibility he wedged it open and edged his head out slowly, only to pull it back just in time to narrowly avoid a curse that shot back, from the muffled shout that was issued it must have met its mark.

Anton stealthily eased his way through the door and after sparing one last look to its occupants he sealed it closed behind him.

The chamber was in chaos, the number of bodies strewn across benches had grown in number, sporting, Death Eater robes, Wizengamot dress and finally an array of regular garb that made it almost impossible to differentiate between those who had been killed and those that had only been knocked unconscious.

Near the base the majority of non-formal wizards with no real defence training were grouped together with their wands held hesitantly while aurors and other ministry workers fired the bulk of the spells to protect those that had no managed to escape before the doors had somehow been sealed.

All around were small fights and Anton scanned the room hastily, a flash of silver caught his eye but then was lost as the fighting masses obscured his vision. Anton jumped down a few levels getting closer to the real fighting.

A blast of cool air whipped around him and Anton hastily looked to its origin.

Rhoan was holding his own fairly well, but due to the risk of openly exposing Harry, he was unable to do much but defend against the sheer numbers of Death Eaters who were doing everything possible to break through Rhoan's powerful defences in their efforts to reach Harry who was partially shielded from sight by the larger man, but nevertheless was firing off his own spells with a fair degree of accuracy and efficiency.

A Death Eater about two metres away spun around to face him and snarled a curse, Anton quickly threw up a shield, the curse rocked powerfully against it before dissipating, Anton feinted left as the wizard primed for another attack before jumping forward and slamming his fist into the persons face, the nose gave with a satisfying crack they fell to the floor and didn't get back up.

Dodging right another curse sailed by, Anton summoned a fire ball and hurled it at another wizard, the wizard managed to get out of the way just in time and the fireball hit the stone wall of the chamber, Anton wasted no time in tossing another at him and with the wizards attention distracted to the previous ball he didn't register the fire's presence until it hit him sending his robes up in flames.

Anton ploughed into the midst of the attacking Death Eaters averting them from their primary focus of Harry, he smashed his fist into a mask before ducking low and sweeping the persons legs from beneath them with a roundhouse kick, they crashed to the floor, Anton leapt over them, he threw another couple of fireballs each hitting their respective targets, twisting his wand he blew another back and felt the burn as a hex bit into his own shoulder swinging round he sent off a stupefy before swerving back to snap the back of his wrist into the nose of a different Death Eater breaking it instantly, he kicked out with a side kick, sent stunners and hexes at speed and slowly seemed to be making headway through the ranks. He was tempted to go invisible once more but felt he would be better preserving his power to use later on.

A lick of wind flew past him hurling dark wizards away, Anton responded in kind and created a stream of fire that swirled around their attackers driving them backwards as Anton forced his way to Rhoan's side.

'How many?'

'Only about thirty I think,' Rhoan flung another spurt of wind, Anton pushed his own power into it heating the air to scorching temperatures making it harder for the Death Eaters to breath.

'We need to get Harry out of here,' Anton ducked a curse and pulled Harry out of its way at the same time 'he's a prime target.'

'You get him out of here, use your skills, I'll make sure these don't follow, but I reckon they'll leave as soon as they realise he's gone.' Rhoan hissed back.

'Sirius and the kids are in the hidden room, Sirius is hurt.'

'I'll get to them,' Rhoan acknowledged 'just get going.'

Anton dropped back to be by Harry, who at best looked incredibly pale.

'Follow my lead, when I say go stop firing spells and trust me.'

-

Harry glanced up at Anton, what the hell did he mean stop firing spells, was he mad?

Harry was in shock it had all kicked off in moments, one moment he was listening to Fudge's annoying lawyer and the next moment something had hit him really hard, it had taken him a few dazed seconds to realise that it was Rhoan that had slammed him off of his chair, then he was being dragged up with the sharp command to get his wand out, luckily Harry had been pulling it out at the time and was quickly able to block a few spells and cast a couple of his own.

Rhoan had kept himself in front of Harry the entire time and Harry had to admit watching the man fight was really amazing, he was fluid in his actions and appeared only slightly perturbed at the chaos that was unfolding.

He knew what the brothers were, but when Anton had arrived blasting fire, curses and punches to match with Rhoan's wind it was a sight to behold as their powers mixed and together they repelled Death Eaters as if they were nothing more than flies, they looked dangerous, and hell, they looked scary. Harry wouldn't be surprised if they could give Voldemort a run for his money.

'Go!' the command was sharp in his ear as he felt Anton latch on to his bare wrist and give him a sharp tug.

Startled Harry felt himself dragged practically at the Death Eaters who were all spinning their heads round as if looking for something, Harry's stomach gave a lurch as he realised he couldn't see either Anton or any part of his own body, they were invisible, _okay_, Harry thought _I can cope with this_.

Glancing back he saw Rhoan become practically engulfed in Death Eaters before he was yanked firmly towards the main doors and past fighting, hexes limp bodies. They still had to dodge the stray spells and Harry could feel Anton as he veered and ducked.

They broke out into the tightly packed hallway filled with more fighting, ran past them and along with other fleeing wizards and witches, Anton pulled him into a near empty corridor hurtled down it and came to sudden stop as they reached a door, Anton let go of his hand and they both came back into focus and knocked sharply on the door, their was a short wait and Harry tried to work on calming his breathing which sounded very loud and alarmed.

The door flew open and Kinglsey stood framed in it covered in soot.

'There you are! I just flooed in, you need to get Harry out of here, Dumbledore wants you to take him to Hogwarts.'

'Right, most of the fighting should be over soon, we just need to round up the Death Eaters.'

Anton tugged Harry to the fireplace and threw floo powder in.

'You go first I'll be right behind you, Dumbledore's Office, password's Sherbet Bertie Bots.'

Harry stepped into the grate and quickly reeled the address off the fire roared and beyond it he saw Anton's grave expression before he was whisked away, worry for Sirius and the others lying heavy in his heart.

* * *

**Thanks again to those that reviewed, I really enjoy reading them x**


	42. Babysitting

**Thank you to:  
****Females Marauder- **Thanks again x  
**apothecary in training**- I appreciate it, thank you x  
**xRosePetalx**- Thank you!!!  
**PiotrMc-** It's easier to do with fast typing x if you check other published books quite a lot of writers do it x  
**Flower248-** glad I could provide the read x  
**Dark shadowed rose-**No cliffy on this one, maybe on the next one though x  
**Sarah B- **Thanks  
**Rasa Rainboweyes- **Less of a time gap (but that not saying much) I hope you like it x  
**Wolfric- **Thaks for reviewing  
**Wonderbee31- **hopefully It'll be suspenseful x  
**JustAnotherParallelDimension- **I'll bear your pleas in mind with Sirius x  
**xXxCrazyBookwormxXx –** slightly sooner, but one will be following..at some point  
**nxkris- **thank you  
**Anave Lipad- v**ery soon, I promise x  
**The French Dark Lord- **Not quite that long x  
**Mischivous Purple One-** I hope this is alright x  
**CelticHeiressFiona-**I'm so pleased you enjoyed it as much as you did, it makes chapters worth writing for nice reviews, good luck with school x  
**Florrie- **Please re-read x and no cliffie in this one I promise.  
**wowsergirl-**I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading  
**x-Hallelujah-x**-I hope you like this one just as much x  
f**oxykitsuneyouko- **updated!  
**anduril**-I hope you like this one just as much, and thank you for your comments x  
**mangagirl18-** I'm glad you didn't think it was too sickly sweet x

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

Harry fell out of the grate at the Headmasters feet and quickly pulled himself up.

'Are you alright Harry?'

'Yes Sir,' Harry nodded feeling slightly sick as the fireplace roared again and Lukyen followed him out.

'The fighting's dying out' the professor said over his head to a grave Dumbledore 'but Sirius was hurt, Rhoan said he'll get him out, I thought it was best to make sure Harry got back safely.'

'Quite right,' the older man grasped his own handful of floo powder 'I want you make your way back to the Ministry after you've seen Harry safely to his house quarters and have spoken to Minerva and have updated her on what has happened.

'And Harry,' he switched his gaze to him 'well done my boy for staying calm.'

Harry nodded his movements slightly jerky as the adrenalin wore off and his worry for Sirius increased.

When the Headmaster had gone, Lukyen turned to him,

'Sirius will be fine, I stopped the bleeding and it should hold until he gets seen by a qualified healer.'

'But Sir, why would they attack now? I thought Voldemort was trying to keep a low profile, making sure people didn't realise he was back.'

'That's a good question Harry,' a flicker of concern passed the mans face 'perhaps Voldemort knows that if a Minister such as Madam Bones is elected she is far more likely to believe the claims of his rebirth, maybe he believed it to be better to show a strong front at the start so it doesn't appear as if he's been hiding out of fear of discovery.'

'But the Death Eaters are losing aren't they? Why would he look strong if his followers all get beaten?' Harry asked as they walked towards the door to the office.

'It shows he has followers to spare, it's psychological, if he's got that many to spare how many must he have in his actual army? It wouldn't matter if he has lost a significant number because the public will believe he has more and that will keep people scared. But…' he paused and looked down at Harry 'if his return to existence is not believed than it will just look like a lot of desperate wizards are resolved on reliving the glory days of darkness and power.'

'I wish he'd never come back.'

Anton gave him a quick smile 'don't we all, but you did good today, you showed a lot of nerve and courage.'

'You think?' Harry said a glowing feeling filling him almost making up for how bad a day it had been.'

'Definitely.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The now cleared courtroom smelt smoky and unpleasant, aurors milled about looking angsty, they were near the end of transporting the captured Death Eaters to the holding spells, it was hardly the haul they had expected, most were low ranking and the numbers made up mainly of wizards and witches under the imperious, most had to be questioned to ensure they were telling the truth but it appeared Voldemort had been unwilling to sacrifice his higher Death Eaters or the she-devil incarnate.

'How is it looking?' Rhoan sidled up beside him.

'The healers are with Fudge but they doubt he'll pull through, there are other ministry workers that have been killed, Madam Bones isn't sure of the numbers yet.'

'My departments like a madhouse, everyone's trying to get lists of names and such. But it also looks like quite a few of Fudge's key supporters are going to be resigning.'

'That makes our job that much easier, not as many people will be against us.'

'In theory,' Rhoan stepped over a patch of blood, 'there are still others that didn't support Fudge but are distrustful.'

'Have you spoken to Dumbledore?' Anton asked his gaze flickering to a fire that was being put out.

'I saw when I got back from St Mungo's after I took Sirius in, he's around somewhere talking to a few of Wizengamot.'

'I think I'll drop in and see Sirius,' Anton scanned the room quickly before turning back to his brother 'there's nothing else to see here.'

'Well I'm not going anywhere, I'll floo if anything interesting happens.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'How are you feeling? The Healer said you lost quite a bit of blood.'

'I can't believe that I got stabbed,' Sirius groaned plaintively looking up at him, thankfully he didn't appear to be in much pain 'one minute I'm leaning in to get a better view and the next this shifty wizard next to me drives a knife into me.'

'Constant vigilance,' Anton smirked dropping into a seat next to his bed.

'Oh shut up,' scowled his godfather 'I've already had Moody deliver that statement along with enough comments about my fighting skills to make me want to hang myself.'

'Lost your edge, have you?'

'Very funny, but you can wipe that smile off your face, you're babysitting until I get out of here.'

'But I've got lessons to teach.'

'I've cleared it with Dumbledore.' This time it was Sirius's turn to smirk.

'What about Tonks and Lupin,' Anton said quickly 'It's not that I don't like spending time with Cass and Teddy it's just…how am I supposed to teach and try and bring down Voldemort and protect Harry if I'm looking after two kids?'

It wasn't that he didn't love spending time with both children especially the opportunity to look after Teddy, but it had been so long since he had looked after him and there had always been others around helping, plus he'd nearly got Teddy killed when he had had guardianship over him.

'It's the full moon, and all ministry workers have been called in to deal with paperwork, and that includes Tonks and Rhoan, so you're my only option,' Sirius looked gleeful 'have fun.'

'I hope you pick up a really nasty infection.' Anton replied grumpily.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Now both of you I mean it when I say don't touch anything I haven't said you can touch.'

'That's like Sirius's rules,' Cassie informed him from her cross-legged position on Anton's carpet in-front of his sofa, paint brush clasped in one hand 'he said there are dangerous things disced as nice things.'

'You're getting it wrong!' Teddy exclaimed looked up from his own picture 'it's disgised not disced!'

'Shut up!' Cassie howled glaring at Teddy 'Sirius said so!'

'It's disguised' Anton cut in pulling on his boots 'now the pair of you stop it. Now can I trust you for ten minutes not to argue while I go and do something, it's not to long before we have to go down to dinner.'

He'd been gone five minutes at most, five minutes, and now his living room floor was looking like an advertisement for modern art, the art that sold for thousands and comprised of what looked like someone had tipped over a few pots of paint on a canvas and splodged it around with paintbrushes, in this case the canvas was his carpet and the paintbrushes were the two children.

'What happened!' the two jumped at Anton's sudden shout and looked guiltily at each other paint of multiple colours dripping off each other, as Teddy was largely purple and Cassie mostly green it wasn't a huge step for Anton to work out what the two had done.

'Sorry,' both said sheepishly 'we didn't mean it.'

'I am very disappointed with the pair of you!' Anton exclaimed waving his wand at the carpet and muttering a scourgify, the paint maybe lessened slightly, the same with the children, both remained paint covered. 'Ok into the bathroom, we're running late as it is, and you are both in big, BIG trouble…but, in trouble after you've had a bath, and I'm telling Sirius.'

'Aw Anton,' Teddy began to protest.

'Now! Quickly, move it!'

Both children dived for the bathroom leaving a trail of multicoloured footprints behind them. And after calling for the house-elves and apologising for the mess he followed them.

--=-

The pool sized bath flooded with crystal water and turning another tap a stream of thick bubbles gushed out and with a flick of his wand they turned to green and purple which delighted the two mischief makers but resembled a horrible colour when put together, shucking off their ruined clothes Cassie and Teddy dived into the water causing a huge splash of water to soak Anton who had been on his knees by the taps.

He drew back quickly and cast both and drying charm and a repelling charm, and aimed a glare at the pair, but they were too busy splashing each other to notice, giving a sharp whistle he had them snapping to attention.

'We're running out of time, shampoo now, don't make me ask again,' he handed them shampoo keeping clear of any stray water.

'But Sirius always does my hair,' Cassie protested 'I can't get all the soap out!'

'Or me!' Teddy jumped in with 'Sirius also washes it out, and he makes toys float about.'

'Well there are no toys today, as we've got about five minutes, so heads over here,'

He quickly dolloped shampoo onto each head of hair and tried to rub it in even faster ignoring the complaints.

'You're not doing it properly.'

'Sirius doesn't do it like this.'

'You have to make sure you get it all out.'

'Sirius does it more slowly.'

'Sirius tells us stories.'

'You're being too hard on my head.'

'Sirius…'

'Enough!' Anton ordered 'I'm afraid I can't do it like Sirius does it, and if you hadn't had a paint fight you wouldn't even have to go through this, ok heads under the water.'

Somehow with a lot of water going everywhere and a lot more grumbling and moaning both Teddy and Cassie were clean and Anton was soaked despite the charms. Grabbing a couple of towels he lifted first Cassie out then Teddy wrapping them securely in the thick material.

'Go and wait in the living room, I'll dig out your pyjamas, don't touch anything messy, actually don't touch anything at all, just sit quietly for two minutes, that's all, just two minutes.'

Both wrapped up children trundled off and Anton made empty the bath, he got as far as removing his wand he took a step towards the bath slipped on a puddle of water and found himself heading head first into the tub, unable to stop himself he entered the water and discovered it was possible to be even wetter, he choked his way to the surface and spitting out water he ungracefully hauled his body out of the water landing with a wet thud on the bathroom tiles.

'I am way too young for this.'

His inelegant adventure into the bath had two heads peering round the door but one look at Anton and his expression had them darting back out.

-===-=-=-=-=

Finally, fifteen minutes later and nearly ten minutes late for dinner he was in blessedly dry clothes and Cassie and Teddy were in their sleepwear, colour choices were at least an easy indication as whose clothes belonged to who, their slippers made little tapping noises as they scurried along beside him, Teddy was undaunted by having dinner in the school hall filled with hundreds of much older children having done it before but Cassie was lagging behind slightly fiddling with the hood of her dressing gown, Anton held his hand out to her and she gratefully latched onto it.

They entered the Hall by the entrance to the side of the teachers table, the food had already been served and the majority of people were tucking in, heads raised in interest but then went back to their own meals, after all two children weren't exactly interesting news.

Extra chairs had been placed at the table Anton sat in the middle one with Teddy on the side next to McGonagall and Cassie by Snape who had eyed her like someone eyed a poisonous snake. Serving them quickly he made sure they had their food cut up before securing some for himself.

The meal went easily enough until Cassie decided that the potions professor would be the ideal candidate to pump for information. Anton hadn't realised at first what she was doing as Teddy had secured his attention after tipping his goblet of pumpkin juice over, it was Severus's icy tone that had him swinging around.

If possible the man looked even stiffer his back like a poker as he glowered down at her, Cassie by comparison was far more relaxed and had her head resting on her propped up hand her head twisted up to look at him.

'Listen to me you small child, for the final time I have no interest in animals swimming or otherwise, other than ones I use in potions.'

Where most would have extricated themselves as fast as possible when the Potion Masters famed glare surfaced Cassie kept her gaze fixed on the older mans face, she regarded him quietly for a few moments before asking.

'How 'bout flying animals? I saw a hippygriff today.'

'Lukyen!' Snape strangled out 'would you please impress upon this…child, the need to be quiet!'

Failing to hide a smile Anton whispered 'maybe you should tell Hagrid about the animals, he likes animals more than Severus does, he might even tell you about some if you ask.'

'Ok then,' she shot him a bright smile and jumped down from her chair 'Bye Sev, I'll talk to you later.'

'What!' the man thundered, but she had already gone dashing off to Hagrid who lifted the girl onto his lap and when asked about 'hippygriffs' looked like Christmas had come early.

'If I didn't know better, I would say that girl was Sirius's full-blooded daughter,' McGonagall hid her amusement with more success 'there now Severus, I don't believe any of the students heard.'

Snape let out a sound reminiscent of a furious kettle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Both children were fast asleep an hour later on conjured beds set up in the centre of the living room, so as not to wake them Anton had retreated to his bedroom kicked off his boots and propped himself up on his bed with a thick book, he had spoken to Rhoan half an hour earlier when his brother had flooed in to tell him Fudge had died and as expected Madam Bones had taken up the job.

-=

'We need to get rid of the Diadem,' Anton insisted taking a swig of pepper-up 'as soon as possible.'

'The Ministry's in chaos' Rhoan anxiously ran his hand through his hair 'we're getting close to the end I'm sure, with Voldemort I mean, I can't see this dragging out this time, so much has changed, I don't think he'll wait.'

'Then we'll deal with him,' Anton said calmly.

'And her? She's had the drop on you so far and you're the more powerful one, sure I can control wind, but I'm an average wizard at the end of the day.'

'Don't be stupid,' Anton ground out 'you may once have been _average_ but now that's crap, you're more powerful than most wizards and you are definitely as powerful as me, the only difference when we were younger is that I somehow managed to keep surviving and that was mostly luck. She may have used surprise as an advantage but we're ready for her, there are two of us now, that makes us a hell of a lot stronger put together.'

Rhoan's face relaxed slightly,

'Sorry,' he muttered 'but it just puts me on edge, old insecurities I suppose, I've jus always wondered why I got picked you know, I always felt like I'd been picked just because I was friends with you rather than through my own skill.'

'What so the most powerful magic was gifted to three strong witches and wizards and their mate who hung round with them but wasn't all that good? What do you want an ego boost? Ok then ego boost coming up, need I remind you that Destiny sends the gifts to the **four** most powerful witches and wizards of the time when absolute war is about to break out…'

'Okay I get it.' Rhoan looked sheepish 'anyway why are you taking pepper-up?'

'I had to give the gruesome twosome a bath,'

'Please tell me you kept well clear, because you with a cold is painful.' Rhoan shook his head before looking more closely at Anton's face 'what happened?'

'Ifellin,' Anton mumbled quickly.

'What?'

'I fell in!'

'Seriously?'

'Shut up.'

-=-=

Putting the book to the side Anton shirked off the rest of his clothes and pulled his pyjamas on before returning to bed and picking the book back up, Pyra jumped up onto the fireproofed bed and laid her head on his lap he had barely turned the page when a small knock came at his door and it opened slightly Teddy crept through,

'Anton…' he said tremulously 'I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?'

'Course you can champ,' Anton nudged Pyra to the floor, where she immediately returned to her own bed and curled up in it, Teddy hastily jumped onto the huge four poster and curled up next to him 'do you want to talk about it?'

'Uhuh,' Teddy shrugged 'it was just about before…you know, before we came here. I thought the masked people were coming for me.'

'Shhh,' Anton comforted 'they're not going to get you in here, Hogwarts is the safest place I know.'

'Sirius said that if they came into his house he'd make sure they'd think twice before coming back.' Teddy shared with a yawn 'he said he won't let any dark wizard catch me when I'm sleeping.'

'Of course he won't,' Anton leaned over and extinguished the floating flame 'you up to going back to sleep?'

'Yep,' Teddy muttered already half asleep.

There was another patter of feet and another small bundle jumped into his bed, and Anton found a smile lifting his mouth.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't to sickeningly sweet x More action with next chapter I promise.**


	43. Another

**I can only apologize this chapter was supposed to be up much sooner as was the completion of this story, however I was focussing my time on passing my exams an getting into dentistry, which I know have, I then however had a serious snowboarding accident and badly damaged my wrist- now full of metal x and it has taken me until now to get back to writing this fic. I fully intend to complete this hopefully within the next few months as I devote my free time to this.  
****Sorry again x**

Chapter Forty Three

'Could you stop that?'

'What?'

'The sniffing.'

'I'm not sniffing!'

'It's getting on my nerves.'

'Then go somewhere else.'

'I was here first.'

'And?'

'Stop it!'

Rhoan gave Anton a light cuff around the head only slightly irritated, they were lying in thick mud hidden beneath the heavy undergrowth of a forest floor, the forest was the location of a splinter group of dark wizards from somewhere in the Ukraine who had come to Britain to consider joining up with Voldemort.

The fact was, Anton mused, that they seemed to believe they would have some sort of power in the Death Eater ranks possibly even be on some sort of level with his evilness, they didn't seem to realise they would become the mindless drones of a mass murderer, but even mindless drones caused significant damage, therefore their job was to 'disable' the group before they could make contact.

Anton unconsciously sniffed once more trying to clear his bunged up nose and got an elbow in his ribs for his trouble.

'It's not like I can help it!'

'Yeh but you're doing a fine job of alerting the wizards that we're here.'

'What worried you can't take them.'

Rhoan rolled his eyes and edged his wand out,

'I think it would be best if we wait until they've fallen asleep, then subdue them, that way there are less chances of anything going wrong.'

It was late evening but none of the wizards appeared remotely ready to turn in, they were to busy running training drills and shooting hexes at each other for practise.

'Guess we're in for the long run,' Anton groaned dropping his head to his hands and muffling a small cough, they were a fair distance from the group that most quiet noises were lost before they reached the wizards 'it would be stupid to attack now.'

'This group is obviously well trained,' Rhoan muttered as he watched them 'we should definitely let them run down their energy.'

'Depends how powerful they are though,' Anton replied 'it may not take long for some of them to recharge.'

'But we can't risk attacking until they're completely off guard, and that won't happen until they're asleep.'

'Maybe we should change our method slightly,'

'What are getting at?' Rhoan raised an eyebrow before seeing the expression on Anton's face,

'No! No way are we doing that!'

'Shhh!' Anton elbowed him 'I didn't mean _that_.'

Rhoan gave a disbelieving shake of his head.

'I didn't,' Anton insisted 'it caused enough trouble last time and it didn't even work properly, I meant, the whole superheated air method.'

'Nasty way to go,' Rhoan said thoughtfully 'still it's probably the cleanest.'

'What's the Ukraine's Ministry of Magic's punishment system like?'

'Harsh, it's guaranteed to be a bad day if you get arrested there.'

'Perhaps we should make an example of the, you know, this is what happens if you get involved in British dark wizarding politics, it might stop this escalating, stop it spreading across Europe.'

'Horror story from the survivors.'

Anton cocked an eyebrow 'boring week at work?'

'You have no idea,' Rhoan gumbled 'I feel like I'm a social worker sometimes, I thought I was working for one of the toughest departments.'

'You're breaking my heart,'

'Something's happening,' Rhoan leaned forward to get a better look.

'Voldemort!' Anton yanked Rhoan back down into the undergrowth.

'I thought they weren't making contact with him until next week,' Rhoan scowled 'our intel told us they were only meeting with some of the higher Death Eaters.'

'What the hell do we do now?' Anton cursed as Voldemort and a few of his inner circle made their way into the moderately sized tented area in a corner of the clearing, Ofelia made to follow them but a hissed command from her 'master' had her halting, she swung around with a resentful glare to look out at the remaining Ukrainian wizards.

'Nothing we can do,' Rhoan rolled his shoulders 'anything we do will draw the attention of both parties, and that includes getting the hell out of here.'

'Okay Plan B.'

'Which is?'

'Not sure yet, maybe we could pit them against each other.'

'Kill as many off on both teams without us being involved.' Rhoan scanned the area looking for a suitable starting point.

'It would put of others from coming from other countries, how many people want to join a person who'll kill you when you're in discussions, she'll be a problem though.'

'One of us should draw her away,' Rhoan replied.

'I'll do it,' Anton offered 'meet up with me after you've started this off, whatever she's been doing these last few years, it isn't light magic, and it's made her very powerful.'

'We're better,' Rhoan whispered back.

'We hope anyway,' Anton said quietly 'were do you want to meet up?'

'30yrds north of that oak we passed,' Rhoan reached into a pocket of his cloak and tugged out a Death Eater mask, scowling at the abhorrent object 'I'll meet up with you in twenty.'

'Make it fifteen, lets get out of here as soon as possible, we can come back later.'

'Count the bodies?'

'Something like that.'

After a few more quick ironing out of details Anton drew back and edged cautiously around so he was in the line of sight of Ofelia, readying himself he watched as Rhoan placed the mask on and shifted into position before he stood up straightening himself out making sure he directly in the line of site of his former friend he tugged his hood off making sure his face was visible and conjured a quick flash off flame.

Ofelia's gaze immediately picked him out of the darkness, Anton could see her thinking of what she was going to do, her eyes flickered almost indiscernibly to where her 'master' was, but apparently all was not well between the two as she took a step forward towards her former friend.

Anton allowed himself an internal smirk, excellent, if it was one thing you could rely on it was Ofelia's wrath, and better yet her unsurpassable ability to hold a grudge and from the looks of it Voldemort had better be watching his back.

She took another step and Anton took one of his own backwards, she had to know he wasn't running from her, but he knew she'd follow.

Anton drew deeper in the trees, he still faced Ofelia, not trusting to show his back to her, she matched his slower pace her eyes fixed on his.

'Is there a reason for this?' he voice was clear but without real volume apparently she also had no intention of drawing the attention of the others.

'I think you know why we're here, those wizards can not be allowed to join with Voldemort.'

She smirked 'ever the crusader Professor Lukyen. Tell me are your little students aware of what you get up to on the weekends?'

'We're at war, and I wasn't exactly raised to teach quietly in a classroom while innocent people are being murdered.'

They were now deeper into the trees well out of sight and it was Ofelia who first drew her wand running her hand lightly down the wood.

'Anton, Anton, Anton.' She shook her head 'Haven't I taught you anything. There are very few people in this world that are truly innocent.'

Rhoan dug a small hole in the dirt at his feet before carefully wedging the remaining charge into position brushing off his hands he scanned the area quickly before stepping out of the trees close to the entrance of the tent, sparing a quick look in he could see Voldemort and the wizards he had brought with him they were standing in a circle along with a tall dark haired man with a twisted grimace fixed on his face, his second in command stood to one side with a Ukrainian witch at the other, apparently 'negotiations' weren't to their liking.

Surveying the group he picked up on a smaller man who was closer to him than the others and who hadn't yet realised he was there.

'Hi' he called out.

The man jerked his attention to Rhoan,

'Just wondering,' Rhoan said cheerfully through the mask 'if you'd be offended if I said you look like your mother mated with a whole tub of ugly to make you?'

'Er' his face wrinkled in confusion 'no English?'

'Damn, I sort of need a reaction…sorry about this.'

He yanked his sword out and shoved it into the mans leg simultaneously muttering the release to the bombs which exploded with enough noise and force to send many sprawling to the floor, the injured man screamed as Rhoan pulled his blade back out and grabbing his own wand he yelled a curse at the elemental.

Rhoan dodged it quickly and it instead crashed into the tent where the meeting was being held, however due to the noise the people within had been drawn out, the spell narrowly missed one Death Eater who retaliated instantly firing the killing curse into the wounded Ukrainians chest, he slumped lifelessly to the floor.

The leader of the splinter group swung round to face Voldemort his wand pointed at the dark wizard, he snarled something that Rhoan was unable to hear, whatever was said was enough to anger the Dark Lord and the familiar flash of green flared again, the second in command took out one Death Eater before he to was killed.

The other wizards from the group now all had their wands out and were ignoring the flames that licked the foliage around them, their two commanding men were dead and with another curse the senior witch joined them, the remaining wizards and witches now swept towards the Death Eaters, curses and hexes were shot at either side and frequently someone would be killed.

Rhoan dropped back from the main fight and sending a small gust of wind he separated the fire encircling the camp and slipped into the shadows, or at least that was the intention.

'You!' a thick accent called him.

Rhoan turned to the wizard, he stood half hidden by a large tree his wand held out in front of him.

'Yes, something I can do for you?'

'Why?' was the growled reply 'we were coming to your side.'

Rhoan removed the mask and shrugged 'mate if you managed to escape the last thing you should do is approach the wizard that started it.'

'You will pay for this,' the man continued 'if you do not belong to them then I will present your body to the Dark Lord and he will accept me as a soldier for the true way of living.'

'Thing is,' Rhoan replied as he covertly pulled his wand out 'I don't think he even knows what I look like.'

'You….'

The spell hit him dead on and threw him backwards.

'Freaking dark wizards' Rhoan muttered as he crossed past the wizard and headed to the meeting point 'you'd think they'd learn.'

Anton turned his head and spat a glob of blood onto the ground

'And I should trust your word why?'

'Think of it this way,' she answered 'we share a common goal and at the moment what we want is the same thing, temporarily of course.'

'If you want it then why don't you do it yourself?'

'You may have noticed,' her face twisted 'that I am…out of favour, I cannot risk my position even more than it already is.'

'And he won't blame you when Nagini just disappears,' Anton raised an eyebrow in question.

'I am not about to explain myself to you,' Ofelia snapped 'nor do I have any intention of ever doing so, you are sub-intelligent at best and your _brother_ has even less to commend about himself but you both have certain skills, and access to certain artefacts that I can't get to, I wouldn't be trying to make this deal if I had any other option.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere,' Rhoan's voice carried as he stepped into the clearing 'but feel free to keep trying, you might want to hurry though your master's calling.'

Ofelia looked back at Anton and wiped blood from under her eye 'think about my offer.'

As she left Rhoan looked to Anton 'are we right to just let her leave?'

Anton watched her retreating back 'for now I think it's our best choice,' he turned to Rhoan 'everything go ok?'

'There won't be any more joining Death Eater ranks tonight.'

'Good,' Anton resheathed his sword 'let's get the hell out of here.'

'And that is everything she offered?' Dumbledore steepled his fingers as he fixed his gaze at the brothers.

'She gives us Nagini, to be picked up at a yet to be determined location and in return we destroy it.' Anton drummed his fingers lightly on the wood of the chair.

'Interesting,' the headmaster said rolling the sweet around in his mouth 'a most fascinating development, we will have to consider this carefully, but for now I believe it would be best for you to turn to your beds, unless either of you require a visit to the hospital wing?'

Anton shook his head 'we're fine, I'll see you tomorrow headmaster.'

'Goodnight, Anton, Rhoan.'

'Night' Rhoan yawned as he followed Anton out of the door.

When they were clear of the office, he drew level with Anton who turned his head to look at him taking in the expression on his face.

'We haven't decided anything yet,' he reminded him.

Rhoan rolled his shoulders slightly 'I don't trust her, I think we should make our own plans at getting the Horcrux and ignore her offer.'

'We're going after the Diadem first' Anton pointed out 'it won't take much planning especially as it's already on school grounds, then we can concentrate entirely on the last three.'

'Don't remind me,' Rhoan scratched at his head 'just promise me you won't do anything without telling me first.'

Anton stopped walking 'Rho, when have I ever not told you what I was planning?'

'Never, but when she's involved it puts me on edge and your word will make me feel a whole lot better,' Rhoan moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck 'please Anton.'

'I promise, of course I do,' Anton gave a light shot to Rhoan's shoulder 'jeez what's next, talking about our feelings?'

'Git.'

Anton knew something was wrong even before Snape appeared at the back of his classroom ten minutes into his lesson.

'Professor Lukyen, a moment.'

'Of course, everyone turn to page 324 and start reading.'

'What's happened?' he hissed the second they stood in the corridor a thick ball of dread fixing itself in his stomach.

'Your brothers at St Mungo's, I don't have any details but you need to go now.'

'My class?'

'I am sure I can make an adequate substitute, even if I am covering one of your… renowned lessons' Snape drawled as he swept past snarling at the waiting class before he had yet to finish entering the room.

Anton ran to his quarters and his floo within it and immediately called out the hospitals name, he had barely finished stumbling out before he spotted Lupin standing in the reception area.

'Is he alright? What happened? Where is he?'

'Rhoan was caught in an explosion while at the ministry, another wizard was killed and two other witches were also injured, they're not sure what caused the explosion but they are treating it as suspicious,' Lupin spoke quickly as he led the way through a door to their left 'Rhoan's leg bore the brunt of what happened but the healers are hoping that the extent of the damage isn't as bad as it's looking now.'

They stopped by a partially closed door and Lupin gestured to it 'he's drifting in and out of consciousness so don't expect too much.'

Anton gave him a tight nod before pushing the door fully open and slipping inside. He was as pale as the sheets he was lying on, that was the first thing Anton really registered, his leg was swathed in bandages and lying over the covers, his eyes were closed and the surrounding area was bruised and littered with small cuts a particularly nasty one measuring at least six centimetres sliced through his eyebrow, one hand was also completely covered in white bandages and the other had two fingers strapped together.

Sirius sat a chair at one side of his bed, when his godson entered he jumped to his feet.

'Anton, why don't you sit down,'

He shook his head, 'I'm fine, after all this isn't the first time,' he reached for Rhoan's less injured hand and squeezed it slightly.

'Rho?'

His brother shifted slightly and blinked blearily and smiled 'hey An…an…an…hey.'

'Huh they gave you pain relief potions then?' Anton couldn't help the smile.

'Mmmm,' Rhoan attempted to nod 'it's all fuzzy…like candy….candy, you know, the muggle fluffy stuff.'

'Candyfloss?'

'Yup,'

'Do you remember what happened?'

'I got blown up,' Rhoan giggled slightly 'cabooooom, didn't even realise there was a bomb, there was a bomb right?'

'We're not sure, why don't you go back to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up.'

'No, no, no, no… you need to destroy the hat thingy.'

'Tonight?'

'Yep, you have to go now, has to be done…be done…now…kay An...An….An?'

'But!'

'Yup, okay, nighty night.'

'Rhoan…Rhoan!'

'You go,' Sirius instructed 'I'll stay, that way I can ask him where his rent is when he wakes up.'

'Thanks Padfoot,' Anton relented realising he wouldn't get any peace otherwise 'I'll be back soon hopefully.'

Anton walked swiftly down the corridor, students weaved to move out of his, being a teacher did have its advantages.

'Professor!'

Anton spun around almost causing the person pursuing him to run into his front.

'Professor Sprout?'

She craned her neck back to make eye contact with him, which resulted in her doing an impression of somebody doing the limbo, Anton hastily took a step back and she righted herself and beamed.

'Just the man I wanted to see'

'Something I can help you with?'

'I'm looking for volunteers, I need people that I can rely on to assist me with pruning the willow that stands in the grounds, very important job.'

'The willow…that wouldn't happen to be the tree known as the Whomping Willow?'

'Small joke among the students, nothing serious, nothing you should be worried about, so can I count you in?'

'Let me get back to you on that one, Professor Sprout,' Anton back peddled a couple of steps before turning and resuming his stride.

'I'll put your name on the list,' she called after him cheerfully.

'No promises.'

'We start this weekend!'

Despite the delay it didn't take him an exorbitant length of time before he was slipping into the Room of Requirement and even less after that to actually retrieve the Diadem, he held it carefully unsure of how to go about destroying it, he had never actually found this particular Horcrux, Voldemort's spies had removed it from Hogwarts before they had managed to unearth its location.

Anton carefully held the headdress and ignited fire onto his fingertips before extinguishing the flames, no better to do it outside away from any students, he shrugged his outer robe off and wrapped the object making sure it was completely covered before heading back into the student populated areas.

The Chamber of Secrets was almost a familiar sight for Anton as he arrived at the heavy guarded door, he wasn't fond of the cavernous hall but it was better than risking in any way the safety of the students.

This time he kept his distance from the decaying snake, the cooler temperatures mixed with the thinner air meant that the decomposition was taking longer and the smell had saturated every corner.

Once again lighting his hand streamed the flames towards the Horcrux whose power rose to fight the offensive magic, it burnt more easily, destructing in on itself faster than the other perhaps it had a smaller fragment contained within however without an expert on the evil there was no way Anton could truly know.

* * *

**All my free time now to be spent writing this before I go to uni x**


End file.
